The Sucker
by autumnpanda
Summary: Sebagian orang mengatakan, bahwa darah itu lebih kental daripada air. Dan hal itulah yang membedakan kita, mengekang kita, mengutuk kita. KrisTao fanfiction a masterpiece by Trio Kukuruyuk. Based by Dark Shadow's Movie. Dibaca please! Habis gitu kasih komentar, kritik, dan saran! Thank you
1. Chapter 1

"The Sucker"

**.**

_**Sebagian orang mengatakan, bahwa darah itu lebih kental daripada air. Dan hal itulah yang membedakan kita, mengekang kita, mengutuk kita**_**.**

**.**

**The Sucker, a masterpiece by "Trio Kukuruyuk"**

**~ Ardyna Rahmita Dewi, Dei Zakuchie Elf, and**** autumnpanda ~  
**

**Special present for you! Who love EXO very much! :***

**Hope ya'll LOVE IT! Thank you~**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **God -absolutely-, Parents and Family, Agency, Fans, Their self, and US as author :D

**Inspirated : **Dark Shadow's Movie © Warner Bros, and our crazy idea *LOL*

**Rated : **T (can change sometimes)

**Genres : **Romance, Comedy, Horror, Fantasy -We're not sure about this by the way, hahaha-

**Casts : **Kris (Wu Yi Fan), Tao (Huang Zi Tao, Edison Huang), all of EXO's members slight others

**Warning : **This fanfiction contain Yaoi, Boys Love, ManXMan, Weirdness, OOC, Typos, Misstypos, etc

**.**

**NB:**

**Tolong perhatikan catatan ini dulu sebelum membaca!**

**Kami tekankan pada kalian semua, bahwa cerita ini hanyalah fanfiction, FANFICTION! Yang tercipta ketika saya baru saja usai menonton film Dark Shadow-nya Om Depp, dan juga ide-ide yang diberikan Dyna-eonnie pada saya (autumnpanda)! Cerita ini juga diperuntukkan hanya untuk yang merasa fujoshi/fudanshi. Jadi jika ada beberapa pihak dari anda yang tidak menyukainya, lebih baik jangan dibaca.**

**Last,**

**Tolong hargai karya orang lain, jaga privasi yang mereka miliki, dan cintai EXO seperti kalian mencintai kami~ *buakh***

**Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**The Sucker – Chapter 1**

**.**

* * *

**Kota Bakerly Port, tahun 1211 Masehi**

**:: Kris's P.O.V ::**

Beberapa orang mulai mempelajari makna kehidupan ketika mereka sedang berada di dalam masalah. Mereka mulai memikirkan, andai saja mereka tidak seperti itu waktu dulu, andai saja mereka bisa bersikap baik sebelum kemalangan menimpa mereka, andai saja mereka bisa memutar kembali waktu dan bisa membenarkan kehidupan mereka.

Tapi tentunya kata-kata _andai saja_ itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa ketika kemalangan sudah menimpamu. Menyudutkanmu, dan membawamu dalam penderitaan yang sangat panjang.

_Yeah_, aku harap sih aku tidak akan pernah mengalami kemalangan-kemalangan yang tadi aku ceritakan pada kalian.

Tapi, untuk masalah ini, dia benar-benar keterlaluan,

"Kriiiiiiiis~"

Oh tidak! Suara cempreng itu lagi!

"Kris! Lihat, lihat, lihat! Aku juga memiliki tato seperti milikmu!"

Namanya Edison Huang, putra bungsu di keluarga Huang. Dan dia biasa dipanggil Edi atau Ed untuk orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

"Bagus 'kan?"

"Oh, um, _yeah_~"

Sebenarnya dia berwajah lumayan manis untuk ukuran seorang pria. Tapi..

"Bagus! Kalau begitu aku juga ingin kita berdua membuat tato yang sama lagi di tubuh kita! Bagaimana kalau di 'situ'?"

Dia memang manis untuk ukuran seorang pria! Tapi sayang dia agak sinting untuk ukuran manusia normal!

Dan, mengukir tato kembar di masing-masing 'adik' kami? _HELL NO_!

"Kurasa kau sebaiknya pulang dulu, Ed. Ini sudah larut."

Aku mulai mendorong tubuhnya menjauhi rumahku, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menjauhi _diriku_.

"Hei! Hei! Aku 'kan baru datang!"

Bisa kulihat dia mulai berontak, dan mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku pada sebelah lengannya. Oh, _please_ Ed! Pergilah, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Ed! Kutekankan kepadamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. _Go home_.."

Edison mulai terlihat mencoba membuka kedua belahan bibir tipisnya kembali sebelum ada satu gertakan yang keluar dari mulut dinginku.

"_NOW_!"

Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya pergi. Berjalan keluar menjauhi 'kastil' megah milik keluarga Wu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat cukup menyedihkan.

.

Aku heran, apa yang membuat Edi bisa menyukai _makhluk penghisap darah_ sepertiku. Aku tahu jika aku tampan, _sangat_. Aku memang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan kaya Amerika keturunan Cina. Dan keluargaku,Wu _family_, adalah keluarga terpandang yang menguasai hampir dua pertiga pemerintahan kota Bakerly Port.

Tunggu! Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?  
Hah? Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menggunakan kata 'makhluk penghisap darah' sebagai identitasku?

Ckckck..

Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat judul cerita ini? Apa kalian tak bisa menangkap maksud dari cuplikan _summary _yang ada di awal-awal cerita tadi?  
Astaga.. Demi celana _skinny jeans_ Lord Voldemot, kawan! Aku ini _vampire_! _Vampire_! Uwooooh~

Oke! Kembali ke jalan cerita, dan- sampai dimana kita tadi? Ah, iya! Aku yang seorang _vampire_. Lalu, memang kenapa kalau aku ini _vampire_? Aish, sudahlah, lupakan!

Dan kemudian aku baru sadar, jika Edi perlahan mulai menghilang dari kehidupanku. Ada rasa senang memang, tapi entah kenapa terbesit juga rasa rindu yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi mau tidak mau aku harus mengakui jika hidupku sedikit lebih berwarna ketika aku mulai mengenal bocah bermata panda itu.

"Kris!"

Ada sebuah suara yang cukup nyaring, yang memanggilku. Bisa kulihat sosok mungil Suho, sepupu manusiaku, tengah berlarian menyusuri lorong kastil dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?"

Aku bertanya dengan nada datar seakan tak peduli. Tak menghiraukan gurat cemas yang ditampilkan di wajah tampannya -tapi masih kerenan aku- itu. Dan memasang sikap angkuh bak bangsawan, memang merupakan kewajibanku sebagai penerus utama Wu _family_.

"Warga kota sedang berbondong-bondong kemari!" ucap Suho kemudian, membuatku mengernyit bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Mereka ingin menangkapmu idiot!" bentak Suho dan menatapku garang.

"Menangkapku? Memangnya apa salahku?" tanyaku heran, dan balas memandang Suho bingung.

"Edison ditemukan tewas di _tebing janda_. Mereka mengira kau'lah yang telah membunuhnya."

"Edi- APA?"

Aku terkejut, tentu saja. Edison Huang, bocah autis itu…_ tewas_? Dan seluruh warga kota mengira jika aku yang membunuhnya? _Oh_, YANG BENAR SAJA!

"Tapi bukan aku yang melakukannya!" teriakku tak terima. Kulihat Suho hanya menghela nafas panjang sebelum membalas kata-kataku.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini Kris."

"Tidak! Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya kepada mereka."

"Jangan gila Kris! Mereka bisa menghancurkanmu kapan saja! Apalagi sekarang mereka sudah tahu _makhluk_ _apa_ kau sebenarnya."

Aku kontan terdiam, membenarkan kata-kata Suho barusan.

"Tidak Suho.. Lebih baik kau yang pergi dan bersembunyi. Segera nikahi Dio dan teruskan keturunan keluarga Wu." perintahku kemudian, dan tanpa sadar aku bisa melihat wajah Suho memerah ketika aku menyebut nama kekasihnya.

"Tapi-"

"Suho! Dengar! Ingat kata-kata kakek yang pernah ajarkan pada kita.."

Suho melayangkan pandangan matanya ke arahku. Dan pandangan mata kita beradu sekilas.

"_Meskipun harta kita melimpah_.."

".._Tapi keluarga adalah kekayaan yang paling utama_."

Aku tersenyum tipis, sembari mengguncang bahu Suho lemah.

"Karena itu, aku akan melindungi keluarga ini. Sampai kapanpun.."

Aku perlahan mulai mengambil langkah menjauh. Dan berhenti ketika suara Suho terdengar memanggil namaku.

"Kris.."

"Ya?"

"Hati-hati.."

Dan setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu. Baik Suho maupun aku kembali berpisah. Aku lalu berjalan menuju pintu kastil. Mempersilahkan tamu-tamuku yang sudah rela datang di pagi buta begini.

.

"Itu dia monsternya! Dia yang sudah membunuh Edison!" pekik Huang Luna, saudara perempuan Edi. Kulihat dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku, sembari menatapku tajam. Tatapan mata hitamnya itu sarat dipenuhi akan emosi yang membuncah.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Luna. Bukan aku yang-"

"DIAM KAU BERENGSEK!" bentak gadis itu berani. Matanya yang basah kembali menatapku, kali ini jauh lebih menusuk dari yang pertama. Bisa kurasakan bahwa gadis ini pasti masih berduka akan kematian Edison.

"GARA-GARA IBLIS SEPERTIMU EDISON MATI! DASAR VAMPIR SIALAN!" teriak Luna histeris. Beberapa warga kota mulai menghalangi tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Aku pun mengernyit sakit saat sebelah telingaku sedikit berdengung akibat suara setinggi delapan oktaf milik Luna itu.

Aku mengambil nafas pelan. Kedua iris mataku yang setajam elang mulai aku edarkan ke seluruh warga kota, dan kemudian berakhir ke arah Luna yang masih memandangku muak.

"Dengar ya pendek! Bukan. Aku. Yang. Membunuh. Edi! Paham?" tanyaku dengan nada penuh penekanan. Dan setelahnya,

_**Pletak!**_

..aku justru mendapatkan sebuah lemparan manis dari sebelah selop kaca milik Luna.

"Awh~" membuatku hanya bisa merintih kesakitan ketika ujung selop itu menghantam telak bagian dahiku. Heran deh, kenapa para wanita begitu sensitif dengan masalah tinggi badan?

"Jangan. Pernah. Panggil. Aku. Pendek! TANGKAP DIA!" teriak Luna keras, dan mulai memerintahkan warga Bakerly Port untuk menangkapku.

_**Greb!**_

"Hei! Lepaskan! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" jeritku keras, saat para warga kota mulai mengikat tubuhku menggunakan tali yang telah direndam dengan air suci gereja.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja Kris. Di neraka! Hahahaha.."

Aku melihat Luna yang tengah tertawa di tengah kondisi wajahnya yang mengerikan. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi air mata juga terus-menerus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Benar-benar perpaduan yang buruk.

Aku hanya terdiam tanpa bisa melawan. Ingin berontak susah, bahkan bergerak pun rasanya tak mampu. Tubuhku terasa begitu panas seperti terbakar. Aku kembali memandang wajah para warga kota Bakerly Port dengan dingin, ketika mereka mulai berniat memasukkanku ke dalam peti mati.

"Suatu saat nanti. Kalian pasti akan menerima balasannya!" desisku marah, sedang Luna hanya memasang senyum mengejek.

Bagian atas peti mati mulai di tutup oleh seorang pria berkepala botak. Pria itu menyeringai lebar, dan membanting tutup peti mati itu dengan sangat keras. Aku pun mulai mendengar ada suara gemerincing rantai jeruji yang dipasang, serta sayup-sayup suara pastur yang tengah merapalkan doa.

Sekilas, entah kenapa aku justru teringat dengan Edison. Wajah manisnya, senyum indahnya, tawa riangnya. Aku bisa mengingat semuanya..

"Edison Huang.." ucapku lirih, sembari memandangi langit-langit peti mati yang gelap.

"Awas saja kau! Aku pasti akan memburu semua keturunanmu! Pasti!"

**:: End of Kris's P.O.V ::**

* * *

**Kota Bakerly Port, beberapa abad kemudian.**

"Jadi, kau memang berasal dari Hongkong, Baobao?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang kepang dua, dan menatap seorang pemuda bermata kelam dengan pandangan antusias.

Pemuda tadi hanya meliriknya sekilas, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Ya. Tapi namaku itu Tao, Huang Zi Tao." jelas si pemuda yang mengaku bernama Tao tadi. Membuat gadis pirang itu menyeringai lebar, sembari mengerlingkan matanya menatap teman-temannya yang lain.

"Namanya Zi Tao! Aku menyukainya!" pekik gadis itu lagi, dan kembali memandang Tao senang.

"Hei, bukankah Hongkong itu sangat jauh?"

"Kurasa, iya."

Tao sendiri tak terlalu menanggapi antusiasme gadis yang menurutnya _freak_ itu, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia justru lebih tertarik dengan pemandangan suram sebuah kota kecil di pelosok benua paman Sam yang baru saja di lihatnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu. Kenapa kota ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Seperti ada sesuatu hal yang tersembunyi, dan tertimbun di dalam tanah." tanya Tao dengan pandangan prihatin.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terkikik geli, lalu mulai mengunyah sebuah permen karet berwarna biru cerah.

"Ceritanya panjang.. Kau mungkin bisa kembali lagi ke Hongkong karena terlalu bosan mendengarnya." jawab gadis itu sembari memainkan permen karet yang telah dikunyahnya itu menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Begitu.." balas Tao sekenanya. Dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap pemandangan hutan pinus yang terlihat dari balik jendela mobil.

"Sudah sampai!" teriak sang sopir mobil, dan mulai menepikan mobil van berwarna hitam itu ke pinggir jalan raya. Tao melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil, dan menatap sebuah bangunan super megah yang tampak rapuh dimakan usia.

Sembari menarik nafas pelan, Tao mulai turun dari mobil dan tak lupa melambaikan tangannya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih karena ia sudah ditolong.

"Terima kasih.." ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah. Mobil van itu kembali melaju, dan Tao mulai menurunkan tangannya untuk mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan adanya segumpal benda kenyal lengket berwarna biru menempel erat sehingga membuat surai hitamnya menyatu.

"Aish, sial! Jadi ini cara warga kota ini menyambut pendatang baru?" gerutu Tao kemudian. Dan tak berselang lama, ia mulai melangkah maju, menghampiri kastil tua dengan tulisan _Wu_'_s Family_ di bagian pagarnya itu.

.

_**Cklek!**_

Tao tersenyum manis saat pintu yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni kualitas terbaik dunia itu perlahan terbuka. Ia kemudian bisa melihat sesosok pria paruh baya berkacamata memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Halo, aku Huang Zi Tao.." ucap Tao memperkenalkan diri. Ia mengernyit bimbang. Apakah bahasa inggrisnya sudah lumayan baik? Mengingat ia hanya berlatih sebentar selama berada di perjalanan dari Hongkong ke Bakerly Port.

"Peach? Tidak ada yang menanam peach di sini.." ucap pria tadi, dan hendak menutup kembali pintu kastil tersebut.

"Oh, tidak! Tidak! Aku datang kemari untuk melamar menjadi guru pengasuh di keluarga ini. Ku dengar mereka membutuhkan _sitter_ baru. Dan namaku itu Tao, bukan peach.."

Begitu mendengar jawaban dari Tao, pria itu mulai membuka pintu kastil jauh lebih lebar. Dan mempersilahkan Tao agar ia bisa masuk.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu di stasiun. Mobil keluarga ini macet lagi. Nyonya Stephanie sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk memperbaiki mobil bobrok itu." ucap pria paruh baya tersebut ketika Tao mulai memasuki ruangan kastil.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Antara kagum dan bingung, yang akhirnya malah bergabung menjadi rasa penasaran.

"Tempat ini cantik.." puji Tao, lalu menatap pria berkacamata itu.

"_Yeah_, tapi penuh dengan debu." balas si pria. "Tempat ini di desain untuk dibersihkan oleh ratusan pelayan. Dan sekarang pelayannya hanya aku. Oh, dan juga si tua Nyonya Josephine. Tapi dia tak banyak membantu."

"Tapi tak semua keluarga bisa memiliki rumah semegah ini.." ucap Tao lagi, sembari memasang senyum lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Panggil aku Sooman. Mereka biasa memanggilku seperti itu."

"Kau orang Korea?"

"Kau pikir keluarga ini berasal dari mana, _eoh_?"

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas, lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap salah satu lukisan yang terpasang di bagian atas dinding sebelah kiri ruang tamu kastil.

Sebuah lukisan seorang pemuda yang sangat, sangat, sangat tampan bagi Tao. Lengkap dengan pakaian ala bangsawan jaman dahulu yang terlihat begitu megah dan pas jika digunakan pemuda itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Tao penasaran. Sedang Sooman hanya ber'oh' kecil.

"Mungkin Kris. Kakek buyut dari kakek, kakek buyut , kakek, kakek buyut, kakek, kakek buyut, kakek, kakek buyut, kakek, kakek buyutnya Nyonya Stephanie." jelas Sooman. Dan Tao mengangguk paham.

"Namanya.. mirip tukang sapu di rumahku.."

"Namanya Kris Wu kalau kau ingin tahu anak muda." potong sebuah suara. Membuat Tao menghentikan kata-katanya tadi.

Tampak sesosok wanita cantik berwajah anggung mulai berjalan menuruni tangga kastil. Menatap Tao dengan pandangan heran, dan juga penasaran. Wanita tersebut berjalan semakin mendekat. Dan memandang kedua bola mata hitam Tao dalam-dalam.

"Dan dia orang terbaik yang pernah tinggal di keluarga ini." lanjut wanita tadi, setelah ia berhadapan dengan tepat di depan Tao.

"Aku Stephanie Wu, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Tiffany."

"Halo Nyonya Tiffany. Namaku Huang Zi Tao, dan aku ingin melamar sebagai pengasuh di keluarga ini." ucap Tao sembari mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah Tiffany.

Tiffany menyambut uluran tangan Tao, dan mulai mengajak pemuda itu menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Tao mengikuti kemana Tiffany membawanya pergi. Ia hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama tentang penjelasan Tiffany mengenai rumah megah ini.

"Rumah ini memiliki dua ratus kamar, dan hampir semuanya ditutup untuk mengurangi biaya pemanas ruangan. Duduklah, Tuan Huang."

Tao menurut, dan mulai menduduki salah satu sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Sementara Tiffany sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci, Tao juga tengah asyik memandangi desain interior kastil megah ini dengan tatapan kagum.

"Apa kau merokok Tuan Huang?" tanya Tiffany kemudian.

"Tidak. Dan tolong panggil aku Tao saja."

"Apa kau minum, minuman keras?"

"Tidak, aku alergi terhadap alkohol."

"Apa kau menganggap hubungan sesama jenis itu menjijikkan?"

"Tergantung hubungan seperti apa yang dimaksud, Nyonya."

Tiffany tersenyum kecil, lalu mulai berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Tao lagi.

"Selamat Tao, kau diterima bekerja di rumah ini." ujar Tiffany sembari menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepada Tao. "Segera tanda tangani itu, kemudian bereskan semua barang-barangmu."

.

"Kami semua ada berdelapan. Aku dan putraku, Yixing. Lalu Joonmyun dan kedua putranya, Sehun dan Jongin. Xi Luhan si dokter keluarga. Sooman, dan bibi Josephine. Dan kemudian kau sebagai anggota ke sembilan."

Tao tersenyum tipis, sembari mengangguk sopan. _Keren_, _mirip So Nyuh Shi Dae_, pikir Tao polos.

"Kalau sudah selesai segera ke ruang makan. Kita makan siang bersama." ajak Tiffany membuat Tao kembali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik."

Dan ketika Tao sampai di ruang makan yang sangat mewah di kastil itu. Tao bisa melihat ada sebuah meja super panjang yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Puluhan kursi pun tampak berjejer rapi mengelilingi meja tersebut.

Ada dua bocah laki-laki yang sedang duduk berhadapan di meja makan itu. Yang satu berkulit coklat madu, sedang yang satunya lagi berkulit kuning langsat, namun memiliki mata sedikit sipit menyerupai milik Tiffany.

"Oh, dan berhenti seolah-olah kau tahu segalanya Kim Jongin!" desis si sipit dan membentak si pemuda berkulit coklat madu.

"Aku memang tahu segalanya Wu Yixing!"

"Kau yang pernah mengompol saat usia empat tahun!"

"Kau juga masih belum bisa berhenti minum susu dari dot satu tahun yang lalu!"

"Diam kau hitam!"

"Apa sipit?"

"Hei, hei, berhentilah bertengkar.." mendengar ada suara dari orang asing yang tidak mereka kenal. Membuat kedua bocah tadi menolehkan kepala mereka. Dan mulai menatap Tao dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Dipandangi sedemikian rupa oleh kedua bocah itu, Tao sedikit salah tingkah juga rupanya. Sembari tersenyum kikuk, Tao mulai memasang wajah ramah yang dibuat-buat, dan mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi.

"Namanya Huang Zi Tao anak-anak. Dan dia akan menjadi pengasuh Sehun mulai sekarang." ucap Tiffany yang baru datang dan menengahi suasana kaku yang tadi sempat tercipta.

"Oh, si bayi itu mulai mendapatkan _sitter_ baru rupanya. Aku menunggu kapan giliranmu tiba Kim Jongin." desis Yixing, si sipit, sembari tersenyum mengejek ke arah Jongin, bocah dengan kulit coklat madu.

_**Krtakk!**_

Nafas Jongin mulai memburu. Ia lalu menatap Yixing dengan pandangan separuh kesal separuh marah. Dia pun tanpa sadar terlalu memotong daging _steak_nya begitu keras. Hingga membuat piring kacanya pecah menjadi beberapa bagian kecil.

"Yixing, jaga bicaramu! Jongin, bereskan makananmu sekarang!" perintah Tiffany dan menghela nafas pelan melihat kelakuan dua bocah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan anjing dan kucing tersebut.

"Maklumi saja Tao. Namanya juga anak-anak. OH TUHANKU!" pekik Tiffany kemudian, dan memandang sesosok anak kecil dengan sebuah selimut berwarna putih polos yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kecuali kedua lubang pada bagian mata, yang menampilkan sepasang mata coklat cantik di sana.

"Lepaskan sprei itu Kim Sehun! Aish, sudah berapa kali ayah bilang, jangan lubangi spreimu lagi!" teriak seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang Sehun, si bocah dengan selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya ketakutan!" gerutu Sehun, dan mulai mengambil kursi di samping Jongin.

"Dan kau membuatnya berantakan! Dasar tante-tante genit!" gerutu Sehun lagi, dan memandang Tiffany tajam.

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Sehun. _Appa_ tidak pernah mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu." ucap pria yang tadi ada di belakang Sehun.

Tiffany menghela nafas panjang, dan melayangkan tatapan matanya ke arah Tao.

"Itu Kim Sehun, bocah yang akan kau urus. Sedangkan itu Kim Joonmyun, ayah dari Sehun dan Jongin." jelas Tiffany, dan Tao hanya mengangguk kecil sembari memandang Sehun dan Joonmyun bergantian.

"Apa tadi kau ketakutan?" cibir Sehun, dan memandang Tao sinis.

Tao kemudian mengangguk lemah. Dan memasang senyum paksa.

"_Well_, aku amat sangat terkejut, dan juga ketakutan.." jawab Tao lirih, tanpa sadar membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan aku akan melubangi selimut tante genit itu dan menakutimu."

"Kim Sehun!"

* * *

Kris bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah berdiri tepat di atas sebuah tebing terjal. Dari kejauhan Kris merasa sangat yakin jika itu adalah sosok Edison. Pemuda yang membuatnya di kurung di dalam sebuah peti mati berengsek yang membuat tubuhnya begitu kaku dan sangat sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Berhenti di sana Ed!" teriak Kris keras, dan segera berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut.

Pemuda yang Kris yakini sebagai Edison itu menoleh, menampilkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Meskipun sebuah senyuman manis tetap tersungging untuk Kris.

"Kris.." panggil sosok itu, dan mencoba untuk menyentuh Kris, namun gagal.

"Ed, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku.." desis Kris kesal, dan menatap Edison tajam.

Edison hanya tersenyum tipis. Dan kembali memandang ke arah bawah tebing. Dimana ombak ganas tengah bergulung-gulung dan menghantam keras permukaan karang.

"Kau yang memulai semuanya Kris.." jelas sosok Edison, dan mulai berjalan semakin ke tepi jurang.

"Aku?" tanya Kris heran. Dan menatap Edison berang. "Jadi maksudmu, aku yang salah? Begitu?"

Edison menggeleng, dan mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

"Bukan Kris.. Aku yang salah karena terlalu mencintaimu.. Mencintai _vampire_ sepertimu.."

Kris tercengang, dan menatap punggung Edison nanar. Jadi selama ini, Edison sudah tahu jika dirinya ini adalah sesosok makhluk ganas dari neraka? Sang iblis penghisap darah. Dan Edison masih bersedia mencintainya, walaupun dia tahu kenyataan pahit ini? Oh, Kris baru merasa teramat bodoh sekarang..

"Karena itu Kris.. Jika kau tidak mau menerimaku sebagai pasanganmu.. Maka aku juga tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk memiliki hatiku. Tidak siapapun.."

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu. Tubuh Edison mulai terjatuh ke bawah jurang, membuat Kris mendelikkan matanya kaget.

"EDIIIIII!"

_**Splash!**_

Kris kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Dan mendapati semuanya tetap gelap. Sama seperti keadaan beberapa abad yang lalu. Peti itu pengap menurut Kris. Kayunya pun mulai terasa rapuh dan lapuk. Belum lagi banyak binatang tanah yang juga sering kali merayap maupun merambati tubuh _immortal_ Kris.

Kris kemudian mengambil oksigen yang bisa ia dapatkan sebanyak mungkin di ruang super sempit itu. Dan kemudian ia terbelalak kaget.

Ia merasa, ia bisa mencium aroma keturunan keluarga Huang di kota Bakerly Port...

.

Tao mulai merapikan beberapa pakaiannya yang tak seberapa dan mulai mengambilnya dari dalam koper hitamnya. Ia kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lemari dan mengurutkan pakaiannya itu berdasarkan warna.

Tao lalu berhenti melipat salah satu kemejanya yang berwarna biru muda, dan mengerlingkan pandangan matanya ke arah pintu kamar. Ia tersenyum tipis, saat ia melihat sosok tubuh yang tertutupi selimut putih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sehun? Kau mengejutkanku.." ucap Tao dan mulai berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begi-"

Kata-kata Tao tiba-tiba terhenti, saat ia melihat siapa sebenarnya sosok yang ada di balik selimut itu. Tao membelalakkan mata hitamnya, dan memandang sosok perak transparan itu mulai melayang-layang di depannya.

"_Dia akan datang sebentar lagi_.." ucap sosok pemuda transparan itu dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Tao. Entah kenapa disaat Tao memandang sosok itu, Tao malah mendengar suara deburan ombak pantai yang sangat kencang. Ia juga bisa melihat gurat kesakitan di wajah _hantu_ manis itu ketika mata panda mereka beradu pandang.

Sosok itu mulai melayang menyusuri koridor kastil, dan Tao segera mengikutinya. Penasaran, kemana sosok _hantu_ yang memiliki rupa sama persis dengan dirinya itu akan membawanya pergi.

"_Dia akan datang sebentar lagi_.." desis sosok itu dan mulai melayang mengitari lampu kristal yang tergantung megah di atas langit-langit kastil.

"Siapa yang akan datang?" tanya Tao bingung, dan memandang _hantu_ itu kembali.

"_Tolong aku_.." ucap _hantu_ itu dan kembali memandang Tao dengan tatapan sendu.

"Menolongmu dari apa?" tanya Tao lagi, namun sebelum menjawab, sosok transparan itu mulai menjatuhkan tubuh peraknya dari atas lampu kristal. Dan menghilang menembus lantai beberapa saat kemudian.

"Tao!" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba, membuat Tao menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap adik dari Jongin itu kaget.

"Sehun! Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Tao. Dan Sehun malah mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun, membalikkan pertanyaan Tao yang tadi ditujukan padanya.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan hantu. Apa kastil ini berhantu?" ucap Tao dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sok takut.

Sehun menyeringai kecil, lalu menatap Tao dalam-dalam.

"Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu Tao. Kau memang pantas menjadi anggotaku!" pekik Sehun senang, dan langsung menarik sebelah tangan Tao, berusaha mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

'_Bau manusia_..' batin Kris dalam hati, saat ia mulai merasakan ada aroma manusia di sekitar permukaan tanah tempat petinya di kubur.

Kris mulai menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya gelisah, ketika ia mendengar ada sebuah suara menggeram yang berasal entah dari apa.

_**Krtakk!**_

Tanah tempat peti mati Kris dikubur mulai retak, karena ada beberapa alat berat yang sedang berusaha menggali tempat tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di bawah sana! Kaitnya tersangkut!" teriak sebuah suara. Dan Kris menunggu dengan sabar, serta berharap semoga ini adalah kali terakhirnya ia berada di tempat terkutuk itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat ada beberapa pria dengan pakaian seperti seorang pekerja bangunan yang mulai menggali tanah tempat Kris dikubur dengan cara manual. Dan mereka mulai berhenti menggali saat ujung sekop yang mereka gunakan menyentuh dan menghantam sebuah peti kayu tua.

"Apa ini?" tanya seorang pekerja. Diiringi gelengan kepala atau bahu terangkat dari teman-temannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, pekerja-pekerja tadi pun mulai mengangkat peti itu dan membawanya ke atas tanah.

"Lebih baik kita membukanya sekarang, siapa tahu di dalamnya ada emas yang melimpah.." saran salah seorang pekerja, dan mulai disetujui oleh pekerja yang lain.

Pekerja yang bebadan paling besar mulai membuka bagian atas peti yang terikat dengan berbagai macam rantai berukuran sedang yang telah berkarat. Dan ketika rantai terakhir mulai terbuka. Peti itu bergetar dengan kencang. Membuat pekerja-pekerja itu terkejut setengah mati.

_**Blakk!**_

_**Syuuut!**_

"WHOOOAAAAA!"

Dan mereka semua mulai berlari menjauh, ketika ada sesosok tubuh sepucat mayat. Tengah berdiri di luar peti, lengkap dengan kedua taringnya yang terlihat sangat tajam.

.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Tao bingung, sembari menatap Sehun yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan secarik kertas kumal di tangannya.

"Diamlah! Kita akan mencari sebuah harta karun besar!" desis Sehun berbahaya, dan menatap Tao dengan sebuah seringaian kecil khasnya.

"Syukurlah.. aku kira kita akan mencari hantu, atau mayat hidup, atau sesuatu hal yang masih berhubungan dengan hal-hal itu.." ucap Tao sedikit lega, dan mengelus dadanya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kita tidak akan mencari zombie idiot! Kita mencari yang lebih keren lagi daripada itu."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Kita akan mencari _vampire_! Kudengar Kris Wu, kakek dari blablablanya tante genit itu adalah seorang _vampire_! Bukankah itu keren?" tanya Sehun antusias, dan menatap Tao dengan pandangan mata berbinar-binar.

"Um, _yeah_, aku harap seperti itu.." ucap Tao sedikit meragukan jawabannya sendiri.

Mereka berdua kemudian mulai berjalan kembali menyusuri hutan pinus Bakerly Port, ditemani dengan dua senter yang nenyala lemah. Membuat Tao sedikit-sedikit mulai merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun karena takut. Dan Sehun pikir, menjadikan Tao sebagai anggota 'penangkap hantunya' itu, merupakan hal yang sangat menarik.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hun, dari mana kau mendapatkan peta itu?" tanya Tao kemudian. Menatap Sehun yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ibuku yang memberikannya padaku.." jawab Sehun datar, dan kembali melangkahkan kaki mungilnya meninggalkan Tao.

.

Kris mulai menggeletakkan tubuh terakhir seorang pekerja yang darahnya ia hisap begitu saja di atas permukaan tanah. Ia kemudian menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya dengan rakus. Udara di luar peti memang lebih segar ternyata.

"Aku bebas.." desisnya pelan, dan mulai memandangi lingkungan hutan sekitarnya.

Kris kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan area tempat ia dikuburkan. Dan Kris melihat, banyak sekali perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi di beberapa abad terakhir.

"Aroma ini.. Keluarga Huang 'kah?" monolog Kris dan kembali menghirup udara di sekitarnya semakin rakus.

"Tidak salah lagi! Ini aroma keluarga Huang. Che! Berani sekali mereka kembali ke kotaku. Awas saja nanti, aku pasti akan menghabisi satu-persatu mereka semua hingga tidak tersisa! Hahahahaha~"

_**Tiiiinnnn!**_

Tubuh Kris terlonjak kaget ketika ada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang tadi hampir menabraknya, melaju kencang meninggalkannya begitu saja di atas aspal yang dingin. Kris terus-terusan mengumpat kesal. Merutuki betapa brutalnya tingkah manusia di jaman sekarang.

"Benda apa itu tadi? Menyebalkan sekali! Dan, apa-apaan tanah ini? Kenapa keras sekali?" gerutu Kris kesal, dan mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya pada aspal jalan raya.

Kris kemudian mengangkat kepalanya kembali, saat ia kembali mendengar suara deru yang sama ketika ia berada di dalam peti. Dan juga, ia bisa merasakan aroma manis seseorang yang menyapa indera penciumannya.

"Dia ada di sini.." ucap Kris lirih, lalu menyeringai kecil.

.

"Sialan! Mereka sudah menggalinya!" jerit Sehun frustasi, dan menendangi beberapa mayat pekerja yang bergeletakan di atas tanah dengan sadis. Sepertinya bocah delapan tahun itu tidak memiliki rasa takut sama sekali dengan adanya banyak mayat di sana-sini.

"Hun, tidakkah sebaiknya kita pulang? Di sini terlalu, terlalu menyeramkan.." ucap Tao dan merangsek mendekati Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya diam, tak menjawab maupun menggubris kata-kata Tao.

"Tidak! Sebelum aku menemukan kakek moyangku!" _keukeuh_ Sehun, dan mulai berjalan ke suatu tempat.

"Hun kau mau kemana?" tanya Tao takut, berusaha mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi.

"Tunggulah di sini! Aku mau mencarinya, siapa tahu dia belum pergi terlalu jauh." ucap Sehun, dan kemudian ia mulai menghilang di balik rimbunnya pohon pinus.

Merasa sendirian, Tao mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari dengan takut. Jujur saja, ia sangat-sangat membenci dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini. _Yeah_, walaupun ia sebenarnya juga sering berbicara dengan kaum _mereka_ sih.

Tapi tetap saja. Berdiri di antara puluhan mayat yang menjadi korban keganasan _vampire_ yang masih haus darah bukanlah sesuatu hal yang patut dibanggakan.

_**Shhrrr**_

Suara angin yang berhembus pelan mulai menggerayangi tubuh Tao. Pemuda itu hanya bergidik kecil, ia kemudian mengusap-usap lengannya berusaha menghalau udara dingin yang serasa menusuk tulang.

"Hun, kau 'kah itu?" panggil Tao pelan, dan mulai berjalan menjauhi mayat-mayat pekerja bangunan itu.

_**Tap!**_

"!"

Tao memekik kaget, saat dengan tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang jatuh dari atas langit dan berdiri di hadapannya kemudian.

"K-kau?" tanya Tao terbata-bata, dan menunjuk Kris, pria tadi, dengan satu jari telunjuknya.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku masih sangat lapar malam ini." desis Kris sembari menyeringai kecil dan mulai mendekati tubuh Tao.

Tao sendiri hanya bisa mematung. Ia kaget karena baru menyadari kakinya tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Ia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat, saat lidah dingin Kris mulai menari-nari di permukaan leher jenjangnya.

"U-ungh, AKHH!"

Dan kemudian Tao menjerit dengan sangat keras, ketika ada dua benda tajam berusaha menusuk lehernya dengan sangat keras. Tao bisa merasakan kedua matanya mulai memanas, dan lehernya terasa begitu nyeri.

"JAUHI TAOKUUUU!"

_**Dzigh!**_

"AWW!" jerit Kris kemudian, setelah ia berhasil menarik taringnya keluar dari leher Tao. Kedua mata elangnya menatap tajam sesosok bocah kecil dengan sebuah tongkat golf di tangannya. Benda terkutuk yang telah membuat 'adik' kecilnya menjerit kaget sekaligus kesakitan.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao haaah! Dasar kakek mesum! Main nyosor aja di tempat terbuka seperti ini!" teriak Sehun geram, dan kembali memukulkan tongkat golf yang tak sengaja ia temukan di tempat sampah itu berulang kali di tubuh Kris.

"Hei, hei! Hentikan! Aish, dasar bocah!" keluh Kris dan beusaha menghindar dari amukan Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Tao? Maaf aku tadi meninggalkanmu terlalu lama." Ucap Sehun sembari meraba leher Tao yang terluka. Bekas gigitan Kris.

"A-aku baik-baik saja.. Tidak usah cemas."

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

Sehun menghela nafas lega, dan kemudian menarik lengan Tao. Menuntun pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, mengajaknya pulang ke rumah. Ke kastil megah keluarga Wu.

"Ayo kakek mesum! Saatnya kembali ke rumah!" ajak Sehun kemudian. Membuat Kris mau tak mau menghadirkan sebuah perempatan besar di kepalanya, mengingat ia dipanggil dengan sangat kurang ajarnya oleh Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau itu apa sih?" tanya Tao kemudian, di saat mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan menuju kastil.

Kris menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap pemuda yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya itu dengan pandangan dingin.

"_Vampire_, si penghisap darah. Sayang, aku belum meminum darahmu sama sekali tadi, aiish.." gerutu Kris kesal, dan menatap bocah di depannya dengan tajam. Sedang Sehun yang tidak terlalu menanggapi Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya, cuek.

"Penghisap, darah?" tanya Tao berusaha meyakinkan. Dan Kris hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Kau separuh nyamuk?" tanya Tao kaget sekaligus polos, membuat Sehun terkikik geli di depan sana. Sedang Kris, _vampire_ tampan itu hanya bisa memasang wajah (-_-).

"Bukan bego! Aku ini makhluk neraka pemakan manusia!" jelas Kris berusaha sabar menghadapi tingkah makhluk di sampingnya ini.

"Oh begitu.." gumam Tao kemudian, dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, sok mengerti.

Kris mengernyit heran, dan melirik pemuda di sampingnya itu kemudian.

"Dan kau tidak takut kalau aku ini pemakan manusia?" tanya Kris sesudahnya, penasaran dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Tao.

"Tidak." jawab Tao sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis, membuat Kris meneguk ludahnya paksa. "Memangnya kenapa harus takut? Kau kan hanya memakan manusia.." lanjut Tao kemudian. Dan dunia seakan berhenti berputar setelah itu.

Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan menatap Tao sembari mencibirkan kata-kata "_Stupid_.." berulang-ulang.

"Oi, bung!" panggil Kris, membuat Tao menoleh dan menatap Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu tidak?" bisik Kris, tepat di depan telinga Tao.

"Ung, apa?"

"Kau.. KAU JUGA MANUSIA, _MORON_!" teriak Kris sekeras mungkin, berusaha membuat otak Tao kembali bekerja dengan normal.

"Oh.. OH ASTAGAAA! KAU PEMAKAN MANUSIA? Dan, dan karena aku manusia, kau, kau MAU MEMAKANKU JUGA? HUWAAAA! TIDAAAAK!" jerit Tao keras, dan kemudian menyeret tubuh Sehun, membawanya lari meninggalkan Kris yang melongo.

"Ckck, ternyata kau yang sekarang juga tidak ada bedanya Ed.." gumam Kris pelan, sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Dan sekarang, adalah saatnya untuk membalas dendam.."

* * *

**The Sucker – Chapter 1**

**END**

**Or**

**TBC? ^^**

* * *

Dilanjut, atau cukup sampai di sini?

Tolong komentar dan reviewnya ya teman?

_Loving u as always_..

_Kamsahamnida_~ *kibar bendera TaoRis*

.

.

.

_**Sign,**_

_**autumnpanda**_


	2. Chapter 2

"The Sucker"

**.**

**.**

_**Sebagian orang mengatakan, bahwa darah itu lebih kental daripada air. Dan hal itulah yang membedakan kita, mengekang kita, mengutuk kita**_**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Sucker, a masterpiece by "Trio Kukuruyuk"**

**~ Ardyna Dewi, Dei Zakuchie Elf, and autumnpanda ~**

**Special present for you! Who love EXO very much! :***

**Hope ya'll LOVE IT! Thank you~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **God –absolutely–, Parents and Family, Agency, Fans, Their self, and US as author :D

**Inspirated : **Dark Shadow's Movie © Warner Bros, and our crazy idea *LOL*

**Rated : **T (can change sometimes)

**Genres : **Romance, Comedy, Horror, Fantasy –We're not sure about this by the way, hahaha–

**Casts : **Kris (Wu Yi Fan), Tao (Huang Zi Tao, Edison Huang), all of EXO's members slight others

**Warning : **This fanfiction contain Yaoi, Boys Love, ManXMan, Weirdness, OOC, Typos, Misstypos, etc

**.**

**.**

**NB:**

**Tolong perhatikan catatan ini dulu sebelum membaca!**

**Kami tekankan pada kalian semua, bahwa cerita ini hanyalah fanfiction, FANFICTION! Yang tercipta ketika saya baru saja usai menonton film Dark Shadow-nya Om Depp, dan juga ide-ide yang diberikan Dyna-eonnie pada saya! Cerita ini juga diperuntukkan hanya untuk yang merasa fujoshi/fudanshi. Jadi jika ada beberapa pihak dari anda yang tidak menyukainya, lebih baik jangan dibaca.**

**Last,**

**Tolong hargai karya orang lain, jaga privasi yang mereka miliki, dan cintai EXO seperti kalian mencintai kami~ *buakh***

**Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**The Sucker – Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

* * *

:: Huang Zi Tao P.O.V ::

Kesialan terburuk adalah saat kesialan itu terjadi tanpa terduga. Akan lebih buruk ketika tak ada langkah yang bisa diambil untuk lepas dari kesialan tersebut. Dan sama sekali–demi apapun itu, akan lebih buruk jika kesialan itu tertutupi kabut bernama takdir. Aku orang yang agamis, jelas. Aku percaya akan halnya takdir sama seperti aku mempercayai Tuhan yang telah mengirimku untuk hidup di tengah keluarga Huang delapan belas tahun yang lalu.

Aku Huang Zi Tao, delapan belas tahun, tinggi 183 cm, aku bisa melihat makhluk halus, dan sialnya–aku terperangkap oleh makhluk itu sendiri.

:: Huang Zi Tao P.O.V end ::

* * *

"Jadi, dunia macam apa ini?"

Sesosok pria, tampan, sangat tampan dilihat dari sisi manapun berjalan perlahan di belakang dua orang bocah yang sedang saling sikut untuk menyelesaikan masalah pribadi mereka. Masalah pribadi seperti rangkul-lepas-rangkul-lepas-rangkul-lepas dan seterusnya sampai membuat orang bosan melihatnya. Dua orang bocah–bukan dalam artian sebenarnya, dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang seperti Hagrid dan Harry Potter saat usianya sebelas tahun. Bukan bermaksud mengejek, tapi memang perbedaan tinggi badan yang ada terlalu menggelikan untuk dibahas.

"Berhenti menyentuh tanganku, bocah panda!"

Si pendek–ups, atau yang biasa dipanggil Sehun oleh keluarganya telah menghabiskan dua puluh menit terakhirnya dengan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan gemetar milik pengasuh barunya. Dua puluh menit, di jalanan sepi tengah malam, dengan kakek buyutnya yang bangkit dari kubur mengikutinya dari belakang.

Astaga.

Sehun bergidik ngeri, mungkinkah ia benar-benar menemukan kakek dari kakek kakek kakek kakek buyutnya bangkit kembali dari kuburnya?

Aah, Sehun ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan andai saja itu benar.

Sementara itu sang Kakek, yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu muda dan–seksi? Merasa untuk beberapa saat kalau ia diabaikan. Ia menimang-nimang dalam pikirannya untuk bertanya kembali dan membuat dirinya nampak bodoh, atau berlagak tak peduli padahal hati kecilnya–yang amat sangat kecil itu penasaran?

Tik tok tik tok

Tampak bodoh sajalah.

"Kalian rakyat jelata," sang Kakek menarik napas agar terlihat lebih berwibawa, "Aku bertanya dunia macam apa ini?"

"!"

"PANDA JELEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Huang Zi Tao, sang pengasuh baru di mansion Wu, menggendong anak asuhnya ke punggungnya, dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

Sekuat tenaga.

Meninggalkan sang Kakek sendirian di tengah jalan setapak gelap, di tengah malam.

.

.

Si Panda, Huang Zi Tao, berlari dengan seluruh kemampuannya pada kaki untuk menjauh sejauh mungkin dari makhluk yang baru saja bangkit dari kuburnya. _Ini gila Tuhanku, aku seorang yang taat dan kau memberiku cobaan semacam ini. Makhluk pemakan manusia macam apa yang tidak akan membahayakan diriku dan dunia astaga Tuhanku?_

"Sehun, apakah makhluk itu sudah jauh?" Huang Zi Tao, yang masih dalam usahanya untuk berlari berusaha untuk berbicara di antara napasnya yang terputus-putus. Pasalnya, ia harus terus menyelamatkan diri–dan anak asuh bodohnya dari sergapan makhluk pemakan manusia yang entah bagaimana sempat ia lupakan keberadaannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Belum.."

"Apa kau gila, heh?"

Sehun menghela napas pelan dalam gendongan Huang Zi Tao, "Dia terbang, kalau kau ingin tahu."

"A–apa?"

Huang Zi Tao menoleh ke belakang dan pemandangan sang Kakek buyut -di keluarga Wu- yang terbang seolah tak ada gravitasi di sekitarnya, cukup membuat perutnya melilit saat itu juga.

Keren sih, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi hal semacam itu Zi Tao! Kenapa Tuhan begitu tak adil dengan memberikan kekuatan semacam itu pada makhluk yang salah? Kenapa bukan pada orang lain saja?

"Tu–tunggu..."

Sang Kakek nampak mulai kelelahan, kecepatan terbangnya berkurang seiring kakinya yang mulai kembali menyentuh bumi. Hal ini tentu saja tak akan dilewatkan Huang Zi Tao untuk meloloskan diri dan kembali ke mansion Wu dengan selamat. Dua ratus meter dan ia akan segera bertemu dengan gerbang depan mansion Wu yang megah menjulang di hadapannya. Buka gerbang, tutup gerbang, lari, masuk ke dalam mansion Wu dan semua akan aman.

Benar, aman. Setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Huang Zi Tao sampai ia menoleh untuk beberapa detik dan tak menemukan sang Kakek di belakangnya.

Vivaaa, _you love me God_.

Huang Zi Tao bernapas lega dan–**BRUGG**

"Ouch!"

Huang Zi Tao mengelus hidungnya perlahan dan mengumpat dalam hati untuk apapun itu yang menghalangi jalan dan melukai hidungnya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Sehun yang ikut terantuk karena ia berada dalam gendongan sang pengasuh.

"Sial, benda macam apa yang ada di hadapanku saat in–astaga Sehun makhluk itu ada di depan kita!" teriak Huang Zi Tao histeris. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia melindungi Sehun di belakang tubuhnya dan memasang kuda-kuda. Makhluk apapun itu, kalau dihantam dengan tendangan bertenaga penuh pasti akan remuk.

"Baiklah makhluk halus, tinggalkan kami dan pergilah dengan tenang ke surga sebelum salah satu tendanganku mendarat di bagian tubuhmu!" ancam Huang Zi Tao serius. Ia memiliki kewajiban untuk mengasuh sekaligus melindungi tuan muda asuhannya dari ancaman bahaya apapun, termasuk makhluk pemakan manusia yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah–kelelahan?

"Kenapa kalian lari rakyat jelata?" sang Kakek pemakan manusia berbicara perlahan di tengah deru napasnya yang terdengar seperti orang kepayahan. Atau mungkin ia memang kehabisan tenaga? Beberapa orang yang dihisap darahnya tadi kurang memberi tenaga baginya begitu?

Huang Zi Tao menaikkan alis, tidak menurunkan sama sekali tingkat kewaspadaannya dan berucap menjawab pertanyaan sang makhluk pemakan manusia. "Manusia mana yang tak akan melarikan diri jika ada makhluk berbahaya yang akan mengincarnya nyawanya hah?" Masih dengan pandangan menusuk yang seolah menelanjangi sang makhluk di hadapannya, Huang Zi Tao menyadari jika makhluk yang berdiri dengan wajah kelelahan itu amat sangat tampan dan menawan.

_Shit_.

Untuk ukuran makhluk berbahaya ciptaan Tuhan, dia terlalu sempurna –secara fisik.

Sang Kakek memasang wajah heran mendengar jawaban bocah tinggi berambut hitam tersebut, "Aku lari karena kalian lari, aku baru akan bertanya apa yang membuat kalian lari seperti dikejar setan seperti itu."

Ini pertama kalinya setelah beratus tahun dan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini pada dunia benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. "Katakan padaku, dunia macam apa ini?"

Tanya sang Kakek, untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tak mempedulikan raut wajah Huang Zi Tao yang melayangkan tatapan '_Ya kau itu setannya_' ke arah Kris. Dan Kris berharap, semoga langit berbaik hati dan membiarkannya memperoleh jawaban yang memuaskan.

Dari bocah tinggi berwajah sok seram, dan seorang bocah pendek dengan tampang malas dan menyebalkan.

_Heck_, itu sih bukan pengharapan.

"Dunia yang bukan duniamu, makhluk dunia sana. Kembalilah ke alammu dan urusi urusan masing-masing, oke?" Huang Zi Tao menjawab sekenanya dan menyeret Sehun untuk kembali berlari menuju gerbang mansion Wu dan segera memanggil polisi setempat untuk melenyapkan sang makhluk pemakan manusia. Sehun yang amat sangat menolak untuk meninggalkan begitu saja kakek buyutnya berusaha untuk berontak dan kembali ke arah sang kakek. Tindakan bodoh karena Huang Zi Tao jauh lebih besar dan kuat dari dirinya yang masih kanak-kanak dan tentu saja Huang Zi Tao tak akan semudah itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tuan muda asuhannya.

"Tenanglah Sehun, kau hanya akan memperburuk keadaan." Huang Zi Tao berlari sekencang mungkin dengan masih menggenggam tangan Sehun di tangan kirinya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia mendorong gerbang depan mansion Wu dan menyeret Sehun masuk ke dalam.

"Kakek! Ini rumahmu, apapun kau sekarang kau tetap kakekku, jadi masuklah Kek!" teriak Sehun kepada sang Kakek yang masih terdiam di sisi luar gerbang mansion Wu yang telah kembali terkunci. Huang Zi Tao yang mendengar ucapan Sehun segera mengambil langkah cepat dengan membuat tuan muda asuhannya tersebut pingsan dalam sekali serangan pada lehernya. Ilmu yang didapatnya dari kenalan ternyata bisa ia pergunakan di saat-saat semacam ini dan siapa yang menyangka kalau itu akan berguna? Membungkam sementara Sehun dari ocehan dan tindak tanduknya yang membawa kemalangan adalah langkah terakhir yang terlintas dalam pikiran Huang Zi Tao.

"Maafkan saya, Lady Tiffany." Huang Zi Tao membawa tubuh pingsan Sehun untuk berlari masuk ke dalam mansion Wu setelah melewati taman yang ada di antara gerbang dengan bangunan mansion. Tidak terlalu luas dan jauh untuknya berlari menghindari makhluk pemakan manusia yang anehnya masih berdiri di sisi luar gerbang, tapi kakinya sudah amat kebas saat ini.

**BLAM**

Huang Zi Tao menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang telah tertutup. Sedikit banyak ia merasa lega karena ia dan Sehun bisa terhindar dari sang makhluk pemakan manusia meskipun untuk sementara. Sementara, karena pasti makhluk itu akan berkeliaran di kota dan membahayakan nyawa penduduk lain ketika sedang kelaparan. Salahkan jiwa pengecutnya karena ia tak berani menghabisi makhluk itu dengan tangannya sendiri dan memang karena ia bukan _exorcist_ yang akan beraksi seperti di film untuk membasmi makhluk dunia sana yang tak seharusnya berada di dunia ini. _The hell_ ini bahkan abad dua puluh satu, _man_. _Exorcist_ macam apa yang masih eksis di jaman sekarang, ha?

Setidaknya ada tiga kesalahan yang telah dilakukan Huang Zi Tao dalam waktu kurang dari dua belas jam ia berada di mansion keluarga Wu. Pertama, ia yang dengan bodohnya mengikuti hantu yang begitu persis dengan dirinya. Kedua, ia yang juga dengan bodohnya mengikuti Sehun ke makam kakek buyutnya dan ketiga, ia yang dengan amat sangat bodohnya bertemu dengan sang kakek yang ternyata adalah merupakan makhluk penghuni neraka bertitel makhluk pemakan manusia.

_Great_.

Setidaknya ia akan mendapat nilai D di kertas ujiannya andaikan saja ia masih melanjutkan perkuliahannya di Hongkong, dan akan mengulang di tahun berikutnya.

Ck, payah.

_Tuhanku, mungkin ini terdengar seperti hamba hanya meminta perlindunganMu di saat terpojok, tapi Tuhanku, lindungilah kami._

Huang Zi Tao menyelesaikan doa singkatnya dan segera membawa Sehun kembali ke kamarnya. Jam di mansion Wu menunjukkan waktu 01.56 a.m. dan ini sudah terlalu larut untuk berkeliaran. Sesegera mungkin si pengasuh mengganti pakaian Sehun dengan baju tidur yang lebih nyaman dan menyelimutinya. Di luar berbahaya dan Huang Zi Tao akan memastikan bahwa makhluk itu tidak akan menyakiti Sehun barang satu inchipun.

"Kau merawat bocah pendek itu dengan baik sebagai seorang pengasuh."

"!"

Huang Zi Tao terbelalak. Dapat dirasakannya seseorang berdiri di belakangnya saat ini.

Dingin. Semuanya berubah menjadi dingin dalam hitungan detik dan Huang Zi Tao menggigil. Menggigil karena kengerian dan ketakutan yang bercampur menjadi satu untuk apapun makhluk di belakangnya saat ini yang beberapa detik lalu tidak ia rasakan kehadirannya.

"Siapa yang mempekerjakanmu di sini Ed?"

Huang Zi Tao berani bersumpah, yang berdiri di belakangnya bukan Yixing, Jongin, Sooman atau siapapun anggota keluarga Wu, tapi sang makhluk pemakan manusia itu sendiri.

"Jawab aku dan hadapkan wajahmu kepadaku." Suara sang makhluk pemakan manusia terdengar berbeda dengan terakhir Huang Zi Tao dengar di jalan setapak beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan dengan keraguan yang nampak kentara dan setelah berbagai pertimbangan yang ia lakukan secara singkat, Huang Zi Tao, si pengasuh keluarga Wu, membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap tepat ke sang pemakan manusia, buyut dari keluarga Wu.

Sungguh menggelikan ketika menyadari jaraknya benar-benar dekat dengan sang makhluk penghuni neraka.

"Lady Tiffany." jawab Huang Zi Tao singkat. Ia memilih memandang meja nakas di sisi kiri tubuhnya daripada memandang sang makhluk pemakan manusia.

Sang makhluk pemakan manusia menggeram pelan, sedikit membuat Huang Zi Tao berjengit dan mulai mengambil jarak dengan mundur satu dua langkah.

"Kau bukan anggota keluarga Wu tentunya?" sang makhluk pemakan manusia maju selangkah untuk tetap menjaga jarak dengan calon mangsanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dapat ia lihat bekas luka gurat yang ada di sisi kanan leher si bocah tinggi yang memperlihatkan aliran darah di balik lapisan kulitnya. Akan seperti apa nantinya rasa dari bocah yang beraroma sama dengan Edison Huang itu. Sang makhluk pemakan manusia hampir tak lagi dapat menahan hasrat menghisap darahnya terhadap bocah pengasuh yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Tangan dingin sang makhluk pemakan manusia bergerak untuk menyentuh kedua sisi lengan Huang Zi Tao dan dengan satu sentakan kuat mendorong tubuh itu ke dinding di sisi kanan kamar Sehun, tepat di depan ranjang bocah itu.

Ditengah keterkejutan yang menghampirinya dengan waktu yang amat singkat, Huang Zi Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah sang pemakan manusia di hadapannya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Edison Huang?"

"..." Huang Zi Tao mengernyit bingung. Matipun ia tidak akan mau berurusan dengan makhluk macam yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tidak, demi apapun itu.

"Zi Tao, aku Huang Zi Tao." Si pengasuh mencoba meluruskan ketidakbenaran yang mungkin akan terjadi jika ia tidak mengatakan namanya. Ada suara dari dalam dirinya yang mengatakan jika ia akan lebih aman dengan menyebutkan siapa namanya. Untuk sementara abaikan dirinya yang selalu menganut kepercayaan kepada Tuhan dan melakukan apa yang dikatakan hatinya.

Sang makhluk pemakan manusia terdiam, dunia yang dilihatnya untuk beberapa saat tadi memang benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang bisa diingatnya sesaat sebelum dirinya disegel di dalam makam. Ini bukan setahun dua tahun, tapi mungkin ratusan tahun telah terlewati dengan dirinya yang membeku dalam tahun-tahun itu. Edison Huang juga tak akan hidup kembali setelah kematiannya. Lalu siapa bocah di hadapannya ini? Kenapa ia terlihat begitu, persis?

Masih berusaha menahan hasrat menghisap darahnya, sang makhluk pemakan manusia mencoba kembali bertanya, "Kau bukan Edison Huang?"

Huang Zi Tao menggeleng, sangat pelan, seolah ia takut akan terjadi hal buruk jika ia melakukan yang lebih pada sang makhluk. Sudah cukup ia mengalami kengerian dalam satu hari karena hal-hal di luar nalar yang tengah ia hadapi sekarang. Tidak dengan membuat sang makhluk marah dan menghancurkan segalanya.

Tangan Huang Zi Tao dingin, bukan hanya tangannya, seluruh tubuhnya dingin seolah ada kebekuan tak kasat mata yang menyelubungi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menggigil. Untuk sekedar mengedipkan matapun sulit baginya.

Cup

Huang Zi Tao kehilangan napasnya. Ia tidak berbohong jika ia merasakan ada yang mengecup mata kirinya. Tubuhnya kaku dan ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang dicoba lakukan sang makhluk pemakan manusia kepadanya.

Cup

Masih menutup matanya, Huang Zi Tao merasakan ada yang kemudian mengecup mata kanannya sesaat setelah kecupan di mata kirinya menghilang.

Cup

Kecupan itu kemudian berpindah ke dahinya. Begitu lama dan dalam. Huang Zi Tao hampir menangis, dari mana munculnya perasaan rindu yang menyesakkan hatinya itu? Ia menutup matanya kuat dan berusaha untuk meraih kesadaran dalam dirinya dan menghentikan rasa sakit yang muncul di hatinya.

Huang Zi Tao tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang yang melankolis, sejak kapan ia menjadi perindu, dan sejak kapan ia menjadi pecinta. Sesaat yang bagai vakum dalam waktu ketika sang makhluk neraka mengecupnya memberinya banyak emosi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau coba lakukan padaku, makhluk neraka?" tanya Huang Zi Tao dalam keheningan yang terjadi setelah sang makhluk pemakan manusia menjauhkan bibirnya dari dahi si pengasuh keluarga Wu tersebut. "Apa yang kau cari dariku?"

"..."

Sang makhluk pemakan manusia terdiam. Apa yang coba ia lakukan ketika ia melihatnya bukan sebagai pengasuh keluarga Wu. Kenapa ia harus melihatnya sebagai Edison Huang yang dikenalnya beratus tahun yang lalu.

"...darahmu..."

"!"

Huang Zi Tao tersedak liurnya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, makhluk di hadapan si bocah pengasuh sedang mencoba menembus lapisan kulit di lehernya dengan kedua taringnya. Luka gurat yang sebelumnya hanya bernoda kemerahan kini benar-benar berwarna merah pekat karena darah yang merembes keluar dari luka gigitan sang makhluk pemakan manusia.

Huang Zi Tao tahu ini gila, tapi ia bahkan tak berpikiran untuk mendorong sang makhluk menjauh darinya dan menyelamatkan diri.

Tubuhnya menegang dan seolah ada aliran listrik yang mengaliri tubuhnya dan ia benar-benar merasa lemas. Energinya seperti ditarik keluar secara paksa mengikuti pandangannya yang semakin buram. Tangannya entah sejak kapan berpindah ke sisi tubuh sang makhluk dan mencengkeram jasnya kuat.

Bernapas terasa semakin sulit saat paru-paru dan jantung mulai tidak sinkron karena perubahan drastis terhadap aliran darah. Huang Zi Tao tahu mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir dalam hitungan detik dan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang sama sekali bukan main-main. Sakit pada hatinya yang seolah berteriak atas segala penderitaannya. Penderitaan mereka yang Huang Zi Tao sendiri tak paham.

Cup

Di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang, Huang Zi Tao merasakan sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya.

Cup

Cup

Cup

Kecupan berulang yang membuat Huang Zi Tao berpikir apakah mungkin ia sedang bermimpi. Yang ketika ia bangun ia telah berada di dunia yang benar-benar jauh dan berbeda dengan dunianya sekarang.

Huang Zi Tao membuka matanya, tepat ketika sepasang bibir lain memerangkap miliknya dalam satu kecupan setelah beberapa kecupan lainnya. Sedikit kehilangan akalnya ketika si bocah tinggi menggerakkan sedikit bibirnya dan membuat sebuah kecupan berubah menjadi satu ciuman yang tidak terduga sebelumnya.

Dengan gerakan yang amat perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, dua makhluk berbeda dunia itu berciuman. Disinari cahaya bulan yang terbias melalui jendela dengan tirai yang terbuka.

Huang Zi Tao sudah tak lagi mampu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, ia berpegangan kuat pada tubuh sang makhluk pemakan manusia yang kini menahan tubuhnya dengan menekannya makin kuat ke dinding.

Rasanya sesak. Fungsi organ tubuhnya seperti menghilang ketika dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya Huang Zi Tao berusaha untuk tetap tersadar dari kantuk hebat yang mulai menderanya.

Kesalahan keempatnya hari ini adalah ia yang dengan amat sangat bodoh dan bodohnya lagi membiarkan dirinya berakhir dengan ciuman panjang yang begitu memabukkan oleh sang makhluk pemakan manusia.

Lidahnya kelu, dan jujur saja rasa dingin yang hanya dapat dirasakannya saat ini adalah yang paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya. Termasuk lidah lain yang kini berada dalam belah bibirnya. Panas tubuhnya menghilang ketika ia berusaha untuk menghalau lidah sang makhluk pemakan manusia dari bibir dan mulutnya.

Ada rasa familiar darah yang tercecap oleh lidah Huang Zi Tao.

Itu darahnya, yang dihisap oleh sang makhluk sial dari neraka dan tercecap oleh lidahnya saat ciuman panjang mereka semakin dalam.

"Panggil aku Kris."

Sang makhluk pemakan manusia berucap tepat di depan bibir Huang Zi Tao yang kemerahan. Berhenti sejenak untuk kemudian kembali menempelkan belah bibirnya kepada milik Huang Zi Tao dan melumatnya. Bukan lagi kecupan tapi ciuman yang lebih menuntut.

Kulit seputih salju, rambut sehitam arang, dan bibir semerah darah.

"Panggil aku Kris, dan jangan salahkan aku jika kau terlihat seperti Snow White saat ini."

* * *

**Bakerly Port berabad yang lalu**

Bulan di malam hari adalah yang paling indah ketika pendar cahayanya terbias melalui sela-sela tirai jendela yang terbuka.

Itu menurut Edison Huang. Yang kini terdiam memandangi bulan dari kamar pribadinya di lantai dua mansion Huang.

Ada kepekaan, dan kebingungan yang entah kenapa selalu menyergapnya ketika cahaya lembut sang bulan terpantul melalui kedua bola matanya. Matanya yang menawan, dan matanya yang hampir selalu tertutupi kesedihan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas ketika kejelasan yang sebenarnya hanya mengacu pada satu orang.

Satu orang bernama Kris.

Edison Huang adalah seorang perindu, sekaligus pecinta yang cintanya hampir tak pernah berujung sejauh apapun ia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya menggapai sang matahari.

Matahari dalam hidupnya yang berada amat jauh darinya.

Salahkan Kris yang hampir tak pernah menanggapi rindu dan cintanya. Dan salahkan Edison Huang yang memilih untuk bertahan dalam kepekaan dan kebingungannya.

Edison Huang mencintai Kris, sampai ia ingin mati untuk cintanya itu.

.

.

"Kris, tertarik melihat bunga di bukit barat?"

Edison Huang, dengan penuh percaya diri menemui Kris yang sedang dalam jalannya menuju kandang kuda keluarganya, dan merengek untuk menemaninya ke sebuah tempat.

Tempat ketika rindunya memuncak dan tak bisa ditahan untuk waktu yang lama.

Sedikit kecewa ketika melihat Kris kembali melanjutkan jalannya dan membiarkan si bungsu keluarga Huang sendirian di lorong mansion keluarga Wu. Hanya sedikit, karena menit selanjutnya Edison Huang melihat sang pujaan hati berjalan ke arahnya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai.

"Ayo Ed, tunjukkan bukit itu padaku."

Edison Huang tersenyum, ia bahagia hanya dengan membayangkan ia akan menghabiskan senja bersama Kris di salah satu tempat favoritnya.

"Aku menemukan tempat itu dua hari yang lalu," Edison Huang memulai percakapannya dengan Kris. Sayangnya ia berbohong karena yang sebenarnya adalah ia telah berada di bukit barat kesukaannya lebih dari dua tahun lamanya.

Kris tertawa kecil, ia berdeham sebelum ikut terlarut dengan aliran bernama Edison Huang yang membuatnya begitu ragu untuk sekedar menolak atau meragukan satu argumen kecil yang keluar dari belah bibirnya.

Edison Huang dan Kris berjalan beriringan menuju bukit barat. Ujung bukit sudah terlihat dan kecuraman yang ada cukup membuat dua orang itu kepayahan untuk mendakinya. Edison Huang beberapa kali tergelincir ketika dengan tak sengaja kakinya berpijak pada tanah yang lemah. Diikuti tawa Kris yang mengejek jatuhnya dengan amat sangat bersemangat. Seolah Edison Huang adalah komedian yang sedang mempertunjukkan lawakan menyakitkan seperti jatuh menggelinding dari bukit.

"Berhenti tertawa atau sepatuku akan mendarat di kepala kebanggaanmu Kris!" teriak Edison Huang ketika untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia tergelincir dan Kris hanya menertawai dan memperhatikannya dari ujung bukit. Sama sekali tidak terlihat niatan baik untuk sekedar membantunya keluar dari sisi bukit yang sulit didaki.

"Kau nampak lucu dengan tanah di sekujur tubuhmu Ed," Kris masih diam di tempatnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah gerak tubuh Edison Huang yang seperti akan jatuh menggelinding kapan saja. "Pegang tanganku kalau begitu."

Kris mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam erat tangan milik Edison Huang dan kemudian menariknya kuat menuju ujung bukit. Masih tertawa ketika mereka berdua akhirnya bisa sampai di ujung bukit setelah waktu yang lama dalam pendakiannya. Pendakian Edison Huang, hanya Edison Huang karena Kris adalah seorang pendaki handal yang mampu mendaki bukit barat Bakerly Port dengan tanpa kesulitan pada langkah-langkahnya.

"Lihat bajuku Kris, tanah dan rumput dimana-mana, dan eww–apa ini yang ada di rambutku?" Edison Huang mengarahkan tangan kanannya dengan maksud untuk membersihkan benda mencurigakan yang mungkin menempel di kepalanya setelah berjuang mendaki dengan seluruh tenaganya. Tapi tangannya tak pernah menyentuh kepalanya karena sudah ada tangan lain yang terlebih dulu berada di sana.

Kris tertawa geli ketika tangan kanannya mengusap begitu banyak rumput di helai-helai hitam rambut Edison Huang. Seolah bocah itu terjun ke tumpukan rumput yang menunggu untuk disapu tukang kebun. Atau memang bocah ini lekat dengan alam?

Edison Huang terdiam, tangan kanannya mengambang di udara sementara tangan kirinya masih berada dalam genggaman Kris. Matanya menemukan semak kecil di sisi kirinya yang tampak lebih mudah untuk dipandangi ketimbang wajah Kris yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"!"

Edison Huang sepertinya mulai kehilangan akalnya ketika dirasanya Kris menariknya mendekat ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Genggaman di tangan kirinya telah menghilang bersamaan dengan sentuhan di kepalanya yang berpindah menjadi pelukan erat di area punggungnya.

Kris memeluk Edison Huang dengan amat sangat erat seolah akan kehilangan bocah itu jika dalam satu kejap ia melepaskan pelukannya. Seperti meyakinkan pada diri sendiri jika ia tak akan melukai si bocah bungsu keluarga Huang untuk saat itu dan saat seterusnya.

Edison Huang tak berani untuk melakukan satu gerakan apapun di saat itu. Ia takut sentuhan itu akan berakhir dan hanya akan meninggalkannya dengan euforia kosong yang semu. Tapi hatinya sesak karena rindu dan cintanya seperti akan memperoleh pengharapan dari orang yang dicintanya.

"Éd, apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" Getar suara Kris terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Edison Huang, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, si bocah berambut hitam menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan hangat sang pujaan dan menarik sebelah tangannya melewati semak-semak di sepanjang puncak bukit.

Semak-semak yang ada tidak terlalu rimbun dan tinggi sehingga dengan mudahnya dua orang berbeda keluarga itu melewatinya. Hanya saja banyaknya semak-semak yang harus dilalui oleh keduanya cukup menguras tenaga karena sepanjang tiga ratus meter ke depan yang tampak hanyalah semak dan semak.

Kris hanya diam sambil tetap berjaga kalau-kalau Edison Huang tergelincir dan membutuhkan pertolongan cepat darinya. Ia tak akan membiarkan bocah itu terluka karena ia tak suka melihatnya menangis. Kris sendiri heran kenapa bungsu keluarga Huang yang terkenal dengan kemampuan berperangnya dapat dengan begitu mudahnya menitikkan air mata.

"Pelan saja Ed, tak perlu terburu-buru," kata Kris dengan maksud mengingatkan ketika tangannya ditarik semakin kuat oleh Edison Huang. Apa sebenarnya yang ingin diperlihatkan bocah itu kepadanya?

"Hampir sampai Kris, tinggal melewati beberapa pohon cemara di depan sana," Edison Huang berseru gembira, langkah kakinya semakin cepat membawanya dan Kris melewati pepohonan cemara dan akhirnya ia berteriak dengan kebahagiaan yang kentara ketika akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di tempat yang ia maksud.

Padang bunga seluas mata memandang dengan langit sore yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga.

Kris memandang takjub pada pemandangan di hadapannya dan ia bersumpah jika itu adalah tempat terindah yang pernah dilihatnya seumur hidupnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan memang hanya ada satu ungkapan yang akan ia katakan untuk menyebut tempat itu.

Luar biasa.

Ada ratusan bunga, atau bahkan ribuan yang terhampar menyelimuti permukaan tanah dan membuatnya seperti lukisan yang digoreskan sendiri oleh tangan Tuhan. Tak ada padang kehijauan, yang ada adalah padang dengan warna-warna indah yang tak pernah Kris bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Edison Huang, kau bocah mengerikan karena bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini," puji Kris pada Edison Huang yang juga nampak masih begitu mengagumi padang bunga di hadapannya.

"Aku juga baru menyadarinya Kris."

Edison Huang baru menyadari jika tempat itu nampak berkali lipat lebih indah dengan Kris yang ikut berdiri di sampingnya saat ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, Edison Huang menarik tangan Kris dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Berlari sekencang yang ia bisa di tengah hamparan bunga dan membuat kelopak-kelopaknya berguguran di terbangkan angin karena kaki-kakinya dan Kris. Berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, dan berkejaran seperti dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Melakukan apapun yang membuat hatinya berteriak dalam kebahagiaan bersama dengan orang yang diam-diam dicintainya.

Edison Huang terjerembab, kakinya yang terlalu kuat ia gunakan dalam berlarian seperti protes atas apa yang ia lakukan di senja itu di tengah padang bunga. Ia tertawa-tawa dan membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di tanah. Beralaskan bunga-bunga berwarna putih dan biru yang banyak tumbuh bergerombol di sekitarnya.

Di tengah padang bunga tersembunyi yang hanya diketahui Edison Huang, dirinya berbaring di tengah hamparan bunga dengan Kris yang ikut berbaring di sisinya dengan tawanya yang menggelitik gendang telinganya. Guguran kelopak bunga beterbangan di terbangkan angin dan berjatuhan kembali ke bumi. Menimpa dua orang yang sedang tertawa menikmati hari yang entah kapan akan terulang kembali.

"Ini menyenangkan sekali Kris!" teriak Edison Huang gembira. Tangannya bergerak-gerak menggapai kelopak-kelopak bunga yang beterbangan di udara. Berusaha menangkapnya dan melepaskannya kembali seperti baru pertama kali ia rasakan dan lihat. "Bagaimana bisa ada tempat seindah ini?" kagum si bungsu Huang tersebut dengan tawanya yang makin lebar. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ia tak menyadari sejak kapan wajah Kris menjadi amat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Kris memasang ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, ketika matanya dan Edison Huang bertemu ia seperti merasakan waktu berhenti bergerak dan hanya ada dirinya dan Edison Huang di dunia. Hanya dia dan dirinya, dan dunia yang berhenti bergerak.

Keterhentian waktu ketika ia menolak untuk berkedip saat bola mata yang begitu indah baginya juga turut menolak untuk berkedip. Enggan menyia-nyiakan apapun yang bisa direkam oleh mata kepada memori.

Hingga bibir keduanya bertemu dengan kedua kelopak mata mereka yang tertutup.

Dalam satu ciuman yang mungkin akan menjadi awal dan akhir untuk mereka.

* * *

**Mansion keluarga Wu, saat ini**

Huang Zi Tao membuka kedua matanya dan hal pertama yang dapat dilihatnya adalah, sesuatu berwarna coklat?

Masih berusaha memperjelas pandangan matanya dan barulah ia menyadari jika yang ada di hadapannya adalah kepala dari Sehun, bocah asuhannya yang entah kenapa tertidur di dalam pelukannya.

Pik.

Mata Huang Zi Tao membelalak, apakah kejadian semalam hanyalah mimpi? Dirinya yang bertemu makhluk halus yang begitu persis dengan dirinya, mengikuti Sehun keluar di tengah malam, bertemu dengan kakek buyutnya yang seharusnya sudah tiada, dan gigitannya?

Huang Zi Tao segera menyentuh leher kanannya dan berharap tak ada apapun di sana. Tak ada yang terjadi dan semua yang ia lihat dan rasakan hanyalah mimpi.

Karena pada kenyataannya, ujung jari Huang Zi Tao menyentuh bekas luka yang mulai mengering di lehernya.

Bersamaan dengan Sehun yang ternyata sudah bangun dan mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dalam pelukannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia masih hidup dan malah tidur dengan nyaman di ranjang Sehun padahal semalam makhluk pemakan manusia yang adalah kakek buyut tuan mudanya itu telah menghisap darahnya?

"Se–Sehun," lidah si bocah pengasuh terasa kelu, "Apakah kita ada di dunia kita?"

Sehun yang masih setengah tersadar tertawa mengejek pengasuh barunya tersebut, "Masih belum sadar setelah apa yang kau lakukan semalam Panda?" Sehun masih bisa ingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi semalam. Matanya berkedip-kedip tidak nyaman ketika sinar matahari bersinar melalui jendelanya yang telah terbuka. Mungkin sekarang sudah jam sepuluh pagi melihat intensitas cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" Huang Zi Tao masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau apapun yang terjadi semalam hanyalah mimpi, meskipun ingatannya mengatakan tidak ketika jemarinya merasakan luka yang ada di lehernya.

Sehun tertawa dengan wajahnya yang tak nampak sesuai dengan usianya yang baru delapan tahun.

"Kau berciuman dengan Kakekku tahu."

"Uhuk!"

Huang Zi Tao tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, "Dari mana kau mendapat–"

Sehun tertawa dengan wajah malu yang dibuat-buat, "Aku melihatnya lho," katanya dengan alis yang bergerak-gerak dengan maksud untuk menggoda si pengasuh. "Me-li-hat-nya."

Huang Zi Tao ternganga. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Dan oh Tuhan! Semuanya nyata?"

Sehun mengangguk, masih dengan tubuhnya yang berbaring menyamping menghadap Huang Zi Tao. "Yah, tanyakan saja pada Kakekku kalau kau ingin bukti nyatanya."

Semalam memang Sehun tak sadarkan diri setelah Huang Zi Tao membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran di gerbang depan mansionnya. Ia memang tak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi selama ia tak sadarkan diri, tapi ketika terbangun, ia mendapatkan pemandangan yang seharusnya tak boleh dilihat anak seusianya.

Sang kakek dan pengasuhnya yang berciuman tepat di depan ranjangnya.

Di depan matanya yang justru tetap ia biarkan terbuka dan dengan perhatian penuh terhadap apa yang kakeknya coba lakukan pada si pengasuh. Hanya saja Sehun terbangun ketika kakeknya telah menghisap banyak darah si pengasuh sehingga ia tidak melihat pemandangan mengerikan ketika kakek buyutnya itu mencoba memuaskan hasrat menghisap darahnya kepada si pengasuh yang tak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"Eww, semalam ciuman kalian benar-benar di luar nalar," Sehun mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang dilihatnya.

_Kau yang di luar nalar, bocah sial! Setidaknya coba selamatkan aku, bukan memperhatikan apa yang tidak pantas kau lihat!_

"Lalu di mana makhluk itu sekarang?"

Masih dalam posisi tidurnya Huang Zi Tao memperhatikan Sehun untuk melihat apakah ada luka yang mungkin diakibatkan oleh sang makhluk pemakan manusia. Dia makhluk barbar yang tentunya tidak akan pandang bulu terhadap siapa yang akan di mangsanya.

"Oh, Kakekku sekarang ada di belakangmu."

"!"

Huang Zi Tao membeku, tubuhnya kembali merinding seperti apa yang ia rasakan semalam. Ia juga baru menyadari kalau ada sesuatu tersampir di sekitar pinggangnya. Ia tidur menyamping dengan Sehun yang berbaring tepat di hadapannya dan sejak bangun tadi ia sama sekali belum melihat ke sisi belakangnya saat ini.

Dengan gerakan perlahan ia membalik tubuhnya ke arah kiri, amat sangat perlahan karena ia takut jika mungkin saja apa yang ada di pikirannya benar dan, hal yang dilihatnya kemudian mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Kakek buyut keluarga Huang, sang pemakan manusia yang semalm ditemukannya dan Sehun telah bangkit kembali dari kuburnya dan yang telah menghisap darahnya, juga menciumnya dengan tanpa nalar seperti apa yang dikatakan Sehun, berbaring di belakangnya.

Sang makhluk neraka, tidur dengan tenang tepat di belakang Huang Zi Tao.

Dan jangan lupakan kaki sang makhluk yang dengan tidak elitnya tersampir di atas pinggang mangsanya semalam.

"Pagi, rakyat jelata."

.

.

Aku Huang Zi Tao, delapan belas tahun, tinggi 183 cm, aku bisa melihat makhluk halus, dan sialnya–aku terperangkap oleh makhluk itu sendiri.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hai~ :D

autumnpanda bersama member Trio Kukuruyuk yang lain kembali hadir dengan kelanjutan The Sucker! *pompom*

Sebelumnya terima kasih untuk review kalian di chapter kemarin :D, dan maaf karena ga bisa bales satu-satu ^^ *bow*

Pokoknya aku mencintai kalian semua~ *peluk satu-satu*

By the way..

Ada yang mau meninggalkan review di sini?

Kritik, pujian, caci maki, saran, dan apapun itu bentuknya.. sangat kami butuhkan demi kelangsungan hidup(?) fanfic abal ini.

Sekian dari kami, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak *bow*

.

.

.

**Special Matur Thank You for:**

**Riszaa, , kasduu3424, kwonlee1812, KissKris, putchan, tianellnelly, Jin Ki Tao, ajib44ff, putriii, YuniNJ, TAO bbuingbbuing, and Adrianna Darling**

Tanpa kalian kami bukanlah apa-apa.. (T_T)/

Uh, oh~ um.. _see u in the next chap _:D :D :D

Bubaaaeeeeiiii~ :D


	3. Chapter 3

"The Sucker"

**.**

_**Sebagian orang mengatakan, bahwa darah itu lebih kental daripada air.**_

_**Dan hal itulah yang membedakan kita**__**.**_

_**M**__**engekang kita**__**.**_

_**M**__**engutuk kita**_**.**

**.**

**The Sucker, a masterpiece by "Trio Kukuruyuk"**

**~ Ardyna ****Rahmita ****Dewi, Dei Zakuchie Elf, and autumnpanda ~**

**Special present for you! Who love EXO very much! :***

**Hope ya'll LOVE IT! Thank you~**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **God –absolutely–, Parents and Family, Agency, Fans, Their self, and US as author :D

**Inspirated : **Dark Shadow's Movie © Warner Bros, and our crazy idea *LOL*

**Rated : **M (but, we can change it again sometimes)

**Genres : **Romance, Comedy, Horror, Fantasy –We're not sure about this by the way, hahaha–

**Casts : **Kris (Wu Yi Fan), Tao (Huang Zi Tao, Edison Huang), all of EXO's members slight others

**Warning : **This fanfiction contains Yaoi, Boys Love, ManXMan, Weirdness, OOC, Typos, Misstypos, etc

**.**

**NB:**

**Tolong perhatikan catatan ini dulu sebelum membaca!**

**Kami tekankan pada kalian semua, bahwa cerita ini hanyalah fanfiction, FANFICTION! Yang tercipta ketika saya baru saja usai menonton film Dark Shadow-nya Om Depp, dan juga ide-ide yang diberikan Dyna-eonnie pada saya! Cerita ini juga diperuntukkan hanya untuk yang merasa fujoshi/fudanshi. Jadi jika ada beberapa pihak dari anda yang tidak menyukainya, lebih baik jangan dibaca.**

**Last,**

**Tolong hargai karya orang lain, jaga privasi yang mereka miliki, dan cintai EXO seperti kalian mencintai kami~ *buakh***

**Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Sucker – Chapter ****3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Kris's P.O.V ::**

Sebuah takdir pahit mulai tercipta ketika aku yang masih kanak-kanak belum menyadari, bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam tubuh kecilku.

Suatu hal yang akhirnya membuat berbagai macam pertanyaan mulai datang dan berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Sehingga aku tak tahan untuk memendamnya sendiri, dan menanyakan semuanya kepada Ayahku..

_Kenapa aku merasa berbeda denga__n yang lainnya?_

_Kenapa aku merasa jijik jika mencium aroma bawang?_

_Kenapa aku tidak tahan dengan cahaya matahari?_

_Kenapa telingaku selalu berdenging sakit saat mendengar bapa Paul memanjatkan doa di gereja?_

Dan yang terpenting,

_Kenapa aku harus meminum darah setiap hari?_

Lalu kalian tahu, apa jawaban yang ayahku berikan?

"Kau mewarisi darah ibu-mu Kris.."

_Heck_!

Selalu saja jawaban yang sama untuk pertanyaan yang sama pula!

Oh, ayolah. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana rupa wanita yang mengaku telah melahirkanku itu.

Siapa sebenarnya ibuku?

Makhluk seperti apa dia?

Dan kenapa aku harus mewarisi darahnya segala?

**:: Kris's P.O.V ****– END ****::**

**.**

**Bakerly Port sekarang.**

**Mansion Wu's Family, Kamar Kim Sehun.**

"Pagi, rakyat jelata."

Oh Tuhanku!

Ini buruk, sungguh.

Demi apapun Huang Zi Tao memang berpikir jika ini merupakan hal yang sangat buruk. Semalam darahnya telah dihisap, bibirnya sudah ternodai –lebih tepatnya dinodai, dan pagi ini ia baru menyadari jika ia telah tidur dengan tidak elitnya, seranjang dengan si makhluk pemakan manusia.

Kesialan apa lagi yang akan Kau berikan, Ya Tuhanku?

"Singkirkan kakimu, monster!"

Huang Zi Tao menggeram pelan, dengan gurat-gurat ngeri yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Awalnya ia ingin pasrah saja semalam. Namun tidak! Ia masih ingin melanjutkan hidupnya kalau kalian ingin tahu.

_But_, _wait a minute please_.

Kenapa kaki makhluk mengerikan itu masih saja melingkari perutnya?

"Aku tidak mau. Lebih nyaman seperti ini."

"Singkirkan sekarang, kataku!"

Huang Zi Tao sekarang mulai berontak. Kalian pikir siapa yang tidak takut jika dipeluk dengan tidak _awesome_-nya oleh makhluk yang sudah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai makhluk penghisap darah dan juga pemakan manusia?

Huang Zi Tao tidak hanya merasa takut, bung. Tapi juga ngeri.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, apa yang akan kau lakukan, rakyat jelata?"

Si kakek buyut yang super tampan itu kemudian bertanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh pesona yang mampu memikat siapapun, tak peduli jika dia adalah salah satu makhluk penghuni neraka.

"Singkirkan sekarang juga atau kau akan kutendang!"

Huang Zi Tao memekik keras, dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan kaki si kakek buyut yang melingkari perutnya.

Sial bagi Huang Zi Tao, untung bagi Kris Wu. Kaki panjang sang monster penghisap darah justru semakin erat memeluk tubuh Huang Zi Tao. Dan tak hanya itu! Jemari kekar Kris kini mulai berani merambat, kemudian menyusuri punggung Huang Zi Tao yang bergetar.

"Jangan salahkan aku tuan. Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini."

Bibir Huang Zi Tao bergetar kecil, kala jemari panjang sang makhluk pemakan manusia telah berjalan semakin turun ke bawah.

_Such a pervert vampire_..

"Melakukan apa, heum.."

**DUAKH!**

Begitu mendengar suara yang *ehem*serak-serak basah*ehem* menggema di kamar sang tuan muda Kim Sehun. Huang Zi Tao, si pengasuh baru di keluarga Wu itu segera melayangkan tendangan kakinya mengenai tepat ulu hati sang kakek buyut.

Dan hal terseut sukses membuat si _vampire_ tampan yang semalam baru saja bangkit dari kubur itu terpental hingga menabrak almari, membuat kondisi almari berbahan dasar kayu itu rusak dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

"Oh, maafkan aku _Lady_ Tiffany.. Kau boleh memotong gaji pertamaku setelah ini." Huang Zi Tao mendesah takut, dan segera memandang kepala cokelat Sehun yang tak sengaja ia peluk.

**Krtak!**

Tuhan! Makhluk itu bisa bangkit lagi ternyata!

"K-kau! Rakyat jelata! Apa seperti ini caramu menyambut tuan-mu di pagi hari, huh?"

Huang Zi Tao kontan terperanjat kaget. Ia terkejut, sungguh. Suara sang kakek ketika marah jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang suara gemuruh guntur.

Tangan Huang Zi Tao kemudian melepaskan kepala Sehun yang tadi ia pegang. Dan melemparkan kepala bocah tak berdosa –meskipun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal demikian, itu serampangan. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri, lalu berlari menuju sudut ruangan kamar.

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ia tidak langsung keluar saja dari kamar Sehun, ketimbang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar di pojok ruangan. Dia ini sebenarnya berniat kabur atau justru menyerahkan diri kepada Kris, sih?

"K-kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Huang Zi Tao ingin mengutuk mulutnya yang tadi tergagap. Bagaimana bisa ia mengusir sang monster penghisap darah jika kata-katanya yang terlontar tidak dapat didengar dengan jelas? Lihatlah! Kakek buyut dari anak asuhnya itu justru tersenyum seakan mengejek dirinya sekarang.

_Shit_

Huang Zi Tao heran kenapa ia malah merasakan kakinya gemetar. Dan tubuhnya serasa ingin limbung saat mendapati senyuman Kris yang menawan. Sang kakek, yang juga makhluk pemakan manusia –menurut Huang Zi Tao, kemudian menarik salah satu sudut bibir pucatnya ke atas. Memasang sebuah seringaian yang *uhuk*seksi*uhuk* kepada Huang Zi Tao.

**Bluuuusshh!**

Dan _voila_! Wajah Tao memerah layaknya tomat segar.

_What the_?

Kenapa kau justru terpesona oleh kakek buyut dari anak asuhmu Huang Zi Tao!

Sadar woy! Sadar!

"Kenapa aku masih di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan oleh si pengasuh, Kris Wu, sang makhluk penghisap darah yang begitu tampan mempesona itu justru malah balas bertanya. Dan memandang iris kelam Tao menggunakan matanya yang berkilat tajam.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Dan Huang Zi Tao tidak pernah tahu, sejak kapan makhluk penghisap darah yang masih sebangsa dengan nyamuk itu –sekali lagi, ini menurut pemikiran Huang Zi Tao, sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan seringaiannya yang menawan.

"Tentu saja untuk memakanmu _baby peach_, memang kau pikir untuk apalagi, heum?"

_Damn_

Kaki Huang Zi Tao terasa seperti agar-agar sekarang! Terima kasih, Kris! Terima kasih!

**Gulp**

'_Sehun_, _tolong aku_..'

Huang Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sang anak asuh yang justru asyik menghisap ibu jarinya ketika menonton adegan ukh-_so-sweet_ antara Tao dan sang kakek barusan.

Kris Wu kemudian terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi yang pemuda panda itu berikan. Ia lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering sebelum menyentuhkan jemari panjangnya menyusuri leher jenjang nan menggoda milik pemuda manis di depannya.

**Gulp**

**Gulp**

Dan Huang Zi Tao.

Mau tak mau ia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya secara paksa.

"Aku menginginkannya lagi _dear_.."

Oh, tidak!

Huang Zi Tao benci saat melihat taring Kris mulai muncul.

**Gulp**

'_Kumohon jangan lagi Tuhanku_..'

**Gulp**

"Darahmu sangat manis, dan aku menyukainya.."

'_Iya! Suka di elu, benci di gue_..'

.

.

.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Sehun-_ah_.. Kau sudah bangun?"

**Shiiing**

"Astaga! Luhan-_hyung_!"

Penghuni _mansion_ Wu termuda itu tiba-tiba memekik kaget. Mengganggu aksi Kris yang saat itu tengah menjilat bekas luka di leher Huang Zi Tao.

**Brussk**

Kim Sehun segera saja menarik paksa sprei di ranjang _Queen Size_-nya dan membungkus tubuh sang kakek buyut tanpa ijin.

"H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?"

Kris berteriak kaget. _Speechless_ akan tindakan Sehun yang dinilai begitu anarkis untuk bocah seusianya. Bagaimana bisa bocah yang belum genap berusia sembilan tahun itu membungkam kepalanya dan memaksanya untuk diam?

Dunia jaman sekarang benar-benar mengerikan bagi Kris.

**Cklek**

"Sehun-_ah_.."

Pintu kamar si bungsu Wu kemudian terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok malaikat cantik bersurai madu dan bola mata yang besar mirip mata boneka.

"_M-morning _Luhan-_hyung_.."

Si bungsu Sehun menyapa malaikat cantik yang dipanggilnya 'Luhan-_hyung_' itu ramah. Kedua tangannya sedikit bergerak ketika tubuh sang kakek buyut yang berada di dalam kungkungan selimutnya itu mulai berontak.

"Kukira kau belum bangun tadi. Cepat turun dan sarapan. Semua anggota keluarga sudah menunggumu di bawah." sosok cantik itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun dan Tao, hendak mengambil selimut yang masih dipeluk oleh Sehun.

"Mau kubawakan spreimu ini ke ruang _laundry_?" tanya Luhan, dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

**Deg**

"TIDAK USAH!"

Luhan terperanjat kaget. Ketika Sehun dan Tao menjerit secara keras dalam waktu yang bersamaan, sembari memeluk bungkusan sprei itu dengan protektif.

"A-ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Ung, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau pengasuh baru Sehun?" tanya Luhan kemudian, sembari menatap Tao dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Eh? Ah, begitulah.."

Luhan kembali tersenyum kecil, dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Huang Zi Tao.

"Aku Xi Luhan, dokter pribadi keluarga Wu. Kau jangan bosan dengan Sehun ya? Sebenarnya dia anak yang manis.."

**Bluuushhhh!**

Huang Zi Tao berani bersumpah demi apapun saat itu.

Ia melihat, dengan sangat jelas menggunakan mata kepalanya sendiri, bahwa wajah dari seorang Kim Sehun yang biasanya berekspresi datar, baru saja muncul sebuah semburat merah yang begitu ketara ketika Luhan menyebut bocah itu manis.

Sebuah kemajuan besar untuk Huang Zi Tao!

Err, untuk Sehun juga.

"Sudah ya. Kalian lebih baik cepat turun sebelum Joonmyun-_sajangnim_, atau Tiffany-_agasshi_ kemari."

Xi Luhan, dokter cantik tadi segera berjalan keluar setelah ia mengusap surai cokelat Sehun sayang. Dan tak lupa ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepada Huang Zi Tao sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar Sehun dan menutup pintunya.

"Wajahmu memerah tadi."

Huang Zi Tao berbisik lirih di telinga Sehun. Membuat bocah berkulit seputih susu itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang pengasuh tajam.

Huang Zi Tao sih tidak takut. Buktinya ia justru bersiul pelan, menggoda sang anak asuh yang makin menatapnya tajam dengan aura hitam yang tiba-tiba menguar.

"Apa katamu?"

Kim Sehun mendesis berbahaya, dan perlahan bangkit melepaskan pelukannya pada bungkusan sprei itu.

"Aku melihatnya lho." Huang Zi Tao menaik turunkan alisnya bergantian, menirukan aksi Sehun saat bocah itu menggodanya tadi pagi. "Me-li-hat-nya!"

"Diam kau!"

Kim Sehun membentak Huang Zi Tao, tapi dia tidak marah. Justru si bungsu Wu itu terlihat sedang malu-malu karena ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Membuat Huang Zi Tao semakin gencar ingin menggoda sang majikan.

"Kau menyukai dokter itu 'kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Oh ayolah, mengaku saja.."

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, panda jelek!"

"Kim Sehun-_sshi_ menyukai Xi Luhan-_uisa_! Bagus, ini baru gosip yang sebenarnya!"

"PANDA JELEK! DIAM KAU!"

**Ctak!**

Dan lemparan sepatu dari Kim Sehun itu, mengakhiri adu mulutnya bersama sang pengasuh.

**:::**

"Segera sarapan, Sehun!"

Begitu tiba di ruang makan kastil Wu yang sedemikian megahnya –dilihat dari segi manapun, sang pengasuh baru dan anak yang diasuhnya –baca, Huang Zi Tao dan Kim Sehun, segera mengambil kursi yang berdampingan dan memulai kegiatan sarapan pagi mereka.

Terlihat sang pengasuh bermata panda itu mulai mengambil sekerat roti gandum, dan mengolesi permukaan makanan yang mengandung serat tinggi tersebut dengan mentega. Dan ketika semuanya sudah selesai, Huang Zi Tao lalu memberikan sarapan buatannya itu kepada sang tuan muda.

Suasana ruang itu cukup tenang. Tidak ada suara berisik Yixing dan Jongin yang biasanya bertengkar. Atau suara omelan Kim Joonmyun yang biasanya selalu memarahi Sehun, si putra bungsunya itu.

"Semalam aku tidak melihatmu berada di dalam kamar Kim Sehun. Kemana kau pergi?" cicit Tiffany, salah seorang penghuni wanita di kastil Wu –selain bibi Josephine, dan menatap sang keponakan sayang. "Pertanyaan itu juga berlaku untukmu, Huang Zi Tao." lanjut Tiffany, dan berganti memandang si pegawai baru yang kemarin baru saja diterimanya.

Kim Sehun, bocah yang ditanya tadi, segera menelan sisa kunyahan roti terakhirnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang bibi.

"Aku keluar sebentar, bersama Zi Tao."

Suara si kecil Sehun itu mulai menggema. Dan kemudian si bungsu tampan itu langsung mengambil segelas susu sapi segar dari atas meja, kemudian meminumnya dengan cukup rakus.

"Kau, tidak mengajaknya mencari hantu 'kan, Sehun-_ah_?"

Kini suara si bocah tampan lainnya yang memiliki kulit se-eksotis madu, yang terdengar. Kim Jongin, kakak dari Kim Sehun, yang berusia empat tahun lebih tua dari Sehun itu mulai bertanya. Pasalnya, ia sudah cukup hafal dengan kondisi kepribadian sang adik yang cukup, _unik_.

"Tidak kok."

Sehun menjawab dengan alis mengkerut, dan memandang seluruh anggota keluarganya yang kini tengah menghela nafas lega. Sedikit banyak mereka mengira jika Sehun sudah mau berubah untuk menjadi bocah yang normal untuk ukuran usianya.

"Kami sedang mencari _vampire_ semalam."

"UHUK–!"

"_MWOOOOO_?"

Joonmyun tersedak kopinya sendiri. Sedang Tiffany langsung menjerit kaget mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Sehun.

Suasana di ruang makan itu kemudian kembali sunyi senyap untuk beberapa saat. Membuat Yixing dan Jongin kemudian memandang Huang Zi Tao tajam, seolah meminta kepastian dari bocah bermata panda itu.

"A-anu, sebenarnya kami.. Ung, ka-kami semalam sedang.."

Huang Zi Tao tergagap, tentu saja.

Rasanya susah sekali mengatakan semua cerita tentang _apa-yang-terjadi-semalam_, yang dialaminya bersama sang tuan muda kepada seluruh anggota keluarga Wu tersebut.

_Hey_!

Dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengatakan '_semalam kami bertemu vampire lho_, _lalu dia menghisap darahku_, _mencium bibirku di luar nalar_, _dan kami kemudian tidur bersama_'.

_Hell_

Itu sih cari mati, namanya.

"Kalian– tidak serius 'kan?" Yixing lalu bertanya, bocah yang paling tua di antara ketiga pangeran kecil Wu itu merasa bosan juga karena sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan melihat semuanya berbicara.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu kemudian menatap Tao intens, membuat si pengasuh hanya bisa menelan ludahnya paksa karena dipandangi sedemikian rupa oleh si bocah tampan Wu lainnya.

"Iya."

"Tidak, kami sungguh-sungguh."

"_Ya_! Kim Sehun, diam kau."

"Atas dasar apa kau berani memerintahku, mata panda?" sentak Sehun setelahnya, dan melayangkan _glare _tajam ke arah Huang Zi Tao.

"Diam atau aku akan mengatakan rahasia terbesarmu pada semuanya?"

Huang Zi Tao mulai berani mengancam sang tuan muda. Ia juga menggerak-gerakkan kedua alisnya turun-naik menggoda Sehun, sementara itu bibirnya juga ikut bergumam tanpa suara, menyebutkan nama Xi-Lu-Han.

Sukses besar membuat sang anak asuh, menggeram kesal.

**Tap**

**Tap**

Suhu ruangan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja turun dengan drastis di kala suara tenang langkah sepasang kaki ikut bergaung di ruang makan itu. Aura ketegangan yang tadi sempat tercipta pun langsung tergantikan dengan aura kelam.

Membuat lagu Don't Don yang tadi berputar dalam _play list_ Kim Jongin, langsung berubah menjadi Lavender Town.

"Ternyata kalian semua ada di sini, rakyat jelata.."

Oh Tuhan!

Demi kolor Sponge Bob milik bibi Josephine.

Sosok tampan –super tampan, untuk kalangan manusia itu, sukses membuat Tiffany langsung memekik karena terpesona.

**Dukh**

**Dukh**

Yixing menoleh, menatap Jongin yang baru saja menendang pelan kakinya. Jongin sendiri langsung mengangkat sebelah tangannya di kala Yixing berbisik, menanyakan "Apa?", dan segera menunjuk sebuah lukisan besar yang tergantung megah di salah satu sisi dinding ruangan.

"_Ladies and gentleman_..."

Suara dari Kim Sehun kembali muncul. Dan bocah cilik berusia delapan tahun itu kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati sosok gagah sang kakek buyut –Kris Wu.

"_I_'_ll give you_.." –_nine superman_?

Bukan bego!

Ini bukan lirik lagu Super Junior! -_-a

"_Our grand_, _grand grand grand grand_, _grandfather_.."

"H-HUAAAA!"

Yixing menjerit keras. Lalu menunjuk-nunjuk Kris yang masih berdiri di sisi samping Sehun sembari menatap mereka semua menggunakan _glare_ andalannya.

"Kau! Lukisan itu, kau mirip, dia –lukisannya, duh _mama_.."

"Mirip dengan Kris Wu?"

**Gulp**

Yixing meneguk ludahnya ngeri ketika menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menurunkan telunjuknya karena menyadari jika hal tersebut sangat tidak sopan untuk dilakukan, apalagi terhadap orang yang baru saja kau kenal.

"_Well_, dia memang Kris Wu.. Sang kakek buyut kita yang juga seorang _vampire_."

**Plak**

Huang Zi Tao menepuk kepalanya keras. Frustasi akan mulut Sehun yang selalu ceplas-ceplos ketika berbicara.

"Huang Zi Tao!" –Tiffany.

"Kim Sehun!" –Joonmyun.

"Kita perlu bicara!"

**:::**

**Bakerly Port, beberapa abad silam.**

**Kris dan Edison.**

Edison Huang lagi-lagi menyentuh pelan permukaan bibir _plum-_nya yang masih basah. Iris kelamnya yang tampak menggemaskan itu ia layangkan guna menatap raut tampan sang _vampire_ muda, Kris Wu, yang ternyata juga memandangnya dalam diam.

Mereka saling diam, tak ingin mengusik ketenangan yang mereka ciptakan beberapa saat sebelumnya, di kala belahan bibir mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain, dalam sebuah ciuman panjang tanpa arti tertentu.

Edison sendiri baru saja menyadari satu hal.

Kris ternyata, telah menciumnya.. _tepat di bibir_.

Dan berita bagusnya, itu adalah ciuman pertama Edison.

"K-Kris.."

Si bungsu di keluarga Huang itu memanggil sosok menawan di depannya lirih. Hendak menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya telah mereka lakukan di padang bunga se-sore ini, dengan bibir yang baru saja saling mengecup dan mata tertutup.

"Ayo pulang, Ed."

Kris, si sosok tampan itu mulai bangkit berdiri, dan menepuk-nepuk pelan celananya berusaha membersihkan pakaian itu dari rerumputan dan tanah yang menempel. Tak menghiraukan Edison yang sedang memandangnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Lihatlah, matahari sudah hampir terbenam." lanjut Kris, sembari menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Edison Huang yang masih saja berbaring di hamparan rumput, tanpa ada niat untuk bangkit sedikit pun.

Pemuda manis itu rupanya merasa sayang jika harus meninggalkan tempat seindah ini.

"Aku masih ingin di sini.."

Edison mengatakannya dengan suara yang selembut angin. Senyum manisnya merekah, membuat sosok dingin Kris sedikit merona melihatnya.

"Masih ada lain waktu Ed, kita bisa kemari kapan-kapan."

"Benarkah?"

Edison tersenyum tipis ketika Kris berkata seperti itu. Ia kembali merasakan, bahwa Kris sepertinya baru saja memberinya sebuah harapan.

_Yeah_~

Harapan kosong yang tidak mungkin pernah bisa ia gapai, sampai kapan pun juga.

"Tentu.."

Kris menjawab lirih. Tak terlalu yakin jawaban yang berikan pada Edison.

Masihkah ia bersedia untuk menemani bocah panda itu lagi?

Masihkah Edison mau memintanya untuk terus berada di sisinya ketika Edison sudah tahu tentang siapa dia yang sebenarnya?

Ia kalut, tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat Edison takut.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk berjalan menuruni bukit, ngomong-ngomong."

Edison Huang kembali berceletuk, ia tampak sedikit merajuk dengan kerucutan bibirnya yang terkesan imut. Terlihat dengan jelas sekali di mata Kris jika Edison tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk menunjukkan raut memelasnya.

Kris mencibir sangsi. Menyadari jika Edison pasti ingin bermanja-manja terus dengan dirinya.

"Kris, gendong aku ya?"

Dan Kris tak bisa menolak lagi, ketika kedua lengan Edison, mulai menarik celananya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Tsk! Cepat naik kalau begitu!"

Kris segera berucap. Dan mulai berjongkok di sisi tubuh Edison, lalu membiarkan pemuda bermarga Huang itu memeluk lehernya hangat.

"Terima kasih Kris.. Kau baik sekali hari ini.."

**:::**

**Tek**

"Jadi Kim Sehun, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi kepada _appa_, hum?"

Kim Joonmyun, duda tampan dengan dua orang putera itu kemudian menatap sang putera bungsunya sendiri, Sehun, dan kembali bertanya setelah ia selesai meletakkan cangkir kopi robusta favoritnya di atas meja.

Kim Sehun sendiri, si bungsu yang sejak –kurang lebih dua jam yang lalu tengah diinterogasi oleh sang ayah itu hanya menghelas nafas panjang. Sembari sesekali melirik sang pengasuh –Huang Zi Tao, yang sibuk mematung, menggunakan ekor matanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, _appa_.. Kami –aku dan Zi Tao, mencari _vampire_ semalam."

"JANGAN BERBOHONG CADEL!"

**Twitch**

Dahi Sehun mengerut kesal, begitu ia dipanggil dengan sangat tidak sopannya(?) oleh sang _appa_.

"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG KERIPUT MESUM!"

**Twitch**

**Twitch**

Dan sekarang dahi Joonmyun-lah yang berkedut sebal.

"Joonmyun, Sehun, tolong kecilkan suara kalian sedikit."

"Diam kau Steph!" bentak Joonmyun pada Tiffany ketika ia mulai berang. Raut murka itu mulai timbul di wajah pucatnya yang terlihat memerah sekarang. "Dan kau ingin mengatakan apa, pengasuh baru?"

Joonmyun kembali membentak, dan melayangkan _glare_ tajamnya ke arah Huang Zi Tao yang baru saja mengangkat sebelah tangannya takut-takut.

Dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar, si pengasuh baru Sehun itu mulai membuka mulutnya, dan menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun.

"S-sebenarnya, tuan Sehun sama sekali tidak berbohong _Sir_ Joonmyun. A-anda bisa menanyakannya langsung pada _vampire_ yang sedang berdiri di sebelah saya ini jika anda masih belum percaya."

Joonmyun kontan menoleh. Dan segera memandang sosok jangkung yang tadi ditunjuk oleh pengasuh putera bungsunya. Kelihatannya ia hampir saja melupakan sosok yang mereka jadikan objek pembicaraan kali ini.

Sedang Kris, sang kakek buyut _vampire_-nya yang juga sang objek pembicaraan –menurut penuturan Sehun dan Joonmyun tentu saja, segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Memasang wajah angkuh nan menawan, yang sukses membuat Tiffany menjerit keras dalam hati.

"Jika ini lelucon seperti pakaian yang kau pakai. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk menendangmu keluar dari mansion ini tuan." desis Joonmyun dan ganti melemparkan _glare_-nya tadi untuk sang kakek.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Asal kau tahu saja, tuan. Kami tidak memiliki harta apapun untuk bisa kau rampok."

Kris Wu, _vampire_ tampan itu, mulai berjalan dengan begitu anggunnya mendekati Joonmyun. Ia kemudian menatap tubuh Joonmyun yang jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan dengan tinggi badannya, secara seksama dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Dan siapapun kau, tolong jangan pernah sekalipun kau mempunyai niat untuk mengganggu anak-anak kami. Paham?"

Sang kakek itu lalu mengedarkan pandangan mata elangnya menyusuri ruangan tengah kastil. Meneliti satu-persatu barang dan beberapa patung porselen yang terpajang megah, menghiasi ruangan utama kastil tersebut.

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Sejujurnya, rakyat jelata.."

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Aku sangat tersanjung akan tindakanmu barusan."

Kris berucap datar, membuat Joonmyun memandangnya bingung, meski raut curiga masih tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya itu.

"Perlindunganmu akan keluarga ini, amat sangat mengagumkan. Dan aku menghargainya."

Sang makhluk pemakan manusia –kali ini menurut Huang Zi Tao, berambut pirang menyala itu kembali melangkah pelan. Lalu berhenti pada sebuah patung Aphrodite, sang dewi kecantikan dalam mitologi Yunani kuno.

"Dan kecurigaanmu itu, tentunya bisa aku pahami dengan sangat baik."

Joonmyun memicingkan kedua matanya sejenak. Ia baru saja sedang berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kris, yang terkesan seperti sebuah teka-teki penuh misteri.

Pria itu pun lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Memerintahkan Tiffany untuk segera membawa Huang Zi Tao dan Kim Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu, dan membiarkannya berdua saja bersama sang makhluk penghisap darah.

"Apa maksud kata-katamu tadi, tuan?" Kim Joonmyun kemudian bertanya dengan suara pelan, ketika Tiffany baru saja menutup pintu ruangan, sehingga ia yakin jika tidak akan ada siapa pun yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka nanti.

Kris yang ditanya hanya mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya ke atas. Menciptakan sebuah seringaian kecil yang bisa dibilang cukup menggoda iman.

"Tentunya kau tahu, kegelapan macam apa yang tengah menyelimuti keluarga ini, Suho?"

Iris kelam Joonmyun sontak membelalak lebar, di saat Kris baru saja menyebutkan nama seseorang yang ia kenal dengan sangat baik.

"J-Joonmyun tuan. Aku Kim Joonmyun. Dan jika kau menganggap bahwa diriku ini adalah Suho, kau salah besar. Karena dia adalah kakek moyangku dan juga Stephany."

Kris lalu menautkan kedua alisnya lagi. Sekarang ia benar-benar tersadar jika dia memang tengah berada di sebuah jaman yang sangat berbeda dari jamannya terdahulu.

"Jadi, kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Suho?"

"Bukan begitu juga maksudku!"

"..."

"..."

"Kalau begitu, Joonmunhao.."

"Joonmyun, tuan. Kim Joonmyun."

"Baik, Kim Joonmunhao.. Bisakah kau memberitahuku, segala hal yang kau ketahui, tentang seseorang yang bernama Kris Wu?"

Joonmyun tercekat, entah kenapa ada suatu perasaan familiar dalam ingatan masa lalunya tentang hal ini.

Ia kemudian memandang sosok yang mengaku sebagai 'Kris' itu tengah mencari tempat untuk duduk. Dan sialnya, sosok jangkung itu berhasil menemukan kursi kebanggannya, yang berbentuk laksana singgasana raja, dengan tempat duduk yang berbahan dasar beludru merah kualitas super, lengkap dengan lengan kursinya yang diukir menyerupai kepala naga.

"Ia hanyalah legenda.."

Joonmyun kini menatap Kris yang tengah menyilangkan sebelah kakinya ke atas kakinya yang lain. Dan menatap sosok Joonmyun dalam diam.

Jemari-jemari pucat sang kakek buyut itu saling bertautan. Sedang seringaiannya tadi masih terpatri dengan jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Dia penuh keyakinan, dan kuat. Serta banyak orang yang mengaguminya.."

"..."

"Hanya saja dia ternyata percaya jika keluarga ini telah dikutuk, dan ketika dia telah membunuh kekasihnya sendiri. Dia berubah menjadi gila.."

Joonmyun lalu terdiam, tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Sekarang ini, entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan dengan sangat jelas, bahwa suhu di ruangan itu tiba-tiba menurun dengan cepat, hingga membuat tubuhnya seakan membeku.

Sang kakek buyut, Kris Wu, sedikit menggeram marah ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan oleh Joonmyun. Ada rasa sakit hati dan juga kecewa, ketika ia mengetahui jika cucu moyangnya sendiri, ternyata ikut mempercayai isu konyol di delapan abad yang lalu itu.

"Lalu, apa yang kau ketahui tentang kematiannya, Joonmunhao?"

Joonmyun menoleh, menabrakkan manik hitamnya pada kedua mata Kris yang menatapnya dingin.

"Tidak –tidak ada yang aku ketahui tentang kematiannya.."

Kris kembali tersenyum, dan perlahan mulai bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa rakyat jelata."

"M-maksudmu?"

"Karena dia belum mati."

"..."

"Aku, belum pernah mati."

.

Sementara Kris dan Joonmyun sedang berbicara empat mata di dalam. Tiffany, yang tadi menyeret Sehun dan sang pengasuhnya keluar, langsung memandang Sehun dan berbicara pada sosok bocah tampan itu secara serius.

Ada sedikit ketakutan di mata cantik Tiffany, tapi sayang, Kim Sehun hanya memandangnya malas seolah Tiffany –sang tante genitnya itu, tengah berusaha membujuknya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Dimana kau menemukan makhluk setampan itu?"

Tuh kan!

Tepat sekali dengan prediksi Sehun.

"Kuberi tahu sesuatu, mau?" tawar Kim Sehun, membuat si bibi mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja! Beri tahu aku semua hal tentang makhluk menawan itu Sehun-_ah_.."

Tiffany mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang-ulang. Mencoba memasang wajah imut –namun malah terlihat begitu memuakkan di mata Sehun, dan mencubit sayang sebelah pipi Sehun.

"Dia kakek buyutku –otomatis dia juga jadi kakek buyutmu, tahu! Dan dia itu _vampire_!"

Kim Sehun menghentakkan kakinya, membuat tubuh Tiffany sedikit terdorong menjauh. Si bungsu Wu itu kemudian menatap Huang Zi Tao yang berdiri tak jauh dari tubuhnya, dan segera mengapit sebelah lengan sang pengasuh.

"Kalau kau berniat untuk jatuh cinta kepadanya, kau pasti menyesal!"

Tiffany kontan mengernyit, dan balas menatap Sehun tajam.

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena dia sudah memiliki Zi Tao!"

Tiffany kembali tersentak, dan langsung menoleh, menatap sang pegawai barunya yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"B-bukan begitu _lady_ Tiffany, tuan Sehun pasti sedang bergurau sekarang ini.."

"Aku tidak bercanda! Dia bahkan sudah menandai Zi Tao sebagai miliknya! Lihat saja bekas gigitan ini!"

Kim Sehun lalu menarik lengan Huang Zi Tao yang sedang dipegangnya. Membawa tubuh tinggi sang pengasuh agar mau berjongkok, dan menunjukkan beberapa bekas kemerahan yang ada di leher jenjang si pemuda panda.

Tiffany memekik kaget, lalu memandang Huang Zi Tao meminta penjelasan.

Namun apa mau dikata. Semuanya sudah terlihat dengan sangat nyata. Bahkan tanpa Huang Zi Tao katakan pun, noda kemerahan dan bekas gigitan yang sang _vampire_ berikan semalam itu, seolah sudah mengatakannya langsung kepada Tiffany.

"Oh, Tuhanku.."

"T-tolong maafkan aku, nyonya.."

**:::**

"Aku terbangun karena mendengar sebuah naga kuning bergigi besi, yang sedang menggaruk tanah tempatku tidur."

Kris Wu, sang kakek buyut yang beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja bangkit dari kubur itu mulai bercerita dengan penghayatan tinggi. Ia berulang kali membuat gestur menggunakan jemari kurus-pucat-panjangnya, di kala semua pasang mata anak-anak keluarga Wu tengah menatapnya penuh konsentrasi.

Dan naga kuning yang ia maksud barusan, sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah _bulldozer_ tua milik salah satu pabrik bangunan di Bakerly Port.

"Dan ketika aku bangkit, tiba-tiba saja aku dikepung sekumpulan makhluk aneh yang menyala bagaikan lentera."

"Maksudmu, lampu?"

Kim Jongin, satu-satunya keluarga Wu yang berkulit kecokelatan, mulai menginterupsi kata-kata Kris, dengan maksud membenarkan tatanan kalimat sang kakek buyut.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Kris menghela nafas lelah, dan kini ia sepertinya lebih tertarik pada peralatan makan –semacam sendok dan garpu, yang berada di atas meja makan. Di samping makan siangnya hari itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan dunia macam apa yang aku tinggali akhir-akhir ini."

Kris kembali terdiam, dan memandangi kepala-kepala kecil cucu moyangnya yang juga ikut memandangnya dalam diam.

"Banyak hal yang berubah ketika kau tertidur, kek."

Wu Yixing, si kecil Wu lainnya, ikut menimpali kata-kata Kris. Dan memandang si kakek buyut, dan kedua saudara sepupunya, Sehun dan Jongin. Yang sekarang tengah menikmati waktu makan siang berdua, sebagai anggota keluarga Wu.

"Begitu?"

"_Yeah_, jadi aku harap kau juga mau untuk segera membuang pakaian kuno-mu itu. Sebelum kau berpura-pura menyukai Super Junior, sama seperti yang Huang Zi Tao lakukan."

Jongin kembali berucap lirih ketika ia baru saja selesai menyesap susu cokelatnya. Membuat Kris kini ganti memandang si bocah madu yang bernama asli Wu Zhongin.

"Euw, aku tidak pernah tahu, jika bocah panda itu menyukai orang dengan ukuran alat vital yang, _super_."

**Plak**

**Bletak**

Wu Yixing dan Kim Sehun segera menepuk dahi mereka dengan keras. Dan memandang miris sosok sang kakek buyut yang baru saja terkena lemparan sepatu dari Kim Jongin.

"Super Junior itu nama sebuah grup musik, idiot! Bukan sekumpulan pria dengan ukuran 'itu' mereka yang besar!"

Jongin berteriak kesal, dan ingin sekali melemparkan sebelah sepatunya yang lain ke kepala Kris, sebelum ada sosok Huang Zi Tao yang memasuki ruang makan mereka.

"Sudah waktunya tidur siang, tuan Sehun."

Sosok manis itu berucap sopan, di kala tubuhnya membungkuk kecil untuk menjemput si anak asuh. Kim Sehun menurut, ia lalu dengan perlahan mulai turun dari kursinya, dan berjalan pelan ke arah sang pengasuh yang menunggu di ambang pintu.

Dalam waktu yang singkat itulah, kedua keping hitam Huang Zi Tao secara tak sengaja menabrak manik kelam Kris. Membuat sang _vampire_ merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya yang berdegup dengan sangat kencang, hingga membuat dadanya terasa begitu sakit dan juga sesak.

**Gyuuut**

Tubuh Kris mulai tersungkur di atas meja makan, sesaat setelah kedua tubuh Huang Zi Tao dan Sehun menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Sebelah tangannya yang pucat pasi terlihat tengah meremas pakaiannya di bagian dada. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk meredam rasa sakit dan juga panas yang tiba-tiba saja mendera tubuhnya.

Jongin dan Yixing kontan berteriak panik. Dan segera menyongsong tubuh sang kakek yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu rapuh di pelukan mereka.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku mengatasinya sendiri."

Mengangguk patuh, baik Jongin dan juga Yixing lalu membiarkan sang kakek untuk berjalan ke sebuah kamar di samping kamar Kim Sehun, yang juga merupakan kamar Huang Zi Tao.

.

**Cklek**

Huang Zi Tao baru saja menutup pintu kamar Kim Sehun, setelah ia melihat sang anak asuh telah naik ke atas ranjang mewahnya, dan menutupkan selembar selimut tebal ke seluruh bagian tubuh kecilnya.

Si pengasuh panda itu kemudian mulai beranjak menjauhi kamar Sehun. Berjalan ke arah kamarnya sendiri yang berada tak jauh dari kamar sang anak asuh.

Ia hampir saja membuka kenop pintu kamarnya, sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah bayangan tipis berwarna perak terlihat sedang melayang-layang di ujung koridor kamar.

"_Jangan lakukan itu_.."

Tubuh Huang Zi Tao tercekat. Kakinya terasa seperti agar-agar yang baru dituangkan ke dalam loyang saat sosok perak itu semakin melayang mendekatinya.

"J-jangan mendekat!"

Bibir Zi Tao semakin kelu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi agar makhluk transparan yang sekarang berada di sisi tubuhnya itu mau pergi.

"_Jangan lakukan itu_.."

Makhluk itu berbisik sekali lagi, kini dengan suara yang amat pelan.

Mata pandanya yang berwarna keperakan memandang Zi Tao sedih. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang dia miliki akan direnggut secara paksa oleh Huang Zi Tao.

"A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." –_setidaknya belum melakukan apa-apa_.

Huang Zi Tao balas berkata lirih. Ia juga ikut memandang si makhluk yang memiliki rupa sama persis dengan dirinya itu dalam diam. Dua mata pandanya lalu mengikuti arah pandangan mata si makhluk yang tengah tertuju ke arah kamar Huang Zi Tao. Seolah memberi tahu jika ada sesuatu yang sedang menunggu Huang Zi Tao di dalam sana.

"_Jangan lakukan itu_.."

"_Jangan lakukan itu_.."

"_Jangan lakukan itu_.."

Perlahan namun pasti sosok perak itu kemudian melayang menjauh. Meninggalkan Huang Zi Tao yang masih berdiri mematung sembari memegang kenop pintu kamarnya sendiri, dengan bersenandung dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama untuk Huang Zi Tao.

Huang Zi Tao menarik nafas panjang, tatkala sosok transparan si makhluk telah menghilang di balik tembok kastil. Dan tak lama kemudian, ia pun segera memasuki kamarnya, dimana ia malah menemukan sosok pucat lain yang tengah menjerit kesakitan.

.

"A-akh!"

Sosok pucat itu –sebut saja dia Kris Wu. Kembali menjerit sekuat tenaga ketika Huang Zi Tao yang baru saja tiba berlari ke arahnya.

Sebelah tangan pucat Kris mencengkeram lehernya yang terasa panas. Sedang tangannya yang lain justru terlihat sedang berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya itu.

Huang Zi Tao bingung, sudah pasti.

Tapi tetap saja ia tidak tahu apa-apa dengan kejadian yang sedang Kris alami sekarang ini.

"P-pergi.."

Kris berucap pelan. Seolah mengusir Huang Zi Tao dari kamar si pemuda panda itu sendiri.

"Oh Tuhan! _Sir _Kris, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Huang Zi Tao kalang kabut. Ia benar-benar ketakutan –bahkan rasa takut itu mengalahkan ketakutannya akan sosok makhluk transparan yang baru saja ia temui di depan kamar tadi, di saat ia melihat kembali sosok sang kakek buyut Wu yang terkapar tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya.

"Pergi kataku! Pergi!"

Kris kembali membentak. Dan memandang tajam Huang Zi Tao dengan manik kembarnya yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah pekat.

Si pemuda panda itu tetap diam. Tak menuruti kata-kata Kris yang baru saja si _vampire_ itu katakan. Sesungguhnya ia hanya sedang berpikir keras. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan sosok tetua Wu yang tengah sekarat itu?

Bagaimana jika si kakek buyut yang terlihat sedang sakaratul maut itu tiba-tiba mati di kamarnya? Apa yang akan ia katakan pada anggota keluarga yang lain jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi?

**Greb**

"Aduh!"

Huang Zi Tao lalu memekik kecil. Di saat jemari tangan justru tengah Kris mencengkeram erat lengan kecilnya sekarang.

Pengasuh dari Sehun itu kemudian menatap Kris bingung. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Kris sekarang malah menarik paksa tubuhnya hingga ia menindih tubuh jangkung Kris.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi, rakyat jelata. Kenapa kau masih di sini juga, heh?"

Kris mendesis pelan di sebelah telinga Huang Zi Tao. Sebelah tangannya yang masih mencengkeram lengan si pemuda panda itu mulai mengendur, dan ganti memegang pinggang ramping si pengasuh baru.

Sedang Huang Zi tao sendiri langsung menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Membuat beberapa bulir air mata yang tadinya menggenang itu kontan terjatuh secara perlahan.

"A-aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, _sir_.."

**Deg**

Sesuatu di dalam dada Kris kembali berdegup kencang. Kris sendiri merasa sedikit terharu mendengar kata-kata Huang Zi Tao, apalagi ditambah dengan lelehan bening yang mengalir pelan membasahi pipi cantik pemuda itu.

"Sebentar lagi anda 'kan akan mati. Mana mungkin saya tega meninggalkan anda yang sedang sekarat begitu saja? Hiks.."

**Twitch**

**Twitch**

Hilang sudah rasa haru Kris ketika ia mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata dari pemuda yang sedang menindih tubuhnya itu. Dengan segera ia lalu membanting tubuh Zi Tao ke samping tubuhnya sendiri, dan segera berbalik memunggungi Huang Zi Tao. _Ngambek_.

"_S-sir_, anda tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Huang Zi Tao kembali merasakan panik yang berlebih saat tubuh sang kakek Wu sekarang berbalik memunggunginya. Dan sebaiknya, kalian jangan heran ketika Zi Tao kini menggunakan bahasa formal untuk Kris.

_Yeah_, karena bagaimana pun juga. Kita harus menghormati orang –dalam kasus ini _vampire_, yang lebih tua 'kan?

"Pergilah sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu rakyat jelata."

Kris kembali menggumam lirih, dan kembali mengusir Huang Zi Tao meskipun ia masih belum mau memandang langsung iris kelam sang pengasuh.

"Tapi ini kamarku, _sir_."

Kris terdiam, membenarkan kata-kata Huang Zi Tao. Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruh pemuda itu keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Oh, kau benar rakyat jelata. Tapi apa kau mau berada di kamar berdua saja dengan makhluk penghisap darah sepertiku?"

Huang Zi Tao meneguk ludahnya paksa. Ah, andai saja dia tak menyuruh sang tuan muda Kim Sehun untuk tidur siang. Mungkin ia masih bisa melakukan hal-hal lain bersama dengan anak asuhnya itu ketimbang berada di kamar bersama si makhluk pengisap darah macam Kris.

"T-tak masalah. Asal kau tidak mendekatiku, aku rasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kita sedang berada di satu ranjang yang sama sekarang."

**Gulp**

Kris benar.

Mereka memang sedang berada di satu tempat yang sama sekarang ini –otomatis tubuh mereka saling berdekatan satu sama lain. Dan masalah terbesarnya adalah, ranjang yang berada di kamar Huang Zi Tao, tidak cukup muat untuk sekadar ditempati oleh dua orang bertubuh jangkung macam dirinya dan Kris.

"O-oh, kalau begitu aku akan pergi saja sesuai perintahmu.."

Huang Zi Tao hendak bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Kris. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Kris tiba-tiba saja menarik jemarinya dan membuat tubuh Zi Tao kembali terjatuh ke atas ranjang.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah perjanjian rakyat jelata?"

Kris menawarkan sesuatu pada Huang Zi Tao. Si _vampire_ tampan itu kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menawan yang juga terlihat begitu –seksi, khusus ditujukan pada sosok Huang Zi Tao seorang.

"Perjanjian –apa?"

Huang Zi Tao bertanya dengan ragu. Ia memang cukup terpesona akan senyuman Kris yang sangat ia sukai itu. Tapi tetap saja ia harus berhati-hati pada si kakek buyut yang pernah menghisap darahnya tersebut kalau-kalau perjanjian yang Kris maksud bisa membuatnya berada di dalam sebuah masalah besar.

"Jika kau memberiku sesuatu yang aku butuhkan, aku yang akan pergi."

Kris tersenyum kecil, ketika mendapati Huang Zi Tao sedang menundukkan kepalanya tanda ia tengah berpikir keras.

"A-anda membutuhkan apa?"

Si pengasuh kembali bertanya dengan maksud hanya ingin memastikan. Toh ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan terlontar dari bibir seksi si kakek tampan. Tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika ia ingin mengetahui jawaban yang pasti?

"Aku.."

Jemari pucat Kris mulai terulur. Menyentuh leher jenjang Huang Zi Tao dan meneliti beberapa bulatan merah hasil kreasinya semalam.

"Menginginkanmu, rakyat jelata."

**Gulp**

Hampir benar, tapi tetap saja jawaban Kris sedikit meleset dari apa yang Zi Tao pikirkan.

Huang Zi Tao kembali meneguk ludahnya takut. Ia hanya diam saja ketika jemari-jemari pucat Kris dengan lincah membuka kancing kemeja putih yang ia pakai.

"Ngh.."

Si pengasuh itu mengerang pelan saat lidah pucat milik Kris mulai bergerilya menyusuri permukaan kulit leher Huang Zi Tao yang menggoda. Membuat darah yang mengalir di tubuh pemuda cantik itu menggelegak begitu hebatnya.

"Ahh, _sir_.."

Huang Zi Tao memejamkan kedua iris kelamnya secara langsung. Ia mendesah pelan, saat ia bisa merasakan Kris tengah menarik tubuhnya semakin mendekat, dan membuat tubuh mereka itu saling menempel dengan erat di atas ranjang.

Kris melanjutkan aksinya menyentuh Zi Tao. Ia kini mengecupi leher sang pemuda panda dengan kecupan ringan macam _butterfly kiss_. Membuat Huang Zi Tao mau tak mau harus merasakan nikmat yang menyiksa.

**Craaash**

"A-AKH!"

Kris menyeringai lebar. Ia tahu jika si pemuda panda itu tengah merasa kesakitan saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Baru saja Huang Zi Tao merasakan nikmat mendera tubuhnya, Kris sekonyong-konyong langsung menancapkan taring tajamnya begitu saja pada leher Zi Tao. Dan langsung merobek kulit si pemuda panda, membuat bekas luka yang kemarin ia buat kembali terbuka dengan sangat lebar.

**Gulp**

**Gulp**

**Gulp**

"A-akh, _sir _Krisshhh.."

Huang Zi Tao menjambak pelan surai keemasan sang kakek tampan. Berusaha membuat sang kakek itu mau menghentikan kegiatannya meminum darah Zi Tao.

Pandangan mata Zi Tao terasa berkunang-kunang. Ia bisa melihat jutaan bintang tengah berputar di atas kepalanya kala rasa sakit itu terus datang dan mengalir di lehernya.

Zi Tao lalu kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya, saat Kris secara perlahan menarik kedua taringnya keluar. Menyisakan beberapa tetes darah mengalir pelan dari dua buah lubang kecil di leher si pemuda panda.

"Hiks.."

Huang Zi Tao terisak pelan. Membuat Kris terkejut –tentu saja, dan menatap sayang si pemuda bersurai gelap yang berada di bawah tubuhnya itu.

"Ada apa _dear_?"

Kris Wu berbisik lirih, sembari mengusap surai hitam Zi Tao yang telah basah akan keringat dingin.

"Apakah itu sakit?"

Huang Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan sang _vampire_. Sedikit banyak ia ingin sekali mengutuk makhluk di atasnya itu dengan kata-kata yang kasar. Dia pikir tidak sakit apa jika lehermu dirobek secara paksa?

"Maafkan aku.. Tapi aku akan benar-benar mati jika aku tidak segera meminum darahmu."

Keping hitam milik Huang Zi Tao membola sempurna. Ia baru tahu jika ia ternyata baru saja berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa sang _vampire_ tampan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar rasa sakitnya hilang?"

Kris Wu kembali bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Jemari telunjuknya kembali berjalan pelan menyentuh bekas luka gigitannya pada leher Zi Tao, membuat Huang Zi Tao kembali mengerang lemah.

"Aku.. tidak tahu."

Huang Zi Tao balas menjawab lirih sambil mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Sukses menyebabkan Kris merasa tak tahan untuk tidak segera mengecup ringan bibir _kissable_ itu.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Tapi ada syarat kecil yang harus kau patuhi."

"Apa?"

"Kau cukup diam dan nikmati saja. Aku tidak ingin ada secuil protes-pun yang keluar dari mulutmu. Kau mengerti 'kan rakyat jelata?"

**Kluk**

Huang Zi Tao mengangguk dengan patuh, menyetujui syarat yang makhluk pemakan manusia itu berikan, tanpa memikirkan kembali risiko apa yang akan ia terima beberapa saat lagi.

"Ahh, _sir_, apa yang –apa yang anda lakukan, ngh?"

Kris kembali tersenyum kecil mendengar suara rintihan kecil Zi Tao. Ia juga tahu jika Huang Zi Tao itu pasti tengah menikmati permainan lidahnya yang kini ada di leher jenjang si pemuda panda.

Kris bisa merasakan tubuh mungil Huang Zi Tao menegang sempurna ketika sesuatu di bagian selatan milik mereka saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Membuat si pemuda panda itu melotot kaget dan memandang Kris yang hanya mengangkat bahunya santai.

**Srakh**

Kris kini merobek pakaian atas milik Zi Tao, membuat tubuh bagian atas pemuda itu menjadi _naked_ dan terpampang dengan jelas di matanya.

"K-Kris, _sir_, a-aku belum menyetujui perjanjian kita yang pertama tadi. Ingat?"

Huang Zi Tao merasa merinding ketika tatapan mata Kris memandangnya lapar. Lidah si kakek buyut itu kemudian menjilati bibir tebalnya sendiri. Menunjukkan pada Huang Zi Tao jika Kris memang sangat menginginkan sosok manis pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu, jika tubuhmu sangat menggoda rakyat jelata.."

Dahi Huang Zi Tao berkedut kesal. Ia bingung dengan kata-kata Kris yang terkesan ambigu –menurutnya. Sebenarnya Kris ingin memuji atau meledeknya sih?

"Oh, _sir_, hentikan!"

Zi Tao kontan menjerit kecil, ketika kedua tangan Kris mulai berani untuk menarik pengait celana yang ia pakai. Dan hal itu ternyata sukses membuat Kris menggeram marah.

"Aku. Tidak. Terima. Satu. Protes-pun. Rakyat. Jelata!"

Kris menekankan kata-kata tersebut sambil memandang Huang Zi Tao tajam. Ia memajukan wajah tampannya hanya untuk menatap pias sang pegawai baru di keluarga Wu itu yang tengah merona.

"T-tapi, akh! _Sir_, jangan, ahh.."

Zi Tao mengerang lagi, dan kali ini lebih keras dari yang pertama. Ada sebuah rasa aneh yang ia rasakan ketika Kris meremas pelan bagian genitalnya. Aneh, tapi juga nikmat.

Sehingga ia berharap –dengan sangat konyol, jika Kris mau melakukannya sekali lagi.

"Kau menyukainya, eh?"

Kris mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh yang sebenarnya tak membutuhkan penjelasan lagi. Tao menyukainya, memang benar. Tapi sebenarnya Tao juga menyadari jika mereka tidak seharusnya melakukan ini.

"Tolong, ngh– hentikan! Ahh, _sir_.."

Huang Zi Tao kembali merintih sakit, di saat Kris mencengkeram bahunya cukup kuat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat bibir tebal Kris mengunci bibir _plum_-nya yang memucat. Kris telah mengekangnya, memenjarakannya, dan tidak mengizinkannya untuk lepas.

"Ahh, _sir_! A-aku, aku.."

Huang Zi Tao tergagap, ia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa lagi saat ia melihat sebuah siluet putih dalam pandangan matanya. Dan Kris paham akan hal itu. Sehingga ia kembali melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Zi Tao dapat mencapai puncaknya.

Zi Tao merintih sekali lagi. Ia merasa bingung, tapi juga lega. Membuat deru nafasnya terasa sangat cepat dan juga menyiksa.

Dan seorang Huang Zi Tao baru saja melihatnya, melihat gambaran putih itu untuk yang pertama kalinya, di saat usianya baru mencapai delapan belas tahun.

"Bagaimana?"

Kris kembali bertanya, dan kembali melayangkan sebuah kecupan intim pada perbatasan leher Zi Tao. Huang Zi Tao masih terengah dalam kegiatannya mencari gas oksigen. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas surai emas Kris yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Terserah.."

Kris mendongak, menatap Zi Tao yang tengah merona dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau."

Sebuah lampu hijau untuk Kris.

Jadi tak ada salahnya 'kan jika ia berniat membuat si pengasuh itu kembali mendesah? Apalagi jika desahan itu ditambahi suku kata namanya di akhir.

_Sounds great heum_?

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berhenti, bahkan saat kau menjerit dan menangis sekalipun."

.

Huang Zi Tao sekarang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan _pleasure _yang Kris ciptakan di bawah sana.

_Yeah_!

Kris sedang memanjakannya kawan. _Vampire_ itu sedang sibuk membuat Zi Tao agar mau kembali mengerang dengan menjilat dan juga mengecup batang genital si pemuda panda.

"A-akh, _sir_, a-aku.."

Zi Tao kemudian mengerang kecewa ketika Kris malah menarik kulumannya pada alat vital milik Zi Tao. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat si _vampire_ tampan malah merenggangkan kedua kakinya sedikit lebar.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, rakyat jelata?"

**Cup**

Kris mengecup bagian dalam paha Zi Tao. Membuat si pemuda panda merintih kecil menahan rasa nikmat yang semakin menyiksanya.

Oh ayolah, ia sudah di ujung tanduk, _man_! Dan Kris, dengan kejamnya malah menggoda tubuhnya seperti ini.

"Kau sudah lima kali keluar, sedangkan aku? Aku belum pernah, sama sekali!"

**Cup**

**Cup**

"Ngh, _sir_, k-kumohonhh.."

Kris menyeringai lagi. Mendengar permintaan Huang Zi Tao yang seakan menginginkannya itu membuatnya cukup tergoda untuk terus menikmati tubuh sang pengasuh salah satu cucu moyangnya.

_Vampire_ tampan itu kembali membuka mulutnya sedikit, dan mengecup ujung genital mungil milik Zi Tao gemas.

"Ahh, _sir_.."

Huang Zi Tao kini mendesah pelan, hasratnya yang sedari tadi hendak keluar itu kembali terkumpul di ujung sana. Ia hanya bisa menahan nafas kala perutnya terasa melilit, dan sesuatu di alat vitalnya ingin meledak dengan sangat keras.

"AKH! KRIS!"

Tubuh Zi Tao melengkung sempurna membentuk segaris kurva feminim di mata Kris Wu. Tubuh Huang Zi Tao yang merona dan basah, sukses besar membuat Kris segera meneguk _liquid_ Zi Tao dengan rakus.

Di matanya, sosok Huang Zi Tao itu bagaikan seorang _Shalott_ –manusia setengah iblis yang darahnya bisa menyembuhkan sekaligus membangkitkan gairah kaum _vampire_, yang begitu menggoda.

Kris menarik kepalanya perlahan. Melepaskan genital Zi Tao yang telah melemas begitu saja, dan kembali mengecupi pipi gembil Zi Tao sayang.

"Ukh –akh, _sir_.."

Tubuh Zi Tao menggeliat pelan. Sedikit merasa tak nyaman ketika Kris secara diam-diam memasukkan satu jemarinya pada sebuah lubang yang berada di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Air mata Zi Tao perlahan mengalir pelan saat Kris mulai memasukkan jarinya yang kedua dan ketiga, lalu membuat gerakan peregangan di dalam sana.

"Ahh.."

_Gotcha_

Kelihatannya _vampire_ tampan kita yang satu ini sukses mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, _eoh_?

Huang Zi Tao lagi-lagi mengerang cukup kencang, membuat suara uh-oh-uh-oh yang meramaikan gerakan jari Kris di dalam lubangnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menundanya lagi, rakyat jelata." Kris mendesis pelan di telinga Tao. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga tengah menahan kenikmatan yang sejak tadi ia rasakan.

"K-kalau begitu, lakukan dengan cepat!"

Kris mengangguk paham, dan mulai menggigiti tubuh Huang Zi Tao secara sensual hingga membuat tubuh pemuda itu kembali menegang dalam pelukannya. Kris sadar, dan tahu dengan sangat jelas, jika mereka berdua memang sangat membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk menuntaskan sebuah hasrat yang sama.

_A desire to making love_..

"UKH!"

Zi Tao kembali menjerit. Rupanya Kris telah memulai kegiatan panas mereka.

Ia bisa merasakan ada sebuah benda keras dan besar tengah berusaha memasuki lubangnya yang sempit.

Sakit? Tentu saja!

Ukuran genital Kris bahkan lima kali lebih besar jika dibandingkan jari-jari panjangnya. Ini tidak hanya sakit, tapi juga menyiksa.

"A-akh, _sir_, ukh sakit.."

Huang Zi tao kembali terisak lirih. Kristal beningnya itu kembali keluar membasahi wajah manisnya yang telah dipenuhi peluh. Tubuhnya seakan dirobek secara paksa. Dan sesuatu di dalam lubangnya itu seolah-olah ingin membuatnya merasakan panas dan juga perih yang berlebih.

"Sshh.."

Kris menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. Membuat hanya ujung alat kopulasinya saja yang berhasil masuk ke dalam lubang anal Zi Tao.

Ia kemudian mengecup bibir merekah Zi Tao. Menenangkan pemuda manis itu dan membisikkan kata-kata manis, serta meyakinkannya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"_Hey_.."

Sang _vampire_ tampan itu mulai memanggil, membuat Zi Tao langsung mendongak dan menatap raut penuh pesona seorang Kris Wu.

Wajah Huang Zi Tao kembali bersemu, ketika Kris lagi-lagi mengecup permukaan wajahnya berulang-ulang.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, oke? Percaya padaku.."

**K-kluk**

Zi Tao kembali mengangguk, tapi kali ini penuh dengan keragu-raguan. Ia sesungguhnya tidak begitu yakin dengan keputusannya yang sekarang.

Ia ragu, dan kembali mengingat kata-kata sosok perak yang tadi menemuinya.

'_Jangan lakukan itu_..'

Astaga!

Apakah yang sosok perak transparan maksud itu adalah, _melakukan ini_?

"AKH!"

Melihat Zi Tao yang tengah hanyut dalam lamunannya. Membuat Kris segera mengambil inisiatif untuk segera memajukan tubuhnya. Mendorong lebih dalam genitalnya, memasuki lubang Zi Tao yang sejak tadi seolah memanggil-manggil nafsunya.

"Ahh, _sir_, _sir_.."

Tubuh Zi Tao terhentak tidak pelan. Suara-suara derit ranjang dan juga gesekan dua tubuh itu kemudian mulai ikut meramaikan kegiatan dua sosok berbeda kasta yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan _kau-tahu-apa-maksudku_.

"Ungh.."

Huang Zi Tao melenguh lirih. Saat bibir Kris menginvasi kembali seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan di atas kanvas porselen miliknya itu.

Jemari Kris tak tinggal diam. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas –yang tidak sedang menyangga tubuhnya itu, ia arahkan pada salah satu titik mungil di dada Zi Tao. Dan menyentuhnya dengan lembut, membuat sang pemilik titik itu kembali mengerang kuat.

"Oh, _sir_, bisakah kau lebih, ahh, lebih cepat?"

Zi Tao memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mulai protes saat ia merasakan gerakan Kris di bawah sana makin memelan seiring naiknya hasrat panas yang ia rasakan.

Mulanya Kris ingin mencela saja mendengar kata-kata protes Zi Tao. Tapi setelah itu ia mulai berpikir, jika ia begitu menyukai protesan Zi Tao yang satu ini.

"_As you wish_.."

"Akh! Ahh.."

Huang Zi Tao segera melesakkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam bantal. Jemari mungilnya ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram erat sprei yang menjadi alas tubuh polosnya itu.

Ia ingin berteriak, tapi Kris tidak mengizinkannya.

Ada bibir tebal Kris yang masih enggan beranjak dari bibir _plum_nya. Membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata apapun.

"Akh, ahh, _sir_, _sir_.. Aku, aku.."

"Aku tahu sayang. Aku tahu."

Kris semakin mempercepat gerakannya di bawah. Sedikit mengumpat pelan kenapa lubang Zi Tao masih saja sempit, padahal sudah ia masuki berulang kali dengan genital besarnya.

"Ngh!"

Kris ikut mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya bersama Zi Tao. Ia kemudian menautkan ke sepuluh jemari kurusnya pada jemari lentik sang pengasuh cucu moyangnya. Ingin menyalurkan perasaan aneh yang tengah ia rasakan saat itu.

Ada rasa senang di dalam dada Kris. Tapi ada juga sebuah perasaan bersalah untuk seseorang yang pernah Kris kenal di masa lalu.

Ia seperti, telah berselingkuh dengan Huang Zi Tao.

"_Sir_, aku sampai.."

Huang Zi Tao berbisi lirih, dan mulai berani mengecup pipi tirus Kris. Sedang Kris hanya tersenyum tipis, dan balas mengecup pipi Tao saat ia memberikan satu dorongan terakhir. Dan ikut mengeluarkan sari miliknya. Seolah-olah ia sedang melepaskan ribuan kupu-kupu dan membiarkan mereka terbang tinggi, membumbung ke angkasa.

"Aku juga, Zi Tao.."

**:::**

Huang Zi Tao sekarang hanya bisa menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Mulutnya membuka-menutup layaknya ikan koi yang tak sengaja terlempar ke daratan. Sedang puluhan bekas noda kemerahan yang memenuhi leher, bahu, dan juga dadanya itu telah menjelaskan semuanya, tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

**Greb**

Zi Tao terpekik kecil, saat sepasang lengan pucat melingkari pinggangnya yang hanya berbalutkan sebuah sprei tipis.

"Melihat apa, hum?"

Sebuah suara _baritone_ khas sang _vampire_ itu mulai mampir, menghampiri gendang telinga Zi Tao. Membuat si pemuda manis hanya mampu merinding geli dibuatnya.

"Aku, hanya tidak percaya kita telah melakukan ini.."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Kris, sang makhluk penghisap darah yang sekarang masih tetap memeluk tubuh ramping Zi Tao itu kembali memberikan kecupan ringan pada bahu Zi Tao yang terekspos jelas. Mengingat Zi Tao tak mengenakan apapun juga untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya itu.

Huang Zi Tao menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris yang juga telanjang –makhluk itu hanya menggunakan celana hitamnya saja untuk menutupi tubuhnya, merasakan kontur otot abs Kris yang terkesan gagah.

"Aku, merasa bersalah pada seseorang. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia.."

Kris lalu terdiam, dan menghentikan tindakannya mengecupi leher Zi Tao. Kini ia menatap pantulan bayangannya dan juga Zi Tao di cermin besar yang ada di depan mereka.

Raut wajah Zi Tao yang sedang terluka, kembali mengingatkannya pada sosok manis berwajah sama, yang dulu juga pernah membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya bergejolak, sama seperti yang Zi Tao lakukan.

"Lupakan saja oke? Sekarang hanya ada aku, dan juga kau.."

Zi Tao menarik salah sudut bibirnya ke atas. Hendak menirukan aksi Kris yang sedang menyeringai seksi, namun malah terlihat aneh untuknya sendiri.

"Umm, apa kau sedang merayuku sekarang?" tanya Zi Tao dan terkekeh kecil setelahnya.

Kris Wu merengut. Ia dan wajah dinginnya itu lalu menatap tajam Zi Tao. Sebelum mengangkat tubuh si pemuda panda dalam gendongan _bridal style_-nya.

"Oh, dan kau juga sedang merayuku 'kan sekarang?"

Huang Zi Tao meletakkan jemari telunjuknya di bibir, menggigitnya pelan, dan memasang wajah nakal untuk Kris.

"Menurutmu?"

Zi Tao mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya tadi pada dada telanjang Kris. Di saat Kris sedang merebahkan tubuhnya secara perlahan di atas ranjang tidurnya.

"Tidurlah _dear_.."

Kris berbisik lirih, dan memberikan kecupan kecil pada bibir ranum Zi Tao.

"Atas dasar apa kau memerintahku, heh?" Huang Zi Tao berkata pelan dengan maksud bercanda, menjiplak kata-kata Sehun yang sering bocah itu lontarkan padanya.

"Kutekankan sekali lagi padamu rakyat jelata.."

Huang Zi Tao melirik sekilas, memandang sang kakek buyut yang kini juga tengah menatap intens manik kembarnya.

"..."

"Tidurlah, sebelum aku menidurimu sekali lagi."

Keping hitam Zi Tao membola cukup lebar. Dan wajahnya kontan bersemu merah hingga ke telinga.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, muncul sebuah seringaian kecil di wajah manis pengasuh itu. Membuat Kris merasa akan mendapatkan _euphoria_ sekali lagi setelah ini.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan tidur, _sir_."

Dan itu artinya..

**:::**

**Cerita aku hentikan sampai ****di ****sini**** dulu**** :P**

**:::**

Oke ratednya berubah!

Oke ceritanya jelek!

Oke ini kepanjangan!

Oke NC-nya aneh!

Oke saya ga tau kudu ngomong apa lagi!

#I can't explain what I feel

#I lost my mind

Sudah ya? Kalau mau protes, ngehina, rekues NC yang lebih panas, dan lain-lain, bisa kok kalian tuangkan lewat review #modus

**Special matur thank you for:**

**Reviewer**

**Readers**

**Silent Riders(?)**

**Viewer**

**etc**

Tanpa kalian kami bukanlah apa-apa :')

See you bubaeeeiiii~

.

.

.

.

Tapi serius deh!

Kalo kalian mau ada NC lagi, silahkan review!

*modus yang sama-sama menguntungkan bukan?* #mesem


	4. Chapter 4

"The Sucker"

**.**

_**Sebagian orang mengatakan, bahwa darah itu lebih kental daripada air.**_

_**Dan hal itulah yang membedakan kita**__**.**_

_**M**__**engekang kita**__**.**_

_**M**__**engutuk kita**_**.**

**.**

**The Sucker, a masterpiece by "Trio Kukuruyuk"**

**~ Ardyna Dewi, Dei Zakuchie Elf, and autumnpanda ~**

**Special present for you! Who love EXO very much! :***

**Hope ya'll LOVE IT! Thank you~**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **God –absolutely–, Parents and Family, Agency, Fans, Their self, and US as author :D

**Inspirated : **Dark Shadow's Movie © Warner Bros, and our crazy idea *LOL*

**Rated : **T (for this time –maybe, eh-)

**Genres : **Romance, Comedy, Horror, Fantasy –We're not sure about this by the way, hahaha–

**Casts : **Kris (Wu Yi Fan), Tao (Huang Zi Tao, Edison Huang), all of EXO's members slight others

**Warning : **This fanfiction contains Yaoi, Boys Love, ManXMan, Weirdness, OOC, Typos, Misstypos, etc

**.**

**NB:**

**Tolong perhatikan catatan ini dulu sebelum membaca!**

**Kami tekankan pada kalian semua, bahwa cerita ini hanyalah fanfiction, FANFICTION! Yang tercipta ketika saya baru saja usai menonton film Dark Shadow-nya Om Depp, dan juga ide-ide yang diberikan Dyna-eonnie pada saya (autumnpanda)! Cerita ini juga diperuntukkan hanya untuk yang merasa fujoshi/fudanshi. Jadi jika ada beberapa pihak dari anda yang tidak menyukainya, lebih baik jangan dibaca.**

**Last,**

**Tolong hargai karya orang lain, jaga privasi yang mereka miliki, dan cintai EXO seperti kalian mencintai kami~ *buakh***

**Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**The****Sucker**** – ****Chapter****4**

**.**

**Bakerly Port, berabad yang lalu.**

**Buku harian Edison Huang****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oktober 13, 1205**

Kembali bertemu dengannya setelah pesta jamuan terakhir di keluarganya.

.

**Oktober 21, 1205**

Hari ini aku melihatnya di pertandingan berkuda, kenapa ia hanya melihat dari kejauhan? Ah, aku tak begitu jelas melihat sosoknya yang berada di dalam.

.

**Oktober 24, 1205**

Kudengar dia menyukai seorang yang berambut panjang, apa aku panjangkan saja rambutku ya? Tapi aku akan terlihat seperti wanita nantinya.

.

**Oktober 25, 1205**

Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini. Betapa aku bahagia saat melihatnya berjalan di taman mansion keluarga kami. Dia mempesona, sungguh.

.

**November 8, 1205**

Hari ini aku akan duel melawan putra bangsawan Italia. Dari yang kudengar dia adalah petarung handal di negaranya. Semoga 'dia' mau datang ke duel kami nanti. Semoga.

.

**November 9, 1205**

De Relzieres adalah orang gila. Serangannya padaku saat duel kemarin sama sekali tidak main-main. Sial, cederaku bayak sekali. Tapi, kenapa 'dia' tidak datang?

.

**November 14, 1205**

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, sangat-sangat ingin sampai aku ingin menyusup masuk ke mansion keluarganya.

.

**November 22, 1205**

Dia pergi ke negeri di seberang lautan untuk melaksanakan perintah keluarganya, semoga dia selamat Tuhanku. Lindungilah dia.

.

**November 23, 1205**

Masih menunggunya kembali dari perjalanannya.

.

**November 24, 1205**

Masih menunggunya kembali dari perjalanannya.

.

**November 25, 1205**

Masih menunggunya kembali dari perjalanannya.

.

**November 26, 1205**

Masih menunggunya kembali dari perjalanannya.

.

**November 27, 1205**

Masih menunggunya kembali dari perjalanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mei 12, 1206**

Masih menunggunya kembali dari perjalanannya.

.

**Mei 13, 1206**

Masih menunggunya kembali dari perjalanannya.

.

**Mei 14, 1206**

Masih menunggunya kembali dari perjalanannya.

.

**Mei 15, 1206**

Masih menunggunya kembali dari perjalanannya.

.

**Mei 16, 1206**

Akhirnya dia kembali. Betapa aku bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Aku.. aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, aku begitu bahagia dan terberkati mendengar kabar ini. Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau telah melindunginya.

.

**Mei 20, 1206**

Aku tidak pernah berbincang dengannya, hanya sebatas basa-basi antara keluargaku dan keluarganya. Dia begitu jauh, dan begitu sulit untuk kuraih.

.

**Mei 26, 1206**

Dia berbicara kepadaku, Ya Tuhan aku tak percaya akan hal ini! Suaranya, pancaran matanya, gesturnya, dia terlalu mempesona!

.

**Mei 27, 1206**

**Kris Wu**. Indah sekali namanya.

.

**Mei 28, 1206**

Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris Kris–Aku mulai gila sepertinya.

.

**Mei 29, 1206**

Hei Kris, apa aku boleh mencintaimu? Kurasa aku benar-benar merasakan perasaan itu padamu.

.

**Juni 1, 1206**

Masih saja berdebar hanya dengan menatap bayangannya.

.

.

.

**Februari 12, 1211**

Kami makan siang bersama hari ini, menurut Kris aku seperti anggrek hitam, bunga dari negeri jauh di ujung bumi yang lain. Aku terlihat terang, sekaligus gelap. Entah apa arti dari kata-katanya tadi.

.

**Februari 14, 1211**

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya ke bukit barat sore tadi, dan dia menerimanya. Dan, astaga, ia bahkan menciumku disana. Oh lihatlah wajahku saat ini, bagaimana aku bisa menemuinya esok hari? Aah, aku malu.

.

.

Kris

Kris

Kris

Kris

Kris

**Buku harian Edison Huang : End**

.

.

Kris Wu menutup lembaran buku harian yang ada di genggamannya. Napasnya tidak teratur. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ia tertekan membaca apa yang tertulis di buku yang penuh dengan aroma Edison Huang di tiap lembarnya itu. Bocah itu menulis dirinya di lembar-lembar yang entah sejak kapan telah mulai ditulisnya dengan kalimat yang begitu memuja.

Kris Wu menutup matanya, kedua alisnya berkerut dan ia terdiam merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia ingin menyesali apa yang telah bungsu keluarga Huang harapkan padanya.

Edison Huang mencintai Kris Wu. Amat sangat mencintainya hingga ia terus memujanya dalam tahun-tahun dan hari-harinya.

Kris Wu menahan napasnya, ia telah menyadarinya sejak lama. Ia telah menyadari cinta Edison Huang kepadanya dan ia berharap seiring waktu hal itu akan pudar dengan sendirinya. Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi, karena iapun perlahan mulai merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Edison Huang kepadanya.

Kris Wu mencintai Edison Huang. Amat sangat mencintainya hingga ia ingin pergi menjauh dan musnah dari pandangan Edison Huang untuk selamanya.

.

.

Edison Huang berjalan perlahan ke kamar pribadinya di lantai dua mansion Huang. Ia terhuyung, dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada ia berusaha untuk tetap berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya. Sedikit kehilangan pandangannya ketika ia mengerjabkan kedua matanya untuk meraih fokus yang lebih jelas. Mempertahankan napasnya dan berusaha untuk tenang, dengan segera ia merapat ke dinding dan kembali bergerak beberapa saat kemudian ketika ia sudah bisa mengambil kembali napasnya yang sempat terputus.

"Uhuk."

Edison Huang terbatuk, ia mendesis pelan merasakan tubuhnya yang tidak stabil. Tekanan darahnya turun dengan cepat dan kedua matanya terasa amat nyeri ketika berkedip. Dengan menutup matanya ia berusaha untuk menyeret langkahnya ke pintu kamarnya yang berjarak kurang dari tiga meter dari tempatnya saat ini.

Perlahan, dengan amat perlahan Edison Huang berjalan. Sesegera mungkin ia harus kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat. Luka yang diperolehnya seusai berduel dengan putera Baron de Valery pagi tadi masih mengeluarkan darah meskipun dokter keluarganya telah memberinya berbagai obat. Luka memanjang di pinggul kanannya akibat tebasan pedang berkualitas tinggi buatan pandai besi dari Roma yang mampu menembus lapisan baju pelindungnya. Tidak ada masalah pada organ-organ dalamnya, hanya luka luar yang rasanya tetap saja menyakitkan baginya.

_De Relzieres masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding putera Baron de Valery_

Edison Huang mengingat kembali duel yang pernah dilakukannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan ia masih berbangga hati atas kemenangannya terhadap petarung handal dari Italia tersebut. Sayangnya untuk duel kali ini ia kalah pada babak kedua setelah jeda lima belas menit dan dinyatakan gugur karena luka yang dialaminya.

_**Klak**_

Edison Huang membuka pintu kamarnya. Semuanya gelap dan ia segera mengarahkan lilin yang dibawanya dan menyalakan beberapa lilin lain di dalam kamarnya.

_**Grasak**_

Edison Huang menoleh, ia mendengar sebuah suara berasal dari balkon di bagian barat kamarnya dan ia melihat sesosok bayangan melompat keluar dari sana. Sosoknya tidak terlihat dengan jelas karena di luar telah gelap dan bulan tidak bersinar karena tertutupi awan di bulan November. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya, Edison Huang bergerak cepat ke balkon kamarnya yang kedua pintunya telah terbuka dan memandang ke bawah. Kamarnya terletak di lantai dua dan seseorang akan mati jika melompat turun begitu saja ke tanah.

Tak melihat siapapun, Edison Huang mulai beranggapan jika yang dilihatnya adalah halusinasi yang mungkin terjadi karena kondisinya saat ini. Merasa lelah, bungsu keluarga Huang itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman yang ada disana. Dulu ia bersikeras untuk membawa salah satu kursi taman milik keluarganya untuk diletakkan di balkon kamarnya yang menghadap ke sisi barat Bakerly Port. Sebuah kursi taman sederhana berwarna putih yang sudah mulai pudar dengan sandaran bermotif bunga lilac yang jarang ada. Pesanan khusus sang Ibunda yang memang sangat menyukai pohon kecil itu.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, Edison Huang teringat kali pertama ia memamerkan kursi taman tersebut kepada Kris. Kursi yang sengaja dipersempit panjangnya hingga bersisa seratus sentimeter saja. Cukup untuknya duduk bersama Kris sembari memandangi matahari yang terbenam dari balkon. Ditemani secangkir hangat teh Assam yang diseduh dengan panas yang tidak membakar lidah. Hanya satu cangkir, karena Edison Huang dan Kris minum dari cangkir yang sama. Ditemani satu poci penuh berisi seduhan teh yang dipetik dari dataran tinggi Assam di India.

Kris pernah berkata kalau selain seperti anggrek hitam, Edison Huang juga seperti cita rasa dari teh Assam. Sangat pekat, dan cocok dengan sajian manis yang memiliki berbagai rasa kompleks.

Sama seperti keinginan Kris yang diam-diam ingin terus menjadi sajian manis bersama dengan teh Assam untuk Edison Huang.

Edison Huang tertawa, mengernyit sesaat ketika luka di pinggangnya terasa nyeri karena ia menahan tawanya agar tak terlalu lebar. Tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila dan mulai menangis tertahan setelahnya. Memukul-mukul pelan dadanya karena rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Bukan rasa sakit dalam bentuk nyata, tapi rasa sakit karena orang lain.

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak terakhir ia bertemu dengan Kris di bukit barat Bakerly Port, dan semenjak itu, ia tak mendengar kabar apapun dari sosok pujaannya itu. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya yang terlalu berharap pada Kris, ia tidak mempermasalahkan cintanya yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa bersambut dari Kris, tapi ia tersiksa.

Edison Huang tersiksa karena rindunya pada Kris. Benar-benar rindu hingga ia ingin melemparkan tubuhnya ke gerbang depan mansion Wu agar diijinkan masuk dan bertemu dengan Kris.

"Kau tahu Kris, aku tak akan ragu untuk membalikkan badanku dari cahaya menuju kegelapan dengan langkah yang bermartabat."

Edison Huang bergumam perlahan, ia menatap bukit barat Bakerly Port yang tertutupi pohon-pohon cemara dan berharap bulan mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku tak akan ragu."

Kembali Edison Huang berkata dengan suara yang sarat akan cinta dan keberanian. Sebelum gelap mulai menutupi pandangannya dan ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Di balkon yang menghadap tepat ke tempat yang penuh kenangan baginya, Edison Huang berucap sebagai bukti cintanya kepada Kris. Penuh dengan keberanian dan disaksikan oleh bulan yang telah kembali menyinari gelapnya bumi.

Karena Edison Huang tahu segalanya tentang Kris.

**Segalanya**.

.

.

Terbangun di pagi hari dan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Edison Huang segera memegang dadanya dengan tatapan yang penuh akan kerinduan. Ia baru saja bangun dan yang dapat ia rasakan pada dirinya hanyalah keberadaan Kris. Ada getaran dalam tubuhnya seolah semalaman Kris berada dalam kamarnya dan menemaninya. Air mata Edison Huang mulai mengalir dan ia tak bisa lagi menahannya seperti semalam.

"Kris.."

Edison Huang telah berubah menjadi sosok yang melankolis hanya karena satu nama. Satu orang. Dan satu cintanya. Terdiam kembali untuk beberapa saat dan menghapus air matanya perlahan. Dan Edison Huang kembali kehilangan kesadarannya. Andai saja ia bangun dan melihat ke arah balkonnya, maka ia akan melihat sosok yang amat ingin ditemuinya berdiri di sana. Mengusap perlahan kursi taman yang sering ia dan Kris duduki untuk menghabiskan sore bersama.

Kris Wu menutup matanya, merasakan angin pagi Bakerly Port yang berhembus lembut ke arahnya. Memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi taman yang ada di balkon dan menikmati saat-saat sebelum matahari mulai bersinar di kotanya. Ia menolak matahari dan akan berusaha sejauh mungkin dari cahayanya. Hanya matahari senja yang dapat diterima tubuhnya, tidak untuk saat sebelum itu.

Kris dapat merasakan apa yang Edison Huang rasakan saat ini. Ia juga merasakan sakit karena rindunya pada Edison Huang. Tapi sejauh apapun perasaannya pada Edison Huang, ia tetap tak akan membiarkan perasaannya itu berlanjut dan melukainya dan Edison Huang.

Vampir dan manusia tak akan pernah bersama, apapun alasannya.

Menyedihkan sekali ketika hati yang telah saling mencinta dipisahkan karena satu perbedaan yang tak akan mungkin bisa diubah apapun caranya. Kris paham itu, ia memang menderita. Begitu pula Edison Huang yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Mendesah pelan, hembusan napasnya berubah menjadi partikel-partikel serupa uap. Udara di awal musim dingin terasa amat menyiksa bagi kebanyakan orang. Tidak untuk Kris yang memang terlahir dengan kebekuan. Menjadi vampir sama sekali bukan pilihan yang akan ia ambil ketika ia bisa melakukannya. Terasing dan terlindungi bukanlah hal yang ia harapkan untuk hidupnya. Betapa Kris menginginkan berdiri di tengah keramaian pusat kota Bakerly Port di siang hari andaikan matahari tidak merusak tubuhnya.

Bepergian dengan Edison Huang juga menjadi salah satu keinginannya. Mengajaknya ke kebun milik keluarganya dan memetik apel dengan kedua tangan mereka sendiri. Mengupas kulitnya perlahan, dan memakannya banyak-banyak karena ada puluhan pohon apel di kebun miliknya. Tapi itu tak pernah terjadi, karena Kris akan berubah menjadi tulang belulang saat itu juga. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Edison Huang melihat kulitnya mengelupas dan bergantikan tulang-tulang yang akan amat mengerikan di mata bocah itu.

Memperhatikan pohon-pohon cemara yang ada di kejauhan bukit barat Bakerly Port, Kris teringat hari dimana ia pernah menghabiskan senja di sana. Di hamparan padang bunga di pertengahan bulan Februari, bersama dengan Edison Huang yang berteriak-teriak dengan begitu gembira. Musim dingin yang datang begitu cepat di bulan November membuat hamparan bunga bukit barat Bakerly Port berubah menjadi padang rumput dengan beberapa bagiannya yang tidak ditumbuhi apa-apa. Hanya ada beberapa tanaman yang mampu bertahan di musim gugur dan musim dingin. Begitu pula dengan cemara-cemara yang pada musim semi terlihat seperti tirai yang menutupi bagian bukit. Dalam beberapa minggu salju akan mulai turun di Bakerly Port dan hanya akan menyisakan pemandangan putih disana.

Mengusap jasnya perlahan, Kris mengeluarkan buku harian Edison Huang dari sakunya. Semalam ia telah membaca setiap lembar buku itu dan ia menyesal telah melakukannya. Diam-diam menyusup ke dalam kamar pribadi milik si bocah berambut hitam, dan tak sengaja menemukan buku harian yang tersimpan dengan amat rapi di balik buku-buku tebal milik Edison Huang. Perpustakaan kecil yang ada di salah satu sudut kamar Edison Huang menyimpan banyak buku dari seluruh dunia, kebiasaan Edison Huang untuk membaca telah membuat koleksinya menjadi amat banyak. Tak akan ada yang mau melirik buku-buku itu andaikan Kris bukan seorang yang begitu ingin tahu tentang apa yang disukai Edison Huang. Dan siapa yang akan mengira kalau ia akan menemukan buku harian milik bocah itu terselip diantara berpuluh-puluh buku disana.

Kris memutuskan untuk mengembalikan apa yang tengah ia pegang saat ini. Berdiri perlahan dari bangku dan menarik napas dalam. Ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan karena ia tak ingin Edison Huang terbangun. Memastikan kalau bocah itu masih belum sadar dan segera mengembalikan buku harian itu ke tempatnya semula sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan mansion keluarga Huang dan kembali ke mansionnya sendiri. Hanya tersisa beberapa saat sampai matahari mulai terbit di Bakerly Port.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Kris berjalan ke arah ranjang Edison Huang dan menyentuh keningnya dengan jemarinya.

"Sembuhlah Ed. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat saat kau sembuh nanti," bisik Kris. Ia mengecup kening Edison Huang dan membisikkan doa-doa untuknya.

Menutup pintu balkon perlahan setelah kedua tirainya tertutup, Kris Wu melompat turun dari balkon kamar pribadi Edison Huang. Sangat ringan, seolah tubuhnya tidak terpengaruh gravitasi dan hanya meninggalkan bunyi kecil ketika sepatunya bertemu dengan tanah. Melihat matahari yang akan segera terbit, dan bergerak cepat menuju mansionnya.

**Mansion Wu**

Seorang gadis muda, amat cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahunya bergerak resah di kamar saudaranya. Semalaman ia terjaga menunggu kepulangan saudara sepupunya yang tidak biasanya pulang begitu terlambat. Ia masih mengenakan gaun yang ia pakai di pesta undangan salah satu kerabatnya dan belum menggantinya semenjak ia kembali ke mansionnya. Keberadaan saudara sepupunya yang tidak ia ketahui membuatnya tidak berpikir untuk melewatkan sedikitpun waktunya meskipun itu untuk sekedar mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kris.."

Suaranya yang seindah petikan harpa tentu akan lebih indah ketika tidak ada nada kecemasan disana. Ia lelah, dan juga kelaparan. Gadis itu menolak semua hidangan yang ditawarkan pelayan keluarganya karena ia tak akan mungkin bisa makan ketika ia sendiri tak mengetahui keberadaan saudara sepupunya. Dan ia juga lelah karena ia terjaga semalaman dan sama sekali belum beristirahat semenjak perjalanannya dari kediaman kerabatnya.

Wajahnya pucat dan rambutnya sudah tak beraturan. Sedari tadi gadis itu menampakkan gerak tubuh yang menunjukkan jika ia memang benar-benar tak bisa tenang. Ia sempat menangis ketika melihat saatnya matahari bersinar di Bakerly Port, menyisakan mata indahnya yang nampak seperti ia telah menangis berjam-jam tanpa henti. Dan memang itu kenyataannya.

Menunggu tanpa kejelasan akan seseorang membuat gadis itu menyesali kenapa ia tak terlahir sama seperti saudara sepupunya.

_**Klak**_

Suara pintu terbuka dan gadis itu segera berdiri dari duduknya dan setengah berlari ke arah sosok yang muncul dari baliknya.

_**Plak**_

Menamparnya keras hingga wajah itu tertoleh ke kanan karena kerasnya tamparan si gadis.

"Sue Ji?"

Kris berucap pelan. Ia tak terlalu terkejut dengan tamparan adik sepupunya kepadanya, ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Tapi melihat adiknya menangis dengan kondisi yang benar-benar berantakan membuatnya merasa bersalah padanya.

"Maaf Sue Ji, maafkan kakakmu." Kris segera meraih bahu adik sepupunya dan memeluknya. Mengusap perlahan helaian hitam milik Sue Ji dan mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali. Ia merasakan kedua lengan adiknya melingkari punggungnya dengan begitu erat dan ia semakin merasa bersalah. Tangisan Sue Ji yang begitu keras meskipun wajah adiknya itu terbenam erat di dadanya menunjukkan jika gadis itu amat mencemaskannya.

"Maaf, Sue Ji."

.

.

"Kris, makanan untuk hari ini..." Sue Ji meletakkan piala berisi cairan merah dengan tak yakin ke meja di kamar Kris. Tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada piala berwarna keemasan itu. "Makananmu Kris..." Masih tidak yakin. Kris yang mengetahui apa permasalahan yang dipikirkan Sue Ji segera mengambil piala di hadapannya dan menghabiskan isinya. Berterimakasih kepada Sue Ji yang telah menyediakan makanan untuknya sesaat setelah ia tiba di mansionnya.

"Bukan rusa jantan seperti yang biasa aku berikan untukmu, rasanya semakin sulit berburu di musim seperti ini."

Sue Ji berucap, ia menyesali dirinya yang tidak dapat menemukan satu ekorpun rusa jantan di hutan perbatasan Bakerly Port. Ia pemburu ulung dengan ketepatan mencapai seratus persen dalam memanah buruannya. Semua buruan yang telah diincarnya tidak akan lolos dari ujung panahnya yang dipesan khusus dengan lambang keluarganya di bagian sisinya. Terukir di kayu kualitas terbaik yang dibuat oleh pembuat senjata terbaik di Bakerly Port. Lambang keluarga Wu yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan berpengaruh di daratan Bakerly Port.

Sue Ji terlahir lima tahun setelah kelahiran Kris dan usianya saat ini adalah dua puluh enam tahun. Ia tumbuh seperti layaknya gadis bangsawan dengan tata krama dan pendidikan yang luar biasa. Sesosok wanita muda yang menolak pinangan semua pria untuk menjaga saudara sepupunya yang tidak banyak diketahui orang-orang. Kakak laki-lakinya yang pertumbuhannya berhenti di usia dua puluh dua tahun. Berharap sampai akhir hidupnya nanti ia akan bisa melihat wajah saudaranya yang tidak berubah meskipun dirinya sendiri telah menjadi wanita renta.

Musim dingin sudah memasuki wilayah Bakerly Port, ke depan nanti akan semakin sulit untuk mencari rusa jantan dengan kualitas yang baik untuk Kris. Sue Ji paham akan hal itu dan ia telah mencari lebih jauh ke hutan perbatasan Bakerly Port. Ia menyamar menggunakan pakaian pemburu pria dan berburu seorang diri dengan bersenjatakan panah dan pedangnya dua hari sekali. Menyediakan makanan untuk Kris telah ia jadikan rutinitas dalam bertahun-tahun hidupnya. Gadis yang anggun sekaligus kuat sebagai pemburu. Ia akan menyeret rusa buruannya ke tempat yang lebih tertutup oleh pepohonan dan mengambil darahnya. Ia membawa wadah berukuran cukup besar untuk membawa darah segar dari rusa buruannya dan setelahnya ia akan menguburkan rusa malang itu. Berdoa dan meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan dan menaburkan bibit bunga di atas kuburannya. Sedikitpun tidak menyentuh dagingnya dan berharap binatang itu kembali ke tanah dan memberi manfaat yang baik bagi hutan Bakerly Port.

Kris tidak melarang apa yang dilakukan Sue Ji untuknya. Ia tahu gadis itu kuat dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri saat berburu.

"Kris.." Sue Ji mendekat ke arah Kris. Mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang telah ia lukai. Membiarkan Kris menghirup aroma darahnya dan mengingat aroma itu dalam ingatannya. Sue Ji selalu melakukannya sesuai perintah sang kakak sepupu yang mengharuskannya untuk mengingat kembali aroma darah Sue Ji setiap dua minggu. Kris tidak akan melupakan aroma darah Sue Ji, ia juga akan segera mengenali aroma darah adiknya ketika ia menciumnya di udara. Ia hanya berjaga karena ia tak dapat mencegah hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi padanya sehingga ia tak mengenali aroma darah Sue Ji.

Jika tercium aroma darah Sue Ji dalam jumlah besar di udara, Kris akan tahu sesuatu telah terjadi pada adik sepupunya dan ia akan segera menyelamatkannya. Seperti ketika ia membunuh dua ekor beruang yang berusaha menyerang Sue Ji ketika adiknya sedang berburu untuknya.

"Kudengar putera Duchesse de Vauvieuse memintamu untuk menjadi pendampingnya, Sue? Bagaimana dia?" Kris bertanya memastikan kabar yang ia dengar dua hari yang lalu. Mendesah kecewa ketika ia melihat adiknya menggeleng. "Kau juga menolaknya?"

Sue Ji tertawa dengan lengkungan bibirnya yang indah, merapikan piala milik kakaknya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Mana bisa aku menikah dan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Kris."

Kris menaikkan alisnya tidak setuju atas jawaban adiknya. Mau sampai kapan Sue Ji menolak pinangan para pria? Putera Duchesse de Vauvieuse adalah pria baik yang tersohor di negerinya. Tidak ada kekurangan padanya dan ia pantas bersanding bersama adiknya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan waktuku untuk berkeluarga, Kris."

Karena di mata Sue Ji, tidak ada pria sempurna yang mampu menerima keberadaan Kris. Dan ia lebih memilih melajang demi saudaranya daripada pria-pria itu.

**Mansion Huang**

Musim semi di Bakerly Port telah dimulai sejak bulan Februari. Kebekuan yang menyelimuti sebelumnya telah mencair digantikan musim yang penuh dengan bunga. Seperti Edison Huang yang saat ini sedang menata tanaman-tanaman berbunga yang ada di balkon kamarnya. Tanaman dalam pot-pot kecil yang dipilihkan sang Ibunda dan harus dirawatnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sang Ibu tidak menerima penolakan dari puteranya karena meskipun Edison Huang laki-laki, ia tetap harus memiliki sisi estetik dalam bagian kehidupannya.

Bunga-bunga berwarna merah yang kontras dengan balkonnya yang berwarna putih. Edison Huang akui jika pilihan Ibundanya sangat sesuai dengan balkonnya. Pemuda itu duduk di bangku putihnya dan menyeduh teh Assamnya sendirian. Tidak ada Kris yang menemaninya di sana. Sudah berbulan-bulan dan sama sekali belum ada kabar dari Kris.

Edison Huang tidak berprasangka apapun pada sosok yang dicintanya, karena ia yakin Kris pergi karena satu alasan yang mungkin tidak bisa diceritakannya.

Teh Assamnya terasa pahit, dan Edison Huang tahu alasannya. Ketiadaan Kris di sampingnya, dan bulan-bulannya tanpa Kris. Kembali menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan hanya karena satu ingatan kecil tentang dirinya dan Kris. Edison Huang mengelus perlahan luka di pinggul kanannya. Luka yang telah tertutup sempurna dan hanya meninggalkan bekas luka yang tidak terlalu kentara. Ia berterimakasih pada kehebatan dokter keluarganya yang telah merawatnya selama masa pemulihannya.

Edison Huang masih saja mengingat hari dimana ia terluka karena putera Baron de Valery. Bukan luka tebasan yang ada di pinggulnya, tapi perasaan aneh yang seolah Kris ada bersamanya semalaman. Ia bermimpi Kris menungguinya dan mengecup keningnya. Edison Huang yakin jika itu hanyalah mimpi, tapi yang ia rasakan ketika ia bangun dan tak menemukan Kris seperti yang ia impikan membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang tidak biasa. Kesakitan karena Kris tidak benar-benar ada di sampingnya.

Merindu sama dengan menyiksa diri bagi sebagian orang. Edison Huang juga merasakan hal itu, tapi ia lebih mengerti jika merindu adalah bagian dari mencinta dan ia bisa menerimanya.

Seekor burung gereja hinggap di salah satu pot bunganya. Edison Huang tertawa, bahkan burung kecil itu menyukai pilihan sang Ibunda hingga ia hinggap disana. Burung itu nampak mencari ranting kecil yang bisa ia bawa dan mematuknya dengan paruhnya, membawanya terbang hingga Edison Huang tak mampu melihatnya lagi.

"Semoga ranting itu bisa menjadi rumah untuk anak-anakmu kelak burung kecil." Edison Huang berkata. Musim semi yang tengah terjadi di Bakerly Port membuat banyak kehidupan baru. Setelah kebekuan di akhir tahun yang membuat beberapa di antaranya mati sesaat, kemunculan musim berbunga ini membuat siapa saja bahagia hanya dengan satu hal kecil yang sederhana.

Angin berhembus perlahan dan Edison Huang mencium aroma kue melalui hidungnya. Nampaknya sang Ibunda sedang membuat beberapa cookies kesukaannya untuk menemani hari-harinya di musim semi. Setidaknya beberapa cookies akan memberi warna pada hari-hari puteranya. Karena sang Ibunda tahu ada sosok yang selalu dinanti kehadirannya oleh Edsion Huang dan ia juga tahu kalau sosok itu telah lama tidak berkunjung ke mansionnya. Sang Ibu tidak mengenal secara jelas siapa sosok itu, ia hanya tahu jika teman sang putera adalah anggota keluarga bangsawan Wu yang adalah keluarga bangsawan yang tinggi kedudukannya.

Memiliki dua orang yang amat ia cintai, Ibunda Huang adalah sosok yang penuh cinta dan kasih kepada keluarganya. Cinta dan kesetiaan terhadap sang suami, serta cinta dan kasih sayang kepada dua anaknya, kedua buah cintanya. Sang puteri yang bernama Huang Luna yang dilahirkan oleh Ibunda Huang yang amat kagum pada pendaran cahaya bulan sehingga ia menamai puterinya sama dengan kekagumannya. Dan puteranya, yang dilahirkan dengan harapan menjadi seorang petarung handal seperti pendahulunya, diberi nama Edison, sama seperti buyut keluarga Huang yang adalah seorang prajurit yang berdedikasi tinggi kepada negaranya.

Huang Luna adalah seni dalam suaranya. Keindahan yang hanya bisa ia perlihatkan ketika ia mendesaukan pelan suaranya. Suara yang begitu kuat, sekaligus indah hingga tidak ada orang yang akan mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika suara itu beralun. Dididik dengan pendidikan ala bangsawan yang ketat dan menuntut tata krama dalam setiap bagiannya, Huang Luna telah menjadi salah satu lady yang diharapkan menjadi pendamping bagi para pria bangsawan di Eropa. Begitu mencintai saudaranya yang dilahirkan satu tahun setelah dirinya. Adiknya yang telah menjadi petarung yang disegani di belahan Eropa. Yang mewarisi mata dan rambut hitam milik Edison pendahulu dan merupakan laki-laki muda yang cerdas secara akademik.

Sang Ibu tahu jika kedua anaknya amat harmonis, tapi ia juga mengetahui jika ada yang disembunyikan darinya. Puteranya adalah yang paling membuatnya penasaran. Ia telah berusaha mencari tahu, dan ia tak pernah berhasil mengetahuinya. Sang putera menyembunyikan rahasianya dengan amat sangat rapi hingga tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui apa yang sedang dia rahasiakan dan pikirkan.

Andaikan sang Ibu tahu cinta Edison Huang kepada Kris Wu. Andaikan sang Ibu menyadari cara puteranya memandang laki-laki dari keluarga Wu itu, dan andaikan sang Ibu tahu jika puteranya mencintai seorang vampir, maka ia tak perlu mengalami kesedihan ketika ia harus kehilangan puteranya dengan cara yang amat tidak ia inginkan.

.

.

Malam hari di musim semi tidak terlalu dingin seperti ketika musim gugur atau musim dingin. Edison Huang tidak perlu menggunakan selimut tebalnya hanya untuk mencegah tubuhnya menggigil karena suhu yang rendah. Pintu balkonnya terkadang ia buka agar udara di dalam kamarnya memiliki aroma musim semi seperti kebunnya. Aroma bunga yang ditanam banyak-banyak di mansion Huang. Edison Huang tidak nyaman dengan aroma cerutu yang sering dihisap pembesar-pembesar yang berkunjung ke mansionnya, karenanya ia meminta sang Ibu untuk memilihkan pepohonan atau tanaman lain yang dapat membersihkan udara untuk ditanam di setiap bagian mansion Huang.

Suasana yang nyaman untuk terjaga semalaman membuat Edison Huang memutuskan untuk bersantai di balkonnya. Memperhatikan bulan yang bersinar dan merasakan sepoi angin malam dari balik baju tidurnya. Kursi putihnya berderit pelan ketika ia duduk disana. Tidak perlu teh Assam, karena ia hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan dari balkonnya di malam hari.

Sayap-sayap putih burung hantu yang nampak di pohon cemara bukit barat Bakerly Port akan membuat orang-orang ketakutan, tapi menurut Edison Huang, burung-burung itu seperti kapas yang melayang-layang di tengah langit. Andaikan ia bisa meraih salah satunya dan mengusapnya lembut tentu akan menyenangkan sekali.

_**Krasak**_

Edison Huang berjengit, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya ketika sebuah suara terdengar. Tidak ada apapun di sekitarnya. Ia berjalan mendekat ke ujung balkon dan memperhatikan tanah di bawahnya, ada seekor tupai kecil disana. Menghembuskan napasnya lega, Edison Huang sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak ketika mendengar suara tadi.

Meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh tembok balkon. Edison Huang menutup matanya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Memenuhi tiap rongga tubuhnya dengan udara Bakerly Port yang membuatnya nyaman. Andaikan Kris ikut berdiri di sampingnya dan melakukan hal yang sama maka ia tak akan segan terjaga hingga pagi hanya untuk bernapas seperti itu. Perlahan Edison Huang membuka kedua matanya dan yang ia dapatkan adalah si tupai kecil yang masih sibuk bergerak ke sana kemari di bawah. Sedikit berlari, bungsu keluarga Huang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mencari kotak berisi kenari yang pagi tadi diberikan saudarinya. Oleh-oleh dari perjalanan Huang Luna ketika kakaknya itu berkunjung ke pusat kota.

Menggenggamnya erat dan bergegas kembali ke balkonnya untuk memberikan beberapa kenari kepada tupai kecil yang ada di bawah. Semoga binatang itu belum pergi dari sana.

_**Prak**_

Edison Huang terdiam di tempat. Ia menjatuhkan kotak berisi kenari yang ada di genggamannya hingga kenari-kenari yang ada di dalamnya berceceran ke lantai, kedua matanya terbelalak tak percaya atas apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Kris Wu berdiri di balkonnya, memunggunginya dengan tubuh tegapnya yang sangat dikenali Edison Huang.

"K–Kris?" Edison Huang menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. "Kaukah itu?" Semakin terkejut ketika sosok yang ada di hadapannya membalikkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan wajah Kris Wu yang begitu bercahaya dengan cahaya bulan di belakangnya.

"Tak ingin memelukku, Ed?"

Kris Wu merentangkan kedua tangannya kepada Edison Huang yang masih nampak belum bisa menerima keberadaannya. Berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu, Kris berharap bocah itu tidak menganggapnya telah mati dan melupakannya. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga si bocah di hadapannya benar-benar memeluknya.

_**Bruk**_

Edison Huang menerjang Kris dengan amat kuat, hingga tubuh Kris terdorong ke belakang karena kuatnya bocah itu berlari ke arahnya. Membiarkan perasaannya tercampur menjadi satu ketika kedua lengannya memeluk erat tubuh Kris. Rindu dan cintanya yang segera terobati hanya dengan melihat sosok itu ada di hadapannya.

"Kukira kau sudah mati, Kris," Edison Huang berujar pelan setelah ia memberi jarak pada Kris. Tidak melepaskan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Kris dan menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan meneliti. Memperhatikan detail kecil pada wajah pujaannya yang mungkin saja telah ia lupakan setelah lama tak berjumpa. Amat sangat bersyukur ketika tidak ada perubahan apapun disana. Masih sama seperti yang mampu ia ingat dalam ingatannya.

"Kejam sekali, aku hanya tidak muncul beberapa waktu dan kau sudah menganggapku mati," gerutu Kris sambil menatap ke kedua mata Edison Huang yang bergerak-gerak kesana kemari memperhatikan wajahnya. "Padahal aku membawakan hadiah untukmu."

"Eh?"

Edison Huang tidak menyangka jika Kris akan ingat padanya dan membawakan hadiah untuknya. Semoga apa yang dilaluinya saat ini bukan mimpi dan ia tidak terbangun dengan ketiadaan Kris di sekitarnya.

"Hadiah apa?" tanya Edison Huang. Ia tidak mengharapkan hadiah yang besar, kemunculan Kris saja adalah hadiah untuknya. Bungsu Huang adalah seorang yang tidak tamak akan segala sesuatunya dan ia selalu mensyukuri apa yang bisa dan yang telah ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya. Melihat Kris kembali juga telah amat ia syukuri dari dalam hatinya. Melihat Kris di hadapannya, melihat tawanya, mendengar suaranya, menyentuhnya, dan memeluknya seperti sekarang. Edison Huang tak mau ia terlalu mengharap sesuatu yang melebihi itu karena ia takut kalau semua kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah semu.

Kris melepaskan pelukan Edison Huang dari tubuhnya dan mundur satu langkah. Mengingat setiap perubahan pada wajah di hadapannya dan menyimpan ekspresi itu dalam ingatannya. "Berjanjilah padaku Ed," Kris berujar dengan nada yang tidak dapat dipahami Edison Huang. Entah itu kesedihan, ketidak relaan, atau keputus asaan.

"Semua yang kau rasakan, kau lihat, dan kau dengar nanti hanya akan menjadi bunga tidurmu."

Kris menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia melihat kesedihan sesaat setelah kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya. Ia tidak boleh luluh karena kesedihan Edison Huang saat ini. Ia hanya ingin memberikan apa yang pantas ia berikan kepada pemuda yang dicintanya itu. Ia harus mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya. Sesuatu yang tidak ketahui orang lain selain keluarganya. Meskipun hanya menjadi bunga tidur seperti yang ia harapkan nantinya.

Edison Huang ingin berkata ia tak mau. Ia tak mau semua yang ia alami saat ini dan nanti hanya menjadi mimpinya saja, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan menerimanya.

"Baiklah, Kris," Edison Huang memantapkan hatinya kalau nantinya memang semua ini hanyalah mimpi. "Aku berjanji."

Kris tersenyum mendengar jawaban Edison Huang. Ia berjalan ke belakang bocah itu dan memeluknya erat. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang si bocah berambut hitam dan mengecup puncak kepalanya satu kali. "Tutup matamu, Ed."

Edison Huang mengikuti perintah Kris dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di lengan Kris yang ada di pinggangnya. Menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan tubuhnya menjadi ringan. Ia dapat merasakan angin berhembus perlahan menerpa tubuhnya dan ia menyukai sensasi yang ada. Angin musim semi yang hangat dengan Kris yang memeluknya dari belakang sanggup membuat hatinya berdebar kala itu. Tidak berani membuka kedua matanya meskipun ia sangat ingin tahu pada apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini sebelum Kris memintanya membuka mata. Biarlah hadiah yang diberikan Kris menjadi kejutan untuknya.

Merasakan angin yang semakin kuat berhembus, Edison Huang mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada lengan Kris. Ia bisa mencium aroma bunga di sekitarnya dan ia mulai mengira-ira apa yang sedang dilakukan Kris kepadanya.

"Buka matamu, Ed."

Edison Huang membuka kedua matanya perlahan, bulu matanya tergelitik karena hembusan angin yang dirasakannya. Terkejut dan terharu setengah mati ketika pemandangan di hadapannya tertangkap oleh kedua matanya.

"Oh astaga Kris! Ini luar biasa!"

Edison Huang melihat bukit barat Bakerly Port yang dipenuhi bunga terhampar tepat di bawahnya. Kris membawanya terbang melewati langit Bakerly Port yang dipenuhi bintang dan membawanya ke tempat terindah baginya. Memeluknya erat dan membuatnya dapat melihat pemandangan yang begitu indah dari angkasa. Edison Huang tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan bagaimana seseorang bisa terbang karena ia tahu alasannya, dan ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia mengetahui segalanya tentang Kris jauh sebelum Kris menyadari cintanya pada dirinya. Edison Huang hanya tidak percaya Kris akan memberi tahunya secara langsung.

Mengajaknya terbang dan melayang di udara, Kris memperlihatkan pada Edison Huang jika ia memang bukan manusia.

"Ini belum selesai Ed."

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Edison Huang dan menarik napasnya dalam. Mengeluarkan percikan api kecil dari belakang punggungnya yang semakin membesar dalam hitungan detik. Menerangi gelap dalam bukit barat Bakerly Port dengan cahaya kemerahan yang bersinar begitu terang. Membuat pohon-pohon cemara yang ada di sekeliling mereka nampak seperti pagar ketika dilihat dari luar bukit.

Dengan satu gerakan kecil pada tangannya, api di belakang punggungnya berubah menjadi naga api dan terbang jauh ke depan melewati tubuhnya dan Edison Huang. Naga yang bergerak dan terbang dengan begitu indahnya di hadapan Edison Huang yang masih tak percaya akan keindahan yang ia lihat sekarang. Naga yang amat besar, naga api dengan cahaya yang luar biasa terang menerangi bukit tempatnya dan Kris berada saat ini.

"Dia naga milikku Ed. Bentuk kekuatan yang terdapat dalam tubuhku."

Kris mengecupi pelan puncak kepala Edison Huang. Membawanya turun kembali menyentuh bumi perlahan. Melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Edison Huang berjalan ke depan dan melihat naga api Kris di udara. Tidak berkedip sama sekali karena naga itu terbang dengan gerakan yang indah pada setiap percikan api pada tubuhnya. Membuat padang bunga yang pada siang hari bagaikan padang penuh warna menjadi padang dengan warna oranye yang begitu kontras dengan langit di atasnya. Ia tidak tahu jika Kris memiliki hal seperti itu, dan ia amat bahagia Kris memperlihatkannya pada dirinya.

"Hadiahmu, indah sekali Kris." menahan air matanya, Edison Huang berbalik dan menatap Kris yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya. Sebagai pria ia tidak akan menangis, tapi ia akan selalu mengeluarkan air mata untuk Kris, dan ia tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Semua kebahagiaannya, semua kesedihannya, semua penantiannya, Edison Huang tak keberatan harus menangis bila itu untuk Kris Wu.

Pemandangan terindah bagi Kris adalah Edison Huang yang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia mengarahkan naga apinya untuk terbang ke arahnya dan membuatnya menjadi gumpalan api besar di atas kepalanya. Membuat ukurannya menyusut menjadi amat kecil hingga hanya tersisa api seukuran tangannya dan meraihnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kris tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengatur naga apinya, ia hanya memikirkannya dan semuanya akan terjadi sesuai keinginannya. Berjalan mendekati Edison Huang dengan api di atas telapak tangannya, meraih tangan kanan Edison Huang dengan tangan kirinya dan membiarkan tangan cintanya itu mendekati apinya. Kris tidak melihat ketakutan di mata Edison Huang, dan ia tersenyum ketika akhirnya kedua tangannya bertemu dengan kedua tangan lain milik seseorang yang amat dicintainya itu.

Edison Huang tidak merasakan panas ketika jemarinya menyentuh api milik Kris, tidak seperti api yang akan membakar apapun seperti api-api yang ia ketahui.

"Aku bisa memilih orang yang bisa menyentuh apiku Ed. Dan itu hanya kau." Kris menarik tubuh Edison Huang mendekat dan mencium bibirnya tanpa kata-kata. Merapalkan kata-kata cinta dalam hatinya dan berharap waktu akan berhenti saat itu juga sehingga ia bisa terus dan selamanya bersama Edison Huang. Membiarkan kedua matanya dan Edison Huang yang terpejam hingga mereka tak menyadari api yang ada di genggaman tangan keduanya telah padam dan bergantikan kunang-kunang yang berkelip di sekeliling mereka.

Membuka kedua matanya, Edison Huang dapat melihat Kris dan kunang-kunang yang memenuhi padang bunga tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Membiarkan Kris mengecupi pelan belah bibirnya dan memeluknya erat di tengah padang kunang-kunang yang keindahannya tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Hei Ed.." Kris berujar tepat di depan belah bibir Edison Huang. Belum melanjutkan sampai bocah itu membuka kedua matanya yang telah kembali tertutup.

"Aku akan memberikan diriku untukmu."

.

.

Menahan apa yang bisa dikatakan sebagai perasaan malu, Edison Huang benar-benar bahagia ia bisa merasakan malam pertamanya di padang bunga tempatnya selalu memikirkan Kris. Ia mengedipkan kedua bola matanya yang penuh akan kebahagiaan dan tersenyum, Kris ada di atasnya saat ini dan tengah mengecupinya dengan amat perlahan. Dialasi bunga-bunga berwana putih dan kunang-kunang yang bercahaya di sekeliling mereka. Tubuhnya hangat dan begitu pula dengan Kris. Baju tidurnya telah berada di sisinya dan ia hanya memikirkan Kris di pikirannya saat ini. Tubuhnya bersinar disinari kunang-kunang dan Kris adalah orang yang pantas untuk memilikinya untuk pertama kali dan seterusnya.

Edison Huang juga adalah orang yang pantas untuk memilikinya selamanya karena Kris telah memberikan apa yang ada di dirinya kepada cintanya itu.

Memberikan seluruh cintanya pada setiap ciuman, setiap gerakan, dan setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan pada Edison Huang. Membenamkan dirinya hanya kepada Edison Huang dan berharap ia bisa terus melakukannya. Membiarkan dirinya berada dalam Edison Huang dan membuatnya mengatakan kata-kata cinta hanya untuk dirinya. Tersenyum dengan wajah yang tidak mengeluarkan peluh, ia mencium bibir Edison Huang ketika akhirnya ia sampai pada puncak dari prosesi mereka malam itu. Mengusap kening Edison Huang yang basah oleh peluh dan mengecupinya berulang kali. Belum berniat untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari Edison Huang.

"Kuharap malam tidak akan pernah berakhir, Ed."

.

.

**Maret 13, 1211**

Malam pertama kami di padang bunga bukit Bakerly Port, kebahagiaan ini tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatanku selamanya.

"Suzanne.."

"..."

"Suzanne.."

"..."

"Suzanne, _you once promised me something_!"

"..."

"_It's time for me to take it_.."

"..."

"_Now_, _will you listen a story about the blood drinker from this old man_?"

"..."

"_Filling my head with those creature_?"

"..."

"_Let me take his power_?"

"..."

"_And take someone he loves for me_?"

"..."

"Suzanne.."

"..."

"_Fulfill your word__s_."

**Mansion Huang**

Ibunda Huang mengusap perlahan pedang yang terletak di lemari kaca yang ada di kamar Edison Huang. Pedang yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan telah menjadi sahabat sang putera dalam berbagai pertarungan. Penasaran untuk mencoba menyentuh pedang yang sengaja dipesan karena permintaan sang putera yang begitu menginginkan pedang buatan pandai besi terbaik di Bakerly Port. Pedang yang ringan, namun amat kokoh dan kuat.

Entah kenapa hati wanita Huang itu tidak nyaman ketika ujung jemarinya menyentuh sisi luar pedang yang tertutup sarungnya itu. Ada ketakutan dan perasaan cemas yang muncul ketika ia membayangkan wajah Edison Huang. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan duel yang dilakukan puteranya, tapi ia tidak terbiasa dengan perasaan tak wajar yang tiba-tiba muncul di hati dan intuisinya sebagai seorang ibu.

Seperti akan ditinggalkan untuk selamanya.

Karena memang itulah yang akan keluarga Huang alami.

.

.

"NYONYA HUANG! ASTAGA! PUTERA ANDA NYONYA, PUTERA ANDA!" suara pelayan wanita bernama Jeanne berteriak dengan nada yang penuh ketakutan. Nyonya Huang yang baru saja menyelesaikan pilinan terakhir benangnya menoleh kaget karena suara keras si pelayan. "Ada apa Jeanne?"

"Putera anda Nyonya, putera anda!" teriak Jeanne tidak sabar. "Ia bunuh diri di tebing Janda, Nyonya!"

Nyonya Huang membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Puteraku, kenapa?" Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

**Maret 14, 1211**

Aku semakin sering melihat sekelompok orang dengan penampilan yang tidak biasa berada di sekitar mansion Wu. Mereka orang-orang jahat yang akan menghancurkan Kris dan merebut sesuatu yang berharga darinya. Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan diri untuk tidak memberitahu Kris, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Kris pergi dari kota ini.

**Mansion Wu, saat ini**

Huang Zi Tao terbangun di lorong mansion Wu yang gelap. Pandangannya buram dan ia seperti sulit bergerak ketika ia belum meraih kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Masih tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai yang dingin dan ia tidak mengenali keadaan di sekitarnya. Setengah tersadar, ia mencengkeram kepalanya kuat. "Penglihatan apa yang tadi itu?"

Kris, dan seseorang yang begitu persis dengan dirinya.

Huang Zi Tao berteriak sekeras-kerasnya ketika sebuah kenyataan menamparnya dengan begitu keras. Membelah keheningan malam di Bakerly Port dengan lengkingannya yang menyayat hati.

"Kau brengsek, _Si__r_ Kris."

Dan gelap, kembali mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

.

TBC

Haaaaiiii, kami kembali lagi *tebar kolor Sehun*

_Well_, kami harap kalian tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini.. Soalnya menurut mbak author yang bikin *lirik Dyna-_eon_*, beliau(?) sedang dalam keadaan galau ketika membuatnya :D

Hayooooo, pada nyesek ga baca chap ini?

_Feel_nya KriSon dapet ga? *kepo*

Ngaku! Ngaku! *maksa *

_Alright_, semua kanan!

Mungkin cukup sekian cuap-cuap saya :D, kalau mau kasih komentar, kritik dan saran, boleh kok.

Kami dengan senang hati pasti menerimanya :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D

Salam, _we are ONE_! _Kamsahamnidaaa_.. *bow*

.

.

**Special matur **_**thank you**_** for:**

**Reviewer**

**Readers**

**Silent Riders(?)**

**Viewer**

**etc**

.

.

Oh ya, saya mohon doanya ya teman :D kan saya lagi ujian nasional nih :D

Doakan semoga ujian nasional saya lancar, mendapatkan nilai baik dan memuaskan, dan lulus SMA! Aamiiin *eoh?*

Terima kasih sebelumnya :D

Byeeeeee~

.

.

_**Sign**_

_**autumnpanda**_

_**and Trio Kukuruyuk too :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

"The Sucker"

**.**

_**Sebagian orang mengatakan, bahwa darah itu lebih kental daripada air.**_

_**Dan hal itulah yang membedakan kita**__**.**_

_**M**__**engekang kita**__**.**_

_**M**__**engutuk kita**_**.**

**.**

**The Sucker, a masterpiece by "Trio Kukuruyuk"**

**~ Ardyna Dewi, Dei Zakuchie Elf, and ****me :D**

**Special present for ****YOU****! Who love EXO very very very very much! :***

**Hope ya**** wi****ll LOVE IT!**

**Thank you~**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **My Dear God Allah SWT –absolutely–, Parents and Family, Agency, Fans, Themselves, and US as author :D

**Inspirated : **Dark Shadow's Movie © Warner Bros, and our crazy idea *LOL*

**Rated : **T (for now, but we can change it again sometimes :P)

**Genres : **Romance, Comedy, Horror, Fantasy –We're not sure about this by the way, hahaha–

**Casts : **Kris (Wu Yi Fan) + Tao (Huang Zi Tao, Edison Huang) –main pair–, EXO's members, Tiffany –Girls Generation–, Suzy –Miss A–, Lee Sooman –SM Ent's CEO– slight others

**Warning : **This fanfiction contains **Yaoi**, **Boys Love**, **ManXMan**, **Weirdness**, **OOC**, **Typos**, **Misstypos**, etc

**.**

**NB:**

**Tolong perhatikan catatan ini dulu sebelum membaca!**

**Kami tekankan pada kalian semua, bahwa cerita ini hanyalah fanfiction, FANFICTION! Yang tercipta ketika saya baru saja usai menonton film Dark Shadow-nya Om Depp, dan juga ide-ide yang diberikan Dyna-eonnie pada saya! Cerita ini juga diperuntukkan hanya untuk yang merasa fujoshi/fudanshi. Jadi jika ada beberapa pihak dari anda yang tidak menyukainya, lebih baik jangan dibaca.**

**Last,**

**Tolong hargai karya orang lain, jaga privasi yang mereka miliki, dan cintai EXO seperti kalian mencintai kami~ *buakh***

**Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The****Sucker**** – ****Chapter****5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi seseorang yang mengaku bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang perindu apalagi pecinta. Huang Zi Tao mengakui dengan kelapangan hati jika Kris Wu –sang _vampire_–, adalah sosok yang amat menawan, _jelas_.

Dia tampan.

Menggoda.

Dan tentu saja, _sexy_.

"_Tak ingin memelukku, Ed?_"

Melupakan bayangan Kris barusan, Huang Zi Tao tersentak kecil ketika ia mendengar ada sebuah suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seseorang yang kini selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya, seseorang yang pernah menciumnya, memeluk tubuhnya, memenjarakannya pada sebuah perasaan konyol yang Zi Tao anggap amat menyesakkan hati.

Dia, Zi Tao, sontak menoleh cepat. Memandangi sebuah tempat yang ia yakini adalah balkon sebuah kamar, dan langsung mendapati dua sosok pemuda dewasa yang tengah serius membicarakan sesuatu.

Salah satu sosok yang bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu seperti Kris, pikir Zi Tao. Dia berambut pirang gelap. Wajahnya tampan ketika dihiasi cahaya bulan. Tatapan matanya tajam seperti biasa. Dan tentu saja, sosok itu begitu menawan bagi Zi Tao.

_**Bruk**_

Zi Tao membelalakkan mata pandanya kaget. Ketika sosok yang lain, yang berdiri di hadapan Kris tersebut langsung memeluk tubuh sang Kris Wu erat-erat. Seolah-olah mereka berdua seperti telah terpisahkan berbulan-bulan lamanya.

"_Kukira kau sudah mati_, _Kris_.."

Zi Tao tercekat, hatinya seolah teriris sedemikian rupa kala dua sosok di hadapannya itu saling melepas rindu. Ada rasa haru yang menyeruak di dalam dadanya, tapi dia tidak bisa berbohong jika ada juga satu rasa sakit yang ikut menemani ketika sosok yang diam-diam ia cintai tengah dipeluk oleh pemuda lain.

Kelihatannya, Huang Zi Tao kita tengah cemburu.

"_Kejam sekali, aku hanya tidak muncul beberapa waktu dan kau sudah menganggapku mati_."

Zi Tao melihat Kris tengah menggerutu sembari memandangi sosok pemuda di depannya itu dengan pandangan yang pura-pura kecewa.

"_Padahal aku membawakan hadiah untukmu_."

"_Eh_?"

"…"

"_Hadiah_, _apa_?"

"_Berjanjilah padaku Ed_. _Semua yang kau rasakan, kau lihat, dan kau dengar nanti hanya akan menjadi bunga tidurmu._"

"_Aku berjanji_."

Huang Zi Tao memandang sosok Kris tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban pemuda tadi, sebelum ia berjalan ke belakang pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat, lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang si pemuda berambut hitam dan mengecup puncak kepalanya satu kali.

"_Tutup matamu_, _Ed_."

_**Whuuushh**_

Dan ketika Kris mengatakan kata-kata tadi, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah pusara besar berputar kencang di sebelah tubuh Zi Tao. Membuat Zi Tao kontan merasakan tubuhnya ikut tertarik memasuki pusara itu. Si pengasuh muda di keluarga Wu tersebut memekik tertahan, tidak mengetahui dengan pasti akan kejadian apa yang tengah menimpa dirinya sekarang ini.

Zi Tao juga bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya kini seperti dihantam beberapa partikel udara yang memadat dan menabrak permukaan kulitnya kala ia berada di dalam pusara itu. Tidak terasa sakit memang, tapi lumayan mampu membuatnya merasa pusing dan mual kala partikel-partikel udara tadi menghantam kepalanya cukup keras.

_**Bruugh**_

"Ugh–" Zi Tao merintih kecil ketika rasa sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi. Pengasuh muda itu kemudian memijat kepalanya pelan, dan berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Dahi Zi Tao mengernyit bingung saat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup asing di telinganya. Ia cukup terkejut ketika di depannya kini ada sesosok wanita tua renta yang sedang memandanginya dengan seksama, sembari membawa semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

"Letakkan saja buburnya di meja bibi Josephine." ucap suara asing tadi, membuat Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dan mendapati Xi Luhan –dokter di keluarga Wu–, tengah duduk manis di meja kerjanya, sembari menata beberapa berkas yang tidak Zi Tao ketahui apa isinya.

Sosok nenek renta yang tadi dilihat Zi Tao itu lalu menuruti perintah Luhan dan meletakkan bubur yang dibawanya tadi di atas sebuah meja nakas di samping tempat tidur yang Zi Tao tempati. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan dengan sangat perlahan –mengingat usianya yang mungkin lebih dari setengah abad–, dan keluar dari ruangan bercat krem itu, meninggalkan Luhan dan Zi Tao berdua saja.

"Aku, ada dimana _sir_?" tanya Zi Tao pelan, dan menatap pria dengan topi ulang tahun di kepalanya itu dengan seksama.

"Kau ada di ruang kerjaku, Zi Tao-_ah_." Luhan tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Zi Tao barusan. Pria yang menjadi dokter khusus di keluarga Wu itu kemudian bangkit perlahan dan berjalan mendekati Zi Tao yang masih terbaring lemas di atas ranjang pasien miliknya. "Ruang kerja sekaligus klinik milikku." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Zi Tao-_ah_?" tanya Luhan kemudian, dan ganti memandang Zi Tao lembut. Ia lalu mengambil _thermometer digital_ dari dalam saku jas dokternya, dan meletakkanya pada dahi Zi Tao.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, _sir_?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Pria itu kemudian kembali menyunggingkan senyuman kecil sebelum berucap riang. "Demam-mu sudah turun Zi Tao-_ah_, bagus sekali!"

"_Sir_ Luhan, anda belum menjawab pertanyaan saya.." Zi Tao kembali berucap lirih, dan memandang Luhan heran ketika pria itu justru kembali ke meja kerjanya tadi dengan terburu-buru. Sehingga Zi Tao menduga, Luhan tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"_Sir_.."

"Kau membuatku ketakutan Zi Tao-_ah_."

Luhan terdengar memotong kata-kata Zi Tao cepat, tak ingin membuat Zi Tao kembali melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan lagi padanya. Pria itu kemudian mengambil beberapa berkas yang tadi dia kerjakan, dan membawanya kepada Zi Tao.

"Apa kau memiliki penyakit _anemia_ akut atau penyakit darah lainnya, Zi Tao-_ah_?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Aku rasa tidak, _sir_.."

Luhan menghela nafas pasrah, dan ganti memandangi berkas-berkas yang dipegangnya itu bingung.

"Tapi nyawamu hampir saja tidak tertolong jika pria bertubuh tinggi itu tidak membawamu kemari Zi Tao-_ah_."

Zi Tao tersentak cukup kaget, dan memandang dokter cantik itu ngeri.

"A-aku, apa? Hampir m-meninggal?"

Xi Luhan mengangguk kecil. Dan menunjukkan berkas yang dibawanya itu kepada Zi Tao.

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaanku, tubuhmu sudah kehilangan cukup banyak darah Zi Tao-_ah_. Prosentasenya saja bisa dikatakan tidak akan mampu membuat manusia bertahan hidup." Luhan meneguk ludahnya paksa sebelum melanjutkan. "Jadi aku pikir, aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu tadi."

"Aku baik-baik saja, _sir_." ucap Zi Tao dan tersenyum lembut ketika memandang dokter muda itu. Membuat Luhan mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum manis. "Anda tidak perlu cemas.."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Tapi lain kali kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu Zi Tao-_ah_. Dan untuk sementara ini, kau harus meliburkan diri dari tugasmu sebagai pengasuh Sehun. Kau mengerti?"

Huang Zi Tao mengangguk paham, mematuhi kata-kata dokter cantik yang diam-diam dikagumi oleh sang anak asuhnya sendiri, Kim Sehun. Pandangan matanya kemudian teralih pada topi berbentuk kerucut warna-warni yang dikenakan Luhan, membuatnya begitu penasaran sehingga Zi Tao kemudian bertanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong _sir_, kenapa anda memakai topi yang seperti itu sekarang?"

Xi Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya sembari mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Zi Tao. Ia kemudian memandang si pengasuh bermata panda itu dan menunjuk topi yang ia pakai dengan telunjuknya.

"Eh, ini?" tanya Luhan membuat Zi Tao mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, kenapa anda memakainya?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini adalah pesta perayaan ulang tahunku dan juga Sehun."

"Oh, jadi tanggal lahir anda dan Sehun-_sshi_ sama?"

"Hahaha, bukan sama, tapi berdekatan. Jadi untuk menghemat biaya pesta, Joonmyun-_sajangnim_ membuat pesta perayaannya dalam satu hari saja."

"Ah, begitu." Zi Tao kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Sekarang ini, hari di bulan April akan segera habis, dan itu berarti bulan Mei akan segera hadir dalam hitungan minggu. Bulan yang membuat usia Zi Tao bertambah di setiap tahunnya. Ah, memikirkan tanggal ulang tahunnya saja sudah membuat Zi Tao tersenyum geli.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke pesta dulu Zi Tao-_ah_. Sehun akan memarahiku jika aku tidak berada di sana bersamanya."

_Dasar bocah posesif_ –pikir Zi Tao.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang _sir uisanim_.."

Huang Zi Tao melambaikan sebelah tangannya mengiringi kepergian Luhan. Baru ketika tubuh si dokter muda itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya, Zi Tao lalu menurunkan tangannya tadi dan mengganti raut wajahnya menjadi sendu.

"Ulang tahun ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Huang Zi Tao terengah kecil saat kedua kakinya ia paksa untuk berlari di tengah gelapnya hutan. Ia sendiri begitu heran ketika ia terbangun, ia justru telah berada di dalam rimbunan pohon akasia dan pinus di sekelilingnya.

"_Dia ada di sana_!"

"_Cepat tangkap dia bodoh_, _jangan biarkan dia kabur_!"

Zi Tao kembali mendesah kesal ketika suara-suara yang tadi mengejarnya terdengar kembali. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya segera, secepat yang ia bisa. Suara derap kaki yang terdengar nyaring itu cukup membuatnya gentar juga rupanya. Sehingga ia pun lalu bergegas untuk bersembunyi.

_**Drap**_

_**Drap**_

_**Drap**_

Tak lama kemudian Zi Tao berhenti berlari, dan mengambil tempat di belakang salah satu pohon pinus untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya di sana.

"_Tuhan yang kami panggil dengan berbagai nama_, _yang kami sembah dengan berbagai cara_. _Tolong berilah kami kekuatan_, _dan keberanian untuk menghadapi semua cobaan yang Engkau berikan kepada kami_. _Amin_.."

Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan ketika ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara lembut seseorang yang tengah memanjatkan doa. Ia kemudian membulatkan kedua mata pandanya begitu ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang menyerupai cerminan dirinya, tengah berlutut di atas hamparan rerumputan. Dan kembali mengulang doa yang ia panjatkan tadi secara terus-menerus dengan kedua genggaman tangannya yang bertaut.

"_Dia di sana_! _Aku melihatnya_! _Aku melihatnya_!"

"_Tuhan yang kami panggil dengan berbagai nama_, _yang kami sembah dengan berbagai cara_. _Tolong berilah kami kekuatan_, _dan keberanian untuk menghadapi semua cobaan yang Engkau berikan kepada kami_. _Amin_."

"Hei _sir_! _Sir_, _sir _larilah!" Zi Tao memekik keras, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat pemuda yang begitu mirip dengannya itu terbangun, dan menyadari bahwa mereka sedang dalam bahaya saat ini.

"_Sir_, kumohon larilah! Cepatlah lari sebelum mereka menemukan kita di sini!"

"_Suzanne_, _berikan pedangmu_!"

"Oh, Tuhanku..!"

"_Tuhan yang kami panggil dengan berbagai nama_, _yang kami sembah dengan berbagai cara_. _Tolong berilah kami kekuatan_, _dan keberanian untuk menghadapi semua cobaan yang Engkau berikan kepada ka- UKH_!"

_**Craash**_

_**Craash**_

_**Craash**_

"TIDAAAAAAAK!"

"Zi Tao.."

"J-jangan! Kumohon jangan bunuh dia! Tolong!"

"Zi Tao! Hei!"

"T-tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!"

"Hei! Rakyat jelata! Bangun kataku!"

"!"

Huang Zi Tao segera membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar, dan langsung mendapati sosok sang tetua Wu, Kris, yang tengah sibuk menggendong tubuhnya sekarang.

"_S-sir_, apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Zi Tao panik ketika Kris membawa tubuh mungilnya itu pergi dari dalam ruang klinik Luhan.

"Aku ingin menjengukmu, rakyat jelata. Tapi tidak di dalam ruangan yang beraroma aneh itu!"

Zi Tao lalu diam, tak begitu menanggapi kata-kata si makhluk pengisap darah yang itu katakan. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan si _vampire_ tampan itu membawa tubuhnya dan menggendongnya kemana pun yang Kris suka. Mau protes pun percuma. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia tak akan kuasa untuk melawan kehendak makhluk yang sedang merengkuh erat tubuhnya ini.

Beberapa saat setelah sang kakek Wu itu membawa Zi Tao berjalan, kini mereka berdua telah sampai di depan kamar Zi Tao –dan juga Kris–. _Vampire_ itu kemudian membuka kenop pintu kamar tersebut dengan satu tangan lainnya yang bebas, dan segera membawa Zi Tao masuk ke dalam.

Kris kemudian membawa Zi Tao mendekati sebuah ranjang kecil yang terletak di sudut ruang kamar. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuh lemah Zi Tao secara perlahan ke atas ranjang, dan menyelimuti tubuh Zi Tao hingga sebatas dada.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Suara berat Kris seketika itu juga terdengar menggema memenuhi ruangan. Makhluk tampan itu lalu menatap Zi Tao lembut dengan kedua mata elangnya. Hanya saja tanpa dia duga, Zi Tao justru mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghindari tatapan mata Kris.

"Menurutmu, apakah orang dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, _sir_?"

Kris mendelik ketika ia mendengar nada sinis dalam kata-kata Zi Tao. Ia kemudian mendengus kesal dan ganti menatap Zi Tao tajam. Sedang Zi Tao sendiri, sepertinya ia tidak terlalu terpengaruh denga tatapan tajam Kris yang bisa dibilang cukup mematikan itu.

"Oh, jadi seperti ini balasan dari rakyat jelata untuk orang yang sudah menyelamatkan mereka?"

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menolongku ngomong-ngomong.."

"A-apa? Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hah? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu saat kau jatuh kemarin?"

"Seandainya jika kepalaku memang terbentur pun, aku rasa itu bukanlah urusanmu. Bukan begitu, _sir_ Kris?"

"Kau– rakyat jelata!"

Kris terlihat sedang menggeram menahan amarah saat ini. Kalau boleh jujur, ia lumayan kesal dengan sikap menyebalkan Zi Tao barusan. Dan andai saja jika Zi Tao tidak sedang dalam keadaan sakit, kemungkinan besar ia bisa saja menyerang Zi Tao kapan pun.

"Zi Tao!"

"Zi Tao!"

"Zi Tao!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan tidak santainya, membuat Zi Tao terpaksa melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, dan mendapati trio kecil Wu –dan Luhan di belakang mereka–, yang tengah memandangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Oh, Tuhanku. Aku pikir kau telah diculik oleh sekumpulan _animagus_!" seru Sehun dan langsung berlari memeluk tubuh Zi Tao erat. Terlihat dengan sangat jelas jika anak asuh Zi Tao ini tengah dilanda rasa khawatir berlebih karena takut jika pengasuhnya itu hilang.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan! Pengasuhmu itu pasti sedang berkencan sekarang!" gerutu Yixing, anggota trio Wu paling tua. Dan melempari Sehun dengan _glare_ tajamnya kala ia ikut diseret Sehun untuk mencari Zi Tao.

"Lagi pula _animagus_ itu tidak ada Sehun-_ah_.. Berapa kali harus kukatakan itu padamu?" sambung Luhan kemudian. Membuat Sehun segera memasang wajah tanpa dosa andalannya ke arah _hyungdeul_-nya dan juga Luhan.

"Maaf _hyung_, tadi aku benar-benar merasa takut jika Zi Tao hilang." sesal si pangeran Wu termuda itu dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau yang membawa Zi Tao kemari, huh?" tanya Jongin dan memandang Kris, sang kakek buyut yang ternyata masih berada di sana bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku benci ruangan tempat dia tidur sebelumnya."

Sang tetua Wu itu berucap dengan sangat lirih. Menahan gejolak amarah yang masih terasa sesak di dadanya. _Ternyata dicuekin itu kaga enak_ –pikirnya pilu–. Kris lalu memandang Zi Tao yang masih dipeluk Sehun erat dengan geram.

"Ada apa Zi Tao-_ah_? Apa kau merasa tubuhmu sakit lagi?"

Zi Tao mendogakkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan yang sedang memasang tampang khawatir di wajah cantiknya itu. Si pengasuh Sehun yang berusia delapan belas tahun itu menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Sedang sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap surai kecokelatan milik Sehun sayang.

Sebenarnya Zi Tao ingin sekali mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa tak hanya tubuhnya saja yang terasa sakit. Jauh di dalam tubuhnya, masih ada satu bagian lagi yang Zi Tao yakini sedang terluka parah. Tapi bagaimana Zi Tao bisa mengatakannya, jika orang yang membuat Zi Tao sesakit ini sedang berada di dalam kamar yang sama dengan Zi Tao saat ini.

"Kau pucat sekali.." celetuk Sehun cemas, dan Zi Tao hanya tesenyum lirih mendengarnya.

"Kau terlihat begitu kacau pengasuh panda. Apa kau ingin berlibur sejenak, hm?" saran Yixing tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana memandangnya takjub. "Bagaimana dengan piknik di sore hari?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tumben sekali otak kacangmu itu bekerja cepat saat ini, mata kecil?"

"Oh, aku tidak sedang meminta pendapatmu, pantat penggorengan! Lagi pula, setidaknya hal ini membuktikan jika aku memang lebih cerdas darimu."

"Apa katamu sajalah! Dasar sipit!"

"Diam kau hitam!"

"Kodok Zimbabwe diam saja sana."

"Dasar kecebong Mesir!

"Jongin, Yixing, jangan bertengkar! Astaga.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Markas 'Knight' Organisasi pemburu Vampir.**

**Sehari sebelumnya.**

Ruangan itu cukup gelap dan pengap –ah, andai saja tempat itu pantas disebut ruangan–. Sedangkan di dalamnya hanya berisikan sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih kusam, dan juga sebuah meja panjang dengan lilin besar di atasnya.

Di sudut ruangan tersebut tampak sesosok manusia bertubuh mungil yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela. Rambut ikal cokelatnya bergerak terkena angin malam yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Sedang kedua iris _brown woody_-nya kini hanya memandangi sang dewi malam di atas sana dengan seksama.

_**Brak**_

Suara gebrakkan pintu yang lumayan keras itu membuat sosok tadi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Dimana ada dua sosok manusia lain yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dan memandangnya tajam.

"Tidak bisakah kalian membuka pintu itu sedikit lebih pelan, hm? Apa kalian tidak tahu betapa rapuhnya pintu itu di usianya yang sekarang ini?" sosok yang tadi tengah asyik memandangi cahaya bulan itu bertanya dengan suara pelan. Berusaha berbicara sekalem mungkin.

"Berhenti bertele-tele, Bossie! Kau sudah menyadarinya 'kan?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang –yang sebenarnya adalah pelaku penggebrakkan pintu tadi–. Dan memandang marah pada sosok yang dipanggilnya Bossie tersebut.

"Menyadari apa, Suzanne?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau sudah menyadari jika _vampire _itu sudah kembali bangkit!"

"Suzanne, jaga bicaramu.."

"_Well_, _well_, Suzanne-ku yang manis. Bukan maksudku ingin menyembunyikan hal ini padamu _dear_." Bossie, begitu sosok itu disebut, dia kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati Suzanne dan menyentuh sayang sebelah pipi gadis itu menggunakan jemari lentiknya sebelum kembali berucap. "Hanya saja, aku takut jika kau mengetahuinya, nafsu membunuhmu yang mengerikan itu akan merusak semua rencanaku."

Gadis cantik yang dipanggil Suzanne itu menautkan kedua alisnya hingga menyatu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia memandangi pria lain yang tadi datang bersamanya –yang tadi juga telah menegurnya–, dan melayangkan berbagai macam pertanyaan melalui kontak matanya.

"Rencana busuk apa yang sedang ada di dalam kepalamu sekarang, Bossie?" tanya Suzanne sinis, membuat sosok itu tertawa keras di dalam gelapnya malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bakerly hill sekarang, sore hari.**

Zi Tao kini bisa menghirup aroma perbukitan yang segar itu melalui indera penciumannya. Kondisi perbukitan kota Bakerly Port yang berwarna kehijauan membuat Zi Tao merasakan ketenangan teesendiri ketika berada di sana.

Di depannya sekarang ada Sehun yang berjalan menggandeng Luhan –oh, tak lupa juga dengan Jongin dan Yixing yang saling berkejaran memperebutkan sebuah bola–. Lalu di depannya lagi ia melihat sosok Joonmyun yang membawa tikar, dan Lee Sooman –pesuruh keluarga Wu yang lain–, yang sibuk membawa sekeranjang penuh makanan untuk mereka semua selama piknik ini. Sedangkan di belakang Zi Tao sendiri, ada sosok jangkung Kris yang berjalan pelan sembari membawa sebuah payung berwarna merah jambu –hasil pinjaman milik Tiffany–.

"Di sini saja!" seru Joonmyun kemudian. Membuat yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju.

Sementara Joonmyun dan Sooman sibuk menyiapkan tikar dan makanan yang dibawa, Sehun segera menyeret Luhan untuk ikut bergabung bersama Jongin dan Yixing yang sudah terlebih dahulu bermain bola.

Zi Tao tersenyum kecil melihat anak asuhnya yang sibuk bersenang-senang. Ia sedikit menyayangkan juga akan ketidak-hadiran Tiffany yang menolak untuk ikut acara piknik keluarga ini dengan alasan jika dia sedang sibuk menerima tamu-tamu penting yang akan datang sore ini juga.

"_Aku menemukan tempat itu dua hari yang lalu_.."

_**Deg**_

Zi Tao tersentak kaget, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah saat ia mendengar suara-suara itu kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

"_E__d_,_ apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku_?"

Zi Tao kemudian mengambil langkah untuk mulai berlari. Ia tahu sesuatu tentang tempat ini. Ia tahu kejadian di masa lalu yang pernah terjadi di tempat ini. Langkah kakinya kemudian ia bawa untuk semakin menjauh. Menuju ke tempat rahasia miliknya dan –mungkin juga, milik Kris di masa lalu.

"Zi Tao!" teriak Sehun keras, ketika sang pengasuhnya itu telah berlari ke arah bukit paling barat. Di ikuti sosok Kris yang berjalan dengan santainya di belakang Zi Tao.

"Biar saja! Mungkin dia ingin menenangkan diri di suatu tempat.." ujar Luhan pelan, menahan Sehun yang hampir saja mengejar Zi Tao.

"_Hampir sampai Kris_, _tinggal melewati beberapa pohon cemara di depan sana_!"

Zi Tao terus saja membawa kakinya berlari. Ia menerobos rimbunan semak berduri yang tumbuh di sana. Sedikit berbelok ke kiri, ia menemukan sebuah cemara berukuran sangat besar yang berada di sana. Zi Tao tersenyum puas ketika ia telah berhasil melewati sekumpulan cemara itu secepat mungkin. Dan Zi Tao hampir saja kehilangan nafasnya ketika ia melihat padang bunga aster, lili gunung, dan tulip berwarna-warni yang membentang di hadapannya sekarang.

"_Edison Huang_, _kau bocah mengerikan karena bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini_.."

"_Aku juga baru menyadarinya Kris_."

Zi Tao menelan ludahnya paksa melihat pemandangan menakjubkan di depannya ini. Ia sungguh terpukau melihat hamparan aster, lili gunung, dan tulip berwarna merah, jingga, kuning, dan putih yang terlihat begitu indah dilihat dari segi manapun. Bagi Zi Tao, inilah pemandangan surga untuknya.

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

"Tak kusangka kau juga akan menemukan tempat ini rakyat jelata."

Zi Tao menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Kris yang tanpa dia duga sudah berada di belakangnya. Masih lengkap dengan payung merah jambu milik Tiffany yang di pinjamnya. Si pengasuh Sehun itu kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke depan. Tak menghiraukan Kris sama sekali.

Perlahan ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, mencoba menghirup aroma cemara dan lili gunung yang berbaur menjadi satu di tempat itu.

"_Hei Ed_.."

Zi Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung, kala hembusan angin yang menggelitik telinganya itu seperti sedang membisikkan kata-kata untuknya. Sekilas ia juga sempat melihat dua bayangan pemuda yang tengah tertidur di atas hamparan bunga, sedang menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain.

"_Aku akan memberikan diriku untukmu_."

_**Splaaaash**_

"Zi Tao!"

Mendengar ada seseorang yang meneriakkan namanya, membuat Zi Tao segera membuka kelopak matanya kembali dan langsung memandang Kris yang sedang memegang sebelah lengannya kuat.

"Apa telingamu sedikit bermasalah?" cibir Kris kemudian dan mendengus sebal tanpa mau menatap iris kelam Zi Tao. Si _vampire_ tampan itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan, dan mengikuti kegiatan Zi Tao memandangi padang bunga tersebut.

Zi Tao hanya diam, tak menjawab. Kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah membuatnya enggan berbicara untuk saat ini. Pemuda itu kemudian ikut duduk di samping tubuh Kris dan kembali memandangi sekumpulan bunga cantik di depannya.

"Ini adalah tempat yang cantik bukan? Sama cantiknya seperti sang penemu.."

Kris berujar pelan kemudian. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum menawannya ketika ia mengingat segala hal yang pernah terjadi di tempat ini. Kejadian yang pernah ia lalui bersama dengan seseorang yang begitu berarti untuknya di masa lalu.

_**Gyuuut**_

Tanpa sadar Zi Tao lalu meremas bagian bawah kemeja yang ia pakai cukup kuat. Pemuda manis itu terlihat sedang menahan perasaannya sekarang. Terbukti ketika ia dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menghalau air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh menetes keluar dari manik _black pearl_ miliknya.

"B-bolehkah aku bertanya, _sir_?"

Zi Tao mulai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Membuat sang kakek buyut di keluarga Wu itu memandangnya dengan kedua alis tebalnya yang bertaut.

"Tanya saja.."

"…"

"…"

"Apakah anda, mencintai seseorang yang bernama Edison Huang, _sir_?"

_**Deg**_

Kris terdiam sejenak. Sang tetua Wu itu kemudian menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Zi Tao barusan.

"Aku– mencintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini.."

_**Tes**_

_**Tes**_

_**Tes**_

"…"

"Dan aku akan menjawab seperti itu jika Edison sendiri yang bertanya kepadaku."

Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya dikala ia melihat Zi Tao tengah mengusap lelehan bening yang berhasil lolos dari matanya. Sedikit banyak ia cukup heran melihat Zi Tao yang sedang menangis dalam diam sekarang.

"Apakah.. aku sebegitu miripnya dengan dia, _sir _Kris?"

Zi Tao kembali bertanya lirih, dan memandang Kris dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Membuat Kris secepat kilat mengusap pipi Zi Tao yang basah menggunakan jemari kekarnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu rakyat jelata?"

Kris bukannya menjawab, ia justru melontarkan pertanyaan baru kepada Zi Tao. Si makhuk penghisap darah tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Zi Tao dan menangkup wajah Zi Tao menggunakan kedua tangan besarnya ketika Zi Tao malah semakin terisak pelan.

"Hiks.. _sir_, hiks.."

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis, hm?"

"Hiks, aku sedang marah _sir_. Aku kesal kepadamu.."

"…"

"Kau selalu memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku adalah Edison Huang. Dan aku membencinya _sir_. Itu sangat menyebalkan kalau kau ingin tahu!"

"…"

"Aku ingin kau menganggapku sebagai Huang Zi Tao, _sir_. Hanya Zi Tao, bukan yang lain! Tak bisakah kau melakukannya sekali saja untukku?"

Zi Tao kembali menatap Kris. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya kuat. Perasaan sakit di dalam dadanya sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya keluar. Untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan sebagian isi hatinya, agar Kris tahu jika dia sedang terluka.

Kris kemudian mengusap sayang surai kelam milik Zi Tao. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Zi Tao pelan ke dalam pelukannya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil Zi Tao ke dalam kungkungan hangatnya, dan berusaha membuat Zi Tao agar lebih merasa sedikit tenang.

"Maaf _dear_.. Maafkan aku.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kami pulang!" pekik Sehun keras, diikuti oleh Jongin dan juga Yixing.

Begitu mendengar suara teriakan Sehun, Jongin, dan Yixing yang menggema. Tiffany, yang kala itu tengah sibuk menjamu beberapa tamunya. Segera bangkit untuk menyambut kehadiran sang putera semata wayangnya, dan juga kedua keponakannya yang lain.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang rupanya. Bagaimana pikniknya, hm? Menyenangkan?" tanya Tiffany sembari tersenyum lembut. Sejenak ia mengusap sayang surai ketiga bocah itu dan membersihkan wajah-wajah tampan mereka dari debu yang menempel.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan! Tadi kami bermain bola bersama!" seru Sehun antusias. Dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh sang bibi.

"Bahkan tadi kami disuguhkan sebuah drama yang bagus _mama_.." sambung Yixing kemudian. Membuat Tiffany mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan langsung menatap sang putera tunggalnya yang kini sedang menahan tawa bersama Jongin.

"Drama?" tanya Tiffany tak mengerti dan hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya heran. Melihat sang ibunda yang tengah dilanda kebingungan, menyebabkan Yixing segera mengarahkan ibu jarinya ke arah di belakang tubuhnya, menunjuk sosok sang kakek buyut yang sedang dalam kondisi mengenaskan sekarang.

Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang bisa dilihat dengan jelas jika si tetua Wu itu hanya bisa menekuk bibirnya cemberut. Rambut pirang gelapnya terlihat begitu acak-acakan, ditambah lagi sebelah pipinya –tepatnya yang sebelah kiri–, terdapat sebuah cetakan tangan yang terlihat sempurna, lengkap dengan warna merah yang menemani.

"Oh, astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan kakek kalian?" jerit Tiffany kaget, dan memandangi ketiga bocah itu kemudian.

"Itu adalah hukuman untuk kakek mesum yang hampir saja menodai Zi Tao di tempat umum!" ucap Jongin keras, membuat Kris mendelikkan kedua bola matanya. Sebal akan kata-kata Jongin.

"Jongin, jaga bicaramu.." ucap Joonmyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _mansion _Wu _family_, bersama dengan Xi Luhan, Lee Sooman, dan tentu saja Huang Zi Tao.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Tiffany lagi, dan meminta kepastian pada Joonmyun.

Joonmyun sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang –sebenarnya–, tidak terasa gatal, bingung hendak menjawab apa. Sesekali ia juga melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah Zi Tao yang entah kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat sama sekali sejak ia telah tiba di _mansion_ ini.

"_Sir _Kris hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Zi Tao. Hanya saja ia mengungkapkan perasaannya sedikit berlebihan. Jadi, tadi Zi Tao tidak sengaja melayangkan kepalan tangannya tepat ke arah wajah _sir_ Kris karena dia merasa malu.." jelas Joonmyun kemudian.

Tak menyadari jika ketiga pangeran Wu itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan; _alasan konyol macam apa itu?_

"Oh, jadi begitu.." ujar Tiffany, membuat ketiga bocah tadi semakin heran dengan tingkah konyol orang tua mereka.

"Baiklah! Sebaiknya kalian sekarang merapikan diri kalian sejenak. Karena aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian kepada tamu istimewa kita." lanjut Tiffany kemudian, dan wanita itu lalu melangkah menjauhi anggota keluarga Wu yang lain, untuk menuju ke arah ruang tamu utama _mansion_ Wu. Dimana ada sekumpulan orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul di sana, memandangi keluarga Wu dengan tatapan kagum.

"Oh, _My Godness_!" pekik Jongin kemudian, ketika si bocah madu itu melihat sosok tak asing baginya, yang berada di antara segerombolan orang-orang tadi. Ia pun dengan segera berlari menyusul si bibi, diikuti oleh semua saudaranya yang lain.

"Nah, _kids_! Ini adalah rombongan tuan Park, yang telah menyewa kastil timur kita untuk keperluan pembuatan film beliau. Dan tuan Park, ini saudara sepupuku Kim Joonmyun, dan yang kecil itu adalah putera-putera kami." jelas Tiffany sembari memperkenalkan mereka semua kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang disebut tuan Park tadi.

"Halo, aku Park Jinyoung! Tapi para kru film yang lain biasa memanggilku JYP. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Dan terima kasih karena kalian sudah bersedia meminjamkan tempat busuk- ah, maksudku tempat menawan ini untuk kami gunakan." ucap pria bertubuh pendek tersebut sembari menyalami anggota keluarga Wu satu-persatu. Ia lalu memandangi orang-orang yang disalaminya tadi, dan terhenti ketika dia tengah bersalaman dengan Kris.

Pria yang mengaku bernama Park Jinyoung tadi mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya ke atas. Membentuk sebuah seringai yang mengerikan sebelum akhirnya dia memasang senyum palsu kepada Tiffany.

"Kau benar sekali nyonya Stephany. Anggota keluarga Wu memang sangat cantik dan juga tampan. Bukan begitu, _sir_?" tanya pria itu kepada Kris, sembari memajukan wajahnya ke arah Kris, membuat Kris memandang muak dengan keberadaan pria di hadapannya itu.

"Jauhkan wajah hinamu dari tubuhku, sekarang juga.." ujar Kris ketus, membuat tuan Park mengulum senyum kecut dan segera menarik wajahnya menjauhi Kris.

"Ehem! _Well_, sebelum kami semua pindah ke bagian kastil sebelah timur. Aku ingin sekali memperkenalkan aktris utama dalam pembuatan film ini."

Tuan Park kembali memasang senyum anehnya beberapa saat kemudian. Pria itu lalu berjalan ke tengah kerumunan kru film yang lain, dan menarik sebuah lengan seorang gadis cantik dari sana.

"Perkenalkan, dia adalah.."

"Baek Suzy!" potong Jongin tiba-tiba, membuat tuan Park menyeringai senang. Tuan Park kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Suzy, dan membiarkan gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya sediri.

"_Well done boy_.. Aku memang Baek Suzy.."

_**Deg**_

Kris sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, ketika ia merasa begitu mengenali aroma seseorang yang tengah berdiri di antara mereka sekarang ini. Sang tetua Wu itu kontan melayangkan pandangan matanya ke depan, dimana ia bisa melihat sesosok gadis muda berambut panjang yang tengah menyalami para cucu buyutnya.

"Kau sungguh Baek Suzy yang artis terkenal itu? Yang pernah menolak tawaran dari pihak Super Junior sebagai model video klip mereka?" tanya Jongin kemudian, membuat Suzy mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Kau jangan terlalu mempercayai gosip murahan seperti itu bocah. Kau tidak tahu kejadian yang sesungguhnya."

"Suzy.."

"Lagipula kau hanya seorang bocah kecil! Tahu apa kau dengan kehidupan para artis terkenal sepertiku?"

Kim Jongin, bocah tampan dengan kulit se-eksotis madu itu kemudian mendengus sebal. Ia lalu menatap sang idola di hadapannya itu muak. Tak menyangka jika gadis secantik Baek Suzy yang sempat dia puja-puja ternyata memiliki mulut setajam pisau.

"Cih! Dasar bibi wajah keriput! Wajahmu cantik tapi mulutmu seperti _ddoenjang jiggae_!" sentak Jongin keras, membuat Suzy membelalakkan kedua matanya marah.

"Kau– bocah sial!"

"Suzy! Jaga sopan santunmu!" teriak tuan Park kemudian. Membuat Suzy kontan langsung menghentikan kata-katanya.

Kris yang kala itu tengah diam memandangi pertengkaran kecil di depannya. Hanya bisa menerka-nerka sosok gadis yang tengah adu mulut dengan Jongin itu. Kontur tubuhnya, bentuk wajahnya, kilau matanya, sukses membuat Kris teringat akan seseorang yang –lagi-lagi– pernah dia kenal di masa lalu.

_Suzy_

_Suzy_

_Suzy_

_Suzy_

_Suzy_

_Su–_

…_Sue Ji_?

Oh, _My Godness_!

Ini mustahil, sungguh..

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Zi Tao baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi ketika dia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya. Sekedar ingin memeriksa, ia lalu melilitkan sebuah handuk berwarna putih ke area pinggang rampingnya, dan mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah tempat tidurnya.

"Ng?"

Zi Tao mengernyit bingung ketika ia malah mendapati semangkuk sup asparagus dan segelas susu cokelat tengah berada di atas meja nakas di samping sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia kemudian bisa menebak dengan jelas siapa pelaku yang telah meletakkan makan malam milik Sehun ini di dalam kamarnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan bibi Josephine, eh? Hanya sosok renta itulah yang tidak pernah becus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah selain memetik bunga di kebun keluarga.

"Aish, dasar bibi.. Menyusahkan saja!"

Zi Tao menggerutu kecil dan segera mengambil menu makan malam sang anak asuh itu dengan kedua tangannya. Berniat untuk segera membawanya ke kamar Sehun sebelum si bungsu Wu itu merengek manja dan mengeluh jika cacing-cacing di perutnya itu tengah mengadakan _showcase_ dadakan di dalam sana.

Baru saja Zi Tao melangkahkan kakinya, pemuda dengan mata berkantung itu kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, dan menundukkan kepalanya ke arah bawah. Sedikit mengumpat pelan, Zi Tao rupanya tak sadar jika dia masih saja mengenakan selembar handuk untuk menutupi area pibadi tubuhnya. Ia pun kemudian berniat meletakkan kembali makanan milik Sehun itu ke atas meja nakas sebelum ada suara seseorang yang menginterupsi kegiatannya tadi.

"_Gutten nacht_, rakyat jelata.."

"_God_! _Sir_, kau– kau mengejutkanku!"

Zi Tao memekik kaget di kala sosok sang kakek buyut Wu itu sedang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya, sembari berbisik lirih mengucapkan selamat malam tepat di telinga Zi Tao. Kris sendiri, setelah ia berhasil mengejutkan si pengasuh, hanya bisa terkikik geli saat Zi Tao memandangnya kesal.

Kris kemudian berdehem kecil. Mencoba membangun kembali wibawanya yang tadi sempat luntur, dan memandang sosok Zi Tao yang masih saja setia dengan tatapan kesalnya ke arah Kris. Dan Kris, sepertinya ia baru saja menyadari pemandangan menggoda di depannya sekarang ini.

_**Gulp**_

Bagaikan sosok singa yang baru saja diberi seekor domba –dalam kasus ini naga diberi seekor panda–, pemandangan akan tubuh Zi Tao yang basah itu sukses membuat Kris segera menjilat bibirnya sensual, seolah tertarik dengan hidangan lezat di depannya ini.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku, rakyat jelata?"

"Hah?"

Zi Tao mengernyit bingung, dan memandang heran si _vampire_ tampan yang sekarang ini tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Merasakan sinyal-sinyal bahaya yang menguar dari tubuh Kris, Zi Tao pun segera melangkahkan kakinya mundur, menjauhi sosok Kris sejauh yang dia bisa.

"_S-sir_, apa yang –apa yang kau lakukan! Menjauh dariku!" pekik Zi Tao ngeri saat tubuh Kris semakin dekat ke arahnya.

_**Duk**_

Sungguh sial bagi Zi Tao. Begitu ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya mundur kembali, punggung telanjangnya itu sudah menabrak dinding kamar Zi Tao. Zi Tao pun hanya bisa mengerang pasrah akan nasib yang hendak menimpanya sesaat lagi. Apalagi saat ini ia tengah membawa mangkuk sup asparagus Sehun di tangan kanan, dan susu cokelat di tangannya yang lain. Benar-benar keadaan yang menyebalkan untuknya, _eoh_?

"A-akh! _Sir_, ukh!"

Zi Tao menjerit kaget, ketika ia merasakan lidah dingin Kris ternyata sudah berada di perpotongan leher miliknya. Benda lunak tak bertulang itu bergerilya dan menyusuri kulit lembut Zi Tao dengan sedikit rakus. Pemuda bersurai kelam tersebut lalu mengerang pelan ketika Kris berusaha menginvasi tubuhnya kembali. Menyesap sayang pemukaan kanvas halus di lehernya, hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan di lekuk leher Zi Tao.

"_Sir_, hentikan ukh– hentikan kataku!" sentak Zi Tao kemudian. Membuat Kris mau tak mau segera menghentikan aksi lidahnya yang tadi tengah sibuk menari di atas leher Zi Tao. Dan memandang si pengasuh salah satu cucu buyutnya itu tajam.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa, hah?"

Kris mulai menggeram marah, kedua iris matanya yang berwarna merah pekat itu menatap nyalang Zi Tao yang tengah memandangnya takut. Zi Tao terlihat menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya hendak megatakan sesuatu. Tapi Kris keburu membungkam bibir _curvy_ Zi Tao menggunakan bibir tebalnya sendiri.

"Mmph– _sir_!"

_**Duakh**_

"Akh!"

Kris memekik keras, ketika salah satu lutut Zi Tao terangkat, dan mengenai area privatnya telak. Si _vampire_ tampan itu hanya bisa meringis kecil menahan sakit saat rasa ngilu akibat tendangan Zi Tao barusan hadir menghampirinya.

"Oh, _sir_ maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tapi–"

Kata-kata Zi Tao kemudian terhenti. Pemuda itu lalu kembali memandang horor bagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman karena posisi handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya itu mulai bergeser dari tempatnya semula.

"Ada apa rakyat jelata? Mulai merasa aneh, hm? Tsk, tsk, tak kusangka kau bisa semesum ini, eh?"

_**Twitch**_

Dahi Zi Tao berkedut sebal mendengar Kris berujar. Mesum apanya coba? Kagak kebalik, bang? (-_-)a

"_Sir_, dengar– ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan oke? Aku hanya merasa tak nyaman karena handukku terasa akan jatuh."

_**Smirk**_

_**Smirk**_

_**Smirk**_

Duh, gusti! Bolehkah aku bilang jika Zi Tao kita ini termasuk makhluk Tuhan yang paling polos? Lihat saja akibat kata-katanya barusan!

Kris yang mengetahui jika handuk yang sedang Zi Tao pakai akan melorot pun segera mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke arah pinggiran handuk Zi Tao, membuat Zi Tao yang masih saja membawa makan malam milik Sehun mendelikkan mata pandanya ngeri.

"_S-sir_.."

"Kenapa rakyat jelata?" jemari Kris mulai berjalan perlahan, merambati perut Zi Tao yang terekspos jelas. "Bukankah kau bilang jika handukmu akan jatuh, _eoh_? Aku sedang berbaik hati ingin membantumu membenarkannya sekarang." bisik sang tetua Wu itu dan mulai berani menarik pelan handuk Zi Tao, hendak membukanya secara perlahan.

_**Damn**_

Tubuh Zi Tao kontan bergetar hebat sekarang. Kau pikir jika ada orang –bisa juga _vampire_–, yang akan menelanjangi tubuhmu, sedangkan kedua tanganmu sibuk membawa sup asparagus dan segelas susu cokelat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan heh?

_Yep_!

Kalian benar! Zi Tao sekarang terkena penyakit galau, _man_! Virus gegana –_gelisah galau merana_–, sedang menggerogoti hatinya saat ini.

Tsk!

Hidup sungguh tak adil 'kan?

"_Sir_! Jangan berani-beraninya kau menarik kaitan handukku!" desis Zi Tao geram, dan melayangkan _glare _tajamnya kepada Kris.

"Huuu, takut.. Kau manis sekali saat sedang marah, cantik."

Kris menyeringai kecil menggoda Zi Tao. Tampaknya ia bahagia sekali memandang wajah Zi Tao yang memerah layaknya tomat segar sekarang. Zi Tao sendiri langsung memalingkan wajahnya malu, menghindari tatapan nakal mata Kris.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, rakyat jelata? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau seolah menolak kehadiranku di sini?"

_**Deg**_

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris barusan adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Zi Tao jawab. Jadi, Zi Tao lebih memilih untuk diam, berusaha keras untuk tidak peduli. Meskipun Zi Tao tahu, pada akhirnya dia tetap saja tidak mampu untuk mengacuhkan sosok sang _vampire _itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, _sir_.."

"…"

"Aku hanya merasa, jika kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini."

Zi Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan rangkaian kalimatnya tadi.

"Hei.."

Kris memanggil Zi Tao pelan. Tangannya lalu terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Zi Tao, membuat sepasang mutiara hitam Zi Tao menabrak iris elang miliknya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, rakyat jelata."

_**Cup**_

"Jika untuk sekarang ini.."

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

"..hanya ada kau.."

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

_**Cup**_

"..dan aku!"

Sang rakyat jelata kesayangan Sehun –mengingat dia adalah pengasuhnya–, itu pun kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa sadar. Mencoba menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Kris yang membelai bibir _plum_ miliknya.

Zi Tao tampak mulai berani membalas lumatan bibir Kris. Ia ikut mengecup Kris sayang. Menautkan belah bibir mereka berdua ke dalam sebuah ciuman manis penuh makna. Jantung Zi Tao ikut meramaikan suasana hati Zi Tao saat ini. Organ utama penunjuk tanda kehidupan milik Zi Tao pun berdegup kencang, menunjukkan betapa bahagianya Zi Tao sekarang.

_**Cklek**_

Zi Tao lalu membuka kedua matanya cepat. Ia kemudian melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah pintu, dimana sudah ada sosok renta bibi Josephine yang berdiri mematung memandangi aksi tak senonoh yang dilakukannya bersama Kris.

"Mmph! Emph– _sir_! L-lepas.. mmphh!" pekik Zi Tao dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya gelisah. Ia melotot horor ke arah bibi Josephine yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sedangkan Kris sendiri malah semakin meraup bibirnya, melumatnya semakin intens sehingga Zi Tao sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari kurungan Kris.

_**Tap**_

Bibi Josephine kemudian menepuk bahu Kris pelan. Wanita lanjut usia dengan rambut yang hampir sepenuhnya memutih itu seolah ingin menyuruh Kris menghentikan kegiatan mencium bibir Zi Tao-nya sejenak, agar ia bisa mengambil mangkuk sup asparagus yang dibawa Zi Tao, begitu juga dengan segelas susu cokelat milik Sehun dari kedua tangan Zi Tao.

Kris menyeringai kecil, di saat si bibi tua itu telah mulai kembali berjalan keluar dari kamar Zi Tao –sembari membawa makan malam Sehun tentu saja–, ia mengira jika bibi Josephine pasti memberinya izin untuk membiarkannya melakukan hal yang iya-iya bersama sang pengasuh manisnya ini.

"_Well_ Zi Tao, sepertinya hal yang dari tadi mengganggumu itu sudah pergi. Jadi, apa kau mau melanjutkan acara 'membenarkan handuk' tadi bersamaku?" tanya Kris pelan, tepat di samping daun telinga Zi Tao.

_Tuhan yang kami panggil dengan berbagai nama_, _yang kami sembah dengan berbagai cara_. _Kapan Engkau mau membebaskanku dari makhluk neraka setengah nyamuk ini dariku_? –doa Zi Tao pilu, ketika dia bisa merasakan tarikan tangan Kris di handuknya semakin kuat, kuat, dan kuat, hingga akhirnya...

.

.

**Cerita aku hentikan untuk sementara waktu :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TeBeCe ya bebs, mo ngambang dulu neh :D

**Special matur **_**thank you**_** for:**

**Reviewer**

**Readers**

**Silent Riders(?)**

**Viewer**

**etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT BEBEB TERCUYUNG GUA!**

"**HUANG ZI TAO" yang ke "20"**

**Moga makin sukses dan sehat selalu! Amiiiin :***

**#moga langgeng juga ye ama bang Wupan :P**

**#aaaaammmiiiiinnnn, yarobbal alamiiinnn :D**

**.**

**.**

**Oke bebs, si yu later (^^)/**

**Makasi uda mampir :D**

**Jangan lupa ripiu ya? *mesem***

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sign**_

_**autumnpanda ft. Trio Kukuruyuk :***_


	6. Chapter 6

"The Sucker"

**.**

_**Sebagian orang mengatakan, bahwa darah itu lebih kental daripada air.**_

_**Dan hal itulah yang membedakan kita**__**.**_

_**M**__**engekang kita**__**.**_

_**M**__**engutuk kita**_**.**

**.**

**The Sucker, a masterpiece by "Trio Kukuruyuk"**

**~ Ardyna Dewi, Dei Zakuchie Elf, and ****me :D**

**Special present for ****YOU****! Who love EXO very very very very much! :***

**Hope ya**** wi****ll LOVE IT!**

**Thank you~**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **My Dear God Allah SWT –absolutely–, Parents and Family, Agency, Fans, Themselves, and US as author :D

**Inspirated : **Dark Shadow's Movie © Warner Bros, and our crazy idea *LOL*

**Rated : **T (for now, but we can change it again sometimes :P)

**Genres : **Romance, Comedy, Horror, Fantasy –We're not sure about this by the way, hahaha–

**Casts : **Kris (Wu Yi Fan) + Tao (Huang Zi Tao, Edison Huang) –main pair–, EXO's members, Tiffany –Girls Generation–, Suzy –Miss A–, Lee Sooman –SM Ent's CEO– slight others

**Warning : **This fanfiction contains **Yaoi**, **Boys Love**, **ManXMan**, **Weirdness**, **OOC**, **Typos**, **Misstypos**, etc

**Happy Reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The ****Sucker**** – ****Chapter ****6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yak _cut_!" Sutradara Jung berteriak marah pada Suzy. "Kau ini bisa serius tidak ha?!" Beberapa kru segera mendekat ke arah sang sutradara dan menenangkannya. Ini sudah _take_ yang ke-entah berapa kalinya dan artis terkenal yang dielu-elukan justru tidak mampu melakukan adegan yang sederhana sekalipun.

"Kau hanya perlu memandang dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, sesulit itukah untukmu?" Sutradara Jung kembali menginstruksikan adegan yang harus dilakukan Suzy. Artis muda itu menghabiskan banyak waktunya dalam pembuatan filmnya dan sayangnya ia masih harus mengurus banyak adegan lain. "Kita lakukan sekali lagi!"

Suzy mengangguk malas pada sutradara yang barusan saja berteriak padanya. Ia memasang senyum palsunya dan meminta maaf pada kru-kru yang lain. Jangan salahkan ia karena adegan yang harus dilakukannya sangatlah absurd dan tidak penting. Untuk apa tatapan penuh cinta seperti itu hah? Menjijikkan sekali.

"Baiklah kita ulang sekali lagi. Aku akan berusaha untuk _take_ ini," kata Suzy penuh penyesalan. Ia memasang wajah menyesal kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan berusaha menarik bibirnya agar membentuk senyuman. Padahal di dalam hatinya ingin sekali ia mengobrak-abrik apa yang ada di hadapannya. Cih, tuntutan artis membuatnya bermuka topeng seperti itu.

Jinyoung Park yang memandang dari pinggiran pun bisa melihat jika artisnya itu sedang menahan diri agar tidak menampar siapapun, termasuk artis pria lawan mainnya di film ini. Suzy masuk ke manajemen artisnya sudah cukup lama dan ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Ia sangat pintar berakting dan membohongi orang-orang dengan ekspresinya. Jinyoung Park bahkan sempat tertipu oleh gadis itu sebelum akhirnya ia mengetahui tabiat aslinya yang benar-benar tidak terlihat dari wajah cantiknya.

Kalau dilihat dari luar, Bae Suzy seperti gadis muda yang ramah dan baik hati. Artis yang sangat mencintai penggemar-penggemarnya dan menghormati seniornya. Ia pernah digosipkan dengan beberapa artis pria dan dengan mudahnya ia menepis kabar itu dengan kata-katanya yang terkesan halus. Ia tidak pernah mendekati laki-laki, laki-lakilah yang tertarik padanya. Jadi bukan salahnya kalau ia meminta mereka untuk melakukan apa yang dimauinya dan kemudian mencampakkan mereka seperti debu.

"Wow, dia cantik kalau dilihat langsung," Sehun yang baru saja tiba di tempat syuting berdecak kagum melihat Suzy yang sedang beradu akting dengan salah satu lawan mainnya. "Sayangnya dia kasar," gerutunya. Ia teringat kejadian saat rombongan pembuat film beserta para artis datang pertama kali ke mansionnya. Luhan yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sehun hanya tertawa-tawa kecil sambil berusaha untuk tak terdengar oleh bocah berusia delapan tahun itu. "Sehun, daripada melihat pengambilan gambar, minum jus saja bagaimana?"

Sehun yang mendengar ajakan Luhan segera mengangguk senang, "Ide bagus!" Luhan kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan menggandengnya ke dalam mansion untuk membuat jus di dapur. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju mansionnya karena tempat pengambilan gambar berada di halaman luar. Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dan bersiul-siul senang. Oh, jus buatan Luhan itu paling enak sedunia!

"Sehun, kau mau jus apel?" Luhan melihat pohon-pohon apel di kebun milik keluarga Wu yang saat ini sedang berbuah dari kejauhan. Lagipula ini belum terlalu siang, sepertinya tidak perlu khawatir akan kepanasan kalau mau memanen apel. Apel di kebun keluarga Wu sudah ada sejak berabad-abad lamanya. Dari yang ia dengar dari Lady Tiffany, dulunya kebun itu sangat luas dan akan berbuah sangat banyak di musimnya. Tapi mungkin karena lamanya waktu berlalu dan telah terjadi beberapa perubahan pada ekosistemnya, saat ini hanya tersisa kurang dari lima belas dari pohon-pohon terdahulu. Keluarga Wu berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan pohon apel itu dan terus berusaha melakukan pembibitan dari buah-buah tersebut. Tiap kali ada pohon yang mati, dengan segera akan diganti dengan bibit baru dan membuat pohon-pohon itu sama seperti dulu berabad-abad lamanya.

Luhan menunggu jawaban Sehun dengan sabar sampai kemudian tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh bocah itu ke arah kebun apel yang tadi dipandanginya, "Tentu saja mauuu!"

.

.

"Duh Sehun, kau mau memakan semua apel ini?" Tiffany memandang naas pada apel-apel di keranjang buah meja dapurnya. Banyak sekali dan yang mengherankannya adalah, "Dan kenapa dapurnya berantakan sekali Sehun!" Tiffany memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi entah frustasi entah sakit perut saat melihat ceceran kulit apel dimana-mana, air tumpah, blender belepotan jus, dan Sehun-Luhan yang sepertinya tidak memiliki rasa berdosa sedikitpun. Artis-artis diluar sana akan merasa tidak nyaman kalau melihat ini semua nantinya.

'Oh Won Binku tersayang, jangan sampai dia melihat ini semua!' teriaknya dalam hati. Wanita nomor satu di keluarga Wu saat inipun segera mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah dua tersangka di hadapannya yang malah tertawa dengan wajah idiot. "XI LUHAN, KIM SEHUN! SEGERA BERSIHKAN DAPUR INI ATAU KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKAN JATAH SUP KENTANG UNTUK MAKAN MALAM NANTI!"

BLAM

CEKLEK CEKLEK

"DAN JANGAN HARAP BISA KELUAR DARI DAPUR SEBELUM KALIAN BERSIHKAN SEMUA KEKACAUAN YANG TELAH KALIAN BUAT!"

Sehun segera berlari ke arah pintu dapur dan berusaha membuka kenop pintunya. "Terkunci." Luhan menggedikkan bahunya. Yah, seperti itulah sifat asli Tiffany yang selalu memasang wajah manis di depan orang lain selain keluarganya. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa membereskan dapur tanpa kesulitan kalau tidak ada teriakan melengking dari Lady Tiffany. Mungkin wanita itu sedang ke tempat pengambilan gambar yang dilakukan aktor favoritnya.

"Hup," Luhan menggendong Sehun yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik kenop pintu dengan garpu(?) berharap dengan begitu pintu besar itu akan terbuka. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya bocah itu bingung. Ia masih sibuk dengan garpunya dan Luhan malah menggendongnya ke arah meja dapur dan mengambil garpu di genggaman tangannya.

"Kau diam disini saja, aku yang akan membereskan ini semua," Luhan tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang sekarang merona. Senyuman Luhan itu yang paling menyilaukan dan ia tak akan berkutik kalau sudah dipandangi seperti itu. Dengan segera ia menundukkan wajahnya dan mengangguk perlahan. Sumur mana sumur? Ia ingin menceburkan dirinya ke sana dan menyiram wajahnya yang memanas.

Luhan tertawa geli. Sehun itu terlalu polos dan ia sangat menyukai saat-saat ia bisa menggodanya. Dokter muda itu kemudian mengambil sepotong apel yang tadi sempat dipotongnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Ia masih memperhatikan Sehun yang masih juga menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai. Bocah itu menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang terjulur karena ia duduk di pinggiran meja makan. Kaos biru mudanya sudah ketumpahan jus saat tadi ia tak sengaja terpeleset kulit apel yang ada di lantai. Begitu juga celana pendeknya yang tak kalah basah dari kaosnya. Luhan sendiri juga sama karena bocah itu menumpahkan jus saat akan membawanya ke arahnya, sehingga ia ikut tersiram karena ia menahan jatuhnya Sehun.

Sayang sekali jus itu jadi tidak bisa diminum karena sudah tumpah ke lantai. Oh iya, untung blender milik Lady Tiffany _merk_nya bagus, hasil beli _online_ karena iklan di televisi, tidak akan pecah meskipun dijatuhkan berulang kali. Luhan jadi penasaran ingin beli juga. Mungkin bisa ia pakai untuk menggeplak kepala suster-suster genit yang kadang suka mengganggunya saat ia pergi ke rumah sakit pusat kota Bakerly Port. Atau bisa juga ia jadikan senjata kalau-kalau ada rampok yang dengan tidak warasnya mau memasuki mansion Wu ini. Huehehe, dipukul penggorengan itu biasa, tapi digeplak dengan blender?

Sepertinya patut dicoba!

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Menandai _che__c__klist_ dalam otaknya dan kembali memandang Sehun. Ups, bocah itu masih saja menatap lantai.

"Sehun, kau mau apel?" Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun di hadapannya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggiran meja samping kanan dan kiri bocah itu dan menatap kepala dengan helai kecokelatan itu. Sehun yang mendengar suara Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan ia semakin merona saat wajah Luhan ada tepat di depannya.

"A-a-a-a-ku ma-mau," Sehun malu sekali. Sudah seperti apa wajahnya sekarang ini?

"Baiklah, ini dia. Buka terowongannya Sersan, keretanya mau masuk, tut tut tut..." Luhan mengambil potongan apel di mangkuk sebelahnya dan menyuapkannya ke Sehun.

"Nyem nyem," Sehun mengunyah potongan apel manis itu dengan wajah menatap ke samping. Luhan masih saja memandanginya. "Apel kedua Sersan,"

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan ia terkejut setengah mati saat Luhan menyuapkan potongan apel kepadanya langsung dengan bibirnya.

'Ya Tuhan Luhan-_hyung_ menciumku!'

* * *

**Kamar Zi Tao**

Huang Zi Tao bersumpah ia akan menendang makhluk sial yang sudah berani-beraninya meni*piip*nya dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya nyeri. Dan apa-apaan ini kaki yang seenaknya bertengger di pinggangnya? Dia pikir dia itu guling hah? Zi Tao menarik napasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, tarik-buang-tarik-buang-tarik-buang begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan kaki makhluk menyebalkan yang ada di pinggangnya dan berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi. Ups, pilihan yang salah karena di dalam kamar mandi ada cermin berukuran sangat besar yang otomatis membuatnya dapat melihat seluruh tubuhnya tanpa kecuali.

"Dasar makhluk sial! Banyak sekali noda yang dia berikan padaku," Zi Tao mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah kusut. Semalam, ia yang seharusnya istirahat malah dikerjai oleh makhluk tua bernama Kris yang seenaknya menodainya lagi dengan entengnya. Tapi kenapa ia malah merasa sehat ya? Jadi informasi yang ia baca kalau bercinta itu bisa menyehatkan itu benar?

"Assh, sudahlah!" kata Tao sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. Lebih baik ia mandi dan kemudian melapor ke dokter Luhan untuk mengecek kondisi kesehatannya. Sementara itu Kris yang terbangun karena tidak ada benda hangat yang bisa dilingkari kakinya segera menoleh-noleh bingung mencari dimana gerangan si objek hangat itu. Ia makhluk yang dilahirkan dalam kebekuan, jadi hal yang wajar kalau ia menyukai kehangatan. Belum lagi ia disegel di makam selama berabad-abad, jadi ia sangat membutuhkan objek hangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Yah, intinya Zi Tao sangat sesuai untuknya.

"Kemana dia?"

Cklek

Kris mengarahkan matanya pada sesuatu yang melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Itu Huang Zi Tao, yang baru saja membersihkan diri dan hei, apa-apaan wajah sinisnya itu?

Zi Tao keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian lengkap. Untuk berjaga kalau-kalau ada makhluk pemakan manusia yang akan menerkam dirinya. Zi Tao mungkin atlet wushu, tapi dia selalu kalah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan makhluk satu itu.

"Kau sudah pulih?" Kris memulai percakapan pertamanya dengan Zi Tao pagi ini. Hanya saja jawaban yang diperolehnya tidak seperti apa yang ia harapkan. "Bukan urusanmu," Zi Tao tidak melirik keberadaan Kris sedikitpun dan bergegas menuju pintu. Apakah Kris hanya menginginkan darahnya? Tubuhnya? Kalau begitu sekalian saja jadikan dirinya _slave_ yang akan melayani apapun perintah sang majikan.

Kris yang diabaikan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kita belum selesai bicara, rakyat jelata." Kris berucap dengan nada yang tak biasa. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Zi Tao menahan gerakan tangannya dan berdiam di depan pintu. Benar, bicarakan dengan kepala tenang dan semua masalah akan terselesaikan. Setidaknya ia tak akan terlalu terluka kalau apa yang akan ia dengar dan bicarakan nanti memang berhubungan dengan penglihatannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Sebelumnya, kau mandilah dulu, _Sir_. Akan kurapikan kamar ini sementara kau membersihkan dirimu," Zi Tao mengalah. Ia akan mengikuti arus yang telah dibuat Kris dan berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam di dalamnya. "Tidak ada penolakan, _Sir_!"

Untuk beberapa waktu, Zi Tao dapat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk apa yang akan dibicarakan Kris dengannya. Ia melipat sprei dan selimut di ranjangnya dan memasukkannya ke keranjang cucian di pojok ruangan. Sedikit pengharum ruangan akan mengenyahkan aroma tak nyaman yang ada di dalam kamar dan Zi Tao kemudian membuka tirai sekaligus jendela agar cahaya matahari dapat memasuki ruangannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Zi Tao tak merasakan suasana kamar yang seperti ini.

Dan untuk beberapa satuan waktu, Huang Zi Tao ingin enyah dari dunia dan pergi ke ketiadaan agar semua yang pernah dilaluinya menghilang menjadi buih.

* * *

**Markas Knight**

Puing-puing yang ada di sekitar altar tidak membuat beberapa orang yang berada di bangunan tua itu merasa terganggu. Bangunan dengan struktur _gothic_ yang begitu kuat dan langit-langit yang tinggi masih menyisakan kemegahan di dalamnya meskipun berabad-abad telah berlalu dan sebagian diantaranya telah runtuh dimakan waktu. Sosok yang begitu diagungkan nampak duduk di satu-satunya kursi singgasana yang diterangi kilau lukisan kaca di bagian langit-langitnya. Beberapa orang lain berlutut di hadapannya dengan penghormatan yang begitu tinggi kepadanya.

"Panggil Suzanne kemari.." suaranya memecah keheningan yang ada di dalam kastil dan membelah angin. Berdesau dengan suara yang begitu berat dan penuh wibawa. Sosok bengis yang tak akan ragu menghunuskan pedang kepada para musuhnya. "Ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, Bossie." jawab seorang wanita. Tubuhnya kurus dengan garis rahang yang kuat. Matanya menatap ke arah sang pemimpin yang duduk di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang menandakan ia telah cukup mengenal sang pemimpin.

"Kenapa juga ia masih di tanah kotor itu?" suara itu kembali terdengar. Sedikit ketidak puasan akan terdengar apabila setiap orang yang ada di sana sudah mengenalnya cukup lama. "Wang Fei Fei, Meng Jia, jemput Suzanne segera!" Dua wanita yang diperintahkan segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghilang dalam kilatan asap kehitaman.

Sosok pemimpin yang masih setia di singgasananya itu menautkan kedua tangannya dan tertawa keras. Seakan kepuasannya telah terpenuhi dan ia akan memperoleh yang lebih besar.

"Aku akan segera mendapatkanmu, wahai Dragon."

* * *

**Kamar Zi Tao**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, _Sir_ Kris?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Sir_?"

"..."

" –_Sir_?"

"..."

Cukup. Zi Tao masih terlalu malas untuk kembali dipermainkan di pagi hari. Tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari Kris, itu artinya ia sudah boleh keluar meninggalkan kamarnya dan pergi menemui Dokter Luhan. Zi Tao melangkahkan sebelah kakinya dan beranjak meninggalkan Kris yang masih diam. Terus berjalan ke arah pintu dan akan membukanya sampai sebuah hantaman membuatnya terpojok ke pintu.

"Argh!"

Sakit. Itu sangat sakit dan Huang Zi Tao ingin berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Jangan main-main denganku, rakyat jelata.." suara Kris terdengar dari belakangnya dan Zi Tao yakin yang baru saja menghantamnya tadi memang bukan manusia, nyatanya itu adalah makhluk _immortal_ yang telah membuat punggungnya terasa remuk. Tangannya ditarik ke belakang dan digenggam dengan amat erat sehingga ia tidak bisa banyak bergerak. "Satu hal yang ingin kupastikan darimu," Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia tak kuasa menahan perasaan saat melihat Huang Zi Tao yang begitu persis dengan Edison Huang di masa lalu, ia pun tak cukup kuat untuk menahan perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul setiap ia melirik ke dalam bola mata seindah langit malam yang selalu memenjaranya dulu dan sekarang. "Dan sejujurnya aku masih ingin tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau bukan Edison yang kukenal, tapi kau begitu sama dengan dirinya,"

"..."

"Tangan ini, rambut ini, tubuh ini, suara ini, kau benar-benar adalah Edison andaikan aku tidak tahu kalau delapan abad telah terlewati."

"..."

"Kau kemanakan dia hah? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau bisa memiliki ingatannya dan kenapa kau... JAWAB AKU!"

Brak!

Kris melempar tubuh Huang Zi Tao ke dinding dan membuat bocah itu terbatuk-batuk karena benturan di punggungnya. Ia bisa melihat Kris berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan kemudian sebuah tarikan keras pada helai-helai rambutnya membuatnya harus menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata Kris. Ada kepedihan disana, dan Huang Zi Tao lebih dari tahu tentang apa itu.

"Dia dibunuh, _Sir_.." Kris membelalakkan kedua matanya, "Oleh orang-orang berjubah dengan pedang mereka."

Kris melepaskan genggamannya pada rambut Zi Tao dan terduduk di lantai. Ia memeluk lututnya dan mulai tertawa seperti orang kehilangan akal.

"Hahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Huang Zi Tao yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dan mengasihani sosok putus asa itu.

Kris mencintai mereka. Ia mencintai Edison Huang dan Huang Zi Tao.

"Apa yang membuat bocah itu berharga untuk dibunuh? Ia hanya manusia biasa." ejek Kris masih dalam posisinya. Ia menatap Zi Tao nyalang dan andaikan tatapan bisa membunuh maka saat itu juga Zi Tao telah tiada.

"Kau benar _Sir_. Ia hanyalah manusia yang mencintai sesosok vampir yang tidak seharusnya ia cintai!"

**Deg**

Jantung Kris yang membeku tiba-tiba terasa nyeri mendengar ucapan Zi Tao. Bagaikan ada sebilah pedang berkualitas tinggi yang menebas hingga ke dalam sistem syarafnya.

"..."

"…"

"..."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Zi Tao."

Ini adalah kali pertama Kris memanggil namanya tanpa nada yang merendahkan, tapi Huang Zi Tao harus menahan sakit yang dirasakannya saat Kris memanggil namanya dengan nada seperti itu.

Nada seseorang yang terpukul karena kenyataan yang mati-matian ia tolak.

Kenyataan bahwa Kris, terlihat lebih mencintai Edison Huang ketimbang dirinya.

* * *

"Hei Chanyeol, kau bantu bawa alat-alat ini dan jangan bermalas-malasan saja!" suara seorang staf mengejutkan sosok laki-laki tinggi yang sedang berdiam menikmati sepoi angin di halaman Mansion Wu yang megah.

"Iya iya." Dengan sedikit tidak ikhlas, laki-laki itu bergegas menuju lokasi pengambilan gambar dan membantu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan para staf kepadanya. Ia masih tergolong baru dalam industri perfilman sehingga mau tak mau ia akan diperlakukan seperti pesuruh sebelum akhirnya ia diakui dan nantinya dia akan memperlakukan pegawai _junior_ lain sepertinya saat ini. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan ia lakukan, Park Chanyeol orangnya baik kok.

Tata sana, tata sini. Lipat ke atas, bersihkan debu, pastikan pencahayaan tidak kurang dan blablabla. Chanyeol mengusap keringat di dahinya menggunakan wristband warna hitam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. "Fuuh, aku masih harus bekerja sampai para artis itu menyelesaikan adegannya. Dan wow, aktornya dia ya?"

Chanyeol memandang kagum pada sosok Won Bin yang menggunakan pakaian besi ala panglima perang abad pertengahan dengan pedang di tangannya. Hanya adegan melewati istal kuda saja harus diulang beberapa kali. Kalau Chanyeol yang lakukan harusnya bisa lebih baik deh.

Hihi, Chanyeol sombong sekali.

Sambil bersiul-siul, Chanyeol melipat kostum-kostum milik para artis yang baru saja selesai di laundry. Kostum seperti dalaman lengan panjang ada begitu banyak dengan warna yang tak kalah bemacam-macam juga. Chanyeol harus melipat dan mengatur sesuai ukuran dan warnanya, begitu juga untuk pemeran wanita dan pemeran prianya. Untuk pemeran wanita ada lipatan bertuliskan F di bagian pinggangnya dan begitu juga untuk pemeran pria dengan lipatan bertuliskan M. Untung saja kegiatan lipat-melipatnya berada di dalam ruangan, kalau harus terus-terusan berada di luar ruangan mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan tahan.

"Hei, hati-hati membawa gaun-gaun itu! Manik-maniknya mudah copot kalau kau membawanya seperti itu!" Laki-laki yang juga sesama kru seperti Chanyeol berteriak ke arah kru yang nampak menyeret gaun-gaun berharga untuk keperluan pembuatan film.

Melongokkan kepalanya sebentar, Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah mengetahui siap yang berteriak barusan, "Hei Baekkie, pantas saja kau dijuluki macan mengaum dari Korea, suaramu sekeras itu," Chanyeol meninggalkan tumpukan baju-bajunya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam ruangan setelah Baekhyun membentak kru yang baru saja masuk tadi dan itu artinya Chanyeol dapat melakukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun kesayangannya.

"Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu dari pinggangku, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berkata. Ia menyesali pilihannya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada Park Chanyeolnya sesaat tadi karena sekarang orang yang dimaksud sudah dengan seenaknya memeluk-meluk dirinya.

"Tidak mau," Chanyeol malah menempelkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh dalam dekapannya berbalik menghadapnya.

Ow, wajah Byun Baekhyun sudah merona.

Ini dia saatnya Park Chanyeol, saat Baekhyun lengah kau bisa dapatkan hatinya.

"Kenapa memejamkan mata? Aku belum menciummu," Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah kelopak mata Baekhyun yang tertutup dan meniup-niupnya. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya menegang sesaat dan itu artinya ia bisa melakukan hal yang lain. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke permukaan kulit dahi Baekhyun dan membiarkan tubuhnya dan Baekhyun saling berhimpitan. Untuk beberapa detik, Chanyeol diam dan hanya memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang masih saja menutup kedua matanya.

"Hmp!"

Chanyeol mencium belah bibir kemerahan yang sejak tadi mengusiknya. Ia menciumnya perlahan dan membiarkan belah bibirnya menyatu dengan milik Baekhyun. Melumatnya dengan perlahan dan saat satu desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat itu. Baekhyun balas memeluknya dan ia ikut terlarut dalam ciumannya dengan menautkan lidahnya dengan milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjauhkan belah bibirnya dari Baekhyun dan siapa sangka Baekhyun akan menahannya dan menariknya kembali dalam satu ciuman yang begitu memabukkannya. Chanyeol mengecup-ngecup belahan bibir Baekhyun dan mengulumnya untuk menyisakan warna kemerahan di sana.

Byun Baekhyun membuka kedua kelopak matanya, "Park Chanyeol, kau menyebalkan."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memamerkan giginya, "Aku tahu."

Dua orang itu kembali berciuman.

.

.

"Uhm, sudah selesai?"

Huang Zi Tao yang melihat pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat, melirik kaku ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang untuk beberapa detik tadi masih saja berciuman tanpa menyadari keadaan di sekeliling mereka. "M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian.." Huang Zi Tao sudah bersiap untuk kabur dari lokasi dan pergi ke tempat lain namun sebuah tangan kecil menahan lengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami yang minta maaf," Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Zi Tao dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kau staf film juga? Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

Chanyeol yang tadinya terdiam di tempat akhirnya mengikuti Baekhyun dan Zi Tao untuk turut duduk di kursi. "Bukan, aku pegawai di Mansion Wu," Suaranya halus sekali untuk laki-laki bertubuh atletis sepertinya. Chanyeol jadi penasaran dengannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Baekhyun mendahului Chanyeol untuk bertanya kepada Zi Tao. Ia juga penasaran dengan sosok di depannya terutama karena ia adalah pekerja di Mansion Wu.

"Zi Tao, aku Zi Tao," Si bocah panda mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menjabat tangan dua orang itu. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian menjabat tangan Zi Tao. "Aku Byun Baekhyun dan dia Park Chanyeol. Kami dari Korea dan kami adalah pekerja dalam pembuatan film ini."

Zi Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, pembuatan film ini dari yang didengarnya dari Lady Tiffany memang adalah proyek film besar yang merupakan kerja sama tiga negara sekaligus. Korea, Amerika, dan Perancis. Mansion milik keluarga Wu dipilih karena Mansion ini memiliki nilai budaya yang sangat kuat di daratan pedalaman benua paman Sam karena pembangunannya dulu dilakukan saat pasukan tentara dari Inggris datang menyerang ke Bakerly Port. Sedangkan untuk pengambilan gambar lain akan dilakukan di Louvre Paris dan sisanya di Korea.

Berbicara soal industri pembuatan film, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga belum lama ada di bidang ini. Pekerjaan ini mengharuskan mereka cekatan dan tidak bermalas-malasan karena mobilitas dalam industri film sangatlah cepat. Tapi yah, duo hiper ini santai saja menghadapi persaingan yang semakin ketat itu. Asalkan bisa makan, mereka akan bekerja dengan hati riang.

"Kalian, uhm, pacaran?" Zi Tao menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya ditahannya untuk ditanyakan ketika tadi ia tak sengaja melihat dua orang itu berciuman. Dua orang berciuman itu biasa, yang tidak biasa adalah dua orang itu sama-sama laki-laki. Eh? Lalu dia dan Kris apa?

Plak

Menampar keras pipinya sendiri di dalam angan-angan, Zi Tao malah merona karena apa yang beberapa waktu ini ia jalani bersama si pemakan manusia tidak ada bedanya dengan duo di hadapannya ini. Dia bahkan sudah di*piip* oleh makhluk itu.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHH! MAKHLUK SIALLL!"

"..."

"..."

"Zi Tao? _Gwaenchanayo_?"

"..."

Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang bahu Zi Tao agar bocah itu kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Aduh, kau kan tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Uhm, _a-are you okay_?" Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan minum dari dispenser di ujung ruangan.

"Tidak perlu mengambilkanku minum, Chanyeol. Aku hanya sedang bingung dan aku baik-baik saja Baekhyun." Zi Tao menjawab cepat saat ia sadar kembali dari pikirannya dan membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega dan Chanyeol meletakkan kembali bokongnya ke kursi. "Kau bisa cerita kalau tidak keberatan." tawar Chanyeol. Sepertinya masalah bocah berambut hitam di hadapannya ini cukup pelik.

Zi Tao menggeleng, "Tidak tidak, ini hanya masalah sepele yang terlalu kubesar-besarkan. Daripada itu, bolehkah aku berada di sini untuk beberapa saat?" Zi Tao menatap bola mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, berharap dengan begitu ia akan diijinkan berada di salah satu ruangan yang dipinjam pihak film. Baekhyun yang memang tidak tahan dengan pandangan memelas seperti itu segera menangkup pipi Zi Tao dan mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja boleh."

.

.

Malam harinya, di kamar yang juga dipinjam pihak film sebagai tempat istirahat para kru, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan juga Zi Tao berbaring di satu ranjang. Setelah sepagian mengobrol dan saling mengakrabkan diri, Zi Tao mendapat teman baru duo hiper dari Korea. Ia sempat pergi menemui dokter Luhan di jam makan siang dan ia masih dianjurkan untuk libur sampai besok siang. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk berteman dengan para staf yang ramah itu? Seperti sempit-sempitan di atas ranjang bertiga seperti sarden mungkin?

"Kau lulus sekolah menengah di umur lima belas tahun? Wow, kau jenius!" Baekhyun berdecak kagum. "Kau kuliah apa kemudian?"

Zi Tao mengingat kembali masa-masa perguruan tingginya, "Aku sekolah untuk menjadi guru," jawabnya bangga. Menjadi seorang pengajar yang mengabdi kepada negara adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil dan ia tidak merubah impiannya itu meskipun ada kesempatan untuk bersekolah di jurusan lain. Tapi setelah ada beberapa pihak yang merebut kebebasan dan impiannya, Zi Tao merubah impiannya menjadi seorang yang nantinya akan bisa melindungi orang-orang berkelebihan khusus sepertinya. Ia bisa melihat makhluk dari dimensi lain tanpa orang lain sadari. Yang dipikirkan orang-orang selama ini tidaklah benar terhadap makhluk-makhluk itu. Yang dilihat Zi Tao adalah mereka, makhluk dimensinya dan dimensi lain tinggal di satu tempat yang sama, hanya saja karena perbedaan dimensi maka tidak ada yang saling menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain kecuali ada pemanggilan dan pembalikan siklus yang dilakukan secara paksa oleh salah satu pihak.

Sayangnya Zi Tao tidak mampu membedakan yang mana manusia dan yang mana bukan. Ia tidak akan menyadari Kris adalah makhluk abadi andaikan tidak ada cerita dari Sehun dan pengakuan dari Kris sendiri. Reinkarnasi juga tidak masuk dalam kemampuannya meskipun ia sendiri menyadari kalau kemungkinan besar ia adalah reinkarnasi dari sosok di masa lalu yang pernah ada bersama Kris.

Dirinya lelah dengan semua pikiran itu. Kris, dirinya, dan Edison Huang yang berputar-putar dalam rongga kecil otak dan hatinya.

Hei, kalau diijinkan, aku ingin tidur sebentar untuk melupakan semua itu.

* * *

Klap

Asap hitam mengepul tipis saat tiba-tiba muncul dua orang sosok berjubah hitam dari ketiadaan. Bagaikan menguasai ruang dan waktu dua sosok itu muncul tanpa pernah ada 'keadaan' sebelumnya.

"Fei, cari Suzanne dengan kemampuanmu," sosok berjubah dengan helai-helai kecokelatan yang nampak berkibar keluar dari veilnya menatap tajam ke bawah. Saat ini ia dan Fei berdiri di atap salah satu bangunan Mansion Wu di tengah kegelapan malam. Tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka karena jubah yang melekat pada tubuh mereka segelap hitamnya langit.

"Tidak perlu, Jia."

Tap

Suzanne muncul di sebelah Fei yang sedang mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk melakukan perintah Jia. Rambut hitamnya berkibar terhembus angin dan ia menatap dua orang wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan menusuk. "Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, jangan muncul di sekitarku," Suzanne menaikkan nada suaranya dan mengisyaratkan dua sosok itu untuk mengikutinya ke suatu tempat. "Kita cari tempat lain."

Tiga sosok itu kemudian menghilang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan muncul kembali di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Jia menjetikkan jarinya dan seketika muncul api dari tempatnya berpijak. Api itu membentuk satu lingkaran yang mengelilingi tiga orang itu dan kemudian nampaklah jika mereka berada di salah satu menara yang tidak pernah digunakan di Mansion Wu.

"Bossie ingin bertemu dan bicara denganmu.." Fei berucap. Ia ingat bagaimana tadi Bossie begitu menanti keberadaan Suzanne yang ia sendiri tahu kalau wanita itu sedang menyusup dalam pencarian Dragon. "Bossie tahu aku sibuk.." Suzanne menanggapi malas. Ia terpaksa melakukan pembuatan film karena perintah Bossie dan ia tidak bisa setiap saat ada ketika dipanggil. Bossie sendiri yang memiliki ide untuk menyusup masuk ke Mansion Wu dengan kedok pembuatan film yang dilakukan manajemennya. Suzanne sendiri ingat bagaimana bosnya itu melakukan segala cara agar manajemennya bisa menjadi salah satu yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan film kerja sama antara tiga negara itu.

"Aku tahu jika Dragon telah bangkit kembali, akan mudah untuk menemukannya karena aku yakin kekuatan itu tidak jauh dari pemiliknya," Suzanne berucap disertai seringainya yang begitu mengerikan. Ia ingat saat ia melihat Kris berdiri di hadapannya karena ia dapat dengan mudah mengetahui jika Dragon memang telah benar-benar bangkit bersama dengan bangkitnya vampir keluarga Wu itu. "Bossie akan senang tentunya.." Suzanne tertawa-tawa dengan lengkingannya yang membelah malam.

Baik Fei, Jia maupun Suzanne tahu seberapa terobsesinya Bossie terhadap lambang kekuatan tertinggi berupa Dragon. Api tidak ada apa-apanya, karena yang amat dinginkan sosok Bossie adalah naga api yang bisa ia kendalikan dengan mudah.

Fei dan Jia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Min akan segera datang kalau kau membutuhkan kekuatannya. Tunggulah fajar menjelang dua hari lagi dan ia akan kembali ke kastil milik para Knight." Suzanne tersenyum paham. Well, saudarinya itu akan segera kembali dari perjalanannya rupanya. Tentu saja itu bagus, karena itu artinya mereka berempat akan kembali bersama dan melengkapi kekuatan masing-masing. Akan mudah untuk menaklukkan Dragon kalau mereka berempat dapat bersatu seperti awal mereka dibentuk oleh Bossie.

"Kalau begitu kami akan kembali, Suzanne," Fei dan Jia mundur selangkah dan Jia menghilangkan lingkaran apinya. Satu kedipan dan dua sosok itu menghilang meninggalkan Suzanne sendirian di dalam kegelapan ruangan.

"Akan kupastikan kau akan terbunuh," geramnya di tengah kegelapan malam, "Akan kupastikan itu."

.

.

Pagi harinya pembuatan film kembali dimulai dengan lokasi koridor di bangunan timur. Won Bin sudah siap dengan setelannya yang membuatnya nampak seperti bangsawan abad pertengahan dan ia sedang menunggu persiapan lainnya selesai. "Yo, Suzy, apa kau kurang tidur?" Aktor terkenal Korea itu menyadari ada kantuk di wajah Suzy saat gadis itu memasuki tempat pengambilan gambar. Gaunnya sangat indah dengan permata yang menghiasi bagian dada dan jangan lupakan topi pelengkap dengan warna yang senada dengan gaunnya.

"Paman jangan sok perhatian, nanti akan muncul gosip di antara kita berdua." Suzy membalas sekenanya. Wajahnya boleh cantik, tapi lidahnya tidak secantik apa yang orang-orang lihat. Won Bin tertawa, dia sudah biasa menghadapi watak artis yang menjadi lawan mainnya tapi baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan yang seperti Suzy.

"Wah wah, sepertinya JYP mendidikmu dengan baik ya? Kau tidak menjilat seperti artis-artis lain yang kukenal, meskipun JYP sendiri adalah penjilat ulung." Entah itu pujian atau ejekan, tapi Suzy merasakan ada nada menyindir disana.

"Hei Paman, berani ejek Bosku dan kupastikan tulang-tulangmu akan terpisah dari persendiannya saat satu lagi kata-kata buruk meluncur keluar dari mulut kotormu," Suzy mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Won Bin dengan tangannya dan meremasnya kuat. Menimbulkan suara retakan kecil dan teriakan kesakitan disana.

"ARGH!"

Suzy melepaskan cengkeramannya dan memandang Won Bin dengan ekspresi mengancam. Ia tidak peduli dengan ekspresi kesakitan di wajah aktor itu atau kemungkinan jari-jari pria itu patah akibat remasannya tadi. 'Enyah kau dari hadapanku.'

Won Bin yang menyadari isyarat bibir Suzy segera bergegas pergi dari Mansion Wu dan menuju ke vannya untuk diantarkan kembali ke hotel. Tangannya sakit seperti baru saja dihancurkan oleh mesin penggiling berkekuatan besar.

Sutradara Jung yang mengetahui salah satu aktor pemeran utamanya tiba-tiba meminta jin untuk tidak ikut pengambilan gambar marah besar dan hampir membanting semua perabotan di hadapannya. "Dia anggap apa pembuatan film ini hah?!" teriaknya kesal. Film ini dibuat sebagai bukti kerja sama antara tiga negara dan hal ini sangat penting bagi kelanjutan industri film Korea nantinya.

Sutradara Jung mengusap pelipisnya gusar, "Suzy, kita akan ambil adeganmu dan kita lanjutkan dengan milik Won Bin esok pagi, kepada semua kru, persiapkan semuanya!" perintah Sutradara Jung cepat tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu. Ia harus profesional dan tetap menyelesaikan pengambilan gambar sesuai jadwal meskipun sekarang beberapa _schedule_ harus ia ubah karena ketiadaan Won Bin di hari ini. "Suzy, sebelum aku melupakannya, bisa kau minta Jinyoung-sshi untuk datang di jamuan yang akan diadakan keluarga Wu nanti sore? Katakan padanya dia sangat diharapkan untuk datang."

Suzy menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Bosnya, "Baik Sutradara Jung."

Selanjutnya dapat dilalui Suzy dengan mudah karena ia memang berbakat sebagai seorang aktris. Wajah cantiknya bukan hanya sebagai alat kamuflase tapi juga sebagai senjatanya dalam menghadapi setiap masalah. Tersenyum sedikit dan ia akan mendapatkan segalanya.

.

.

Sore harinya, seperti yang diucapkan Sutradara Jung sebelumnya, diadakan jamuan oleh keluarga Wu yang diilhami oleh keinginan Tiffany untuk mengajak Won Bin makan dalam satu ruangan dengannya yang sayangnya tidak bisa kesampaian karena aktor itu meminta libur satu hari. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Won Bin tidak ikut hadir disini?" Tanya wanita Wu itu tanpa berusaha terlihat penasaran.

Sutradara Jung tertawa dan berusaha menjawab dengan wajah kalem, "Jadwal pengambilan gambarnya besok. Kurasa ia sedang beristirahat di hotel untuk besok pagi." Tiffany menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan memutuskan untuk maklum mendengar alasan yang diucapkan Sutradara Jung. Cukup masuk akal karena pengambilan gambar di Mansionnya tidak terlalu lama sehingga pasti jadwalnya sangat padat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silakan nikmati hidangan yang sudah kami sediakan," Tiffany memulai acara jamuan itu dengan tawa riangnya. Sementara si tokoh utama wanita, Bae Suzy nampak berdiam di balkon dan merasakan angin sore yang mulai berhembus ke arahnya. Matahari akan segera tenggelam dan ia akan kembali ditemui oleh gelapnya malam. Gadis itu mengetukkan gelas minumannya ke arah balkon dan mendesau malas. Sudah berapa lama ya, ia menjadi sosok seperti sekarang? Ah, ia sendiri lupa. Ajaran JYP padanya sudah membuatnya malas mengingat dirinya di masa lampau.

"Kau akan sakit kalau berada di luar seperti itu."

Suzy tidak menoleh, ia tidak akan mudah penasaran terhadap orang lain yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan cara pasaran seperti itu. Sudah cukup lama ia menjadi artis dan sudah cukup banyak ia mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Nona Suzy?"

Masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya, Suzy mengusap helai-helai hitam rambutnya dan mengacuhkan orang itu. "Sepertinya bulan akan bersinar di Bakerly Port," Orang itu memulai lagi ocehannya tanpa peduli ia tidak dihiraukan oleh si gadis. "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, entah kapan itu."

"…"

"Aku baru menyadari kalau bulan bisa seindah ini."

Suzy tersenyum mengejek di balik punggungnya, "Kau manusia lampau atau apa?"

Orang itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Yah, mungkin bisa dikatakan aku memang manusia lampau yang terdampar di kehidupan yang benar-benar berbeda." Orang itu melanjutkan, menahan helai-helai keemasan di dahinya yang tertiup angin, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu tempat ini sudah berubah begitu banyak."

Suzy mendengus, "Lalu aku harus berekspresi seperti apa? Turut prihatin, begitu?" Orang di belakangnya menggeleng, tidak dapat dilihat Suzy tentu saja, tapi ia tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak, aku tidak berniat membuat seseorang bersimpati padaku."

"Lalu? Yang kau lakukan ini sudah seperti apa yang kau katakan barusan."

"Benarkah?"

Suzy maupun orang itu terdiam, Suzy masih sedikit-sedikit mengetukkan gelas yang dibawanya ke balkon tanpa sedikitpun beniat untuk berbalik dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Kau bicara seperti orang tua." Suzy melanjutkan omongannya, sesaat kemudian ia dapat mendengar suara tawa dari orang itu.

"Aku memang sudah tua Nona Suzy, sangat tua," Orang itu terkekeh geli dengan obrolannya saat ini bersama si cantik Suzy yang enggan walau hanya menolehkan wajah untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang tua, kalau kau ingin tahu," Suzy berucap cepat. Ia melihat ke bawah dan di sana dapat ia lihat para staf dan kru yang sedang membereskan peralatan mereka. "Lalu kau menyukai pria seperti apa? Yang lebih muda darimu begitu?" Ada nada meremehkan dalam ucapan si orang tak dikenal. Suzy tidak terlalu menanggapinya, ia hanya tersenyum geli dengan lengkungan bibirnya, matanya menerawang jauh menuju semburat oranye matahari di ujung cakrawala, "Aku suka yang awet muda."

Si orang asing terdiam. Merasa sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa ia bicarakan iapun memutuskan untuk pergi. "Kalau begitu kita sudahi saja obrolan ini– " sosok itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan masuk meninggalkan area balkon tempatnya tadi.

"–Nona Sue Ji."

"…"

"Hei tunggu!" Suzy membalikkan badannya dan memanggil sosok itu cepat. "Aku Suzy, perbaiki pelafalanmu itu."

Sosok itu hanya melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

* * *

"Wow Panda, kau sudah bekerja lagi ya?" Sehun mengunyah roti gandum buatan Bibi Josephine saat kemudian ia melihat pengasuhnya masuk ruang makan dan membantu menyiapkan sarapan untuk para anak-anak. "Begitulah," jawab Zi Tao sambil tersenyum. Sehun hanya manggut-manggut dan itu artinya ia bisa bebas main ke luar mansion karena aturannya memang ia hanya boleh keluar ditemani pengasuhnya. "Bagus, hari ini aku ingin pergi ke pasar dan selanjutnya kita akan piknik di kebun apel."

Zi Tao hanya mengangguk dan kemudian dia teringat duo Baekhyun-Chanyeol yang dikenalnya kemarin, "Boleh kuajak dua orang teman?"

Sehun menoleh, kemudian mengangguk, "Boleh saja."

"Apakah dua orang yang kau maksud itu kami, Tao?" Yixing yang sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan sarapannya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Jongin. Sayangnya ia memperoleh gelengan kepala dari si pengasuh dan tentu saja juluran lidah dari Sehun sendiri, "Siapa yang mau mengajak kalian? Main sendiri saja kalian!"

Zi Tao kemudian menghadapi apa yang dinamakan dilema bagi sebagian orang karena kemudian ia mendapat serangan wajah memelas dari bocah lain di hadapannya.

"Please, Zi Taooooo," ratap dua bocah itu. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berujar No-No-No pelan.

"Kalian dengan Bibi Josephine saja ya?" Bujuk Zi Tao yang langsung ditolak dua anak itu. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Brak

"_No yelling_, _Kids_! _Remember the rules Lady Tiffany made_?" Zi Tao menaikkan nada suaranya dan menggebrak meja pelan. Ia harus mulai mengkondisikan agar anak-anak itu patuh dengannya. "Yixing! Jongin! Kalian tidak boleh keluar mansion seharian ini, mengerti!" Perintahnya telak dan dua bocah itu segera terduduk lemas mendengarnya.

Sehun? Dia tertawa-tawa tentunya.

.

.

"Jadi Baekkie dan Yeollie juga penggemar Super Junior? Seperti apa mereka di sana? Apakah sekeren yang aku lihat di televisi?" Sehun menggandeng sebelah tangan Zi Tao dan Baekhyun di masing-masing tangannya sementara ia sekarang tengah menatap Chanyeol berjalan di samping Baekhyun. "Iya, mereka keren sekali kalau dilihat aslinya!" Chanyeol berujar senang menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun. Tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang memonyongkan bibirnya karena kalau sudah membicarakan masalah Super Junior maka tidak ada yang lebih keren dibanding _boyband_ itu di mata Chanyeol.

"Aku jadi ingin ke Korea suatu saat nanti, liburan bersama orang yang kusayangi sepertinya akan menyenangkan!" Teriak Sehun bersemangat dan ia mulai membayangkan berlibur ke Korea saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian menceritakan keindahan negara itu kepadanya dan Zi Tao.

"Mau mencicipi manisan apel ini anak-anak?" Suara wanita penjaja di kios pasar menghentikan obrolan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sehun segera saja menarik tangan si pengasuh dengan tangan kanannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada si wanita penjual manisan, "Mau mau!" Zi Tao dengan sabar segera mengeluarkan dompet kecilnya dan membayar empat buah manisan kepada si penjual. Sehun berkedip-kedip bahagia melihat empat buah manisan apel dengan gagang kayu kecil sebagai pegangannya. "Ini untukku semua, Panda?"

Zi Tao menggeleng, "Tentu tidak Sehun, kau hanya boleh makan satu," menyerahkan sebuah manisan kepada Sehun lalu kemudian mengarahkan dua sisanya kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya. "Ini untuk kalian berdua, aku yang traktir."

"Wow, terimakasih Tao!" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera menyambar dua manisan berkilat yang nampaknya enak itu. Zi Tao sendiri memakan miliknya dan segera kembali menggandeng tangan Sehun. "Kalian mau ikut ke toko kerajinan kayu? Eh? Cepat sekali manisan itu kalian habiskan?" Zi Tao berdecak kagum pada duo yang sudah menyisakan gagang manisannya saja. Baru beberapa detik ia memalingkan pandangannya dari dua orang itu, padahal manisannya saja masih ada banyak.

"Kami tidak bisa menolak barang gratisan, Tao," Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyumannya dan ia berterimakasih pada si bocah panda, "Lain kali akan kubuatkan cemilan untukmu sebagai balas budinya." Baekhyun mengangguk, "Cemilan buatan Chanyeol paling enak sedunia!"

Zi Tao tersenyum kecil, "Tentu."

Keempat orang itu kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mengelilingi pasar dan berhenti di sebuah toko kerajinan bernama Elder's Bloop. Toko kerajinan yang menjadi tujuan awal Sehun saat ia memaksa untuk pergi ke pasar. "Ini dia, toko serba ada yang memiliki barang-barang paling hebat! Ayo cepat masuk!" tangannya segera menyeret Zi Tao dan Baekhyun untuk membuka pintu kaca dan membuat bunyi kerincing dari balik pintunya. Ada beberapa lonceng yang diletakkan di ujung pintu agar saat ada yang membukanya akan terdengar gemerincing lonceng yang akan terdengar oleh si pemilik toko.

"Selamat datang," Si penjaga toko, sosok besar dengan janggut putih dan kumis yang dibentuk seperti Santa menyambut keempat orang itu, "Silakan melihat-lihat.." katanya ramah. Pria itu melanjutkan kegiatannya melipat-lipat kerajinan dari kulit kayu sembari duduk kembali di bangkunya, "Kalau butuh bantuan katakan saja." Sehun yang penasaran mendekati pak tua itu, "Apa yang Anda buat kalau boleh tahu, Sir?" Kaki kecilnya berusaha memanjat kursi dan duduk di sebelah si pak penjaga toko.

Si pak tua tertawa, "Ini hiasan berbentuk binatang, lihat, kau bisa membuat bentuk yang kau inginkan!" ia memperlihatkan jemarinya yang dengan cekatan melipat-lipat dan membentuk kulit kayu menjadi sebentuk benda. "Kelinci!" Sehun menebak saat melihat bentuk telinganya yang menjuntai panjang ke atas. Pak penjaga toko kembali tertawa, jarinya yang besar tidak menyulitkannya melipat kerajinan-kerajinan dengan tingkat ketelitian tinggi itu. "Kau ingin binatang apa, Nak? Akan kubuatkan untukmu," tawarnya. Ini spesial karena Sehun mengingatkannya pada sosok cucunya yang sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang.

Sehun melakukan pose berpikir dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke dahinya. "Uhm..." Tengok kanan, tengok kiri dan, ow, sepertinya ia tahu ia akan meminta dibuatkan bentuk apa.

"Aku ingin rusa, dan panda juga!"

.

.

"Yo, Baekkie, kapal dalam botol ini unik sekali. Coba lihat!" Chanyeol menarik lengan baju Baekhyun yang berwarna cokelat muda dan memperlihatkan sebentuk botol dengan miniatur kapal di dalamnya, "Bagaimana cara memasukkannya ya?" Pikirnya norak. Masa satu-satu dimasukkan pakai sumpit? Duh, susah dong? Menyumpit kacang dengan ujung sumpit saja sudah amat sulit bagi Chanyeol, apalagi memasukkan bagian kecil kapal dan menyusunnya melewati moncong botol kecil itu. "Pasti benda ini mahal sekali, yak an?" Baekhyun yang melihat miniatur kapal itu ikut berdecak kagum melihat bagaimana kapal berukuran besar itu bisa masuk melewati lubang botol.

"Ya, pasti benda ini mahal sekali. Sudah cepat kembalikan sebelum kau memecahkannya," Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya dan kembali melihat-lihat barang yang dipajang di dalam toko. Dari luar toko itu seperti toko kecil dengan sedikit barang, tapi siapa sangka akan ada ruangan besar dengan begitu banyak barang luar biasa di dalamnya. Seperti bangunan kuno karena tembok batanya tidak dilapisi lagi karena ingin mempertahankan bentuk aslinya.

Baekhyun menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai dua melewati tangga berputar yang akan berderit setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya. Zi Tao dan Sehun sudah sibuk dengan barang-barang yang memang amat menarik di lantai bawah dan dirinya sendiri begitu penasaran dengan apa saja yang ada di dalam toko itu. Berputar di tangga putar terkadang akan memusingkan, tapi Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana ia akan bertemu tangga lain dan masih harus naik menuju lantai dua.

Baekhyun yang berperawakan kecil terlihat seperti anak-anak karena baju yang ia kenakan terlihat terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya. Ia melakukan penghematan dengan membeli baju yang lebih besar ukurannya agar bisa tetap ia kenakan meskipun tubuhnya membesar. Tapi Baekhyun sepertinya sudah mencapai batas pertumbuhannya kok. Mungkin mulai sekarang ia tidak perlu membeli baju dengan ukuran yang lebih besar lagi. Usianya sekarang mungkin dua puluh tahun, atau dua puluh satu ya? Ah, ia sudah lama tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Terlahir di keluarga baik-baik membuat Baekhyun menjadi anak yang baik juga. Ia tidak melanjutkan sekolah karena ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus hidupnya. Mencari makan sekarang sangatlah sulit dan Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi pengemis, bekerja serabutan menjadi pilihannya untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang bolak-balik dari satu rak menuju rak lain dan ikut tertawa kecil ketika bocah delapan tahun itu juga tertawa. Saat kecil dulu ia juga seperti itu. Berlarian dan berteriak-teriak sesuka hatinya.

"Kalau mau naik, cepat sedikit jalannya." suara Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun yang sedang termangu memandangi lantai bawah. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia masih berdiri di tangga dan tidak bergerak barang seincipun untuk mencapai lantai dua. Pak tua yang menjaga toko juga tak terlihat karena tertutupi rak-rak besar di dalam toko sehingga Baekhyun seperti berada sendirian dalam lamunannya. "Gendong aku naik, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol dan Chanyeol kemudian menggendongnya naik menuju lantai dua. Tangga yang berputar terasa begitu lama bagi Baekhyun dan ia cepat merasa mengantuk bila sudah berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Punggung Chanyeol lebar dan hangat, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak ia bersandar di punggung itu dan jatuh terlelap setelahnya.

"Jangan tidur hoi, aku bukan mau menjadi tukang gendongmu.." Chanyeol menggoyang-goyang punggungnya setelah sampai di lantai dua. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menurunkan tubuhnya dari punggung Chanyeol. "Wow, di lantai ini barang-barangnya lebih hebat!" pekiknya bersemangat. Ia tidak peduli Chanyeol yang sibuk mengusap-usap pinggangnya dan langsung melompat kembali ke arahnya, "Ayo Yeol, bawa aku mendekati piano di sana!"

"Aw! Punggungku!" Ratap Chanyeol saat ia mendapatkan beban kembali di punggungnya, "Aduh jangan tarik rambutku Baek!" Gerutuannya tidak ditanggapi oleh Baekhyun dan itu artinya ia harus kembali menggendong Baekhyun menuju piano yang dimaksud.

Lantai dua Elder's Bloop berisi perabot-perabot antik dan beberapa hiasan rumahan yang ditata begitu rapi. Tidak seperti lantai satu yang berisikan barang-barang kerajinan untuk anak-anak, lantai dua lebih dikhususkan untuk pelanggan yang sedang mencari perabot untuk mengisi rumah-rumah mereka. Semuanya dibuat dengan kayu dan dipahat satu persatu oleh tangan manusia dan tidak menggunakan mesin, mungkin itu sebabnya harga yang tertera sangat fantastis untuk satu perabot saja.

Baekhyun tertarik melihat piano berwarna kecoklatan yang ada di dekat jendela. Piano kuno yang nampak antik dengan ukiran daun-daun di beberapa bagiannya. Ia menyentuhnya lembut dan terkesima dengan kehalusan piano itu.

"Ini indah sekali." ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Baekhyun memang tidak mengerti instrumen musik, tapi ia bisa merasakan keindahan yang akan dikeluarkan ketika ujung-ujung jemarinya menyentuh benda itu. Karya seni yang dibuat dengan hati dan hanya ada satu di Bakerly Port. Buatan perajin yang awalnya berniat untuk membuatkan piano untuk putri tercinta yang sayangnya tidak pernah tersampaikan karena si putri telah meninggal karena wabah yang menyerang desanya dahulu.

"Daripada itu, sekat Cina ini juga bagus!" Chanyeol menunjuk sekat kayu yang ada di salah satu pojokan dengan lukisan bangau di tengahnya. Sekat itu dapat dilipat menjadi empat lipatan dan sekaligus bisa menjadi bilik untuk suatu ruangan. "Coba kita lihat!" Kaki-kaki panjangnya melangkah bersemangat menuju sekat kayu itu dan dengan pandangan seolah ia paham Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hm.. benar-benar seni berkualitas tinggi.."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sok tahu."

Chanyeol sendiri tidak menggubris kata-kata Baekhyun dan terus mengelilingi sekat itu sambil tetap menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Ia sampai pada bagian di baliknya dan melihat cermin besar disana. "Bisa dijadikan tempat ganti baju juga ya.." decaknya kagum. Sekat itu memiliki lima kaki-kaki berukiran dengan tinggi lima belas sentimeter dan selanjutnya bagian yang tertutupi kayu setinggi satu setengah meter. Kalau Baekhyun berdiri di baliknya, maka yang akan terlihat adalah ujung kakinya dan kepalanya saja. Untuk Chanyeol, tak usah tanya dia akan terlihat seberapanya. Sepundaknya mungkin?

'Cih, dasar tiang listrik!' Sungut Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dilihat-lihat, di lantai dua tidak ada penjaganya. Mungkin pemilik toko tidak mempekerjakan pegawai lain dan menjaga toko sendirian. Eh? Bukannya ini tidak bagus? Toko sebesar itu kalau dirampok akan rugi besar nantinya. Tapi apa peduli Chanyeol, mungkin pak tua di bawah itu memang tidak menyukai kebisingan kalau ada pekerja lain.

"Hei Yeol, coba turunkan aku sebentar," Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan tangannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol dan berdiri menghadap cermin di hadapannya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di sana dan ia menyadari sesuatu melalui penglihatannya. "Apa aku menua, Yeol?"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tua? Tidak." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Yeol, aku yakin aku nampak tua di cermin ini!" Ia menempelkan tangannya di pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan mengusap pantulannya di sana. "Disini ada kerutan!"

Chanyeol mendorong dahi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya, "Satu kerutan di ujung mata itu bukan berarti kau tua, Baek, duh kau itu berlebihan."

Baekhyun menyingkirkan telunjuk Chanyeol dari dahinya, ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan memandanginya melalui cermin. Ya, kerutan itu memang selalu muncul tiap kali matanya bergerak. "Fuh, kukira aku betulan menua," katanya lega. "Tapi kau juga punya kerutan di matamu." balasnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Eh? Masa?" Chanyeol ikut-ikutan menghadap cermin dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, "Tidak ah."

Cup

"Tuh, ada." kata Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Chanyeol yang baru saja mendapat serangan ciuman dari Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Kau mencium pipiku, Baekkie?" tanyanya bingung. Ia mengusap pipi kanannya yang beberapa detik tadi dicium Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku meniup semut," kata Baekhyun masih dengan wajah menghadap samping. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menyeringai tertahan. Sepertinya Baekhyunnya ini sedang bosan.

Bruk

"Aw!" Baekhyun mengaduh saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau meniup semut di wajahmu, Baekkie.." Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya dan segera mencium Baekhyun.

"!"

Baekhyun yang tidak siap sampai tersedak suaranya sendiri saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyerang bibirnya. Laki-laki tinggi itu mengulum belah bibirnya dan mengeluarkan decak kecil karena apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Chanyeol seperti tidak pernah puas hanya dengan meraup belah bibir itu dengan miliknya saja karena dengan cepat lidahnya telah berada di dalam mulut Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun kesulitan mengatur napasnya.

Tinggi badan Chanyeol memudahkannya untuk menciumi Baekhyun dan ia bersyukur yang ada di belakang Baekhyun adalah dinding sehingga laki-laki itu tak akan bisa kabur kemana-mana.

Lidah Baekhyun itu candu bagi Chanyeol, ia terus melumat daging itu dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak melukai Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya mengikuti arah permainan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menekan Baekhyun semakin kuat ke dinding dan membuat Baekhyun melenguh karenanya. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan panas karena apa yang mereka lakukan dan Chanyeol segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari Baekhyun. "Kau yang memulai ini semua, Baekkie, jangan salahkan aku."

Chanyeol berbicara dengan bibir yang masih menempel dengan milik Baekhyun sehingga getar-getar itu begitu terasa di bibir Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi, kedua bibir itu bertemu.

"Karena kau milikku Yeol, selamanya."

* * *

**Te Be Ce -_-**

***dengan tidak awesomenya***

* * *

**Special matur **_**thank you**_** for:**

**Reviewer**

**Readers**

**Silent Riders(?)**

**Viewer**

**etc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tanpa kalian, kami bukanlah apa-apa.**

**Loving u as always guys *Hug & Kiss* ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sign**_

_**autumnpanda ft. Trio Kukuruyuk :***_


	7. Chapter 7

The Sucker

**.**

**Sebagian orang mengatakan, bahwa darah itu lebih kental daripada air.**

**Dan hal itulah yang membedakan kita****.**

**M****engekang kita****.**

**M****engutuk kita****.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Our Dear God –absolutely–, Parents and Family, Agency, Fans, Themselves, and author :D

**Inspirated : **Dark Shadow's Movie © Warner Bros

**Rated : **M (Mesum :P)

**Genres :**We're not sure about this by the way, hahaha

**Casts : **Kris (Wu Yi Fan) + Tao (Huang Zi Tao, Edison Huang) –main pair–, EXO's members, slight others

**Warning : **This fanfiction contains **Yaoi**, **Boys Love**, **ManXMan**, **Weirdness**, **OOC**, **Typos**, **Misstypos**, etc

**.**

**NB:**

Tolong perhatikan catatan ini dulu sebelum membaca!

Kami tekankan pada kalian semua, bahwa**cerita ini hanyalah fanfiction, FANFICTION****! **Cerita ini juga**diperuntukkan hanya untuk yang merasa fujoshi/fudanshi****. **Jadi**jika ada beberapa pihak dari anda yang tidak menyukainya, lebih baik jangan dibaca****.**

Last,

Tolong hargai karya orang lain, dan cintai EXO seperti kalian mencintai kami~ *buakh*

Happy Reading! :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T****h****e ****S****u****c****k****e****r**** – ****C****h****a****p****t****e****r****7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Di bawah batu karang aku bersembunyi_.

_Menghindari kejaran iblis yang hendak mencuri_.

_Di dalam gelapnya dunia aku bersembunyi_.

_Menjaga cinta yang diberikan oleh kekasih hati_.

_Di temani riak gelombang laut_.

_Di iringi nyanyian ombak pantai_.

_Aku di sini_.

_Temukan aku_, _aku di sini_..

* * *

Huang Zi Tao mendesah sempurna ketika ia tak lagi merasa asing dengan tempat dimana ia berada sekarang. Rimbunan pohon willow, cemara, dan juga pinus yang mengelilinginya itu sudah menjelaskan jika ia kembali berada di tepian hutan paling barat kota Bakerly Port, sedang di sebelah kanannya telah ada sebuah jurang yang menjulang ke bawah. Yang akrab disebut-sebut oleh warga kota dengan nama, _Tebing Janda_.

Menurut Zi Tao, Tebing Janda hanyalah sebuah tebing biasa yang ujungnya dipenuhi bebatuan terjal dan ditumbuhi lumut. Menurut Sehun, anak asuhnya, Tebing Janda adalah sebuah tempat misterius dimana banyak sekali makhluk-makhluk halus yang berkumpul di sana dan memanggil para manusia frustasi untuk datang dan ikut bergabung dengan kaum 'mereka' –dengan cara menerjunkan diri terlebih dahulu tentu saja–. Dan menurut orang kebanyakan, Tebing Janda adalah tempat terkutuk yang seharusnya tak perlu kau datangi.

Dan Zi Tao, sama sekali tidak pernah berharap akan berada di tempat se-menyeramkan ini. Bahkan di dalam mimpinya sekalipun. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kau sedang berada dimana sekarang. Di dunia nyata 'kah atau dalam mimpi?

_Drap_

_Drap_

_Drap_

"_Suzanne_, _berikan pedangmu_!"

Pengasuh Sehun itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara teriakan itu berasal. Seperti di dalam film-film fantasi yang pernah ditontonnya ketika kecil, Zi Tao melihat ada sebuah gumpalan asap hitam yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam hutan, dan gumpalan asap itu kemudian membentuk sebuah sosok manusia yang langsung berlari kencang ke arahnya. Zi Tao yang terkaget langsung berjalan mundur. Menghindari serbuan sosok manusia berjubah hitam yang tengah menghunuskan pedang padanya.

_Bruk_

Tubuh Zi Tao terjatuh di atas permukaan rerumputan yang berembun kala sosok itu semakin dekat dengannya. Dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pias rupa sosok itu karena terhalang oleh tudung yang ia kenakan. Hanya sinar bulan yang remang-remanglah yang membuat mata Zi Tao bisa menangkap seringaian jahat sosok itu.

"_Dimana dia menyembunyikan Dragon_?"

Huang Zi Tao mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak paham. _Dragon_ apa yang sosok itu maksud? Nagakah? Tapi naga apa?

"_Jangan harap aku akan memberitahumu_!"

Zi Tao terperangah. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka lebar saat sosok Edison Huang, telah berada di belakangnya sembari menatap nyalang sosok bertudung itu. Sosok itu tertawa keras, berusaha menakuti Edison yang memang sedang ketakutan. Samar-samar Zi Tao bisa mendengar bibir Edison yang bergetar seolah sedang merapalkan doa.

"_Berdoalah sebisamu Huang muda_! _Mintalah kepada Tuhanmu agar kau selamat malam ini_! _Walau itu tidak mungkin_!"

Zi Tao melihat sosok itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Dan menghunusnya tepat menembus kepala Zi Tao.

_Crash_

_Crash_

_CRAASSHHH_

Kedua mata Zi Tao membola kala mata pedang itu menghujam kepalanya. Namun anehnya ia tak merasakan sakit karena pedang itu seolah menjadi benda tak berwujud ketika mengenai tubuh Zi Tao. Tapi tetap saja, suara tusukan dan cipratan darah, serta pekik kesakitan Edison Huang sukses menggema. Menghiasi kesunyian di Tebing Janda.

"_Suzanne_.."

Sosok itu memanggil sosok berjubah yang tadi datang bersamanya dengan nafas yang berderu dengan cepat. Suzanne-pun segera berjalan mendekat, diikuti oleh tiga sosok lain yang berpakaian sama ke arahnya. "_Kalian yang urus sisanya_."; Lanjut sosok tersebut dan langsung menghilangkan tubuhnya menjadi segumpalan asap hitam. Meninggalkan Edison Huang yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di atas tanah.

Tubuh Suzanne kontan membeku memandang tubuh pucat Edison yang berlumuran darah. Ia tak mampu bergerak se-inchipun ketika mata Edison yang membelalak menahan sakit bersua dengan manik matanya. Suzanne seolah bisa mengerti arti pandangan Edison yang di arahkan kepadanya.

"_Apa yang harus kita lakukan_?" tanya sebuah suara. Yang berasal dari sosok yang paling pendek di antara mereka berempat. Sosok pendek itu kemudian membuka tudungnya cepat, membuat Zi Tao bisa melihat rupa seorang gadis manis berambut hitam kelam.

"_Kita kubur saja dia di dalam tanah_." jawab sosok lain, yang bertubuh cukup jangkung. Sosok itu ikut membuka tudungnya, memamerkan wajah angkuh dengan dagu yang runcing.

"_Jangan konyol_,_ Jia_. _Anjing bisa saja menemukan tubuhnya_!" sentak sosok yang terakhir, dan mengikuti tingkah dua temannya untuk melepas tudung kepala yang ia pakai.

"_Lalu kita apakan mayat ini_, _Fei_?" tanya si pendek lagi.

"_Kita bakar saja Min_. _Dengan begitu tak akan ada satupun orang yang bisa menemukannya_. _Bahkan aroma tulangnya sekalipun_." jawab Fei pelan, diikuti senyuman sinis Min tanda setuju.

Zi Tao menggigit bibirnya resah. Ingin menghentikan tindakan ke-empat gadis itupun rasanya ia tak akan mampu mengingat ia sedang berada di dunia yang dunia itu tak bisa melihatnya. Ia tembus pandang, sehingga tak ada satupun yang tahu jika sebenarnya Zi Tao tengah berada di sana.

"_Jia_, _gunakan apimu untuk menghanguskannya_.."

Jia menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian tipis. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap langit, sekali lagi memamerkan dagu lancipnya yang terlihat sangat angkuh jika ia bertingkah seperti itu. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bintang di angkasa, dan membuat gestur yang tak bisa Zi Tao pahami apa maksudnya. Hingga kemudian jemari-jemari kurus itu mengeluarkan sebuah bola api sebesar bola _baseball_ berwarna merah-oranye.

Perlahan-lahan tubuh Edison mulai terangkat dari atas tanah. Darahnya menetes cukup deras, keluar dari bekas luka yang tercipta beberapa saat yang lalu. Dan Zi Tao bisa merasakan jika matanya terasa basah akibat air matanya telah menggenang memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa sedih, tapi tidak tahu kenapa.

_Blarr_

Satu ledakan yang cukup keras mulai terdengar kala Jia melemparkan bola api tadi ke arah tubuh Edison. Sehingga tubuh Edison terlihat seperti sedang ditelan mentah-mentah oleh kobaran api milik Jia. Fei dan Min tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja salah satu teman mereka. Tapi senyuman itu perlahan mulai memudar ketika mereka mendengar Suzanne memekik kecil.

"_Dia tidak terbakar_! _Api itu tidak bisa membakar tubuhnya_!"

"HENTIKAAAN!"

"Zi Tao!"

"Tolong hentikan! Kumohon!"

"Zi Tao!"

"Zi Tao!"

"_Ya_! Zi Tao!"

"GYAAAAA!"

"Zi Tao bangun! Hei!"

Begitu merasakan tepukan kuat pada kedua pipinya, Huang Zi Tao segera membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya. Zi Tao kemudian mencengkeram kuat piyama belakang Baekhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, seperti hendak menangis. Chanyeol yang melihat kondisi Zi Tao yang memprihatinkan, berinisiatif untuk mengambilkan pemuda itu secangkir air.

"Astaga Zi Tao. Apa yang terjadi, huh? Lihat kondisimu yang menyedihkan ini." ucap Baekhyun dan mengusap keringat dingin yang membasahi wajah Zi Tao.

Chanyeol yang baru saja datang segera menyerahkan cangkir berisi air yang dipegangnya kepada Zi Tao. Dan pemuda itu menerimanya sembari berbisik mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda jangkung yang bernama asli Park Chanyeol tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Dan dibalas dengang anggukan kecil Zi Tao.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Maaf telah membangunkan kalian di tengah malam seperti ini."

"Apa kau baru saja bermimpi buruk, Zi Tao?" kini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya. Membuat Zi Tao terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Awalnya ia cukup ragu untuk menceritakan mimpinya itu pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mengingat mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu.

Mungkin jika Zi Tao menceritakan mimpi itu pada dua orang staff asal Korea Selatan tersebut mereka akan menanggapinya dengan, 'Oh, benar-benar imajinasi yang bagus Zi Tao!'; atau jika mereka berdua sedang dalam kondisi hati yang kurang baik, mereka akan berteriak seperti, 'BERHENTI MEMBUAT LELUCON KONYOL! KAU MENGGANGGU TIDUR KAMI, TAHU!'; dan Zi Tao pada akhirnya lebih memilih diam saat ini karena takut Baekhyun akan mengaum seperti itu.

"Kalau kau ingin bercerita kepada kami, kami akan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik Zi Tao." ucap Baekhyun lagi, dan tersenyum manis ke arah Zi Tao.

"Atau kalau kau belum siap untuk menceritakannya. Kami akan menunggu hingga kau siap." sambung Chanyeol kemudian, begitu ia melihat Zi Tao yang masih saja terdiam sembari menatapnya dan juga Baekhyun bergantian.

"…"

"…"

"B-baiklah.. Aku akan bercerita."

* * *

Xi Luhan baru saja hendak melepaskan jas dokternya ketika suara ketukan pintu yang bisa dibilang tak pelan itu mengusik ketenangan yang sedari tadi tercipta. Sedikit menggerutu kecil ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, dan membuka kenopnya hingga ia mendapati sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi sedang menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang berkilat tajam.

"Dimana rakyat jelata itu berada?"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya hingga menyatu tanda tak mengerti. Ia kemudian mendengus pelan sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Anda memanggil semua orang di sini dengan panggilan 'rakyat jelata'. Rakyat jelata mana yang anda maksud, eh?"

"Huang Zi Tao, tentu saja! Dimana dia sekarang!"

Dokter pribadi milik keluarga bangsawan itu kembali menghela nafas lelah. Ekor matanya sengaja ia lirikkan ke arah pergelangan tangannya, mengintip petunjuk waktu yang tertera di arloji miliknya.

"Dia seharusnya sedang bersama Sehun sekarang."

"Bocah itu sudah tidur sejak pukul delapan."

"Mungkin Zi Tao ada di kamarnya sendiri."

"Jika dia memang sedang berada di sana, aku tak akan repot-repot ke ruangan aneh milikmu ini!"

"Aku tidak menyuruh anda untuk datang kemari omong-omong."

_Brakk_

"Jangan main-main denganku! Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!"

Xi Luhan mendelik kaget ketika pria itu dengan tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhnya hingga menabrak dinding. Bisa ia lihat dua buah taring mulai muncul, keluar dan memanjang dari belah bibir pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"K-kalau anda mencari Zi Tao, bukan di sini tempatnya."

"Persetan dengan kata-katamu! Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Aku membutuhkan Zi Tao, dan sekarang kau ada di hadapanku. Jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja, huh?"

Pria itu menyeringai lebar, dan mulai menjilat perlahan leher Luhan menggunakan lidah pucat dinginnya. Dokter itu hanya bisa menggeram rendah. Kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai udara kosong hendak menghentikan kegiatan pria maniak yang sedang menyerangnya ini.

"A-akh! Hentikan! Hentikan! AAAAKKKHHHH!"

Dan kemudian Xi Luhan menjerit kuat. Ketika kedua taring itu menusuk dan merobek lehernya.

_CRAAASHHH_

* * *

"Semuanya berawal ketika aku berada di tempat ini. Di puri milik keluarga Wu." cicit Zi Tao ketika ia merasa telah siap untuk menceritakan kisahnya pada kedua sahabat barunya.

"Sebelum aku bekerja pada keluarga ini, awalnya aku hanyalah seorang mantan pasien di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di Hongkong."

"_Mwo_?"

Pengakuan yang tiba-tiba dari Huang Zi Tao itu kontan membuat Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun saling beradu pandang satu sama lain. Sedikit tak percaya akan sebagian dari kenyataan yang mereka dengar.

"Keluargaku menganggapku gila karena aku bisa melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak aku lihat. Karena itu, mereka kemudian memasukkanku ke rumah sakit jiwa tepat dua hari setelah ulang tahunku yang ke-enam belas."

"Oh, astaga.."

Zi Tao tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun yang memandangnya kasihan. Tak berbeda juga dengan Chanyeol yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya turut prihatin.

"Tapi ketika di dalam rumah sakitpun aku merasa tak ada perubahan yang berarti untukku. Aku tetap bisa merasakan kehadiran 'mereka' setiap saat. Dimanapun, dan kapanpun aku berada."

"Tapi tak seharusnya mereka membawamu ke sana Zi Tao. Kau sama sekali tidak gila. Kau hanya… _istimewa_." potong Baekhyun cepat. Dan menggenggam jemari Zi Tao erat.

"Itulah masalahnya Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang mau percaya padaku. Dokter yang seharusnya menyembuhkanku malah semakin menyiksa tubuh dan juga mentalku."

"…"

"Mereka tiap harinya mengaliri listrik ber-volt-volt ke tubuhku. Mereka juga selalu memaksaku untuk mendengarkan lagu aneh hingga ribuan kali. Dan- dan aku-" Zi Tao lalu menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Tak kuasa melanjutkan cerita yang seharusnya tak perlu ia ungkit lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa melarikan diri dari sana?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat Zi Tao menatapnya.

"Aku mencuri beberapa obat bius dari seorang perawat, dan membius mereka ketika lengah. Setelah itu, aku memilih untuk pergi kemari saat salah satu dari 'mereka' memberitahuku tentang tempat ini."

"Mereka?" beo Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Zi Tao kembali menggigit bibirnya resah. Perlukah ia memberitahunya juga? Tentang kaum 'mereka' yang tak terlihat?

"Hantu. Hantu bernama Edison Huang itulah yang sudah membawaku kemari."

* * *

_BRAKK_

"Tidak bisakah kau membukanya jauh lebih pelan, dokter?"

Kim Joonmyun. Sang kepala keluarga di keluarga Wu kontan mendongakkan kepalanya saat Xi Luhan datang dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan sangat tidak sopan. Luhan yang sibuk menutupi leher sebelah kirinya segera berhambur ke arah Joonmyun, dan menggebrak meja kerja milik duda tampan itu.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini kau datang, hm? Tak biasanya.."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang jika keluarga ini memelihara monster, hah?"

"T-tunggu dulu! Monster? Apa maksudmu, Xi-_uisa_?"

"JANGAN MENGELAK DAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU! KAU PASTI PAHAM MAKSUDKU WU JINMIAN!"

Xi Luhan membentak Joonmyun dengan sangat keras. Ia bahkan memanggil nama sang kepala keluarga itu dengan nama aslinya. Dan Joonmyun sadar, jika Luhan benar-benar sedang marah saat ini.

"Jadi, tema pembicaraan kita kali ini adalah, Kris?" tanya Joonmyun dengan penuh wibawa. Ayah dari dua anak itu kemudian menautkan jemarinya di atas meja, dan memandang Luhan dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Kau tentu lebih mengerti tentang hal ini, Kim-_sajangnim_."

"Joonmyun saja. Tak usah terlalu formal." Joonmyun perlahan mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Hendak menyeduhkan sang dokter secangkir kopi robusta. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau baru menyadari jika Kris sedikit 'berbeda' dari kita? Apa Sehun tak memberitahumu?"

"Aku mengira Sehun hanya berimajinasi seperti biasa. Lagipula semenjak kematian istrimu, dia selalu saja mengatakan jika Kyung-"

_Prang_

Luhan tersentak kaget ketika Joonmyun yang entah sengaja atau tidak telah menjatuhkan cangkir berisi cairan kafein itu ke atas lantai marmer ruangannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Joonmyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seolah mengatakan pada Luhan jika dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku kira kita sedang membahas Kris sekarang. Kenapa topiknya menyimpang, hm?" tanya Joonmyun yang kembali menyeduhkan kopi baru untuk Luhan. Pria itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya meski Luhan tahu jika ada secuil gurat kesedihan di wajah tampan milik Kim Joonmyun.

"Maafkan aku.." sesal Luhan kemudian.

Joonmyun terkekeh geli melihat dokter yang sudah lima tahun bekerja dengannya itu menunduk takut. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampiri Luhan, dan menyerahkan salah satu cangkir yang dibawanya pada dokter manis itu.

"Kau pasti tahu dengan jelas kenapa Sehun bertingkah seperti itu kan?" tanya Joonmyun kembali sembari sesekali menyesap kopi di cangkirnya. "Tapi ada kalanya ia berkata jujur, Xi-_uisa_. Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap bocah berumur dela- ehm, sembilan tahun yang masih polos."

"Kau benar _sajangnim_. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah tahu kapan ia sedang serius, atau saat ia tengah ingin bertingkah konyol."

"Itu karena kau selalu saja menggodanya _uisanim_.."

"Maksudmu?"

Joonmyun kembali terkekeh, dan memandang Luhan geli.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja.." ujar pria tampan itu dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. "Ah, untuk soal Kris, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"…"

"Kris juga anggota keluarga Wu. Jadi kau jangan takut jika dia akan menyakiti kita. Dia tak akan pernah melakukan hal buruk kepada anggota keluarga Wu."

Xi Luhan terdiam cukup lama kemudian. Ia hanya bisa memandang pantulan wajahnya di atas permukaan kopinya tanpa berkata-kata. Hingga pada akhirnya ia teringat pada alasan yang membuatnya datang ke ruangan Joonmyun.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dia menggigitku seperti ini, Kim Joonmyun-_sajangnim_?" tanya Luhan sembari menunjukkan bekas luka gigitan Kris di leher kirinya pada Joonmyun. Membuat pria di depannya itu hanya nyengir tak jelas.

* * *

"Wow! Jadi kau kemari atas perintah hantu? Kenapa dia memintamu untuk ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai antusias dengan cerita Zi Tao. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan lagi jika waktu telah menunjukkan hampir dini hari. Baginya, cerita Zi Tao lebih menarik ketimbang kau harus tidur dan memaksa tubuhmu untuk beristirahat.

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawab Zi Tao pelan. "Tapi setelah itu, semuanya berubah.."

"Ketika Negara Api datang menyerang."

_Bletak_

"Awh! Baekhyun! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku dengan sepatumu yang bau itu, huh?"

"_Pabbo_! Jangan seenaknya memotong cerita Zi Tao, keriting! Kau pikir ini animasi Avatar: The Legend of Aang?" sungut Baekhyun usai ia memukul Chanyeol menggunakan sepatunya. Membuat yang dipukul hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian. "Lanjutkan, Zi Tao!"

"Uum, _yeah_, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Sampai Negara Api datang menyerang!"

_Duakh_

"AAARRGGHH! BAEKHYUN, INI KAN ASET BERHARGAKUUU! KENAPA KAU MENENDANGNYA? BAGAIMANA JIKA DIA TIDAK BISA BERFUNGSI DENGAN BAIK DAN GAGAL MEMBUATMU HAMIIIL? MAU DIBAWA KEMANA HUBUNGAN KITAAA?"

"BERISIK! DIAM SANA!"

_Jdakh_

"Baekkie jahat! Yeollie minta cerai!"

"Oke, _fine_!"

"_Andwaaaeee_~"

"(-_-)"

"M-maaf Zi Tao, kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu. Oh, ya, kau bilang tadi semuanya mulai berubah. Apa maksudmu dengan berubah Zi Tao?"

"Berubah jadi lebih mengerikan setelah aku berada di sini."

"…"

"M-mengerikan?"

Park Chanyeol melirik Zi Tao lama. Ia kemudian kembali mendengarkan kisah yang diceritakan pemuda panda itu dengan penghayatan tinggi. Baekhyun sendiri juga begitu. _Partner in crime_ Chanyeol inipun menatap Zi Tao hingga tidak berkedip. Terlalu serius mendengarkan cerita teman barunya ini, _mungkin_.

"Edison Huang, dia adalah kunci segalanya dari kisah ini. Dia yang membawaku kemari, dia juga yang membuatku bertemu dengan- dengan 'makhluk itu'."

"Makhluk apa Zi Tao?"

"Makhluk pemakan manusia, dan juga setengah nyamuk."

_Doeng!_

Chanyeol langsung tertawa keras sembari memegang perutnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, pemuda itu hanya mengulum senyum geli saat Zi Tao yang sedang serius-seriusnya bercerita, malah mereka kira telah bercanda.

"_HEY_! Aku serius! Di rumah ini ada _vampire_ tahu!" sentak Zi Tao kesal, dan memandang kedua manusia hiper aktif yang kini terdiam.

"V-vampir? Di dalam istana ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Secara perlahan ia mulai merangkak mendekati Chanyeol untuk ia peluk lengannya.

"Yah, bahkan setiap malam 'dia' selalu menghisap darahku dan selalu mengajakku ber- ber-, um.."

"Ber-?"

"Err, bagaimana mengatakannya ya?" ujar Zi Tao dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah. Membuat duo hiper itu saling memandang satu sama lain dan menggedikkan bahu mereka heran.

"Mengajakmu apa?"

"Mengajakkuuntukbercinta!" teriak Zi Tao cepat dan langsung menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tak paham-pun hanya melongo mendengar penuturan Zi Tao.

Huang Zi Tao kemudian menurunkan tangannya pelan-pelan. Dan langsung mendengus kecil melihat duo ChanBaek hanya melihatnya dengan cengo. Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang, dan ganti melirik tajam kedua pemuda di depannya sebelum ia membentak keras Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Dia mengajakku untuk bercinta! Puas?"

"_WHAT THE-! _KAU BERCINTA DENGAN VAMPIR?" teriak Baekhyun keras dan-

"APA-APAAN DIA! BAHKAN BAEKKIE SAJA SELALU MENOLAKKU!" –diikuti Chanyeol yang menjerit tak terima.

"Um, begitulah. Hanya saja, kami tak sungguh-sungguh bercinta karena dia memang tidak pernah mencintaiku." lanjut Zi Tao setelahnya. Tak begitu menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan Chanyeol yang baru saja ditendang Baekhyun hingga ia terjatuh dari atas kasur.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Ketika penjelasan yang Zi Tao berikan cukup sukar untuk ia mengerti.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dia, melakukannya karena mengira aku adalah kekasihnya yang dahulu.."

"…"

"…"

"Dan kekasih _vampire_ itu adalah.. Edison Huang."

* * *

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri 'kan? _Bossie_?"

"Tentu saja. Vampir itu memang ada di dalam _mansion_ ini. Dan dia rupanya hidup di antara kita semua."

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Bunuh Huang Zi Tao. Secepatnya."

"Kenapa kita harus membunuhnya, hm?"

"Karena dia sudah terlanjur tahu banyak hal."

"…"

"…"

"Baiklah. Perintahmu adalah kemuliaan untukku."

"…"

"…"

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa _Bossie_?"

"Kau harus membantuku besok. Agar semua rencana yang sudah aku susun ini tidak hancur berantakan."

"Aku mengerti.. Kalau begitu selamat malam."

"Hn, selamat malam."

* * *

**Pagi harinya.**

**Taman bunga istana keluarga Wu.**

"Sehun.."

"Hm."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau merasa bersalah?"

Kim Sehun. Si bungu dari seluruh keluarga Wu itu kemudian menolehkan kepalanya sejenak. Meninggalkan kegiatannya memanen bunga bersama bibi Josephine, sekedar untuk memandangi si kakek buyut yang sedang menemaninya memetik bunga Alyssum.

"Kakek ini bodoh atau apa?" cemooh Sehun sembari melepas sarung tangan karet dan topi berkebun yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Tentu saja kau harus meminta maaf."

Kris, sang kakek, mengehela nafas kecil beberapa saat kemudian. Dan kembali memandang Sehun yang sekarang sibuk mengumpulkan berbagai macam bunga seperti; Anemone, Carnation, Rose, Sweet William, dan bungai lain ke dalam keranjang. Ia kembali mengerutkan dahinya dan memasang wajah muram yang tak kontras dengan ketampanannya.

"Bagaimana cara meminta maaf yang baik?" tanya Kris sekali lagi. Membuat sang cucu yang ganti mengerutkan keningnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Umm, bagaimana jika kau mengatakannya dengan bunga?" tawar Sehun sembari menunjukkan keranjangnya yang sudah penuh akan berbagai macam bunga beraneka warna.

"Bunga?"

"_Yeah_, terkadang bunga bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang ingin kita utarakan di saat kita tidak mampu mengucapkannya."

Kris kini mengernyit bingung. Tak paham akan maksud Sehun.

"Kau mengerti kata-kataku tidak sih? Sudah! Ambil keranjang ini, dan mintalah bantuan bibi genit itu –baca: Tiffany– untuk merangkaikan bunga permintaan maafmu." titah Sehun dan menyerahkan keranjangnya kepada Kris. Si kakek itupun menurut, dan menerima keranjang bunga dari Sehun.

"Terima kasih, bocah!"

"Tsk! Pergi sana! Dasar pedo!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepat sana pergi, kakek mesum!"

"_YA_! WU SHIXUN!"

* * *

"_Gutten morgan_, _madame _Stephanie.."

Tiffany, ibu dari Wu Yixing itu tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar suara berat yang sudah cukup familiar menghampiri indera pendengarannya. Sebelum menoleh, wanita yang masih tampak cantik di usianya yang sudah mencapai kepala tiga –lebih– itu-pun merapikan poninya sejenak, dan memasang senyum termanis yang ia miliki.

"Ah, pagi juga _Sir_ Kris.. Oh, Tuhanku! Kau membawakan bunga-bunga cantik itu untukku? Sungguh manis sekali, _Sir_.." pekik Tiffany senang, dan merebut paksa keranjang bunga yang dibawa oleh Kris.

"Err, sebenarnya bunga itu bukan untukmu.." gumam Kris lirih, membuat Tiffany mendesah kecewa dan mengutuk Kris dalam hati.

'_Njiiir mah ni kakek_. _Dasar muka pe-ha-pe_!'

"O-oh, maaf atas kelancanganku _Sir_." ujar Tiffany kemudian, dan segera mengembalikan keranjang itu pada Kris. "Sepertinya anda ingin meminta bantuan dariku. Iyakah?"

"Um, _well_, kudengar dari Sehun, bunga bisa mengutarakan kata-kata yang tidak bisa kita ucapkan pada seseorang?" tanya Kris, dan Tiffany mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bisakah kau merangkaikan bunga sebagai permintaan maaf untukku?"

Stephanie Wu memandang Kris dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kedua matanya itu menyipit sempurna seolah ia ingin sekali mengintimidasi Kris. Dan dipandangi seperti itupun, Kris hanya bisa menggaruk lehernya kikuk.

Wanita itu kemudian kembali meminta keranjang bunga Kris, dan mengeluarkan semua isinya dari dalam sana ke atas sebuah meja. Tiffany lalu mengangkat sedikit bagian bawah gaunnya dengan sangat anggun, hendak mempermudah posisinya saat ia hendak duduk nanti.

"Jika anda ingin meminta maaf kepada seseorang, sebaiknya anda memilih bunga berwarna putih, yang melambangkan warna perdamaian." jelas Tiffany ketika ia mulai memilah-milah bunga yang akan dirangkainya. Meskipun awalnya ia cukup kesal karena mengira Kris akan memberikan bunga itu untuknya, setidaknya membantu si _vampire_ tampan itu tidak dosa 'kan?

"Tapi sebenarnya beberapa bunga dan warnanya memiliki arti tersendiri sih." lanjut Tiffany sembari mengumpulkan beberapa mawar putih dari atas meja.

"Misalnya?"

"Contohnya seperti Carnation merah muda ini. Jika anda memberikan bunga pada seseorang, maka itu berarti anda tidak ingin melupakan orang tersebut." ucap Tiffany sembari tersipu malu. "Dan kebetulan sekali aku sangat menyukai bunga ini."

Mendengar kata-kata Tiffany yang terkesan begitu berharap, membuat Kris hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sang tetua Wu itupun cuma bisa memohon agar rangkaian bunga Tiffany cepat selesai.

"Nah, sudah jadi. Bunga permintaan maaf yang anda minta sudah selesai." ujar Tiffany beberapa saat kemudian. Wanita itu lalu menyerahkan rangkaian bunganya yang serba berwarna putih itu kepada Kris, membuat _vampire_ tampan itu tersenyum puas dengan hasil karya Tiffany.

"Terima kasih, ini untukmu.." ucap Kris tulus, dan memberikan setangkai bunga untuk Tiffany. "Bunga itu cocok denganmu." lanjut Kris kemudian, membuat Tiffany hampir saja menangis karena terharu.

"Oh, anda baik sekali.." balas Tiffany, dan melihat setangkai Carnation kuning yang sedang dibawanya. Ia kemudian melotot kaget, dan hendak membentak Kris keras. Sayangnya ia gagal karena Kris sudah keburu berlari meninggalkannya sesegera mungkin.

"Kurang ajar! Dasar kakek-kakek sialll!"

Dan tahukah kalian kenapa Tiffany marah dengan bunga pemberian Kris?

Tidak tahu?

Karena sesungguhnya bunga Carnation kuning itu berarti; "_Aku menolakmu_. _Kau begitu mengecewakan untukku_."

Haaah, _poor _Tiffany.

* * *

"Untukmu.."

"…"

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam.."

Xi Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, mengingat ia sedang duduk bersantai di ruang kerjanya, dan langsung mendapati serangkaian bunga cantik di hadapannya. Dan Kim Sehun yang melihat Luhan tersenyum kecil-pun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Cantik sekali.." puji Luhan dan menerima bunga tersebut. Membuat Sehun langsung mengepalkan buku jarinya hingga memutih.

"Terima kasih, _Sir_ Kris. Permintaan maaf aku terima." lanjut Luhan sembari menepuk pelan kepala Kris, sama seperti ketika ia melakukannya untuk Sehun. Tingkah sang dokter itu tak ayal membuat Kris mendengus sebal. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang melihat tingkah dua orang dewasa dari balik pintu ruangan Luhan itu langsung menggeram marah.

_Brak_

"Kakek pedo! Setelah merebut Tao, kau ingin mengambil Luhan juga dariku, hah? Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Aku membencimu, hiks!"

Kim Sehun meraung tak terima sembari terisak kecil. Bocah yang genap berusia sembilan tahun beberapa minggu yang lalu itu segera berlari dan langsung memukul Kris menggunakan bunga yang tadi dibawa Luhan.

"Hei! Hei! Bocah! Apa maksudmu hah? Mengambil siapa?" sentak Kris keras, membuat Sehun malah semakin meninggikan intensitas isakannya.

"Huweeeee! Kakek jahat, hiks! Hiks, hiks, ke-kenapa kau tega merebut calon kekasih cucumu sendiri, hiks? Kau, hiks, kau kan sudah punya Zi Tao.." isak Sehun sembari mengusap kedua matanya yang basah dan memerah. Membuat Luhan yang tak tega melihatnya segera menggendong tubuh Sehun dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sehunnie, kau salah paham.."

"Hiks, hiks, aku tidak percaya pada kalian. Kau mengkhianatiku _hyung_.." ucap Sehun ngotot. Menghadirkan beberapa perempatan kecil di kepala Luhan.

'_Setelah ini aku akan melarang Zi Tao mengajak Sehun menonton sinetron_!'

"_Sir _Kris hanya ingin meminta maaf padaku." ujar Luhan kemudian. Perlahan, Sehun-pun menghentikan isakannya dan ganti memandang Luhan.

"Me-memang, dia telah melakukan apa kepadamu?" tanya Sehun setelahnya. Membuat Luhan hanya melirik sinis Kris yang sedang menelan ludah paksa.

Kris bisa saja habis dihajar bocah berambut cokelat itu jika Sehun tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Dia tak sengaja merusakkan peralatan kedokteranku.." jawab Luhan dan tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lagipula yang menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf menggunakan bunga kan kau sendiri.." ketus Kris tiba-tiba. Dan Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung menunduk malu.

"Aku kira kau ingin meminta maaf kepada Zi Tao.."

_Deg_

'_Meminta maaf_, _pada Zi Tao?_'

Ah iya, Kris memang seharusnya meminta maaf pada pemuda itu juga. Bukankah, ia pernah membanting tubuh Zi Tao hingga menabrak dinding?

"A-aku, memang ingin meminta maaf padanya. Tapi, setelah urusanku dan dokter ini selesai."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Pergi sana!" usir Sehun sembari memandang Kris galak.

Sang tetua Wu itu kemudian meringis kecil. Dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun sebelum pemuda itu kembali meledak-ledak seperti tadi. Bisa-bisa ia akan dipukuli lebih keras lagi oleh bocah itu. Menggunakan blender mungkin?

"_Aigoo_, kau kejam sekali Sehun-_ah_?" ucap Luhan sembari mendudukkan tubuh Sehun ke atas meja kerjanya. "Kau cemburu, hm?" goda Luhan kemudian.

_Blush_

"C-cemburu? Ti-tidak! Siapa yang bilang?"

'_Wajahmu yang mengatakannya padaku_, _Sehunnie_..'

"Jadi, kata-katamu yang soal aku 'calon kekasihmu' itu, bohong dong?"

_Bluuuusshhhh_

"E-eh? A-ah, anu itu, aku sebenarnya.."

Kim Sehun merutuki mulutnya sendiri yang tak mampu berbicara jelas ketika ia hendak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia sendiri bisa merasakan dengan jelas jika wajahnya memanas dan sudah pasti merona merah. Sedangkan dokter manis di depannya itu hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Sehun yang tampak lucu di matanya.

"Kau manis sekali Sehunnie.." ucap Luhan tiba-tiba. Membuat warna merah di pipi Sehun sudah mulai menjalar sampai ke telinga.

Kim Sehun menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ia kemudian melirikkan matanya ke arah bunga pemberian Kris yang tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya. Sehun-pun lalu mengambil beberapa tangkai Alyssum dari dalam rangkaian bunga tersebut, dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Dan kau mirip sekali dengan bunga ini _hyung_.." ujar Sehun malu-malu. Membuat Luhan yang mengetahui makna bunga indah itu merona bahagia.

_Alyssum_, _kecantikan yang berharga_..

"Terima kasih Sehunnie.." balas Luhan kemudian. Ia pun tak segan untuk mengecup pipi Sehun singkat. Menyebabkan bocah berkulit seputih susu itu terkejut dan memegang pipinya lama.

'_Andai saja kau bisa menahan usiamu ini hingga aku dewasa_. _Aku pasti akan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku.. menyukaimu Luhan-_hyung..'

* * *

"Oi, sipit!"

Wu Yixing mengelus dadanya sabar ketika Jongin si makhluk kegelapan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang kurang sopan menurutnya, keras-keras. Apalagi ia sekarang sedang berada di koridor Mansion Wu, dimana banyak sekali kru-kru yang berkumpul di sana tengah menggarap film mereka.

Jadi secara tidak langsung, ia menjadi tontonan banyak orang karena ulah Jongin, si makhluk kegelapan.

"Apa?" tanya Yixing sengit, dan menatap heran Jongin yang sedang membawa sebuah akuarium kecil dengan lima ekor ikan koi mungil berwarna merah, emas, oranye, putih, dan hitam.

"Lihat! Paman Sooman baru saja mengambilkanku ikan keren ini!" pekik Jongin riang, dan memamerkan ikan-ikan miliknya.

"Oh.." gumam Yixing kemudian, dan kembali memunggungi Jongin untuk melihat proses syuting kembali.

Merasa diacuhkan, Jongin-pun mendekati Yixing dan langsung menoyor kepala sepupunya itu keras.

"_YA_! Apa sih?"

"Kau tidak ingin memiliki ikan ini? Padahal aku sudah susah payah mengambilkannya untukmu!" sungut Jongin sebal, dan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan.

"Kau bilang paman Sooman yang mengambilnya!" balas Yixing dan memandang Jongin sangsi.

"Kau tak lihat bajuku basah seperti ini, huh? Aku ikut membantunya tahu!"

"Terus, aku harus bilang 'wow' begitu? Sambil _roll_ belakang macam kerbau?"

Sementara itu, Huang Zi Tao yang baru saja keluar dari kamar khusus staff milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja mendapati dua 'Tom and Jerry' versi manusia yang tengah bertengkar seperti biasa ini, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan mulai asyik mengikuti perang mulut keduanya.

"Zi Tao! Hei, kau baru bangun?" tanya Baekhyun yang kebetulan lewat dan segera menghampiri Zi Tao. Dan pemuda itu mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, sedikit heran karena Zi Tao tak kunjung meninggalkan koridor.

"Aku melihat mereka.." ucap Zi Tao dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Jongin dan Yixing yang saling melotot dan membentak satu sama lain. "Rasanya menyenangkan ketika melihat mereka berdua akur seperti itu."

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Kalau seperti itu, akur dari mananya?

"Ah, begitu.." gumam Baekhyun tak jelas ketika melihat tingkah konyol Zi Tao. Ia kemudian teringat jika masih ada sisa minuman milik para staff yang sedang dibawanya.

"Oh ya, kau mau minum teh apel?" tawar Baekhyun, dan menunjukkan Zi Tao pada secangkir cairan berwarna cokelat bening yang sedang di bawanya itu. "Kebetulan masih sisa satu, sayang sekali jika harus di buang."

"Boleh.. saat pagi hari memang lebih cocok untuk minum teh." ujar Zi Tao dan tersenyum manis. Pengasuh itu kemudian mengambil cangkir dari tangan Baekhyun dan hendak meneguk isinya, sebelum-

_Grep_

Sebelum ada tangan Kris yang mencengkeram tangannya dan mengambil paksa cangkir Zi Tao.

"Jangan minum!" perintah Kris kemudian, dan langsung melayangkan _glare_ mematikan miliknya pada Baekhyun. "Jangan pernah meminum teh ini!"

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Berikan teh itu padaku!" pinta Zi Tao pada Kris. Entah kenapa kemunculan makhluk sok tampan –menurutnya– ini langsung membuat emosinya membuncah.

"Ku bilang jangan minum! Rakyat jelata!"

_Twitch_

"Itu teh dari sahabatku, Baekhyun! Kenapa aku tidak boleh meminumnya?"

"Ku bilang jangan minum, ya jangan minum!" ucap Kris ngotot.

"Tentu saja boleh! Kalau perlu sambil kayang sekalian!" potong Jongin kemudian, melanjutkan aksi perang mulutnya dengan Yixing. Sepertinya mereka berdua tak menyadari jika ada yang bertengkar juga selain mereka.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Toh burung unta peliharanku lebih keren ketimbang ikanmu."

"Tapi burung unta peliharaanmu tidak bisa berenang seperti ikanku!" sentak Jongin mulai geram.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa! Dia kan unggas! Kau ini idiot ya?" balas Yixing tak mau kalah.

"Burung unta memang unggas! Tapi untanya kan tidak!"

Lah? Ente ngiklan Jong? (-_-)a

"Unta juga tidak bisa berenang, _moron_!"

"Arrrgghhh! Cerewet!"

"Kau tuh yang banyak bicara!"

"DIAM!"

Merasa ada yang sedang membentak mereka berdua, kontan saja Yixing dan Jongin-pun menutup mulut mereka sesegera mungkin, dan menolehkan kepala mereka untuk menatap sang kakek buyut yang baru saja berteriak keras.

Sekarang ini, Huang Zi Tao tengah berang. Teriakan Kris barusan tak hanya membuatnya terkejut, tapi secara tak langsung juga telah membuat Baekhyun cukup tersinggung. Ia-pun kembali mencoba meraih gelas yang dibawa Kris, sedang Kris yang sama sekali tak ingin Zi Tao meminum teh tersebut langsung mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat Zi Tao seolah-olah hanya sedang menggapai udara kosong.

"Katakan padaku kenapa aku tidak boleh meminumnya?" sentak Zi Tao dan kembali menatap Kris garang.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu kenapa?" tanya Kris, membuat Zi Tao mengangguk yakin.

"Cepat katakan padaku, atau kupotong 'itu'-mu sampai habis!" ancam Zi Tao galak, membuat Kris mau tak mau meneguk ludahnya paksa.

'_Cantik-cantik kok nyeremin_..'

"Kalau begitu aku harap kau tak akan terkejut jika melihat ini."

Kris lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin dan juga Yixing dengan segelas teh yang dibawanya. Kakek buyut itu kemudian meminta akuarium milik Jongin, dan menuangkan cairan teh dari dalam gelas ke arah ikan-ikan koi milik Jongin.

Untuk beberapa saat, ikan-ikan itu masih berenang dengan lincah di dalam akuarium. Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya, ikan-ikan tersebut mulai bergerak perlahan, hingga akhirnya diam dan mengambang ke permukaan air.

Mati.

"IKANKUUU!" teriak Jongin kaget. Dan memandang kelima ikan di akuariumnya sudah tak bernyawa itu ngeri.

"Itu yang akan terjadi jika kau tetap ngotot meminum teh dari gelas ini." ujar Kris dan kembali berjalan ke arah Zi Tao serta Baekhyun. Ia kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, dan mencengkeram kerah pakaian milik Baekhyun.

"Ku tanya padamu.." ucap Kris dan memandang Baekhyun.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA 'KAN?" bentak Kris keras-keras, sukses menyebabkan Baekhyun gemetar ketakutan hingga hampir menangis. Tatapan tajam Kris seolah bisa membunuhnya andai saja itu adalah sebilah pisau.

"Ti-tidak tuan, sungguh.." Baekhyun berkata dengan terpatah-patah. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika makhluk yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini bisa terlihat begitu mengerikan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu jika di dalam teh itu ada benda yang bisa membunuh orang."

"JANGAN BERKILAH!"

"A-aku sungguh-sungguh. A-aku hanya diperintah oleh seseorang." ucap Baekhyun lagi. Dan kali ini ditemani dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir keluar dari matanya.

"Baekkie?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Dan rupanya itu adalah Chanyeol yang tak sengaja mendapati Kris sedang terlihat seolah ingin menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Yeollie, hiks.."

"Hei, lepaskan Baekhyun! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, hah?" bentak Chanyeol keras dan langsung menarik paksa tubuh Baekhyun dari Kris. Ia kemudian memundurkan tubuhnya dan Baekhyun sedikit menjauh dari Kris yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Kris lirih. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuh Zi Tao?"

"A-apa? Membunuh Zi Tao? Baekkie, kau-" desis Chanyeol tak percaya, dan memandang Baekhyun kaget.

"Bukan aku, Yeollie! Sungguh bukan aku!" jerit Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan semua orang di hadapannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki niat sekejam itu. Terlebih pada Zi Tao. Tuan Park yang menyuruhku untuk memberikan teh miliknya kepada Zi Tao, kebetulan tadi dia yang memberitahuku jika Zi Tao sudah bangun tidur. Dia juga bilang jika dia tidak suka teh apel. Jadi aku.."

"Tuan Park?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba, membuat Yixing menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan tatapan 'Diam, kau! Jangan ikut campur urusan orang dewasa!'

"Jinyoung Park.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin, jika ini benar-benar teh apel?" tanya Kris sekali lagi, dan kembali memandang Baekhyun. "Coba kau cium baunya, Yixing!"

Wu Yixing yang terkejut mendengar si kakek memanggil namanya. Segera berlari mendekati Kris dan mengambil gelas bekas teh apel tadi, lalu mulai menghirup aromanya secara hati-hati.

"Almond.." ucap Yixing beberapa saat kemudian. "Aromanya seperti almond. Kemungkinan besar racun yang digunakan adalah.."

"Sianida.." potong Jongin menyambung kata-kata Yixing. "Kau berniat memberi Zi Tao teh apel yang bercampur sianida? Oh, astaga.. Sehun harus tahu tentang ini."

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku!"

"Kasus ini belum berakhir, tuan. Setelah ini, kami akan memeriksamu lebih lanjut." ujar Yixing lagi, dan mulai memasang wajah angkuh meniru tingkah seorang detektif dari sebuah animasi asal Jepang.

"Tunggu saja aksi kami di, Detektif Jongin dan Yixing!" teriak Jongin kemudian, lagi-lagi ia juga meniru tingkah Yixing menjiplak sebuah adegan dari sebuah animasi anak-anak, namun berbeda dari milik Yixing *kau mungkin tahu animasi apa yang aku maksud –facepalm–*

Lalu semuanya mendadak,

Hening.

Yixing dan Jongin-pun perlahan mulai menyingkir sembari sesekali menggerutu kesal karena tidak ada yang mempedulikan mereka. Padahal menurut mereka, jika ini akan terus berlanjut, pasti akan semakin seru.

Sayang. Ke-empat orang dewasa di depan mereka hanya menganggap mereka sebagai anak kecil yang sok tahu.

Menyebalkan.

'_Duh_, _aku malu_..' batin Yixing dan melirik Jongin yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

'_Aku juga sama_. _Mana_, _ikanku jadi korban lagi_..' yang ini batin Jongin.

Dan mereka berdua-pun kemudian benar-benar lebih memilih untuk pergi, ketimbang berada di antara empat orang dewasa yang menyebalkan macam sang kakek buyut dan yang lainnya.

"Baekhyun tidak mungkin tega melakukannya padaku.." ucap Zi Tao tiba-tiba. "Dia orang baik. Dan juga sahabatku. Dia tidak mungkin mau melakukan hal sekeji itu." lanjutnya sembari menggenggam jemari Baekhyun erat.

Kris yang melihat adegan di depannya itu hanya mendecih kesal. Kurang begitu menyukai kedekatan Zi Tao dan dua pemuda di depannya tersebut.

"Zi Tao benar. Baekhyun sebenarnya baik, walau sedikit kekanakan." sambung Chanyeol dan ikut menggenggam tangan Baekhyun tak kalah erat. Mencoba membuat Baekhyun sedikit lebih tenang.

Kris mendegus geli, dan tetap melayangkan tatapan kesalnya.

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak berhak bersikap seperti itu kepada Baekhyun, _Sir_. Sehebat apapun dirimu. Sebesar apapun kekuasaan yang kau miliki. Kau tidak berhak memarahi Baekhyun."

"Kenapa kau membelanya seperti itu, hm? Aku tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu, dan mana yang tidak." cibir Kris dan memandang pemuda panda tersebut. Huang Zi Tao sendiri kontan ikut mendengus geli, dan balas menatap Kris.

"Tetap saja kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku, _Sir_.."

Jleb untuk Zi Tao, maupun untuk Kris.

"..dan lagi, Baekhyun jauh lebih baik daripada anda."

"…"

"Karena setidaknya dia mau melihatku sebagai seorang Huang Zi Tao. Bukan yang lain."

Dan setelah itu. Zi Tao-pun akhirnya meninggalkan Kris yang hanya terdiam mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Membuat sang _vampire_ itu akhirnya menyadari, betapa terlukanya Zi Tao sekarang ini.

* * *

**Bakerly hill, tengah hari.**

"Zi Tao?" panggil Baekhyun pelan, sembari menepuk bahu pemuda yang tengah bergetar hebat di dalam pelukannya. Dia tahu dan bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, jika Huang Zi Tao, tengah menangis sekarang.

"A-aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.. hiks, sungguh.. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya.." isak Zi Tao lagi semakin keras, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Ia pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Ia pernah merasa tersakiti karena ia dikucilkan. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya saat orang lain tak pernah menganggap ataupun mengetahui keberadaanmu. Baekhyun tahu dengan jelas.

Sangat jelas.

"Kau tidak seharusnya menangisi pria macam itu Zi Tao.."

"…"

"Dia jelas bukan yang terbaik untukmu."

"…"

"Dia tak pernah melihatmu. Dia tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai Huang Zi Tao!"

"Dan tidak seharusnya kau mencintai pria seperti itu."

"Dia vampire. Dan dia sangat jahat."

Zi Tao tahu. Dia juga tahu akan hal itu.

Tapi dia..

"..mencintainya."

"…"

"Aku sangat mencintainya hingga aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku mencintainya Baekhyun. Aku mencintainya.."

Park Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun hanya diam membisu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika kisah cinta antara _vampire_ dan manusia bisa serumit ini. Tidak seperti cerita-cerita yang dituliskan para novelis pesohor dunia dari buku yang pernah dibacanya.

Dunia memang terkadang tidak adil.

"Mungkin dia baru menyadari perasaannya ketika kau sudah menghilang, Zi Tao." bisik Baekhyun lirih, membuat Zi Tao mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua iris milik Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dan mulai menyentuhkan jemarinya pada helaian surai kelam Zi Tao.

"Terkadang, seseorang baru akan merasa kehilangan ketika sesuatu yang berharga untuknya pergi meninggalkannya."

Zi Tao menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Sedikit banyak ia-pun menyetujui ucapan sang sahabat yang ada benarnya juga.

"Jadi, haruskah aku pergi meninggalkan Kris terlebih dahulu, agar aku bisa mengetahui perasaannya padaku?"

"Kalau itu hal yang terbaik, kenapa tidak?" celetuk Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil. Diikuti anggukan pelan Baekhyun.

Zi Tao menarik nafas panjang kemudian. Menghirup aroma pepohonan hutan yang terbang dihembus angin perbukitan. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia harus pergi. Sesegera mungkin, secepat yang ia bisa.

* * *

"Dia sedang terluka.." gumam Kris pelan, sembari melirik ke arah bibi Josephine yang sedang membersihkan kebun apel. Sembari memetik buahnya kalau-kalau sudah ada yang cukup ranum dan enak untuk dimakan.

Bibi Josephine sendiri tak menjawab ataupun membalas kata-kata Kris. Wanita yang telah berusia lebih dari delapan dasawarsa itu hanya sesekali menggumam tak jelas, atau cukup menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas untuk menanggapi kata-kata Kris.

"Dia sedang terluka, tapi aku tidak berusaha untuk menenangkannya.." desah Kris kemudian, sembari menjambak surai emas gelapnya kuat.

Kris sedang kalut. Dan Bibi Josephine bisa melihatnya.

Wanita dengan rambut yang hampir seluruhnya memutih itu lalu memandang Kris yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada salah satu batang pohon apel, dan memberikan tatapan yang kira-kira berbunyi 'Apa kau mencintainya?', membuat Kris mengernyit bingung.

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"A-aku, mencintainya sih. Tapi itu karena dia mirip Edison." gumam Kris lagi, sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya menggunakan ujung telunjuknya.

_Jdakh_

"Aduh! Kenapa kau melempar kepalaku dengan apel?" teriak Kris dan mengaduh kesakitan saat sebuah apel tiba-tiba hadir menghantam kepalanya dengan kuat. Bibi Josephine-lah pelakunya.

Wanita itu seolah-olah ingin mengatakan pada Kris, jika _vampire_ tampan itu sangatlah bodoh.

Kris masih mengusap bagian puncak kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sedikit penasaran, ia-pun kembali melirik Bibi Josephine yang kini malah mendelikkan kedua mata keriputnya galak.

"Hei.." panggilnya pelan.

"Kita 'kan sama-sama sudah tua. Kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau menjadi diriku?" tanya Kris kemudian. Membuat sang bibi terdiam dan mengerutkan keningnya yang penuh akan _wrinkles_.

Bibi Josephine kemudian mulai melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Kris. Membuat sang tetua Wu itu menghela nafas kesal. Merasa percuma karena telah menceritakan semua uneg-unegnya pada si bibi.

_Tuk tuk_

"ASTAGA!"

Kris menjerit kaget, saat beberapa menit kemudian Bibi Josephine telah kembali, tapi dia muncul dari arah belakang sembari menutupi separuh wajah tuanya menggunakan seikat bunga Sweet William. Sehingga Kris salah mengira jika sosok tadi adalah manusia berkepala bunga.

"Kau mengejutkanku.." ucap Kris. "Oh, apa ini?" tanya Kris heran, ketika Bibi Josephine menyerahkan bunga itu kepadanya.

"Sweet William. Berarti, 'berikan aku sebuah senyuman'. Tunggu, kenapa aku harus tersenyum padamu?" tanya Kris lagi, membuat sang bibi kembali melemparinya dengan apel yang lain.

"Duh! Iya, iya, aku salah! Maafkan aku!" teriak Kris kesakitan dan menghalau tubuhnya dari serangan apel-apel Bibi Josephine.

Salah siapa kau jadi _vampire_ bodoh, Kris?

"Oh! Oh! Aku mengerti!" pekik Kris tiba-tiba, dan memandang si bibi senang. "Kau menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya dengan bunga 'kan?"

Bibi Josephine menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas, memasang sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah rentanya. Sedikit merasa lega saat _vampire_ di hadapannya itu akhirnya mengerti juga.

"Itu ide yang sangat jenius ngomong-ngomong. Terima kasih, kau sangat pantas untuk menerima Hydrangea.. Aku akan menaruhnya di kamarmu nanti." ucap Kris sembari tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sengaja membuat ujung-ujung taringnya kelihatan.

_Hydrangea_, '_terima kasih sudah memahamiku_'.

Bibi Josephine mendengus kecil. Ia cukup merasa tersentuh saat sang tetua Wu itu bilang ia akan menerima Hydrangea. Oh, apakah ia terlihat begitu memperhatikan sang _vampire_?

Dan, _bluuush_

Bagus Kris!

Kau membuat wajah si bibi merona malu. Persis seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

* * *

Kris sesekali kembali mengecek tubuhnya yang sudah rapi. Tadi sore dia sudah membersihkan dirinya sebersih mungkin. Ia mandi menggunakan air hangat yang diberi wewangian bunga dan mencuci rambutnya menggunakan sampo milik Tiffany. Ia bahkan meminta _gel_ rambut pada Joonmyun serta menyisir rambutnya yang biasanya berantakan.

Hei, ia hanya ingin tampil istimewa dan berbeda di hadapan Zi Tao. Ia ingin tampil rapi dan memukau. Jadi tak ada salahnya 'kan jika dia sedang berusaha bersikap seperti selayaknya manusia?

"Sudah siap?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu kamar Kris –sebenarnya kamar Zi Tao sih–. Dan begitu si _vampire_ tampan itu berbalik, muncul-lah Kim Sehun, Kim Jongin, dan Wu Yixing yang sudah berdandan dengan setelan jas mereka.

"Tentu." Kris menjawab dengan sebuah seringaian kecil. Ia kemudian mengambil seikat bunga matahari berwarna kuning cerah dari atas meja nakas, dan berjalan menghampiri ketiga cucu buyutnya itu.

Wu Yixing mau tak mau harus mengakui jika kakeknya itu sangat tampan dan mempesona sekarang ini. Sang cucu tertua itu hanya memandang kagum dan juga iri pada sang kakek yang masih saja terlihat awet muda mentang-mentang dia adalah vampir.

"Setelah membunuh ikan-ikanku, kau bahkan masih tega menyuruhku untuk membantumu rujuk dengan boneka panda itu! Aku masih dalam masa berkabung tahu!" sungut Jongin kesal, sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Teringat sudah akan nasib malang kelima ikannya yang tewas di tangan sang kakek sendiri.

"Sudahlah, nanti kubelikan kau anak ikan paus.." seloroh Yixing dan memeluk sebelah lengan salah satu sepupunya itu. Membuat sang pemilik tangan mencibir tak percaya.

"Membantu orang tua itu tugas mulia tahu. Kalau kata Miss Brenda, manusia akan terlihat keren saat menolong sesamanya." celetuk Sehun ikut menimpali obrolan Yixing dan Jongin. Sebenarnya, satu-satunya orang yang paling antusias dengan acara 'rujuk' ini ya hanya bocah itu.

"Masalahnya yang kita tolong itu vampir." balas Yixing.

"Sudah vampir, tua, jelek, kuno, kakinya panjang, hidup lagi!" sambung Jongin dan mendelik kesal ke arah Kris yang tengah memasang raut terluka di wajahnya.

'_Bunuh aja gueeee_!'

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, kek. Sekarang ayo cari Zi Tao!" ajak Sehun dan menyeret lengan Kris. "Biar Sooman-_ahjusshi_ yang mendekorasi kamar ini nanti." lanjut bocah itu sembari menyeringai tipis.

Baru ketika Kris dan Sehun melangkahkan kaki mereka beberapa langkah, mereka langsung berpapasan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tak sengaja akan berbelok melewati koridor. Sehun yang melihat mereka-pun kontan menyapa keduanya riang.

"Hei! Yeollie! Baekkie!"

Merasa dipanggil, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-pun langsung berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Oh, hai.." sapa Chanyeol dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Sedang Baekhyun, pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil itu hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Chanyeol karena takut melihat Kris.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Sehun kemudian. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya saling berpandangan.

Sehun yang heran melihat tingkah keduanya-pun kembali bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong kalian melihat Zi Tao tidak?"

_Gulp_

"K-kami, kami baru saja selesai mengantarkan Zi Tao." ujar Chanyeol terbata.

"Mengantarkan Zi Tao?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti. "Memang dia mau kemana?"

"Dia.."

"..dia akan pergi. Ke suatu tempat yang indah." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba, memotong kata-kata Chanyeol.

Dan kontan membuat Kris membelalakkan kedua matanya. Paham akan maksud Baekhyun.

* * *

Huang Zi Tao masih saja setia pada posisi duduknya sekarang. Beberapa saat yang lalu baik Chanyeol serta Baekhyun sudah mengajaknya untuk pulang dan kembali ke Mansion. Hanya saja ia menolak dan bilang ingin menyendiri dahulu di bukit sembari melihat matahari senja yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal duo ChanBaek itu, membuat Zi Tao kontan teringat lagi akan pembicaraannya tentang dia yang harus meninggalkan Kris, si vampir bodoh tapi sok tampan -menurut Zi Tao- hingga ia akhirnya kembali bimbang karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"_Dia tidak terbakar_! _Api itu tidak bisa membakar tubuhnya_!"

_Deg_

Zi Tao tersentak kaget ketika ada sebuah teriakan kencang tiba-tiba keluar dari suatu tempat. Ia sontak berdiri, dan menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari. Seolah mencari dari mana suara itu berasal.

Merasa tak menemui apapun, pengasuh dari anggota Wu paling muda itu kemudian mulai mengambil langkah seribu. Menjauhi bukit Bakerly yang terlihat semakin menggelap karena matahari hampir sepenuhnya terbenam.

Bisa dibilang Huang Zi Tao sedang ketakutan sekarang ini. Suara teriakan tadi membuat memori otaknya akan potongan-ptongan mimpinya semalam kembali berputar dengan cepat di kepalanya bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak.

"_Fei_! _Lakukan sesuatu_!"

Sebuah teriakan yang lain kembali muncul. Dan Zi Tao-pun semakin mempercepat laju larinya sesegera mungkin. Ini hanya mimpi, ini hanya mimpi, begitu pikirnya.

Huang Zi Tao kemudian membawa tubuhnya semakin memasuki hutan. Ia menerobos sekumpulan semak-semak berduri hingga membuat pakaiannya sobek dan lengannya juga terluka. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia malah memasuki wilayah hutan pinus Bakerly Port itu semakin dalam. Zi Tao hanya merasa, seperti ada sebuah kekuatan misterius yang menyuruh dan menariknya paksa, yang berasal dari dalam hutan.

"_Buang dia ke laut_!"

Hingga akhirnya Zi Tao kemudian berhenti. Dan mendapati sebuah tebing aneh yang menjorok ke arah laut, dengan empat sosok berjubah hitam yang sedang berdiri mengelilingi sebuah kobaran api raksasa.

Tebing Janda.

"EDISON!"

Zi Tao berteriak cukup keras, dan kembali memacu larinya mendekati sosok-sosok itu. Namun sayang, tubuhnya langsung terpental ke belakang saat ada sebuah kobaran api hampir saja ikut menjilat tubuhnya.

Salah satu sosok dari ke-empat gadis misterius itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Dan beberapa saat kemudian gelombang air laut-pun membumbung tinggi. Mengoyak batu karang, dan menghantam sisi tebing dengan ganas.

"_Suzanne_, _arahkan tubuhnya ke sini_!"

Zi Tao melihat sosok yang dipanggil Suzanne itu ikut mengangkat kedua tangannya juga. Dan mengarahkan tubuh berselimut api -yang Zi Tao yakini- milik Edison Huang ke dalam sebuah pusara air menggunakan sekumpulan udara yang keluar dari tangan-tangannya. Tubuh Edison seperti terombang-ambing di dalam pusara tersebut. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian tubuh itu mulai terseret arus, lalu perlahan menghilang ditelan ombak.

"TIDAAAKK!"

Pemuda itu kembali menjerit kuat, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bangkit mendekati ke-empat gadis yang masih berdiri di tepi tebing.

"Kalian sungguh biadab!" umpat Zi Tao keras, sembari menatap gadis-gadis tadi. Ia kemudian mulai berjalan ke arah mereka, ikut berdiri di tepi tebing yang menjadi saksi biksu kematian seseorang yang dicintai oleh Kris. Sang vampir yang -mirisnya- juga ia cintai.

"_Percuma_.." bisik seseorang, membuat Zi Tao menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dan langsung mendapati sosok perak tembus pandang yang menyerupai dirinya.

"E-Ed?"

Sosok transparan itu lalu memasang senyum simpul kala Zi Tao memanggil namanya dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Ia kemudian melayang mendekati Zi Tao, dan berdiri tepat di sebelah pemuda tersebut.

"_Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarmu_.." ucap Edison, tepatnya hantu Edison, sembari terkekeh kecil melihat raut pucat Zi Tao.

"K-kenapa?"

"_Mereka hanya sebagian dari memoriku yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu_."

"Memori?"

Sosok perak itu menoleh dan memandang Zi Tao. Ia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya satu kali. Membuat tubuh Fei langsung melebur bersama dengan air laut, Jia dengan apinya, Suzanne yang terbang bersama udara, dan Min yang langsung berubah bentuk menjadi serpihan pasir.

Sukses membuat Zi Tao membelalakkan kedua matanya takjub.

Pemuda itu kemudian menatap tubuh tembus pandang Edison Huang yang mulai bersinar terkena cahaya rembulan yang mulai tampak. Paras manis Edison terlihat seperti dirundung duka sekarang ini. Dan Zi Tao sedikit-banyak bisa merasakan kesedihan hantu tersebut.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin menunjukkan sebagian memorimu kepadaku, _Sir_ Edison?" tanya Zi Tao pelan. "Kenapa harus aku, dan bukannya yang lain?"

"…"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku selama ini karena ulahmu.."

"…"

"Keluargaku menganggapku gila."

"…"

"Mereka semua menganggap aku makhluk aneh yang tak seharusnya terlahir ke dunia."

"…"

"Dan- dan kau secara tidak langsung membuatku jatuh cinta kepada Kris Wu! Kekasihmu!"

"…"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa terlukanya aku menghadapi ini semua, _Sir_.."

"…"

"Aku terluka karena aku mencintainya, _Sir_. Aku mencintai Kris."

Huang Zi Tao mulai terisak lirih setelahnya. Ia kemudian mengusap sebulir air mata yang jatuh menetes membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia juga sedih, dan tak bisa jika harus memendam perasaannya sampai seperti ini.

"_Aku tahu_.."

"…"

"_Kita sama-sama terluka Huang Zi Tao_. _Aku juga terluka karena mencintainya_."

"…"

"_Karena itu maafkan aku_. _Dan bantulah Kris untuk menemukan kekuatannya kembali_."

Zi Tao mengernyit bingung. Kekuatan apa?

"_Dragon itu ada bersamaku Zi Tao_._ Kekuatan itu ada di dalam tubuhku_."

Dragon adalah naga milik Kris. Bentuk kekuatan yang ada di dalam tubuh _vampire_ tersebut. Dan sekarang kekuatan itu ada bersama Edison Huang, berada di dalam tubuh pemuda malang itu.

Masalahnya sekarang, dimana letak tubuh Edison?

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantu Kris menemukan kekuatannya kembali jika aku tidak tahu dimana letak tubuhmu berada?"

Tubuh perak Edison mulai kembali melayang di udara. Ia kemudian terbang mengitari Zi Tao sembari bersenandung lirih. Menggumamkan bait-bait lagu yang terdengar pilu.

"_Di bawah batu karang aku bersembunyi_. _Menghindari kejaran iblis yang hendak mencuri_."

"…"

"_Di dalam gelapnya dunia aku bersembunyi_. _Menjaga cinta yang diberikan oleh kekasih hati_."

"_Sir_, kau mau kemana?"

"_Di temani riak gelombang laut_. _Di iringi nyanyian ombak pantai_."

"_Sir_.."

"_Aku di sini_.."

"_Sir_ Edison! Jangan pergi!" pekik Zi Tao kencang dan berusaha menggapai tubuh Edison yang semakin terbang menjauh menuju ke arah laut.

"_Temukan aku_. _Aku di sini_.."

"Tidak! Kembali _Sir_! Kembali!"

Tubuh perak itu kemudian berhenti melayang di udara. Sosok hantu Edison itu kemudian memasang senyum tipis kepada Zi Tao, dan setelah itu barulah ia terjun ke bawah, menembus gelombang air laut yang sedang menggelegak keras di dasar tebing.

"Zi Tao!"

_GREB_

Huang Zi Tao menoleh kaget saat ia merasakan ada sebuah pelukan erat melingkari perutnya. Pemuda itu lalu perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya pelan, dan langsung mendapati sosok sang _vampire_ yang merupakan tetua di keluarga Wu, tengah memeluk tubuhnya kuat seolah menghalau tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"_Sir_, Kris?"

Zi Tao memanggil sosok tampan di hadapannya itu tak percaya. Sosok tampan yang ia puja, yang ia impikan, yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

"Jangan pergi.."

Sosok jangkung berambut pirang itu berbisik lirih, dan mulai menarik tubuh mungil Zi Tao ke dalam kungkungannya. Kris merengkuh tubuh Zi Tao erat, sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Zi Tao yang sering membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan pernah pergi dan meninggalkanku Zi Tao.."

Zi Tao membulatkan kedua keping hitamnya _shock_. Kedua matanya mulai memanas. Hingga tanpa sadar ia kemudian menangis pelan di pelukan sang _vampire_ tampan.

"Kenapa.."

Hening.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi dan meninggalkanmu, _Sir_?"

Dan bukannya menjawab, Kris justru semakin mempererat pelukannya bersama Zi Tao. Sebelum akhirnya ia berbisik lirih sembari menatap pias manis Zi Tao yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Karena aku.."

Hening lagi.

"..tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang aku cintai, untuk kedua kalinya Zi Tao.."

Kedua keping Zi Tao kembali membola lucu. Ia sungguh tak pernah menyangka jika Kris akan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya.

Ia yang awalnya selalu frustasi karena merasa bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan merasa jika hanya dialah satu-satunya yang mencintai tanpa pernah dicintai, akhirnya bisa mendengar juga kata-kata yang ia inginkan agar keluar dari bibir sang _vampire_.

Kata-kata bahwa Kris..

"Aku mencintamu."

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Huang Zi Tao.."

..juga mencintainya.

* * *

"Kau yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Zi Tao penuh kekaguman saat ia memasuki kamarnya yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa hingga dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga sebagai penghias kamar mungil tersebut.

"Tidak. Tapi ketiga pangeran kecil Wu dan si pelayan laki-laki itu yang melakukannya." jawab Kris sembari tersenyum kecil. "Kau suka?"

Zi Tao mengangguk kecil, dan sedikit malu-malu ia kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengecup pipi Kris sekilas.

"Aku menyukainya. Ini cantik sekali." puji Zi Tao dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang telah dipenuhi ribuan kelopak mawar merah.

Kris menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit. Memasang sebuah senyuman kecil usai melihat tingkah polos pemuda yang ia kasihi itu. Ia kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuh Zi Tao, dan menatap sang kekasih yang tengah asyik memainkan kelopak-kelopak mawar di tangannya.

"Hei.." Kris memanggil Zi Tao pelan, sembari meraih sebelah tangan Zi Tao untuk ia genggam erat. "Kau tahu jika aku mencintaimu kan?"

Zi Tao mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Kata-kata vampire tampan itu tak ayal lagi membuat wajahnya merona malu. Terlalu bahagia mendengar kata-kata gombal yang sejak tadi ia dengar.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak dua puluh delapan kali, _Sir_.."

Kris sendiri tersenyum manis kemudian. Dan secara perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Zi Tao, lalu memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan di bibir _curvy_ milik si pemuda bermata panda.

_Cup_

_Cup_

_Cup_

Kecupan demi kecupan-pun mulai Zi Tao terima kala Kris semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Zi Tao sendiri. Sedangkan belahan bibir Kris-pun secara perlahan mulai merambat turun membelai area leher mulus tanpa cela milik Zi Tao.

Dan setelah berkutat cukup lama pada leher jenjang Zi Tao, Kris-pun kemudian menghentikan aksinya sejenak, agar ia bisa merebahkan tubuh Zi Tao ke atas hamparan kelopak mawar merah di ranjang mereka berdua. Sang _vampire_ itu kemudian memandangi setiap lekuk wajah Zi Tao yang masih merona merah di bawah tubuhnya. Membuat Zi Tao yang menyadari jika Kris masih terdiam sejak tautan bibir mereka terlepas, bertanya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Apanya yang 'ada apa'?"

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

Jemari Kris perlahan mulai terulur ke arah dada Zi Tao. Meraih sebuah kancing yang tersemat di pakaian Zi Tao.

"Oh, aku hanya bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?"

_Tek_

Satu kancing terlepas.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus memberimu bunga apa untuk mengatakan secantik apa dirimu saat ini.."

_Tek_

_Tek_

Dan kancing-kancing yang lain menyusul.

"Gombal.."

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Hei, sejak kapan kau melepas kemejaku?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Zi Tao menggeleng kecil. Membuat Kris langsung menyeringai lebar.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya, atau kau terlalu menikmati ini semua, hm?"

_Blush_

"B-berhenti menggodaku! Menyebalkan!"

Kris terkekeh geli. Vampir itu tidak sedang menggodanya ngomong-ngomong.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin, hm?"

Seduktif seperti biasa Kris?

"E-eh, mak-maksudku bukan.."

"_As you wish_, _dear_.."

"..mmph!"

Zi Tao yang hampir saja bangkit untuk mencegah tubuh Kris mendekatinya langsung terhempas lagi akibat ulah Kris yang mendorong dada Zi Tao cukup keras hingga tubuh mungil Zi Tao-pun kembali terbaring ke atas ranjang. Membuat beberapa kelopak mawar berjatuhan ke atas lantai.

"Ahh.."

Huang Zi Tao melenguh tertahan kala bibir Kris kembali menguncinya kuat. Vampir tampan itu kemudian melumat belahan bibir Zi Tao bergantian. Ia mengecup sayang '_cherry_' milik Zi Tao tersebut berulang-ulang. Membuat sang pemilik bibir hanya bisa diam menikmati.

Kris mengulurkan kedua tangan pucatnya ke area tubuh Zi Tao. Secara perlahan ia mulai melepas kemeja yang Zi Tao kenakan, dan kemudian ia lempar ke sembarang arah. Bibir dinginnya kemudian lagi-lagi merambat turun, dan kali ini dada Zi Tao 'lah sasarannya.

"U-ukh! K-Kris.. hentikan! _Sir_, hentikan.."

Merasa tak ada yang menghalangi bibirnya untuk bersuara, Zi Tao-pun mulai berani untuk mengerang kuat. Memohon pada Kris agar segera menghentikan semua penyiksaan ini.

Jujur saja. Kegiatan Kris di dadanya itu membuatnya gila.

"Ahh! _Sir_!"

Zi Tao menyentuh bagian belakang kepala Kris menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Ia meremas surai pirang Kris lembut, menahan gejolak yang ia rasakan sejak Kris menyentuh tubuhnya. Zi Tao kemudian memeluk leher Kris erat-erat, seolah tak ingin terlepas dari jerat pesona _vampire_ tampan itu.

_Cup_

_Cup_

"Aku mencintaimu.."

_Cup_

_Cup_

"Sangat mencintaimu.."

_Cup_

"Ngh-hh! Kris.."

Zi Tao mengerang kecil menikmati perlakuan sang tetua Wu. Bisa Kris dengar deru nafas Zi Tao yang cepat dan pendek-pendek. Menandakan jika pemuda di bawah tubuhnya ini tentu menginginkan hal yang lebih dari pada ini.

Kris lalu mengangkat sedikit tubuh Zi Tao, membuatnya setengah terduduk. Ia lalu dengan cekatan mulai melepaskan pengait-pengait celana Zi Tao. Dan membuat pemuda itu hampir sepenuhnya telanjang andai saja tak ada secarik cawat yang menutupi area pribadi Zi Tao.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang ingin keluar dari dalam sini?" tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda saat memandangi genital milik Zi Tao yang telah menggembung di balik _underwear_-nya.

Vampir itu kemudian mengulurkan jemari telunjuknya ke arah alat reproduksi milik Zi Tao dan menyentuhkannya secara sensual di sana. Kris menggerakkan telunjuknya dengan sangat perlahan, dan sesekali menekan benda itu cukup kuat berulang-ulang. Membuat si pemilik kontan mendongak kaget menahan nikmat sembari meremas kelopak-kelopak mawar yang menjadi alas tubuhnya hingga kelopak-kelopak berwarna merah pekat itu layu.

_Srakh_

Kris membuka kain terakhir itu secepat mungkin menggunakan taring-taringnya yang tajam. Dan secara tak sengaja geligi-geligi miliknya itu mengenai permukaan kulit genital Zi Tao. Membuat si pemuda Huang itu menggeram menahan nikmat ketika batang miliknya bergesekan secara kasar dengan taring-taring sang makhluk penghisap darah.

"_Hey little peach_.." panggil Kris jahil sembari memandang penuh minat pada batang milik Zi Tao. Ia mengendus benda itu pelan tapi pasti. Sambil sesekali mengecupnya ringan. "_Miss me_, hm?"

"_S-stop_.. Berhen-hh, berhenti _Sir_.."

Huang Zi Tao memohon dan menatap Kris menggunakan kedua matanya yang meredup sayu. Tak sadar jika tatapan matanya tadi mampu menyulut api gairah milik sang manusia _immortal_ di hadapannya sekarang ini. Suara erangan dan desahan si pemuda panda itu tak hanya menarik perhatian dari Kris, tapi juga sesuatu yang sekarang tengah menegang di selangkangan si _vampire_.

"_Damn_! Kau membuatnya cepat sekali untuk bereaksi Zi Tao.." desis Kris lirih tepat di samping telinga si manusia. Vampir itu kemudian menjilat perlahan daun telinga Zi Tao yang memerah karena malu. Ia juga tak segan untuk mengecap lebih jauh lagi untuk agar ia bisa mendengar desahan Zi Tao sekali lagi.

"Tak ada _foreplay_ untuk kali ini cantik. Sudah cukup kau menyiksaku." bisik Kris kembali. Membuat Zi Tao hanya bisa mendelik kaget dan memandang Kris horor.

Tidak ada _foreplay_, kemungkinan besar berarti tidak ada lubrikasi. Yang artinya Kris akan melakukannya secara langsung dan tanpa pemanasan.

Oh, Zi Tao.

Ini buruk, sungguh.

"Apa kau gila, _Sir_ Kris?"

"Kau yang membuatku gila, Zi Tao. Salahkan saja tubuhmu, ini.."

"T-tidak! Aku tidak mau, rasanya pasti- AKH! A-apa yang kau sentuh _Sir_?"

Huang Zi Tao kembali menjerit kecil ketika Kris dengan isengnya menyentuh _hole_ miliknya dengan jemari kurus-pucat-panjangnya. Membelai pintu masuknya sekilas hanya untuk menggoda Zi Tao yang terlihat sudah di ambang batas.

"Oh, haruskah aku menjelaskannya secara rinci, _dear_?" bisik Kris pelan, dan mulai melepaskan kaitan celananya sendiri.

"Kau tentu lebih tahu tentang apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhmu sekarang ini 'kan, rakyat jelata..?"

Zi Tao merengut sebal dalam erangannya. Sepertinya panggilan 'rakyat jelata' itu masih saja melekat kuat dengan dirinya, ya?

"Hh-hentikan.. K-kumo-ahh! Kumohon.."

Kris menyeringai lebar, dan memamerkan taringnya yang berkilat tajam pada Zi Tao. Vampir itu kemudian kembali meraup bibir Zi Tao cepat. Dan melumatnya sekilas sebelum ia berucap.

"Bicaramu saja tidak jelas tapi kau masih sok mau memerintahku, hm?" desis Kris lagi, sembari melayangkan _butterfly kiss_ pada dada dan perut Zi Tao. "Lihat, _dear_. Tubuhmu bahkan meminta hal yang berbeda."

Huang Zi Tao mulai meronta. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang dibalut siksaan ini terlalu lama. Ia harus segera keluar, jika tidak, maka ia akan 'mati'.

"Kalau begitu.. lakukan dengan cepat.."

Kris mengernyit heran, dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat memandang Zi Tao.

"U-huh?"

"_Please_.. aku akan sakit jika kau tak segera melakukannya."

Sang tetua Wu itu lalu menatap Zi Tao tajam, dan kembali mendekatkan wajah tampannya di telinga Zi Tao.

"Kau yang memintanya, _baby peach_.."

* * *

_Krakk_

"Ngh!"

Zi Tao melesakkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam kelopak-kelopak mawar. Menahan rasa sakit dan panas ketika Kris memasukkan alat vitalnya ke _hole _Zi Tao. Pemuda itu meremas kelopak mawar yang menjadi alas tubuh polosnya itu semakin kuat. Sedang Kris yang tak menunggu Zi Tao untuk membiasakan tubuhnya terlebih dulu, langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya cepat.

Suara derit ranjang dan retakan kayu itu menemani kegiatan mereka berdua di atas sana. Tubuh Zi Tao terhentak keras saat Kris menggerakkan tubuhnya brutal tak tentu arah, menyebabkan beberapa peluh mereka menetes dengan deras dan berbaur menjadi satu.

"Ahh- _Sir_.."

"Menyukainya, heh?"

Jemari Kris kemudian turun ke bawah. Meraih genital Zi Tao yang sudah mengacung tegak di antara perutnya dan perut Zi Tao sendiri. Kris kemudian mengusap lembut batang sekeras kayu itu, dan sesekali memijatnya pelan hingga membuat lubang kecil di ujung alat vital Zi Tao mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih _pra-sperm_.

"Ohh, _Sir_.. Ahh! Hh.."

Kris menyeringai kecil. Ia sangat tahu jika Zi Tao sudah mendekati puncaknya. Vampir itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Memandang dinding kamar Zi Tao yang bercat krem pucat sembari berpikir keras.

_Aha!_

Sepertinya _vampire_ tampan kita ini mempunya ide yang menarik, eh?

"Hei, mau melakukannya dengan gaya dan tempat yang berbeda?"

"Uhh?"

"Tak menjawab, tandanya setuju!" ucap Kris seenak jidatnya. Dan langsung membawa tubuh Zi Tao terbang ke arah dinding.

_Yeah_, terbang.

_Bruak_

"AKHH!"

Dan sialnya mereka berdua malah menabrak dinding kamar karena Kris tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Jangan menatapku begitu! Salahkan lubangmu yang mengetat tiba-tiba. Aku 'kan jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi." ujar Kris dan memandang dengan wajah tanpa dosa pada Zi Tao yang menatapnya tajam.

"Berbalik!" perintah Kris sembari memutar tubuhnya berada di belakang tubuh Zi Tao, dan menempel pada dinding, persis seperti sepasang cicak yang sedang memadu kasih.

"Anghh.." Zi Tao mengerang lagi ketika Kris memajukan tubuhnya ke depan, membuat kedua kakinya menjuntai di udara dan jemari-jemarinya mencakar-cakar dinding.

"Hh.. ahhnn.."

Pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas ketika Kris meletakkan kepala pirangnya di antara perpotongan leher serta bahu Zi Tao. Menjilatnya pelan menggunakan lidah dinginnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menancapkan taringnya secara perlahan di leher Zi Tao.

_Craaaash_

"U-ukh!"

_Gulp_

_Gulp_

"Ahh! _Sir_, a-akuhh.. hampir.. hh.."

Kris tak menggubris kata-kata Zi Tao. Ia masih saja sibuk menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur serta menghisap darah Zi Tao serakus mungkin. Kris semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Zi Tao, membuat tubuhnya menempel erat dan melekat sempurna pada tubuh si pemuda panda. Dan hal itu juga 'lah yang membuat genital Kris terus-menerus menumbuk satu titik lemah di dalam lubang Zi Tao, membuat sang manusia hampir saja berjakulasi detik itu juga.

Kris lalu menarik taringnya keluar dari permukaan leher Zi Tao, dan menggeram kecil ketika lubang kesat yang sedang menyelimuti genitalnya itu kembali merapat jauh lebih erat. Vampir itu kemudian mencengkeram pinggang Zi Tao, bergerak maju mundur dan berputar berulang-ulang kali untuk segera mencapai puncak kenikmatan masing-masing.

Tubuh mereka berdua yang mengambang melawan gaya gravitasi itu bergerak semakin liar di permukaan dinding. Mereka saling memagut bibir, melumat lidah, dan menyesap apa yang mereka keluarkan.

"Ahh! Akh-hh.. Uuhh-mmph! Nghh.."

Jilat, tarik, kecup, dan dorong.

Terus seperti itu hingga Zi Tao, untuk yang kesekian kalinya berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, saat alat kopulasi Kris menumbuk kuat prostatnya.

"A-AKH!"

_Thrust_

_Thrust_

_Thrust_

Kris ikut mendesis lirih. Dan setelah dorongan yang ketiga, ia pun menyusul Zi Tao menggapai puncaknya.

"_Well done my dear_.." bisik Kris sembari mengecup pipi Zi Tao sayang. "Itu tadi hebat sekali." puji Kris membuat kedua pipi Zi Tao merona malu. Ia kemudian menarik keluar genital besarnya dari dalam rektum Zi Tao. Dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka berdua ke atas ranjang mungil milik Zi Tao.

Kris lalu merengkuh tubuh Zi Tao, dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu erat. Kris kemudian mengambil secarik selimut tipis berwarna hijau pastel dan menutupkannya pada tubuh mereka berdua. Sedang Zi Tao yang -tentu saja- masih kelelahan dan lemas, hanya bisa pasrah saat Kris menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kungkungan hangat _vampire_ tampan itu.

"Hari ini banyak sekali kejadian tak terduga di antara kita.." ucap Zi Tao lirih, dan mulai melingkarkan lengannya ke atas perut Kris yang tertutupi selimut.

"Hm.."

"Rasanya baru kemarin kita bertengkar, dan malam ini kita malah sibuk bercinta."

"H-hm.."

Zi Tao tersenyum kecil, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Kris. Wajahnya kembali merona karena senang.

"Aku bahagia sekali, _Sir_. Apa kau juga?"

Zi Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris yang ternyata juga tengah memandangnya sekarang. Membuat manik hitam miliknya berhadapan langsung dengan iris cokelat Kris yang menawan.

Kris tersenyum kecil, dan menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Zi Tao."

Huang Zi Tao tertawa lucu, dan ia kemudian dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Kris cepat.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia.."

_Cup_

_Cup_

_Cup_

"Kehidupanku membaik setelah aku berada di sini.."

_Cup_

"Akhirnya aku bisa dicintai olehmu."

_Cup_

_Cup_

"Memiliki anak asuh semanis Sehun."

_Cup_

"Memiliki majikan sebaik Joonmyun-_sshi_, dan _Lady _Tiffany."

_Cup_

"Bertemu dengan sahabat baru seperti Baekhyun.."

_Cu-_

Kecupan Kris perlahan terhenti. Dan ia mulai memandang tajam Zi Tao ketika pemuda itu mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"Jauhi dia.."

Zi Tao mengernyit heran. Lalu balas memandang Kris tak mengerti.

"Jauhi siapa?"

"Jauhi orang yang bernama Baekhyun dan temannya yang berambut keriting itu!"

Zi Tao tersentak kaget. Kenapa dia harus menjauhi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?

"Eh, kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengan mereka."

"Kau cemburu ya?"

_Blush_

"T-tidak, aku tidak cemburu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau melarangku dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Mereka 'kan temanku! Salah jika aku mendekatinya?"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak suka pada mereka!"

"Berhenti mengajakku bertengkar!"

"Kau yang memulainya terlebih dahulu rakyat jelata!"

_Twitch_

"Kalau begitu berhenti bertingkah kekanakan! Sadar umur dong!"

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

"Kalau begitu jauhi mereka berdua!"

"Baik! Aku akan menjauhi mereka! Tapi kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu untukku _Sir_ Kris Wu!"

"…"

"…"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Lupakan Edison Huang.."

"…"

"..dan belajarlah untuk hanya mencintaiku."

* * *

"_Bossie_.."

"Hn?"

"Kita tidak bisa membunuh Huang Zi Tao."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia tahu dimana letak Dragon berada."

"…"

"…"

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu saja mereka mengambil kekuatan si _Vampire _Wu."

"…"

"Dan setelah itu, kita paksa Zi Tao untuk menyerahkan Dragon pada kita."

"Aku mengerti.."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Dialog gaje para author -skip kalo ga suka/ga penting-

Mbak Dyna (MD): Wis, wis! Bar, bar! Jatahmu kebanyakan kuwi lho! /medhok kumat/

Gue: /nyengir gurita/ Keasyikan beb, sori yak /bbuing-bbuing/

MD: /tonjok/ Jatah gua kapan?

Gue: Chap depan lah -_-, pake nanya lagi /tendang/

MD: O, iya.. /pasrah/

Gue: Kasi ence yak?

MD: E-e-eeeeh?

Gue: Nolak, berarti 'itu'nya Chanyeol bakal gue potong terus gue masak jadi gulai pedes! Mau? /acung samurai/

MD: Andwaaae! T.T

Sooman: Jadi, gue muncul di sini cuma jadi tukang nangkep ikan? /pout/

Gue: Iya, nape? Protes?

Sooman: Enggak kok, justru eike seneng karena ada kegiatan laen selain mangkal :* /poles bedak/

MD: /muntah beling/

Gue: /jejelin meja ke muka madam Sooman/

Sehun: Makin ngaco, udah ya di tutup dulu lapaknya.

Jongin: Kalo ada yang mau ngejek boleh.

Yixing: Marah-marah karena ceritanya semakin membosankan juga boleh!

Kris: Yang mau liat gue encean ama bebeb Tao juga boleh /mesum/

Tao: /tonjok Kris/ Kalo mau ngehina ya monggo.

Baekhyun: Mau ngeflame nggak dilarang -asal bermutu-.

Chanyeol: Yang mau caci maki boleeeeeeh!

MD: Ripiunya juga ditunggu tapi /kiss bye/

Gue: Yaudin, udah di sebutin semua pan apa aja yang boleh? Kalo begitu sekian dari kami selaku kru "The Sucker". Mohon maaf apabila kami tak bisa membalas review para readers tercinta :* Bukannya pelit, sombong, atau nggak mau. Hanya saja kami tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi untuk mengungkapkan rasa bahagia kami :') Terima kasih banyak :') Tanpa kalian kami bukanlah apa-apa.

MD: Giliran dia ngomong, panjang banget narasinya -_- GA ADIL!

Gue: Masbuloh?

MD: Oke _fine_, _see you bye bye_!

Gue: /dicuekin/

**Special thanks for:**

**Reviewer**

**Readers**

**Silent Riders(?)**

**Viewer**

**etc..**

**I LOVE YOU ALL :')**

**Calanghae **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Sucker**

.

Sebagian orang mengatakan, bahwa darah itu lebih kental daripada air.

Dan hal itulah yang membedakan kita.

Mengekang kita.

Mengutuk kita.

.

Disclaimer : Our Dear God –absolutely–, Parents and Family, Agency, Fans, Themselves, and author :D

Inspirated : Dark Shadow's Movie © Warner Bros

Rated : M (for some bloody scene, rape and mature content)

Genres :We're not sure about this by the way, hahaha

Casts : Kris (Wu Yi Fan) + Tao (Huang Zi Tao, Edison Huang) –main pair–, EXO's members, slight others

Warning : This fanfiction contains Yaoi, Boys Love, ManXMan, Weirdness, OOC, Typos, Misstypos, etc

.

NB:

Tolong perhatikan catatan ini dulu sebelum membaca!

Kami tekankan pada kalian semua, bahwacerita ini hanyalah fanfiction, FANFICTION! Cerita ini juga diperuntukkan hanya untuk yang merasa fujoshi/fudanshi. Jadi jika ada beberapa pihak dari anda yang tidak menyukainya, lebih baik jangan dibaca.

Last,

Tolong hargai karya orang lain, dan cintai EXO seperti kalian mencintai kami~ *buakh*

Happy Reading! :D

.

.

.

**The Sucker – Chapter 8**

.

.

.

* * *

**Daratan India. Sembilan ratus tahun yang lalu**

Puri Agni terlihat berkelip di bawah pendar cahaya senja kota India. Keindahannya menunjukkan betapa sang pembuat ingin memberikan segala hidupnya untuk bangunan itu. Dinding-dinding megah yang seperti ingin menceritakan kisah di balik tebal batu itu terdengar menertawai dengan suara lantang. Andaikan kehidupan bukan hanya milik manusia, maka semua benda akan memiliki ceritanya tersendiri. Tahun-tahun yang kelam bukan hanya meninggalkan kepedihan, tapi juga siksaan bagi saksi yang ada. Dinding-dinding itu seolah ingin berteriak menghina kekejian manusia yang telah menghancurkannya dan sang pemilik terkasih.

"Ayah.. Ibu.."

Sesosok anak laki-laki, dengan baju tidurnya yang hangat mengerat kuat selimut tebalnya dari balik mimpinya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng seolah ingin lari dari sesuatu. Napasnya tercekik dan pekikan-pekikan ngeri terdengar dari tenggorokannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, berusaha mengusir makhluk mengerikan yang menjerat tubuhnya di dalam mimpinya. Makhluk berbentuk seperti ular yang begitu besar dengan kedua mata menyala merah, yang sedang berusaha menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya hingga remuk.

_**Kratak**_

Si bocah laki-laki semakin kuat menggerakkan tubuhnya, tidak tahu jika itu akan membuat belitan sang ular semakin kuat menjeratnya. Tulangnya telah hancur hingga ia dapat merasakan patahan-patahan itu mulai melukai organ dalamnya. Ia dapat merasakan darah dalam hidung dan mulutnya, ia tersedak begitu kuat hingga sang ular raksasa membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk menelannya bulat-bulat. Racun yang menetes dari ujung taringnya yang berkilat membuat kulit si bocah hangus dan menghitam. Ia akan lumat dan hancur dalam beberapa menit. Si bocah menutup matanya kuat-kuat, lalu ular raksasa itu menerkam kepalanya dengan cepat.

"!"

Dirinya terbangun. Ia membuka matanya cepat dan segera menyadari kalau apa yang ia rasakan tadi adalah mimpi.

Tidak seperti bocah lain yang seumuran, mimpinya setiap malam amat mengerikan dengan begitu banyak orang mati dan darah berceceran di sekitarnya. Untuk malam ini, ia cukup beruntung karena ia belum melihat ada darah sama sekali.

Karena di mimpinya tadi, dirinya sendirilah yang mati.

Si bocah laki-laki itu menangis tersedu. Ia merindukan ayah dan ibunya yang seharusnya berada di sisinya menenangkan dirinya. Ia ketakutan dengan malam-malamnya ketika sinar matahari tak lagi bersinar di daratan India. Ia membenci senja karena ia akan mengalami kengerian dari mati seorang diri. Kenapa harus dirinya yang ditinggalkan seorang diri di puri sementara keluarga lain bergerak menyeberang menuju daratan lain untuk hidup tanpa dirinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

* * *

_**Duak**_

Di tengah kegelapan malam yang disinari ratusan lilin, berbalut keindahan struktur arsitektur bangunan yang begitu indah dan menawan, nampak dua orang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilakukan di tempat seindah itu.

Bukan hanya dunia yang melihat, tapi juga langit dan galaksi yang membisu. Bersinar bersama bulan dan bintang, membias duka dari wajah salah satunya.

"Ini bukan tentang kau yang menerima diperlakukan seperti ini atau tidak.."

"..."

"Tapi kau pantas untuk memperoleh ini!"

"..."

_**Duagh**_

"Kau binatang jalang!"

"..."

_**Ctar**_

"Kau makhluk rendahan, kasta terburuk dari manusia!"

"..."

_**Bruagh**_

"Uhuk! U-ugh.."

"Baik, ini sudah selesai!"

"..."

"Kau sudah selesai, Fire!"

_**Crassshh**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGHHH!"

Sosok buruk itu, sosok yang selalu di-agungkan karena iblis yang mendekam dalam dirinya telah begitu menyatu dengan jiwa raganya menghujamkan keras mata pisau ke dada laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Darah bermuncratan dan ia mulai menghujamkan pisau itu berkali-kali ke dada korban ritualnya. Laki-laki itu telah mati, dadanya hancur dengan luka menganga yang begitu mengerikan. Sosok itu masih belum puas, matanya bengis bagaikan beruang yang kelaparan terhadap mangsanya. Ia menghujam mata pisaunya lebih kuat dan menancapkannya tepat ke dada kiri korban ritual di hadapannya. Dengan tanpa dosa ia menariknya ke bawah dan membuat semakin banyak darah berceceran menodai altar tempatnya membaringkan si laki-laki malang.

Bintang dengan enam sudut yang terbuat dari darah si laki-laki sudah menghitam di bawah meja altar. Sosok itu tertawa terbahak melihat kehancuran korbannya dan mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk menghancurkan seluruh organ dalam laki-laki itu. Tubuhnya sudah seperti bangkai binatang tanpa bentuk yang jelas karena ia membuat tak ada satupun bagian tubuh si laki-laki yang tak tergores oleh ujung pisaunya.

Iblis-iblis mulai berdatangan melihat pengorbanan yang dilakukan sosok Bossie di tanah para pemuja kegelapan setelah mereka mendengar raungan keras pertanda kematian, saat jantung sang korban telah dicabut dari raganya. Angin berhembus kencang dan kain penutup yang berada di kepala si korban jatuh lalu teronggok di bawah altar yang bergenang darah. Kain putih itu berubah menjadi kemerahan karena darah yang mulai menyerap masuk ke dalam tiap seratnya.

Bossie menyeringai dari balik jubahnya yang bernoda darah. Ia mengusapkan darah si korban ke sembarang alas altar dan membiarkan pisaunya tertancap di perut laki-laki itu. Luka menganga yang begitu mengerikan membuatnya semakin puas karena para iblis akan berdatangan karenanya.

Sosok Bossie menjilat ujung jemarinya dan membiarkan rasa darah memenuhi lidahnya. Ia tertawa puas ketika matanya yang bagaikan iblis menatap ke tubuh berlumur darah di hadapannya.

"Kau anak baik, Chanyeol."

* * *

Chanyeol terbangun dengan keringat deras di sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya terasa begitu nyeri ketika ia terbangun.

Ia baru saja bermimpi. Rasa-rasanya dirinya seperti benar-benar berada dalam neraka dengan begitu banyak kesakitan dan darah. Tubuhnya menggigil luar biasa dan kepalanya begitu sakit ketika ia mengerjabkan matanya.

Ia bermimpi mengenai hal-hal yang paling ia takuti dalam hidupnya. Ia tak ingat kapan ia tertidur, tapi saat terbangun ia kemudian menyadari kalau ia tak pernah tertidur sama sekali. Ia berhalusinasi ketika seluruh tubuhnya telah mencapai batas kemampuannya dalam bertahan dari siksaan yang dilakukan sosok berjubah di hadapannya.

Chanyeol tengkurap, punggungnya telah banyak mengeluarkan darah dari luka cambukan yang sejak beberapa jam lalu diarahkan kepadanya oleh sosok laki-laki itu. Ia tak kuasa bangun karena ia tak diperbolehkan untuk itu. Laki-laki berjubah yang menyiksanya telah membuatnya tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa meskipun hanya menggerakkan sebelah lengannya untuk menghindari ujung cambuk.

"Kau masih bisa bertahan, hm?" Suara itu lantang terdengar hingga telinga Chanyeol. Ia tidak ditulikan seperti yang biasa ia diperlakukan, tapi di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai meredup ia masih bisa mengenali suara itu.

"Sepertinya siksaan ini masih belum cukup untukmu." Laki-laki berjubah itu membuka kain gelap penutup tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan sosok Bossie yang menyeringai dengan wajahnya yang menjijikkan.

Bintang bersudut enam dengan lingkaran yang mengitarinya terlukis begitu jelas dari darah wanita perawan yang sengaja dijerat Bossie untuk dibunuh. Hanya perlu satu kali cekikan dan tusukan belati ke dalam dada si wanita untuk membuatnya menguntai nyawa. Tidak ada teriakan penuh kengerian karena kematian si wanita malang itu datang begitu cepat.

Bossie tertawa dengan suaranya yang serak bagaikan burung gagak. Ia puas dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang lemah tak berdaya dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan sekali sentak ia membalik tubuh Chanyeol dan membuat tubuhnya berbalik menghadapnya.

Oh, betapa indah kulit yang diwarnai noda darah itu.

Bossie menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, ia sudah tak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan seluruh hasrat dan birahinya. Ia bertelanjang bulat, tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memang sudah tak mengenakan pakaian selembar-pun semenjak ia disiksa beberapa jam lamanya.

Bossie segera naik ke meja altar tempat Chanyeol berbaring. Di bawah altar telah terlukis _heksagram_ yang menandakan ritual buruk akan segera dilakukan.

Bintang enam sudut dengan lingkaran mengitarinya adalah lambang tertinggi untuk ritual pemujaan.

Bossie akan memanggil para iblis dan mengajaknya menjadi sekutu bagi dirinya. Ia akan melakukan pengorbanan dan membuat iblis-iblis itu bersatu dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol melihat putih di matanya. Bossie meletakkan kain putih segi empat menutupi wajahnya. Dengan tubuh yang terluka, penglihatan yang dihilangkan dan telinga yang akan segera ditulikan, Chanyeol nampak seperti domba yang sudah ada di ujung taring serigala.

Begitu lemah, begitu mudah untuk di hancurkan.

Ritual pemujaan dilakukan dengan seks tidak lazim yang dilakukan atas nama makhluk yang dipuja. Bossie mengarahkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Chanyeol dan ia mendesis.

Setiap erangan, setiap lenguhan. Ujung dari birahinya yang memuncak akan membuat malam pemujaan itu semakin kuat.

Chanyeol hampir merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri dan tubuhnya. Bossie sudah mulai bergerak tak karuan memaju mundurkan batang kebanggaannya di dalam lubang miliknya. Tubuhnya berhentak kuat karena Bossie seperti kesetanan ketika menyetubuhinya.

Terkutuklah ritual pemujaan ini. Terkutuklah dirinya yang tak dapat melepaskan diri dari iblis-iblis itu.

Chanyeol tidak merasakan apapun selain kesakitan dan siksa pada lubangnya. Ia berdarah dan saat ini lubangnya ikut terluka seperti anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kau menikmati ini, Fire?" Bossie mengucapkan kata-kata merendahkan ketika dengan sengaja ia mengarahkan penisnya lebih dalam ke lubang Chanyeol. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh menikmati ini."

Chanyeol terbatuk keras tanpa suara, ia sudah hampir mencapai napasnya ketika Bossie semakin kuat menyetubuhinya hingga terdengar suara derak altar karena apa yang mereka lakukan itu. Semakin kuat ia menolak, maka semakin semuanya akan menjadi gila. Ia tidak dicumbu, ia juga tidak dirayu dengan kata-kata cinta. Bossie hanya membutuhkan lubangnya untuk penuntasan birahinya malam ini.

Bossie menggenggam penis Chanyeol kuat, ia tidak bermaksud untuk turut merangsang Chanyeol, ia menyiksanya dengan meremas kuat pusat para pria itu dengan telapak tangannya. Chanyeol tidak terangsang sama sekali hingga untuk sekedar ereksipun sama sekali tidak terjadi padanya, Bossie menyadari itu dan ia tersenyum puas. Tak perlu gairah dari dua orang untuk senggama, karena Bossie telah berhasil meraih puncak kenikmatan nafsunya dengan mudah.

"Hh.."

Satu kali hentakan yang begitu kuat oleh Bossie membuat segalanya menjadi putih bagi Chanyeol. Matanya berkunang-kunang ketika ia mulai merasakan cairan hangat dalam tubuhnya. Aroma seks menguar dengan begitu kentara di dalam ruangan yang hanya disinari lilin itu. Bossie telah mencapai puncak nafsunya dan ia terengah ketika seluruh cairannya telah masuk ke dalam lubang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berharap semuanya akan segera berakhir. Namun ia tahu jika itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Bulan masih bersinar di langit dan itu artinya malam masih panjang untuknya disetubuhi hingga pagi menjelang.

Bossie telah meraih kembali staminanya dan ia mulai melakukan penyatuan tubuh kembali. Ia tak peduli apakah orang yang sedang berada dalam siksa penisnya itu sedang sekarat karena siksaan yang sebelumnya telah ia berikan. Ia mengeluar masukkan kepala penisnya dengan begitu biadab hingga suara-suara pergumulan itu terdengar begitu jelas.

Batang kebanggaan Bossie telah merasakan ratusan liang hangat wanita perawan ketika ia bersenggama, tapi lubang milik pria tidak pernah menjamah daging vital itu hingga ia menemukan lubang Chanyeol yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meraih ujung birahinya.

"Kau pernah melalui ini denganku sembilan ratus tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol," Bossie berbisik di depan wajah Chanyeol yang tertutup kain putih. "Kau pernah kubunuh satu kali, lalu kubangkitkan kembali dengan murah hati."

Bossie mengusap dada Chanyeol yang tak tertutupi selembar kainpun. "Pisau kesayanganku pernah merobek tubuh ini," Tangannya menarik satu garis dari dada kiri Chanyeol menuju perutnya. Ia pernah menghancurkan seluruh organ dalam pada tubuh itu sembilan ratus tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol merasakan sentuhan pada penisnya, berpindah ke lubangnya yang saat ini masih dimasuki penis Bossie. Jari jemari Bossie bergerak mengitari lubang itu dan ia mulai memaksa masuk ujung telunjuknya ke dalam lubang Chanyeol yang masih terdapat penisnya. Ia tak peduli apakah ia akan melukai lubang yang sedang disetubuhinya itu dengan memasukkan bukan hanya batangnya tapi juga salah satu jarinya.

Bossie menggerakkan jari telunjuknya keluar dan masuk.

"Keputusanku tepat dengan kembali melakukan hal ini denganmu sekarang."

Bersetubuh atas nama iblis adalah dosa besar yang tak terampuni, Chanyeol disetubuhi atas nama iblis, maka dari itu ia tak terampuni.

* * *

**Mansion Wu****.**

Pagi hari datang begitu cepat ketika dengan mudahnya seseorang menjatuhkan dirinya dalam hal yang membuat letih. Zi Tao sedang sangat letih karena semalaman ia baru saja dikerjai oleh makhluk pemakan manusia bertitel vampir yang hampir-hampir membuatnya seperti orang tua di pagi hari.

Nyeri dan encok berkepanjangan karena semalaman harus berteriak uh-oh-uh-oh sambil bergerak tak karuan bersama Kris.

Dasar penis sial! Kenapa nikmat sekali! –eh?

Pagi hari akan lebih menyenangkan jika dimulai dengan sedikit olahraga ringan. Sebetulnya Zi Tao capek, tapi ia terbiasa untuk berolahraga agar tetap bugar.

Zi Tao berguling ke arah kiri ranjangnya. Membawa serta selimut yang melilit di tubuhnya sehingga ia nampak seperti seekor ulat. Ulat putih dengan kepala berwarna hitam yang nampak begitu lucu. Sebenarnya Zi Tao tidak bermaksud untuk bertingkah lucu, hanya saja setiap kali ia selesai 'berurusan' dengan Kris pasti ia akan kehilangan pakaiannya. Ia malu kalau harus begitu saja berjalan ke kamar mandinya dengan tanpa busana. Saat pikirannya sedang sangat waras seperti ini, ia tidak mau ada yang tergoda pada tubuhnya sehingga ia harus melakukan apa yang disebut _morning sex_ dengan, yah, kalian tahulah.

Baru saja Zi Tao ingin merutuki dirinya yang telah menjadi salah satu penikmat dunia seks, ia kemudian menyadari jika Kris tidak ada di dalam kamar. "Kemana lagi dia?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Zi Tao memutuskan untuk tak peduli dan bergerak cepat ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Di dalam kamar mandi terdapat cermin besar, beberapa waktu yang lalu Zi Tao pernah bercermin disana. Bayangannya nampak dengan jelas disana. Postur tubuhnya, rambut hitamnya, matanya yang tajam, jemarinya. Semuanya sama hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari ada satu perbedaan.

Sejak kapan di telapak tangannya ada noktah kehitaman?

Tidak tidak, bukan noktah di telapak tangannya yang membuat Zi Tao kebingungan, tapi noktah yang muncul pada pantulannya di cermin.

Zi Tao menatap kedua telapak tangannya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Tak ada apa-apa disana, tak ada noktah, tak ada apapun. Tapi saat ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya menghadap cermin, ia melihat noktah hitam di pantulannya.

Bukan cerminnya yang salah, bukan pula matanya.

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

* * *

**Sore harinya, di Mansion Wu****.**

Huang Zi Tao bergerak resah di depan pintu ruang makan. Ia menunggu Kris yang seharian menghilang entah ke mana. Ada hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan dan ia lakukan. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan Kris belum muncul batang hidungnya.

"Tao sepagian ini mondar-mandir-mandir terus.." Sehun yang duduk di kursi lipatnya ikut pusing melihat si pengasuh yang seperti setrikaan. Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya juga ikut mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan perkataan Sehun. "Benar. Apa dia tidak bosan ya?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Mungkin dia bosan. Tapi dia terlalu malas untuk menyudahi acaranya jadi setrika."

Zi Tao yang mendengar pembicaraan duo HunHan itu segera menghentikan acara mondar-mandirnya. Ia terduduk lemas di hadapan bocah asuhan dan dokter keluarganya itu. Kepalanya tertunduk seperti orang frustasi.

"Kau ada perlu apa Tao? Sepenting itukah sampai kau harus segera bertemu dengan Kris?" tanya Luhan yang nampak penasaran. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan penasaran ketika pagi-pagi ada yang menggedor pintu kamar dan berteriak seperti orang panik untuk dicarikan _boat_ sekaligus peralatan menyelam?

Luhan jelas sangat penasaran. Ia memang dapat dengan mudah mencarikan apa yang dimaui Zi Tao, tapi si bocah panda itu tidak mau memberitahu alasannya meminta hal-hal tak biasa itu. Musim ini memang sangat sesuai untuk _diving_ di lautan Bakerly Port, Luhan hanya berpikiran jika mungkin saja Zi Tao ingin _diving_ di sekitar perairan Bakerly Port sebagai pariwisata.

"Yo Panda! Ini informasi tentang perairan kota seperti yang kau minta," Jongin tiba-tiba muncul dari arah kamarnya sambil membawa tablet PC-nya. Ia menyerahkan panel sentuh itu kepada Zi Tao dan memperlihatkan hasil pencariannya di internet mengenai perairan Bakerly Port. "Semua informasi ada di sini, karena di _website_ milik kementrian kelautan menyediakan semuanya."

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Informasi ini sangat berharga untukku." Zi Tao memandang ke arah jendela, matahari mulai berwarna oranye dan itu artinya senja sudah datang. Malam akan segera melingkupi Bakerly Port dan ia akan kehilangan semakin banyak waktu jika Kris tidak segera muncul di hadapannya.

Zi Tao berdebar, jantungnya berdetak penuh adrenalin ketika dengan tak sabar ia menunggui Kris untuk segera muncul. Ia diburu waktu dan semuanya akan segera berakhir jika ia tak segera melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Luhan, di mana kau meletakkan _boat_ dan peralatan selamnya?" Zi Tao bertanya dengan nada terburu, jari-jemarinya sudah mulai dingin. Ia sangat gugup sampai-sampai ia tak nyaman untuk hanya diam saja. "Di dermaga barat. Aku meminta seseorang untuk menambatkannya disana sekaligus alat selamnya di dalamnya. Kau tidak berencana untuk menyelam di malam hari kan, Zi Tao? Demi Tuhan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Zi Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia melihat Kris muncul dari pintu samping dan tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menarik lengannya. Luhan, Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa berpandangan kebingungan ketika Zi Tao menghilang di balik lorong bersama Kris yang baru saja datang bersamanya.

"Ada apa Tao?" Kris bertanya kebingungan ketika dengan amat terburu-buru Zi Tao menariknya keluar menuju gerbang mansion Wu. Di sana sudah ada mobil milik Luhan yang terparkir dan tanpa pikir panjang Zi Tao segera membuka pintunya dan mendorong Kris masuk. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha untuk mencapai pintu kemudi dan duduk di sana. Tangannya bergetar ketika ia memasang sabuk pengamannya dan juga Kris. "Jangan bertanya dulu _Sir_, kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang."

Kris memutuskan untuk diam dan tak bertanya saat Zi Tao menginjak gas dengan keras keluar dari halaman _mansion_ Wu. Langit sudah gelap karena matahari telah mulai terbenam. Zi Tao berpacu dengan waktu agar semuanya tidak terlambat.

Perjalanan menuju dermaga barat tidak memakan waktu lama karena _mansion_ Wu terletak di bagian barat Bakerly Port. Zi Tao menginjak gas kuat-kuat dan puji syukur kepada Tuhan ia tidak menabrak satu kendaraanpun ketika ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Dermaga barat nampak sepi ketika mobil putih itu menukik dengan _manuver_ yang berbahaya. Sedikit _drifting_ untuk memarkir mobil terpaksa dilakukan Zi Tao karena ia terlanjur mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Zi Tao melepas sabuk pengamannya dengan terburu, setelah itu ia bergerak untuk melepas milik Kris. Jemarinya bergetar ketika ia harus menekan kaitan pada sabuk pengaman Kris. Kris menyadari itu, ia meletakkan tangannya di atas jari-jari Zi Tao dan menggenggamnya erat. "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris berusaha untuk menenangkan Zi Tao. Tapi Zi Tao malah berniat melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris padanya.

"Hei, aku tahu kau ketakutan. Kau seperti berusaha melakukan sesuatu. Kau tak fokus dan seperti tak mendengarkanku," Kris menahan jari Zi Tao. Ia menatap langsung ke dalam bola mata Zi Tao. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu di sana. Tatapan matanya seperti ketakutan.

"Tao–"

"Kita akan mencari tubuh Edison Huang, _Sir _Kris. Percayalah padaku, kita harus menemukan tubuhnya sebelum matahari bersinar di ufuk timur esok hari."

Zi Tao keluar dari dalam mobil, ia bergerak cepat untuk membuka pintu dan menarik Kris keluar. Setelah memastikan mobil telah terkunci, dengan berlari Zi Tao menarik Kris menuju _boat_ yang ditambatkan di dermaga. Benar apa yang dikatakan Luhan, di dalam _boat_ telah ada peralatan selam beserta segala kelengkapannya.

Seharian tadi dihabiskan Zi Tao untuk mempelajari seluk beluk _boat_ dan menyelam. Ia mencari berbagai informasi dan menyerapnya dengan amat cepat. Ia tidak mau gegabah dengan pencariannya ini karena hal ini menyangkut dirinya di masa lalu dan organisasi jahat yang mengancam nyawa Kris.

Zi Tao menyalakan mesin _boat_ dan mengarahkannya menuju bagian barat lautan Bakerly Port. Suara air dan mesin menjadi satu-satunya suara ketika ia dengan pengetahuan dadakannya memutuskan untuk mencari ke lautan di malam hari. Kris hanya diam duduk di bagian boat tanpa banyak bertanya-tanya. Zi Tao memegang kemudi dengan mata awas sambil berusaha melawan ombak yang datang.

_Boat_ sedikit berguncang ketika sebuah ombak besar datang menghantam. Zi Tao sudah basah kuyup, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia memandang ke cakrawala dan matahari telah tenggelam separuhnya. Ada mitos yang mengatakan jika ketika matahari terbenam di ujung cakrawala, maka akan ada cahaya kehijauan yang muncul ketika batas siang dan malam menjadi satu garis di cakrawala. Ketika cahaya itu muncul, maka pintu menuju dunia sana akan terbuka.

Cahaya itu terjadi sangat cepat. Kedipan mata manusia tidak pernah dapat melihatnya karena cahaya itu bukan untuk dapat dilihat dengan kecepatan dan pengetahuan manusia. Zi Tao tidak membuang waktunya untuk melihat matahari tenggelam di cakrawala. Ia harus segera ke tebing Janda tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu.

Di sana Edison Huang akan menemuinya dan Kris. Di tebing Janda tempat tubuhnya tersembunyikan oleh waktu.

Tebing Janda telah nampak begitu dekat dengan boat mereka saat ini. Zi Tao mematikan mesin _boat_ dan mengeluarkan jangkarnya. Ia segera mengambil peralatan selam dan memakainya. Kemampuan berenangnya tak begitu baik, tapi ia akan mengambil resiko untuk mencoba menyelam ke bawah lautan yang selama ini tidak terjamah karena tebing di atasnya.

"Kris, aku tidak akan lama. Kau tunggulah di sini dan jaga agar _boat_-nya tidak terbawa arus." Zi Tao berkata kepada Kris. Ia sudah bersiap untuk melemparkan dirinya ke dalam air ketika Kris yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri menarik lengannya. "Kita lakukan bersama, Tao."

Kris menatap yakin pada Zi Tao yang sudah memakai masker. Ia segera mengambil peralatan selam lain dan memakainya seperti Zi Tao. Kris kesulitan dengan itu semua, tapi ia tahu kalau di sini Zi Tao lebih merasakan sulit karena ia harus berurusan dengan Edison lagi. Setelah perdamaian mereka, Zi Tao memintanya untuk tidak lagi memikirkan Edison dan hanya memikirkan dirinya. Kris sangat bingung dengan ini semua.

Dengan saling bergenggaman, Zi Tao dan Kris menceburkan diri mereka ke dalam air. Matahari telah tenggelam dan semuanya nampak begitu gelap di dalam air. Nyala lampu yang ada di dahi mereka tidak cukup terang, tapi itu lebih baik karena ada penerangan yang bisa mereka gunakan. Air laut tidak terlalu dingin di kulit mereka, asalkan mereka bisa menemukan tubuh Edison sebelum malam menjadi terlalu larut, maka mereka tidak akan mati kedinginan.

Gelembung-gelembung udara sedikit-sedikit keluar ketika Zi Tao dan Kris bernapas. Tabung oksigen mereka ada cukup banyak dan mereka akan kembali ke boat andaikan oksigen mereka mulai menipis dan menggantinya dengan tabung oksigen lain.

Zi Tao bergerak maju untuk semakin mendekati tebing janda. Di bawah air tebing janda nampak seperti dinding memanjang yang curam. Zi Tao berusaha mencari dengan seksama, ia tahu jika hampir mustahil untuk menemukan kembali tubuh yang telah berusia lebih dari delapan ratus tahun. Kemungkinan terbesar dan yang paling mungkin adalah kerangka Edison Huang telah menjadi debu lautan dalam. Ratusan tahun telah terlewati semenjak jasad Edison dibuang di tebing janda oleh para iblis wanita Knight, bukan hal yang salah jika tubuh itu telah hilang menjadi ketiadaan karena waktunya yang begitu lama.

Zi Tao menyelam semakin dalam. Kedalamannya sudah sangat mengagumkan untuk penyelam amatiran sepertinya dan Kris. Lautan semakin gelap dan semakin sulit bagi Zi Tao dan Kris untuk mempertahankan tubuh mereka di kedalaman itu. Semakin mereka berusaha menyelam ke bawah, semakin berat tekanan yang mereka rasakan.

Zi Tao dan Kris berenang beriringan. Berusaha untuk menjaga jarak yang konstan agar tak ada kejadian yang tak diinginkan seperti terkena arus bawah yang bisa saja menghanyutkan salah satu dari mereka. Zi Tao berenang semakin kuat dan ayunan kaki kataknya semakin cepat. Ia melihat sesuatu ketika senter di dahinya menyorot dinding tebing. Ada sebuah lubang, tidak terlalu besar, berdiameter kurang dari satu meter dan nampak seperti memiliki lorong di dalamnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Zi Tao segera berenang cepat ke arah lubang itu. Kris yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Zi Tao segera menarik bahu Zi Tao dan menghentikannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak setuju dengan apa yang coba dilakukan Zi Tao. Ia sudah cukup khawatir dengan penyelaman ini dan ia agak tidak percaya dengan pencarian tubuh Edison itu.

Untuk apa mencari tubuh Edison?

Bagaimana Zi Tao bisa mendapat keinginan untuk itu?

Kenapa Zi Tao bersedia mencari tubuh Edison hingga menyelam seperti ini?

Kenapa.. kenapa semuanya begitu rumit? Kris tidak mau berpikir terlalu sulit, ia juga tidak mau Zi Tao tercintanya berpikiran sama sulitnya, tapi kondisi ini membuatnya harus berpikir sulit karena sekarang Zi Tao sudah berenang masuk ke dalam gua kecil itu.

Kris tak punya pilihan kecuali mengikuti Zi Tao masuk ke dalam gua. Lorong gua amatlah sempit dan nampak tak berujung. Kris mencemaskan kemungkinan terjadinya pergerakan bumi yang bisa saja menimbun mereka berdua hidup-hidup di sana. Tidak ada satu binatang laut pun yang terlihat. Bahkan tanaman-tanaman yang biasa tumbuh menempel di dinding tebing lain juga tak nampak ada. Lorong itu seperti bersih dari segala sesuatunya.

Zi Tao yang berada di depan melihat sesuatu. Ia menemukan secercah pantulan seperti permukaan air. Ketika ia berenang mendekatinya, barulah ia menyadari jika ada ruang berudara di sana. Ia segera memberi kode kepada Kris untuk berenang mendekati permukaan air dan saat akhirnya ia muncul di permukaan, ia dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang tak disangkanya.

Sebuah tempat yang begitu luas. Seperti gua yang pintu masuknya adalah melewati bawah air. Ia berada di sebuah cerukan berudara yang terdapat di dasar laut Bakerly Port.

Zi Tao segera berenang mendekati daratan. Ia mengangkat dirinya sendiri untuk keluar dari dalam air dan menuju permukaan batu. Kris mengikutinya dan keduanya sekarang duduk terengah-engah sambil mengatur napas masing-masing.

"Kau sudah gila, Tao."

"..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat seperti ini?"

"..."

"..."

"Mana kutahu, Kris."

Zi Tao sudah melepaskan masker dan tabung oksigennya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tempat itu benar-benar gua yang tak ada pintunya selain harus menyelam kembali ke air dan melewati lorong kecil tadi. Begitu sulit untuk menjangkau gua tersembunyi ini karena setelah keluar dari lorong masih harus berenang cukup jauh.

Di dalam gua ada udara, entahlah, Zi Tao dan Kris juga masih bingung mengapa bisa terjadi proses pembentukan alam semacam itu. Mungkin dulunya gua ini ada di atas dan setelah terjadi longsoran terdapat beberapa rongga yang masih menjebak udara di dalamnya.

Zi Tao tidak mau membuang banyak waktunya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling gua itu. Ia mengeluarkan senter yang lebih besar dari balik sakunya dan menyorotnya ke berbagai arah. "Hei Kris, apa kau melihat sesua..."

Zi Tao terdiam.

Ia melihatnya. Di salah satu sudut gua ada kerangka manusia yang tergeletak.

Kris berdiri terpaku di hadapan kerangka itu. Kerangka yang terlihat berpendar seperti diselubungi cahaya tipis.

Itukah Edison? Benarkah itu dia?

Zi Tao memegang kepalanya yang mendadak sakit. Ia tak kuat untuk berdiri dan tubuhnya limbung ke bawah. Batuannya sangat keras, rasanya begitu sakit ketika tubuhnya jatuh menghantam permukaan batu itu. Pandangan matanya menjadi buram, tapi Zi Tao masih dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Kris di hadapannya nampak sangat syok. Punggung kokoh itu bergetar menahan segala macam emosi yang mungkin tersimpan selama delapan ratus terakhirnya ketika ia melihat kerangka Edison Huang di hadapannya.

Kris menangis.

_**Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiingg**_

Zi Tao memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba terjadi. Kepalanya sudah tidak terasa sakit dan ketika ia menajamkan pendengarannya, ia tak mendengarkan apapun.

Semuanya hening.

Walaupun kepayahan, Zi Tao berusaha untuk bangkit dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Betapa ia terkejut ketika ia melihat ke arah permukaan air di sebelahnya. Percikan air membeku di udara, seperti dihentikan dan amat mustahil. Gerak permukaan air juga tak ada dan semuanya seperti berhenti.

Benar-benar berhenti seperti waktu sedang dihentikan.

Waktu berhenti bergerak.

Zi Tao mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kris dan kedua matanya melebar ketika ia melihat Edison di sana. Edison sedang duduk di atas batuan dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Hai, Tao. Akhirnya kau menemukanku."

"Ugh!"

Zi Tao memegang kepalanya erat ketika sebuah sakit yang luar biasa seperti ingin memecahkan kepalanya. "Santai saja Tao, jangan terlalu tegang." Edison bergerak menghampiri Zi Tao dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit itu berkurang dan berangsur menghilang.

"Kau bisa menyentuhku, _Sir_?" Zi Tao meletakkan tangannya di tangan Edison yang masih mengusap kepalanya lembut. Edison mengangguk, "Hanya untuk sementara, Tao."

Edison membantu Zi Tao untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya duduk di salah satu batu besar yang bisa menjadi tempat duduk. Batu itu tepat berada di tepi tempat Zi Tao dan Kris muncul dari bawah permukaan nampak seperti saudara kembar yang sedang duduk di pinggiran danau untuk menghabiskan waktu bersantai. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa waktu sampai Zi Tao memulai pembicaraan. Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Edison.

"Kenapa kau memintaku mencarimu, _Sir_ Edison? Lalu apa yang sedang terjadi ini?"

Edison menggenggam tangan Zi Tao. Mereka duduk bersebelahan seperti saudara kembar yang nampak akur. Edison melihat permukaan air di hadapannya, "Saat ini waktu sedang berhenti."

"..."

"Kau tahu kenapa waktu berhenti, Tao?" Edison mulai mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan nada suaranya yang ceria. Zi Tao menggeleng tak tahu, "Karena kau yang lakukan?"

Edison tertawa, suara tawanya halus sekali bagaikan harpa. Salah satu daya tarik yang membuat Kris jatuh cinta dulunya. "Bukan, Tao. Waktu terhenti karena batas siang dan malam bertemu dalam satu garis di cakrawala."

"..."

"Cahaya hijau akan membuka pintu menuju alam sana dan menuntun penghuninya menujunya. Saat ini, kita sedang berada dalam vakum waktu itu."

Alis Zi Tao berkerut, ia tidak paham. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan absurd tanpa sempat ia cerna satu-persatu. Semua keanehan dan kegaiban yang dilaluinya selama ini masih belum mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Apa ada hubungannya antara cahaya hijau yang kau maksud dengan kemunculanmu di sini?" tanya Zi Tao. Ia menatap Edison di depannya yang nampak benar-benar seperti hidup. Tubuhnya tidak transparan seperti yang biasa ia lihat. Kedua kakinya juga menyentuh tanah dan berpijak di atasnya.

Tubuh Edison tidak hangat seperti manusia lain, tapi Zi Tao dapat dengan yakin memastikan jika yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah manusia. Entah itu hidup atau mati yang dapat dirasakannya sekarang adalah genggaman tangan Edison begitu nyata di kulitnya.

"Bisa dikatakan aku muncul karena karena cahaya hijau itu. Aku tahu kau pasti bingung dengan semua ini, tapi aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padamu," Edison memutar posisi duduknya, sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Zi Tao. "Ada orang-orang jahat yang akan mengincar sesuatu dalam diri Kris. Aku tidak dapat mengumpulkan banyak informasi, tapi kumohon dengarkan aku, waktuku begitu terbatas."

Zi Tao mengangguk, "Katakan, _Sir_."

Edison melanjutkan, "Aku sudah lama menyadari jika ada pergerakan yang membayangi Kris selama ini. Aku terlahir sepertimu dengan kekuatan magis bawaan, aku dapat merasakan dan melihat apa yang manusia biasa tak bisa capai. Karena itu, aku diam-diam menyelidiki sosok-sosok aneh itu melewati gerakan nyawa dalam udara."

"..."

"Organisasi itu bernama Knight. Sebagai arwah aku bisa mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan selama delapan ratus tahun ini tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis dan menjadikannya sekutu mereka."

Zi Tao terbelalak, ia baru saja akan menyela pembicaraan Edison jika Edison tidak menahannya. "Dengarkan aku dulu, Tao. Saat ini ada tujuh anggota Knight yang hidup. Empat diantaranya adalah iblis wanita dan dua lainnya adalah iblis pria. Mereka iblis yang sudah cukup tua, Tao. Kekuatan mereka perlu diwaspadai karena masing-masing memiliki elemen bumi."

"Kau bilang empat wanita dan dua pria?"

Edison mengangguk, "Benar, sosoknya adalah betina dan jantan. Namun ada satu orang yang tak dapat kupastikan apakah ia wanita atau pria. Aku tak dapat melihatnya karena lingkaran iblisnya begitu kuat. Sosok itu bernama Bossie, pemimpin Knight yang harus kalian waspadai. Dengarkan aku Zi Tao, Bossie adalah kunci dari semua pengikutnya. Ia yang paling kuat dan kejam, akan tetapi jika kalian berhasil membunuhnya maka seluruh iblis Knight akan turut mati bersamanya."

"Bagaimana cara membunuhnya?"

"..."

"..."

Edison menggeleng, ia tidak tahu. "Aku tak mengetahuinya, Tao. Aku hanya mampu masuk ke bagian tengah kastil Knight, setelah itu selubung pelindungnya amat kuat dan aku tak bisa masuk lebih dalam."

Zi Tao memejamkan matanya. Ini memusingkannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia harus dihadapkan pada makhluk-makhluk jahat yang akan mengincar Kris dan ia diharuskan membunuh salah satunya.

"_Sir_, apa sebenarnya yang diincar oleh para iblis itu?"

Zi Tao merasakan genggaman tangan Edison pada tangannya mengendur. Ia menatap Edison penuh tanda tanya ketika Edison mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk dilihat Zi Tao. Ada noktah kehitaman disana.

"Noktah apa itu?" Zi Tao menyentuh kedua tangan Edison dan memperhatikannya dengan melihat noktah itu di pantulan cermin pagi tadi. Bentuknya tak beraturan dengan sebaran yang tidak rata di kedua telapak tangan Edison. Namun kemudian ia menyadari, jika kedua telapak tangan itu didekatkan, maka akan ada sebentuk makhluk yang nampak pada noktah itu.

"I-ini..."

Bentuknya seperti naga, dengan sayap lebar di kedua sisinya.

"Dragon."

Zi Tao kemudian teringat potongan masa lalu Edison yang pernah dilihatnya dulu. Naga api Kris yang muncul ketika Kris bersama Edison. "Bagaimana naga itu bisa berada dalam dirimu, _Sir _Ed?" Zi Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Edison.

"..."

"Saat Kris bercinta denganku, ia sepertinya tak menyadari jika itu adalah malam purnama. Naga itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam tubuhku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi padaku, Tao." Edison menatap Tao dengan pandangan menyesal. Ia tak bermaksud membuat Zi Tao merasa tak nyaman karena ia mengungkit malam pertamanya dengan Kris dahulu. Ia sudah mati, sekarang hanya Zi Tao yang bisa memiliki Kris, bukan lagi dirinya.

"Begitu.." Zi Tao tersenyum. Ia memeluk Edison dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Maafkan dia karena telah membuatmu menderita selama ini, _Sir_."

Zi Tao paham sekarang. Bukan salah mereka jika ketiganya harus terlibat dalam satu benang merah takdir. Ia sudah digariskan untuk itu, bukan hal yang tepat jika ia terus-terusan memaksa Kris maupun Edison untuk tak saling mengingat lagi. Masa lalu mereka benar dan nyata, pernah terjadi dan memang benar-benar terjadi. Semuanya pasti memiliki ujung ketika ia menguntai perlahan benang tipis itu. Ketika ia sudah sampai pada ujungnya, maka ia akan mengerti kenapa takdir begitu mencintai mereka bertiga.

Edison melihat Kris yang membeku dari ujung matanya. Laki-laki itu terduduk di hadapan kerangkanya dengan wajah terluka. Waktu masih berhenti bergerak di dunia. Nun jauh di permukaan sana, angin berhenti berhembus. Daun-daun berhenti bergerak, burung-burung membeku di udara seperti adegan yang dipause. Bintang, planet, galaksi, semuanya berhenti bergerak dalam vakum waktu yang tak terdefinisi.

Edison bergerak untuk mencium bibir Zi Tao. Ia memeluk Zi Tao erat seperti akan pergi untuk selamanya. "Waktu bukan kuasaku, Tao. Semua arwah memiliki batasnya dalam perjalanannya di dunia."

"..."

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang memang harus kulakukan. Aku mengembalikan apa yang tak sengaja orang lain berikan kepadaku dan aku mengembalikan apa yang seharusnya tak menjadi milikku."

"..."

Sekali lagi Edison mencium bibir Zi Tao. Kali ini begitu lama, begitu pedih.

"Delapan ratus tahun yang lalu Kris pernah menciumku. Sekarang ciuman itu kukembalikan padamu."

"..."

Semuanya sudah selesai. Penantiannya, usahanya, rindunya

Juga cintanya.

"Aku bukan masa depannya, Tao. Aku hanya potongan dari masa lalunya agar ia bertemu denganmu." Zi Tao menatap bayangan Edison yang perlahan memudar.

Ia tak rela kalau harus berakhir seperti ini.

"_Sir_.."

Edison tersenyum, ia menjauh dari tubuh Zi Tao. Di saat-saat terakhir masanya ia memutuskan untuk tidak memandang Kris yang ada di belakangnya. Ia memandang Zi Tao dengan tatapan lega pada kedua bola matanya.

Selesai sudah.

Pada akhirnya, ketika tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang menjadi udara, waktu kembali bergerak.

"Syukurlah, aku sudah tak mampu mencintainya seperti dulu."

"..."

"Tao, cintailah dirinya dan jadilah masa depannya. Takdirnya adalah bersamamu, maka kau harus hidup."

"..."

Suara Edison semakin kecil terdengar. Zi Tao tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Ia menangisi kepergian Edison.

"Katakan padanya aku sudah tidak mencintainya."

Suara Edison Huang benar-benar menghilang. Bergantikan suara deburan ombak dan percikan air, serta isak tangisnya yang terdengar pilu.

Zi Tao mengusap air matanya. Edison bukan tidak mencintai Kris lagi, ia merelakan cintanya untuk selesai setelah delapan ratus tahun kesetiaannya. Ia merelakannya untuk selesai dan dimulai lagi oleh bagian hidupnya yang lain. Cintanya bukan untuk bersambut di kehidupan lalu, tapi untuk bersambut di masa depan.

Edison berhenti untuk Zi Tao. Karena Edison dan Zi Tao adalah orang yang sama meskipun masanya berbeda.

.

.

_-Mencintaimu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan. Aku terlihat menyedihkan karena terus merapalkan setiap kata cinta ini kepadamu. Tapi ini telah menjadi batasku. Semua sudah selesai, dan akan kuakhiri sampai di sini-_

.

.

Kris terdiam dalam duduknya selama perjalanan kembali menuju dermaga barat. Zi Tao mengemudikan _boat_ dengan lebih tenang ketimbang saat mereka datang tadi. Ia tak banyak bicara, ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam sampai perasaannya lebih tenang.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja menyelam ke dalam lautan di sisi tebing Janda. Ia tak pernah pandai berenang hingga ia mau mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk melakukan tindakan nekat itu. Ia menjaga Zi Tao agar tak terjadi hal buruk kepadanya, karena ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi kekasihnya itu apapun yang terjadi.

Bulan bersinar di langit Bakerly Port. Dari laut seluruhnya nampak begitu jelas. Hanya ada langit berbintang yang menyapa penglihatan dua orang itu. Zi Tao menyadari itu karena ia kemudian mematikan mesin _boat_-nya dan duduk di sebelah Kris.

Angin dan ombak tidak terlalu buruk di malam hari. Setidaknya mereka berdua akan cukup aman untuk sejenak menenangkan diri di tengah lautan. Setelah apa yang mereka lalui, duduk bersandaran satu sama lain dapat menjadi penenang hati yang berkecamuk.

"Jasad Ed menghilang menjadi debu," Kris mengeluarkan menarik Zi Tao mendekat dan memeluknya pinggangnya dari belakang,"Dia menghilang begitu saja."

Kris meletakkan dahinya ke tengkuk Zi mendadak merasakan aneh pada tubuhnya. Seperti ada yang membuatnya merasa begitu muda dan bertenaga. Ia tidak pernah merasakan itu lagi semenjak ia disegel di dalam makam. Sementara itu Zi Tao, dia menggenggam lengan Kris yang melingkari pinggangnya dan menatap ke bulan yang tertutupi awan di langit. Ia tidak menghiraukan Kris untuk sesaat.

"Aku sudah menerimanya, _Sir _Edison.." Zi Tao membuka kedua telapak tangannya. Ada noktah kehitaman di sana.

Zi Tao melepaskan pelukan Kris dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berdiri dan menatap jauh ke cakrawala. Kris mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat punggung Zi Tao yang menghadap ke arahnya.

Bulan sedikit tertutupi awan yang bergerak sehingga untuk beberapa saat hanya kegelapan yang nampak, akan tetapi setelah awan itu menjauh, cahaya bulan kembali bersinar menyinari Zi Tao dan Kris.

"Hei Kris.." Zi Tao bersuara. Nada suaranya terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kris menyadari ada yang aneh pada Zi Tao ketika ia berdiri untuk melihat kekasihnya itu dengan lebih jelas.

Zi Tao membalikkan badannya. Kris terkejut bukan main ketika pendar cahaya bulan menyinari wajah Zi Tao.

"Kurasa aku lapar."

Rambut dan bola mata yang berubah warna menjadi merah, serta taring yang muncul dari ujung bibirnya. Kris melihat Zi Tao tersenyum kepadanya.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Cuap-cuap author:**

Gue: Walah, ada surat /mesem/ Baca ah, jarang-jarang ada penggemar bikin surat buat gue /semail hepi/

*ceritanya, ini surat bisa ngomong sendiri kaya yang di pilem-pilem*

"_Siang semuanyaaaa :D__ /kecup mesra/_

_Dyna disini untuk menyapa kalian.__ Gimana? Gimana? Apa chapter ini udah mulai menjawab pertanyaan kalian? Emang nggak terlalu panjang sih, soalnya aku lagi di tengah ujian semester. Jadinya, yah, ngetiknya harus bolak-balik sama ngerjain ujian yang di-take home gitu._"

Gue: Ediiiaan -_- ternyata dari ini makhluk /kecewa/ /dibom/

"_Kalo penasaran ama bentuk noktah di tangannya Edison, itu tuh lambangnya Kris di MV MAMA. Anggep aja itu bentuknya kayak naga :D Oh iya, ternyata di sini Chanyeol orang India lho. Yah, meskipun heran aja kalo beneran ada orang India kayak dia. Anggep aja dia kayak orang India ya :D *maksa*_"

Gue: MV MAMA apa teaser Wolf seh? /mikir keras/ Si Yeol kenal ama tante Pretty Shinta kagak? Minimal Kajol deh! /gue kok apal?/

"_Iya tau kalo kita Kukuruyuk hampir gak pernah balesin review kalian__. __Tapi semua review kalian itu __kita__ baca kok. Ampe mewek segala waktu pertama kali baca review kalian. Bener-bener lotta love buat kalian semua deh pokoknya *tebar cinta* :D_"

Gue: Iye dah, yang ini gue setuju banget.. :'D

"_Semua pertanyaan yang kalian tanyain lewat review bakalan dijawab seiring jalannya cerita. Terus, karna aku yang paling tua disini (uhuk), aku mau ngucapin makasih segede emas di Monas buat support kalian selama ini. MAKASEEEHH SEMUANYAAAA XDD_

_SI YU BUBAAAII_"

Gue: /hening/

MD: Eneng opo beb? /baru dateng dari kondangan/

Gue: Udah? Cuma segini aja? /sewot/ /tunjuk kertasnya/ KAN GUE NYURUH ELO BUAT BALESIN REVIEW! BUKAN BIKIN SURAT WASIAT! /tonjok/

MD: SOPAN WOIY! GUE PALING TUA DI SINIIII! /jambak/ SURAT WASIAT GUNDULMU! LO KATE GUE MO KEMANA HAH? /lempar meja/ Lagian kan tadi gue udah bilang kalo gue sibuk ujian! Ngertiin dikit napa? /emosi/ Lo ga tau seh perjuangan gue ngetik ini epep di tengah kegalauan yang melanda! Mana gue ga sempet liat sinetron paporit gue lagi!

Gue: Sinetron mulu yang lo pantengin!

MD: Mending! Daripada elu, 17 taon masih demen nonton BARBIE! -_-

Gue: BARBIE MAH KEREN EON! HIDUP BARBIE! /kibar sayap Mariposa/ /ini boleh diabaikan/

MD: Mudyarr.. Ngimpi apa gue punya partner somplak macem ni bocah? /miris/

Tao: BUBAR WEH BUBAR! BESOK PUASA! BESOK PUASA! WHOOOO~ /hepi/ /bagi biskuit oreo sekotak/

Kris: /pundung di pojokan/

Jongin: Nape mbah?

Kris: Besok puasa cu'.. /senyum maksa/

Jongin: Pan bagus tuh! Bulan penuh pahala.. /Jongin tobat ni ye/

Kris: Iye, tapi itu artinya gue juga kudu puasa buat ence sama puasa yadongin Tao! T.T Hiks, hiks, _andwaeee_.. /gelendotan di kaki Jongin/

Sehun: Lebe lu, mbah! Udahlah sabar ajah, satu bulan doang kan? Si mbah pasti bisa! Cemungut qaqa *ikut lebe*

Gue: -_- Napa kalian pada mari? Pergi sono! /tendang Kris, Sehun, Jongin/

MD: Yo wis, mending ditutup wae lapaknya. Sekian ya dari kami :) Sampai jumpa di chap depan yang insaoloh tayang tanggal.. /senggol-senggol/

Gue: tanggal berapapun semau gue /mesem/ /ditonjok/ yeah, karena ini bulan puasa, saya mo hibernasi sebulan oKai ;D Don wori beb, entar kita balik lagi kok /pemberi harapan pasti/ ah, yaudahlah, pokonya tungguin aja kita hadir di channel tipi paporit kalian! :D

MD: BBBBYYYEEEEEE! (^o^)/


End file.
